Veritas
by peneloo
Summary: Le Capitaine James T. Kirk et le Lieutenant Commandant Spock sont par la présente accusés de négligence et de fautes professionnelles causées par leur compromission émotionnelle réciproque. Traduction de la fic de TheProblematique.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Je change encore de fandom pour m'attaquer à l'une de mes fics préférées de tous les temps (oui je ne traduis pas n'importe quoi), écrite par la merveilleuse TheProblematique. Ça fait longtemps que je pensais à la traduire. J'espère que cette trad trouvera un public, car j'ai remarqué que le fandom Star Trek a un public francophone beaucoup plus restreint que le public anglophone, et c'est bien dommage. Justement, je suis contente de pouvoir y contribuer. Cette fic a été écrite avant le nouveau film (excellent) de 2013, mais reste on ne peut plus pertinente je trouve. J'espère arriver à restranscrire son humour et la façon géniale dont l'autrice écrit le point de vue de Kirk.

Il y a 25 chapitres. J'espère pouvoir publier au minimum une fois par semaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

_« La vérité est rarement pure et n'est jamais simple. » Oscar Wilde_

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que le commandement de Starfleet pensait de toutes ces missions lointaines qui ont mal tourné, et où la réglementation semblait ne plus importer ? Toutes ces expériences de mort imminente et ces sauvetages miraculeux de dernière minute où la vie d'un seul homme semblait contrebalancer… _tout le reste _? Toutes ces fois où un certain Jim Kirk ignorait les règles pour son commandant ? Toutes ces entorses au protocole qu'un certain M. Spock justifiait d'une manière ou d'une autre par la logique ? Est-ce juste la _chance_ qui les a sauvés jusqu'ici ? Est-ce vraiment une simple estime amicale qui les rend tous les deux aussi prompts à ignorer les procédures habituelles ?

La Fédération va-t-elle prendre ce risque ?

Un jeune capitaine ne peut pas se permettre de devenir émotionnellement fragilisé par son Premier Officier. Voici l'histoire de la fois où quelqu'un l'a _remarqué_.

ooo

« Nous devons partir maintenant, Jim ! »

« Ils ont Spock. »

« Regarde-toi- »

« Ils. Ont. _Spock_. Bones ! »

Son ton était absolument sans appel, et même si Jim savait qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes avant que l'Enterprise ne soit forcé de quitter l'orbite en vitesse de distorsion, il était déterminé à ne pas perdre une seconde supplémentaire de ce précieux temps à se disputer avec son médecin-chef.

« Jim, en tant que médecin et ami, je te _dis_… »

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Je ne le ferai pas tant qu'il me restera du temps ! »

Il pouvait déjà voir l'édifice de la prison apparaître devant lui, illuminé par la faible lumière des étoiles, et il essaya de courir encore plus vite.

« Ton temps _est_ écoulé ! »

« Il me reste cinq minutes ! »

« Tu es fou ! Je sais que tu as… une profonde affection pour Spock- » commença le docteur d'une voix entrecoupée, d'un ton furieux, « -mais tu vas te faire tuer ! »

« Non, je vais sauver Spock ! »

« Non, c'est _faux_ ! Parce que c'est _impossible _! Désolé, mais nous n'pouvons rien faire- »

« Si, nous pouvons faire quelque chose, et je vais le faire dans les- » il regarda son minuteur, « -quatre minutes et quarante-cinq secondes qu'il me reste avant que nous partions de ce trou à rat. _Avec_ mon Premier Officier ! »

L'effort qu'il faisait pour suivre rendait McCoy titubant d'épuisement, mais il ne ralentit pas et, ce qui soulagea intérieurement Jim, réussit à maintenir leur allure déjà extrêmement rapide.

« Assez ! _Jim _! »

Jim regarda son minuteur. Quatre minutes et trente secondes. Spock. Rien d'autre n'importait jusqu'à ce que son temps soit écoulé.

« Tu ne peux pas le sauver ! Il est trop tard, ils l'ont et on nous a ordonné de partir- ! »

« Je peux et je vais le faire ! »

« _Bon sang_, Jim ! Tu es le _capitaine_ de ce fichu _vaisseau_… ! Arrête ! »

« Il me reste quatre minutes ! Après ça… ! » Mais le monde n'existait pas après ça. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Le terrain pencha un peu vers le haut mais Jim avait l'impression de voler, il courait si vite que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

« Et comment tu comptes le libérer de là en quatre minutes ? » cria McCoy. Il prenait lentement du retard alors que son capitaine avançait à toutes jambes.

« Chekov a déjà enregistré ses coordonnées ! » dit Jim par-dessus son épaule. « Si je bousille le champ de force autour de sa cellule nous n'aurons pas besoin de le libérer ! Nous le téléporterons ! »

« Tu vas… désactiver un champ de force précis dans… une cellule précise dans un… bâtiment précis… en moins de quatre minutes ? »

Jim réussit étonnamment à faire sortir un petit rire sinistre de ses lèvres gercées.

« Mon Dieu… ! Tu vas faire planter tout l'immeuble, c'est ça ? »

« Seulement quelques secondes. »

Le rire de McCoy fut à mi-chemin entre une quinte de toux rauque et un aboiement. Il était absolument sans humour ; il n'était clairement pas impressionné par son ami.

« Tu… es vraiment… fou ! »

En entendant ça, Jim leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il choisit d'accélérer, ils y étaient presque.

C'était une structure énorme, et très bien gardée. Mais Jim n'avait aucune intention d'essayer d'entrer, à la place il se dirigea tout droit vers le disjoncteur. L'obscurité faisait une couverture parfaite, et l'espèce locale étaient des êtres avec une très mauvaise vue, surtout pour détecter des mouvements rapides ; l'équivalent d'un œil humain incapable de voir les ailes d'un colibri. Ça leur prendrait un moment pour se rendre seulement compte que quelqu'un était là.

Avec un peu de chance. S'ils couraient assez vite.

« Kirk à Enterprise ! » appela-t-il dans son communicateur. « Répondez, Enterprise ! »

« Capitaine ! Ici Scott. Dans deux minutes et trente-quatre secondes toute la crème de Starfleet va se demander pourquoi nous sommes toujours en orbite autour d'une planète qu'on nous a ordonné de quitter, vous devez vraiment- »

« Oui, oui je sais. Débutez les procédures de départ habituelles, et préparez-vous à téléporter le Dr McCoy et M. Spock. Kirk termin- »

« Et vous ? »

« C'est vrai. Et moi. Kirk terminé. »

Il ferma l'appareil d'un coup sec et sortit son phaser, explosant la porte de la structure à distance, toujours en courant.

« Espérons qu'ils ne remarqueront pas ça pendant encore deux minutes. »

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et scruta les énormes tanks de stockage à chacun de ses côtés. Son dernier ressort était de leur tirer directement dessus, mais bien que les habitants de la planète aient instinctivement réagi par la violence face à son équipage, Jim avait réussi à établir que la confrontation avait surtout été un déploiement d'auto-défense avant que quiconque n'ait pu communiquer ses intentions pacifiques. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les laisser avec les prisonniers de tout un pâté de cellules libérés et fous furieux, cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que représentait Starfleet, sans parler du fait que la Directive Première de non-interférence serait jetée par la fenêtre.

À moins que tout le reste n'échoue.

Alors il ferait sortir Spock d'ici, quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Bones, aide-moi à trouver les contrôles… ! »

« Là ! »

Il courut jusqu'à un écran de la taille d'une table. Ça allait être compliqué.

Le panneau de contrôle était programmé entièrement avec les symboles des habitants, bien sûr, mais Jim avait étudié les bases en se préparant à la mission, et demandé à Uhura de lui enseigner la structure générale de la langue quelques jours avant de se téléporter. Il espérait que son expérience de la mécanique pourrait compenser le reste, ou alors il en serait réduit à la conjecture et à l'instinct.

« Allez… » haleta-t-il, tentant fébrilement de neutraliser le système de protection par mot de passe.

Il sentit à peine McCoy venir s'arrêter à côté de lui, haletant fortement. Cette fois, heureusement, le docteur sut rester silencieux, même s'il ne pouvait être d'accord avec ce que Jim faisait, c'était leur seul espoir.

« Oui ! »

Ensuite il fallut se déplacer dans le menu de navigation et trouver les bonnes touches. Jim maudit ses mains glissantes qui laissaient des taches rouges sur la surface plane, et secoua la tête pour lutter contre sa vision qui se voilait, clignant furieusement des yeux pour essayer d'organiser les calculs qui parcouraient son esprit, pour essayer de se concentrer uniquement sur les mots étrangers et non pas sur la douleur ou sur Spock assis seul dans une cellule parce qu'il devait garder son sang-froid pendant la dernière minute, allez Kirk, réfléchis, _réfléchis_.

Ses doigts parcouraient la surface plane à une vitesse vertigineuse, cherchant, cherchant…

« Allez, bon sang… »

Cherchant… si près…

« Où es-tu ? »

Ça devait être là… juste devant lui…

« _Allez_… »

Et enfin-

« Mais oui ! Chaque ordinateur de chaque planète de chaque galaxie a un _redémarrage _! »

Il appuya sur la dernière touche d'un air triomphant et recula.

« Cinquante secondes, Jim ! »

Jim attendit, incapable de respirer. « Kirk à _Enterprise_, » dit-il calmement dans le communicateur. « Préparez-vous à téléporter M. Spock, à mon signal. Je me fiche que vous croyiez l'avoir dans votre viseur, personne ne doit essayer de désintégrer les molécules de mon Premier Officier avant que je ne le dise. Leur atmosphère a déjà trompé nos scanners. »

« En attente, Capitaine. À votre signal, » fit immédiatement la voix de Scotty.

« Très bien Scotty, prêt dans trois… »

Les lumières autour d'eux vacillèrent et moururent.

« Deux… »

Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'une roue géante qui s'arrête.

« Un… »

Tout devint mortellement silencieux.

« Maintenant ! »

L'explosion de bruit venant du bâtiment fut assourdissante, même à cette distance. Jim passa une seconde à _ne pas_ se sentir désolé pour les gardes de la prison, puis mit son communicateur à son oreille, écoutant avec attention. Ses ingénieurs avaient littéralement cinq secondes avant que, selon ses estimations, le système de secours s'enclenche et que la cellule de Spock redevienne impénétrable.

« Vingt secondes Jim ! » dit McCoy.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » cria Jim, entendant beaucoup de bruits confus qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. « _Enterprise _! Est-il en sécurité ? Est-ce que vous l'avez fait sortir ? » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il devait faire, Jim ressentit une peur insidieuse parcourir son échine. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas il devrait laisser Spock. Seul. Sur une planète hostile. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il devrait… c'était son _devoir_…

« Quinze secondes… »

« Répondez _Enterprise _! Bon sang ! »

« Dix, neuf… »

« _Enterprise _! »

« Il est là, oui il est en sécurité ! » La voix de Scotty fit irruption dans les prémices de panique de Jim. « Il va bien, capitaine, et nous avons enregistré votre signal ! Prêt à téléporter ! »

Jim sourit faiblement, sentant son équilibre osciller. C'était fini. Ils s'en sortiraient. Spock était en sécurité.

C'était fini. Il avait réussi.

Oui.

« _Non _! »

Le cri de McCoy vint de très, très loin. Wow, ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient que le flot d'adrénaline s'en allait rapidement. Soudain le sol insista pour se pencher sur le côté et Jim ne put l'attraper avec ses pieds.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, se permettant enfin de réaliser qu'il y avait pas mal de sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure ; ses mains en étaient nappées et il faisait coller son T-shirt à sa peau. Même ses cheveux étaient dégoulinants de rouge, hein, quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ça, il avait couru pendant les derniers… oh, _siècles_, et en fait ça faisait vraiment mal de partout… particulièrement à son ventre, aïe, _aïe_, la douleur était aveuglante…

« Jim, reste avec moi espèce d'_idiot _! Tu es le plus stupide, le pire capitaine de l'histoire des connards inconscients qui risquent leur vie pour ceux qu'ils aiment, bon sang, ne renonce pas maintenant ! »

Puis il sentit le sol froid et métallique de la salle de téléportation contre son flanc, et les cris horrifiés commencèrent peu après, mais ce qu'il se souvenait avoir entendu avec une parfaite clarté était une voix, une voix familière, merveilleuse, prononçant son nom. Juste son nom.

« Jim, _Jim_… »

Il ne voyait rien, même s'il était plutôt certain que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

« Spock, je vais m'en sortir. »

Il se pourrait qu'il n'ait pas dit ça à voix haute. Dans tous les cas, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il espérait que Spock l'avait entendu.


	2. Confiance et vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

J'ai pris un peu d'avance, donc voici déjà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fides et Veritas**

« Comment est-ce qu'on va ne serait-ce que _commencer _à lui expliquer… ? »

« Je continue à dire qu'il faudrait qu'on lui laisse lire le rapport et l'apprendre par lui-même. »

« C'est horrible. »

« C'est injuste, voilà ce que c'est. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient aussi- »

« Si ça s'avère être parce qu'il est le capitaine le plus jeune- »

« Bien sûr que c'est pour ça ! C'est pas évident ? »

« Écoutez, ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas comme si le moindre d'entre nous pouvait aider, ils vont juste devoir traverser ça ensemble… »

« Mais il s'en est tellement bien sorti… J'étais le premier à douter de lui, je l'admets, mais ce gamin est vraiment très doué. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. »

« C'est sûrement juste un avertissement, non ? Une sorte de signal d'alarme, pour leur faire peur, rappeler à Kirk qui commande ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient _vraiment_- »

« Vous ne croyez pas que c'est vous qui devriez lui dire, Dr McCoy ? »

« Non. Je pense que la meilleure personne pour expliquer ça est Spock. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

« Hum, il a demandé des nouvelles du statut du Capitaine toutes les cinq minutes, non ? Je suis sûr qu'il va appeler à tout moment maintenant. »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un devrait contacter la passerelle et demander la présence du Commandant à l'infirmerie, je crois que Jim se réveille… »

C'était trop lumineux. Ses yeux étaient douloureux, la lumière qui traversait ses paupières fermées était rouge et éblouissante. Sa tête le lançait et son ventre était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« Ouille. »

« Debout, belle au bois dormant. »

Sa gorge était sèche, mais il réussit à émettre un rire enroué. « Alors c'est 'belle' maintenant, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à 'connard inconscient' ? »

McCoy rit, et ce simple fait montra à Jim à quel point son ami avait eu peur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il y avait au moins vingt personnes rassemblées autour de son lit dans le poste d'infirmerie. Aucun d'entre eux n'était Spock. Jim fut surpris et touché par l'affection évidente manifestée par son équipage ; certains, comme Sulu, étaient sûrement en service et n'avaient pas pu venir, mais Scotty était là, et Chekov, Karl Jaeger, le jeune Kevin Riley, Marlena Moreau… Uhura aussi, dans ses vêtements plus confortables de civile. La plupart manquaient sûrement leurs heures de sommeil pour être là.

« Fascinant, » dit-il, les sourcils levés. Tout le monde rit, et il réussit à se fendre d'un sourire sincère.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de leur dire de s'en aller… » Le ton de McCoy s'endurcit et il regarda la foule avec des yeux étrécis, « …mais ils n'écoutaient pas. J'ai dû menacer de planter un hypospray dans deux officiers de sécurité ! »

« Parce qu'ils ont apporté des _ballons_, » marmonna quelqu'un.

Jim sourit encore plus. « Eh bien, non pas que ce ne soit pas très touchant, mais… pourquoi ce comité d'accueil ? »

Scotty, qui s'était tenu silencieusement dans le fond jusque-là, dit joyeusement. « C'est pas normal que notre capitaine nous ait manqué ces deux derniers jours ? »

« Euh…non ? J'ai déjà été dans le coma plus longtemps que ça, non ? Vous vous souvenez de cette fois sur cette planète où il y avait ce truc dans ce que j'ai essayé de manger… ? »

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Et c'était une semaine merveilleusement divertissante. Mais en réalité quelque chose… est arrivé. Nous en parleront plus tard. »

Jim se redressa dans son lit, sentant son esprit s'éclaircir immédiatement. « S'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon vaisseau, dites-le-moi tout de suite, » dit-il fermement, examinant les visages autour de lui pour guetter des signes de… de quoi que ce soit.

« Le vaisseau n'a aucun problème, Jim. »

Il pâlit. « Pas quelqu'un de l'équipage ? »

« Non, non, tout le monde va bien. Calme-toi. »

« Alors _quoi _? »

Uhura s'avança. « Je pense que Spock voudra vous briefer lui-même sur la question. »

« Spock… ? » Jim sentit un frisson d'inquiétude. « Il va bien, hein ? Il est en bonne santé ? »

« Oui, oui, il… » Elle se déplaça inconfortablement. « Hum, enfin, il va parfaitement bien physiquement, mais… vous voyez, ce problème le concerne… en quelque sorte… »

« D'accord, vous me faites peur les gars. » Jim essaya de se lever, mais McCoy n'eut qu'à sortir l'hypospray pour le faire se rasseoir prudemment. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Spock ? »

« Rien. De particulier. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? »

« Il te dira tout, Jim. Sois patient. »

Jim se renfrogna, se résignant à attendre que son Premier Officier explique ce qui se passait. « Très bien, je veux un briefing dans dix minutes sur notre situation avec Tersal II. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? »

« Trente-cinq heures. Et demi. »

« Wow, vraiment ? Très bien alors, ça veut dire que nous devrions arriver à notre rendez-vous avec le _Fidelius _dans environ… Quatre heures ? Cinq ? Je veux les rapports sur Tersal sur mes genoux immédiatement, et ensuite quelqu'un devrait vraiment trouver un fauteuil roulant ou quelque chose pour qu'on puisse… nan, non, c'est pas la peine de grogner, Bones, c'était une blague, bien sûr nous ferons le briefing ici et je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce ne me fait pas de mal s'il te plaît. »

Il y eut des rires tout autour de la pièce, et l'infirmière Chapel donna une légère tape au bras du médecin.

« Euh… » Mais à part rester là à le regarder, personne ne bougea pour suivre ses ordres. « Maintenant, les gars ? »

« Écoute, Jim, à propos du rendez-vous avec le _Fidelius_… il y a eu un changement de plan. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que Spock va vous expliquer, » ajouta Uhura.

Jim serra les dents de frustration. Il commençait à être sérieusement agacé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut au moins me dire où nous allons, alors ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Les coordonnées de la base stellaire la plus proche ont été programmées, » glissa Chekov.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est- »

« Capitaine. »

Le cœur de Jim fit un bond, et il tordit le cou pour essayer de voir son interlocuteur. Parce que c'était la voix de son Premier Officier. Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

« Spock ? »

« Capitaine ? »

C'était bien Spock. Spock était là ! Tout s'arrangerait maintenant, Spock allait expliquer ce qui était arrivé puis aider Jim à résoudre le problème, comme toujours.

« Hé ! »

Il sourit tellement qu'il riait presque, pendant que Spock traversait la foule avec son aisance et sa grâce habituelles, n'ayant même pas besoin de détourner les yeux de Jim pour voir où il mettait les pieds.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez vous déplacer jusqu'ici. Comment allez-vous ? »

Juste avant qu'elle recule pour laisser Spock passer, Jim vit l'infirmière Chapel échanger un _regard _avec Uhura qu'il ne comprit pas. C'était… bizarre.

« Ma propre santé est hors de propos à l'heure actuelle. Quelle est votre condition ? Guérissez-vous à une vitesse satisfaisante ? »

« Ouais, ouais, je vais bien. Mais j'ai demandé le premier. Tout va bien ? » Il se redressa un peu plus, plissant les yeux vers le visage de Spock pour tenter de déceler des signes de détresse. À sa surprise, il les trouva. La bouche de Spock formait une ligne sinistre, et ses yeux étaient légèrement injectés de petites veines vertes en forme d'araignées.

« Le vaisseau est en bon état, nous n'avons subi aucun dommage permanent après notre contact avec Tersal II. »

« Excellent. Et vous ? »

« Ma santé est correcte. Merci. »

Résistant à l'envie d'attirer l'homme dans un gros câlin amical, Jim étreignit l'épaule de Spock et élargit son sourire. Curieusement, cela sembla alléger la tension dans les traits de Spock, et un coin de sa bouche se redressa dans un tressaillement, comme si Spock avait été sur le point de lui rendre la pareille.

« C'est super ! Alors écoutez, je me disais, vous pourriez amener le jeu d'échecs ici quand vous aurez terminé- »

Soudain le panneau au-dessus de son lit commença à émettre des bips bruyants et rapides.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Jim leva les yeux, perplexe. Il se sentait fantastiquement bien. « Bones, pourquoi cette chose devient folle ? »

McCoy le scanna immédiatement, puis il eut une expression très étrange sur le visage, bizarrement similaire à celle qu'Uhura et Chapel avaient partagée quelques instants plus tôt. Un mélange d'attendrissement, de malaise, de pitié, d'inquiétude et… de peur ?

« Ce n'est rien, Jim. C'est seulement ton rythme cardiaque qui est légèrement irrégulier et anormalement rapide. » Son ami n'était pas très doué pour la désinvolture. Jim haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Spock l'avait devancé.

« Cela pourrait indiquer un stress cardiaque. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas des tests plus approfondis, docteur ? »

« Spock, je vais _bien_- »

« Pas maintenant, Jim. Dr McCoy, c'est contraire au règlement ; la santé du capitaine pourrait être menacée. Je présume que vous n'êtes pas aussi négligeant avec vos autres patients, parce qu'il est clair- »

« Écoutez, Spock, » commença McCoy avec colère. « Le rythme cardiaque élevé veut juste dire que Jim est un peu surexcité, d'accord ? Vous ne- »

« Et c'est votre avis médical professionnel ? » Jim admirerait toujours la capacité qu'avait Spock à émettre un profond mépris sans ajouter la moindre inflexion à sa voix. « Qu'il est simplement 'surexcité' ? Comme si le capitaine était un enfant ? »

McCoy grinça des dents. « Très bien, espèce de petit – »

« Ma taille est supérieure à la vôtre, docteur. »

« J'vais le _tuer_ ! »

« Ça suffit, Bones. Vous aussi, Spock. »

« Le farfadet se prend pour un médecin, Jim – »

« Il refuse d'agir logiquement, capitaine – »

« Fermez-la, tous les deux ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête, » dit Jim sévèrement. Les officiers en présence avaient l'air stupéfaits, sauf Uhura qui tentait d'étouffer un ricanement. Jim décida d'apaiser la tension. « En plus, je sais que je suis beau, mais un crêpage de chignon au milieu de l'infirmerie, ça le fait pas. »

McCoy renifla et marmonna « Dans tes rêves, Kirk. » Mais Spock eut l'air confus et ne sembla pas comprendre, ce que Jim trouva simplement adorable.

« Crêpage… ? » commença le demi-Vulcain avec incertitude, mais Jim secoua légèrement la tête pour lui montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Bien que les stupides bips aient recommencé à ce moment-là.

« Je crois que je vais juste couper le son pour l'instant, » marmonna McCoy.

« Vous ne ferez rien de tel, » dit immédiatement Spock. « Je crois que c'est le moment adéquat pour que le reste des visiteurs et moi-même- » il regarda d'un air significatif la foule qui attendait, « -quittions l'infirmerie. » Personne ne bougea. « C'est un ordre. »

En traînant beaucoup les pieds, les officiers habillés de couleurs vives commencèrent à sortir. « Vous me manquez déjà ! » interpella Jim, recevant des éclats de rire. Scotty lui fit un clin d'œil juste avant de quitter sa vue et Chekov lui fit un signe de la main.

« Très bien, Jim, je veux que tu te reposes un jour de plus et ensuite tu pourras… »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » Il était vrai qu'il avait un léger mal de tête, et il s'avérerait difficile de résister à la tentation de rester allongé et de dormir, mais il y avait tellement à _faire_, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter.

« Non. Un jour, c'est tout ce que je demande. Vingt-quatre heures. »

« Allez, Bones. Je dois reprendre mon poste- »

« Je _t'enchaînerai à ce lit_. Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le cas. À moins que ce soit un sous-entendu coq- »

« Tu as besoin d'un traitement psychologique sérieux et prolongé. »

Jim rit, sans se soucier de la crampe inconfortable que cela causa dans son ventre.

Spock les avait regardés badiner avec un micro-air ennuyé, mais quand Jim commença à rire cette expression s'en alla, et il examina son capitaine avec intensité et scientificité, comme s'il essayait de résoudre vingt équations complexes à la fois (parce qu'une seule équation complexe serait un jeu d'enfant pour Spock).

Une fois qu'il s'en rendit compte Jim cessa brusquement de rire, se sentant étrangement gêné.

« C'était ironique, Spock, » dit-il avec un sourire hésitant. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Spock le savait sûrement déjà, et n'avait pas besoin que Jim lui explique chaque petite chose.

« Ce qui n'est pas ironique, c'est que tu as besoin de repos, » glissa rapidement McCoy. « Je suis sérieux, Jim, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien si tu essayes de travailler avec une lacération en cours de guérison comme celle que tu as. Je te garderais bien ici une semaine, mais ce n'est pas… possible. En tout cas, vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas si long. Dites-lui qu'il a besoin de repos, Spock. »

Spock sembla un instant surpris par la demande, mais il reprit froidement contenance et se tourna vers Jim.

« Le docteur a raison. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous promener dans le vaisseau ou de reprendre vos tâches habituelles. Le sommeil et la relaxation sont optimaux pour votre santé, et je suis plus que capable de manier tout ce que vous me donnerez. » McCoy pouffa en entendant ça, puis le cacha en faisant semblant de tousser, et Jim lui lança un regard noir.

« Merci, Spock. C'est très gentil. Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est une explication. »

« Vous faites référence au conflit qui s'est présenté depuis notre dernière conversation, auquel je suis certain que l'équipage a déjà fait allusion ? »

Jim acquiesça, mais McCoy secoua la tête.

« Non, vous pouvez lui dire ça demain. »

Jim jura. « Oh, allez ! Je vais très bien en étant allongé ici, je promets de ne pas devenir surexcité, c'est juste moi et _Spock_, on sera sages, promis- »

Et c'est là que les fichus bips recommencèrent, et Jim grogna et retomba sur ses oreillers, essayant de ne pas tressaillir lorsque cela causa une douleur aigue à son abdomen.

« D'accord, _très bien_, je vais être un gentil petit garçon. » Il regarda son Premier Officier. « Nous en parlerons demain, Spock. »

Spock haussa un sourcil. « Oui, Capitaine. »

Il resta là quelques instants, ses yeux examinant le corps de Jim étendu sur les couvertures avec une sorte de soin détaché, comme s'il s'assurait que tout était en place, puis il se retourna et s'en alla.

« Je te ferai payer ça, Bones, » dit-il dès que Spock fut hors de vue.

« Oui, je sais qu'il était terriblement cruel de ma part de prescrire un alitement. Quel genre de médecin je suis en train de devenir ? »

Un petit rire leur parvint de l'autre côté de la pièce, d'où l'infirmière Chapel arriva avec un chariot de nourriture et un sourire chaleureux. « Le genre grincheux, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Voilà pour vous, Capitaine. »

Tout y avait l'air très sain et vert, raison pour laquelle Jim lança un regard clairement ennuyé à son meilleur ami.

« Merci, Christine. »

Il grimaça en regardant la soupe et les légumes, mais prit la fourchette.

« Tu dois faire attention, Jim, » dit McCoy, le regard enfin sérieux. « Ça ne me dérange pas de te courir après avec mon kit médical et une poignée d'hyposprays parce que c'est mon boulot, mais j'espère que la cascade que tu nous as faite à Tersal ne se reproduira plus. Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des siècles. »

Jim se sentait horrible. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le promettre, Bones, » soupira-t-il avec lassitude. « Mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. Et avec un peu de chance on n'en arrivera plus là à l'avenir… mais je ne peux pas le savoir pour l'instant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, par contre. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. »

« Tu ne m'as pas entraîné dans quoi que ce soit, petit. C'était mon choix. » Le regard du docteur devint vague et sombre. « Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu avais l'air… dément. J'ai cru que tu avais enfin perdu la tête. »

Jim tressaillit.

« C'était grave, Jim. Tu aurais dû te voir… du sang _partout _et tu courais à toute allure comme si c'était juste une égratignure. J'ai vu des trucs plutôt bizarres dans ma profession mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu te faire tenir pendant ces dernières minutes. Et j'ai aussi dû prendre des décisions plutôt horribles pendant les années où j'ai été Officier Médical… mais te laisser dépasser les limites m'a vraiment coûté, mon ami. »

Jim tendit la main et serra le bras de McCoy, détestant le fait que c'était de sa faute.

« Ouais, ben, au moins ça s'est arrangé au final, pas vrai ? » dit-il gentiment.

« J'espère que tu comprends à quel point tu as eu de la chance. Et je ne parle pas que de- »

« Je sais, Bones. Je sais. Et je comprends. »

« Bien, » dit McCoy d'un ton bourru. « Eh bien, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les conneries sentimentales, et si on se conduisait comme de vrais hommes ? »

« Tu parles de manger quelque chose de décent ? Genre quelque chose de _frit_ ou autre ? » dit Jim avec espoir, même si une partie de lui se souvenait encore des paroles de son meilleur ami.

Et avait peur.

« Nan. Mais on pourrait appeler la passerelle et dire à Spock de demander à Uhura ce que veut dire 'crêpage de chignon'. »

« _Idiot_. Ils ont rompu le mois dernier. »

« C'était à l'amiable ! »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. Elle s'est montrée plutôt tendue avec lui. »

McCoy s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit de Jim, les yeux brillants de curiosité. « Vraiment ? Je trouve qu'elle a l'air super. »

« Uhura a toujours l'air super. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne souffre pas. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui a rompu avec elle, ça a dû être assez horrible. Elle l'aime sûrement encore. »

« …Peut-être. »

Encore ce regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Hé, est-ce que tu t'es déjà dit que Spock est populaire avec les officiers femmes ? »

« _Quoi ?_ » Jim eut un petit rire. « Spock ? Je ne sais pas… j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La semaine dernière encore il avait dû demander poliment à deux recrues d'arrêter de flirter avec son Premier Officier pendant qu'il était en service sur la passerelle.

« C'est bizarre, hein ? »

Jim acquiesça d'un air absent. « Ouais… enfin… ouais, _bizarre _est le mot, c'est clair. »

« Eh bien ne le lui dis pas, mais je crois que mon infirmière en chef a un béguin assez impressionnant pour lui. »

« Tu plaisantes ! Chapel ? »

Le reste du repas passa avec leurs commérages amicaux (mais tout à fait virils), puis McCoy menaça d'endormir son Capitaine de manière permanente, ce à quoi Jim répondit qu'il préfèrerait que ce soit temporaire, et un accord fut trouvé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il succomba à l'épuisement que les cauchemars commencèrent.

Jim vit des flashs d'horloges et de sabliers flous qui se vidaient et des ombres qui poursuivaient des lumières d'étoiles, et du sang rouge qui s'écoulait de mèches dorées, et du sang vert brillant sur des mains pâles qui entouraient des barres de cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille hors d'haleine en criant le nom de son Premier Officier.


	3. La fiction mène à la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fictio Cedit Veritati**

Plus tard, Jim pensa que c'était une bonne chose que ce soit Chapel qui était de garde la nuit. Elle courut à ses côtés avec un air terrifié, mais une fois qu'il lui eut assuré que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle le laissa tranquille immédiatement. Sans poser de questions. Il en fut très reconnaissant.

La seule chose qu'elle dit fut, « Je pourrais le faire venir… »

« Non. »

Et avec un signe de tête, elle s'en alla.

ooo

Le lendemain Jim se réveilla en se sentant vraiment mal. Sa tête pulsait et ses muscles étaient encore endoloris, et en plus cette stupide blessure continuait à le lancer chaque fois que son cœur battait, ce qui arrivait _souvent _et il voudrait bien que ça s'arrête, juste pour quelques instants.

« Capitaine ? »

C'était encore l'infirmière Chapel. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

« Vous avez une sale tête, » lâcha Jim sans réfléchir.

« Merveilleux. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Vachement mieux, en fait. Et, euh… Je suis désolé… »

Il y avait un silence délicat dans la pièce ; aucun des autres patients n'était réveillé, et Jim fut réticent à le briser une fois qu'il réalisa son existence. L'infirmière lui donna un plateau de petit déjeuner et murmura « _Mangez_ » d'un ton tellement féroce et autoritaire qu'il ne songea pas à désobéir. En outre, il était plutôt mort de faim.

Après qu'il ait mangé, mais avant que McCoy ne vienne faire irruption dans une pièce vide en parlant à tout rompre de responsabilité (ou du fait que son ami en manquait), Christine le fit se redresser, puis essayer de marcher un peu. Jim avait l'impression qu'il devrait peut-être dire quelque chose pour faire partir cet air impassible de son visage.

« Hé, hum, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Vous avez l'air très bien- »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh détendez-vous, mon garçon. Je suis juste fatiguée, ne soyez pas ridicule. »

« J'ai un an de plus que vous, vous en êtes bien consciente ? » Jim lui sourit et put enfin se débarrasser de ses rêves sombres et des sentiments étranges qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

« Peu importe, » répondit l'infirmière, mais un coin de sa bouche s'était relevé en un petit sourire.

« Donc… est-ce que j'ai le droit de quitter l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle soupira. « Vous avez subi une opération importante hier. »

« Je ne peux que remarquer que ce n'est pas un 'non'. »

« Ce n'est pas un 'non' parce que même si _c'était _un 'non' vous le feriez quand même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement ? »

Chapel soupira encore, cette fois vaincue.

« Si vous promettez de marcher lentement, de ne pas faire d'exercice, et de vous asseoir dès que vous le pourrez, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous arrêter. Même si ça contredit totalement mon jugement professionnel, bien sûr. » Elle désigna la porte et arqua un sourcil, d'une manière qui lui rappelait curieusement son premier officier.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et se dit que c'était quelqu'un qui était né pour faire son travail, et pour le faire brillamment. « Merci, Christine, » dit-il avec émotion.

« Partez maintenant, ou le Dr McCoy nous assassinera tous les deux. » Son air sévère s'évapora soudainement et elle fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous êtes la _meilleure_. » Il le pensait vraiment. Et avant de s'enfuir il décida qu'il n'était pas de service, et lui donna rapidement un bisou de reconnaissance sur la joue.

ooo

À l'entrée du laboratoire de science, Jim hésita un instant avant de parler et de faire connaître sa présence, bien que clairement ce soit un signe de sa détresse, parce qu'il aurait dû se souvenir de l'ouïe incroyable de Spock et du fait que ses bruits de bas avaient dû le trahir carrément genre cinq minutes plus tôt.

Personne n'était là à part un certain commandant demi-Vulcain qui était assis à l'une des tables avec ce qui semblait être un disque dur totalement démantelé et un moniteur. Avec des mouvements précis et efficaces, les mains assurées de Spock finirent délicatement d'extraire chaque minuscule pièce de l'équipement et de séparer le revêtement, même pour les micro-circuits.

Mais ce qui avait empêché Jim d'interrompre ce rituel étrange mais fascinant était l'expression sur le visage de Spock ; un air calme, détendu, qui allait bien au-delà de l'impassibilité qu'il s'imposait habituellement. C'était une sérénité qui semblait émaner de l'intérieur, presque un certain contentement. C'était hypnotisant à regarder, et les mains de Spock étaient très pâles et ses doigts tellement longs, il n'avait jamais remarqué ça avant, ou du moins pas aussi… clairement que maintenant.

« Capitaine. »

Jim fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant qu'on venait de surprendre en train de faire une bêtise, et marcha avec assurance vers son premier officier.

« Salut, Spock. »

Spock se leva rapidement. « Quel est votre statut, Capitaine ? » Il fit signe à Jim de s'asseoir sur sa chaise mais Jim, bien évidemment, l'ignora.

« Très bon. Je suis rabiboché maintenant. Tout prêt à reprendre mon poste, d'après Bones. »

« Bien que ce soit une information positive mais peu plausible, vous ne pourrez pas encore reprendre le commandement. »

« Hé, qui est presque mort et vous l'a donné à vous ? » dit Jim, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois bien que c'est vous, Jim, » répliqua Spock, impassible. Jim rit, puis tressaillit et avec un certain effort réussit à ne pas mettre ses mains sur son ventre sous la douleur.

« Oui. »

Ostensiblement, Spock regarda à nouveau la chaise, et ostensiblement Jim ne s'assit pas.

« Est-ce que le Dr McCoy vous a dit que vous aviez souffert de deux arrêts cardiaques durant votre opération, Capitaine ? »

« Nan. Il a dit un milliard de fois, mais ça me paraît peu probable. »

« En effet. Cependant, vous devriez vous asseoir. »

« Nan, ça va. »

« _Asseyez-vous._ »

Jim eut un sourire suffisant.

« Vous savez, techniquement je suis toujours le Capitaine, alors- »

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je suis le Capitaine intérimaire jusqu'à ce que vous vous remettiez des blessures importantes dont vous souffrez par ma faute. »

_« _Par _votre _– »

« Il n'est pas logique de continuer à prétendre que je n'étais pas un facteur dans l'augmentation de la sévérité de vos blessures. Vous les avez subies en tentant de me protéger, et subséquemment les avez faites empirer jusqu'à une extrémité critique en courant à mon secours. »

Pendant un instant Jim ne trouva rien à dire. Puis il soupira de lassitude, et contourna la table vers Spock, s'appuyant contre elle avec précaution.

« Ouais, c'était pour vous, » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas le nier, Spock. C'était pour pouvoir vous sauver la vie. Et vous savez quoi ? Je le referais un million de fois, chaque étape, la course, le danger et le sang parce que vous êtes le meilleur premier officier que je pourrais avoir. » Jim fixa son ami avec intensité. « Et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, » ajouta-t-il avec obstination.

Spock se contenta de le fixer pendant un long moment. Puis son expression finit par s'éclaircir et son regard se réchauffa.

« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que vous regrettez plus que tout les évènements qui ont mené à votre prélèvement d'un échantillon de la cuisine locale ? »

Jim rit. « Je maintiens que ce truc vert était encore vivant ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette impression ? »

« Déjà, j'ai dû l'attraper avec ma fourchette avant de pouvoir le mettre dans ma bouche. En plus, il a mangé toutes les autres choses dans mon assiette, et a ensuite essayé de me _mordre _! »

Les lèvres de Spock tressaillirent, et Jim lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Puis il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché Spock à la base.

« Alors écoutez… Spock. Je vais mieux maintenant. Une bonne nuit de repos, tout ça. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Le changement fut impressionnant. Un instant Spock non-souriait de cette manière qu'il avait et rayonnait et était heureux, et l'instant d'après sa posture se raidit, il redressa les épaules et mit ses mains derrière son dos, effaçant toute trace d'humour de son visage.

« Affirmatif. Il y a une affaire de grande importance à traiter. »

« Super. Alors… on se rejoint en salle de réunion dans dix minutes ? Je vais chercher Scotty et Bones- »

« Capitaine. Peut-être qu'il serait prudent d'avoir cette conversation-là ici et maintenant, juste vous et moi. De plus, comme vous le savez, l'équipage a déjà été informé. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça, sachant que Spock aurait une raison de vouloir ça. « C'est d'accord. Mais toute cette confidentialité commence vraiment à me faire flipper, Spock. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Jim haussa les épaules. « Finissons-en. Dites-moi. »

Spock ne perdit pas de temps à prendre une profonde inspiration ou à hésiter. Il se contenta de regarder son Capitaine dans les yeux et parla de son habituel ton grave.

« Nous avons été convoqués à un tribunal de Starfleet dans douze jours. »

« …Quoi ? »

C'était ce à quoi il s'était le moins attendu.

« Et c'est pour _ça _que tout le monde s'est comporté comme si un chiot était mort ? » Eh bien, ce n'était pas si terrible. Il aurait le temps d'être énervé contre l'amirauté pour lui avoir retiré sa prochaine mission mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était du soulagement. « C'est à quel sujet ? Est-ce que je suis témoin ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Spock ne répondit pas, et soudain le soulagement de Jim s'évanouit et fut remplacé par un effroi stupéfait. « Attendez… »

« Capitaine – »

« Mais _pourquoi_, Spock ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me poursuit en justice ? »

« Nous sommes tous deux les sujets de l'audience. »

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était… Jim sentit un féroce instinct de protection alimenter sa colère. Personne ne s'en prenait à son équipage. Personne, pas même Starfleet.

« Vous n'avez _rien _fait de mal, Spock. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais leur parler et vous sortir de là. Je veux dire, ça doit être une erreur. Peut-être que l'amiral Pike… s'il le faut, je le contacterai et il nous aidera… » Bien qu'il déteste demander des services, Jim savait qu'il le ferait pour Spock.

« Et vous, Capitaine ? Vous n'avez pas encore entendu ce dont Starfleet nous a accusés. »

« C'est vrai, les charges. Dites-moi. »

Spock cligna des yeux, parfaitement immobile, et ne parla pas.

« Spock, quelles sont les charges contre nous ? »

« Capitaine, peut-être que vous voudrez d'abord savoir que l'audience se tient pour décider si je vais être transféré sur un autre vaisseau – »

« Hé, n'essayez pas de changer de suj- QUOI ? »

« - plaçant donc un autre premier officier sous votre commandement. »

« Pas moyen que ce soit vrai, bordel. »

« Jim. C'est vrai. »

Jim était stupéfait. Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi quiconque voudrait lui retirer Spock ? Et le retirer de l'Enterprise ? Il était devenu un élément vital de l'équipe dès la première seconde, ils ne pouvaient pas l'assigner à un autre capitaine ! Et qui diable essayerait (et échouerait) de prendre la place de Spock ? C'était comme demander à Jim de renoncer à l'un de ses poumons ou à son cœur. Ça ne pouvait simplement _pas _arriver. Jamais.

« Mais… pourquoi, Spock ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ? Je n'ai jamais eu de réprimande officielle ou de rapport négatif, aucun avertissement… »

« La convocation dit que la situation a été estimée trop critique et demandait une action disciplinaire immédiate. Je présume que notre mission infructueuse à Tersal a fait office d'élément déclencheur. »

Jim déglutit. « D'a-d'accord. » Il regarda Spock intensément et ne put vraiment se résoudre à demander, mais au final il n'eut pas à le faire. Spock hocha la tête avec raideur et parla ;

« L'accusation officielle est que nous sommes émotionnellement compromis – »

« Conneries. »

« - l'un par l'autre. »

Jim cligna des yeux.

« …Eh bien c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Le visage de Spock était un mur et derrière lui se cachait sûrement la réponse à l'éternelle question de l'univers.

Jim attendit.

Spock attendit aussi.

« Alors c'est tout ? » laissa finalement échapper Jim. Spock hocha encore la tête. « C'est la raison… ? Et ils veulent amener ça devant un _tribunal _! Est-ce qu'ils sont devenus _fous _? Est-ce qu'ils sont _dingues _? Émotionnellement… ? _Comment _? Est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'on est genre, trop amicaux ou quoi ? C'est quoi leur problème au juste ? On n'a même pas commis de putain de crime ! Enfin, même si on était ensemble, ce qui est stupide, et on ne l'est pas, parce que ça serait bizarre, et, vous savez, on ne _l'est pas_, ce ne serait pas contre les règles ! Pas si on le déclarait… mais il n'y a rien à déclarer ! Qui est responsable de cette connerie ? Ça va être le procès le plus court de l'histoire de Starfleet ! Quel gaspillage de ressources stupide ! Et depuis quand l'amirauté s'intéresse à ma vie amoureuse ? Pas qu'on soit… vous savez, mais je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce serait un problème si - ! »

Spock prit un PADD de la table et le tendit à Jim, sans croiser son regard. « Peut-être que cela expliquera mieux la base de leur argumentation. J'admets avoir eu une réaction similaire quoique moins exubérante quand j'ai entendu parler du procès pour la première fois. »

Jim attrapa le datapad avec impatience et commença à lire.

À chaque mot l'écœurement dans son estomac empirait, et à chaque ligne il avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait avaler de l'acide.

C'était une liste.

Une liste très complète et compilée avec soin des occasions où lui ou Spock avaient sauvé la vie de l'autre, en évitant de peu d'enfreindre ou d'ignorer le protocole et les règles de Starfleet. Et de peu voulait dire… vraiment de peu. Certaines n'étaient pas si terribles, mais il pouvait déjà voir que certaines… l'étaient.

« Merde alors… » souffla-t-il, continuant de descendre et ça semblait ne jamais finir, bon sang avait-il vraiment enfreint la section 6.2 ce jour-là il y a trois mois sur Pirita II en se téléportant pour aider l'équipe de sauvetage lui-même ? Et le dossier de Spock était loin d'être parfait, lui aussi, qu'il soit responsable du vaisseau parce que Jim était à l'infirmerie ou parce qu'il était sur la planète.

« Spock, c'est… »

Chaque entrée était enregistrée sous un nom de fichier. Certains étaient simplement le nom de la mission ou de la planète comme « Recherche et récupération sur Haden IV », « Exploration de Pirita II » ou « Lune de Fereni », mais d'autres avaient des titres spéciaux, comme « Le capitaine Kirk risque sa propre sécurité pour ne pas mettre son PO en danger » et même une appelée « M. Spock contacte l'infirmerie 79 fois en vingt-quatre heures ».

Sous chaque titre figurait un long paragraphe détaillant les évènements qui avaient mené à la transgression, parfois complété par des extraits de son propre journal de bord. Le niveau de détail avec lequel chacune de ses actions et paroles étaient examinées retourna l'estomac de Jim de manière erratique.

De plus, tout était parsemé de commentaires en italique, probablement faits par le procureur lui-même, par exemple : « _Pendant 2,8 minutes le vaisseau n'a pas de commandant désigné_ » ou « _L'arrêt non prévu pour chercher du matériel médical commandé par le capitaine intérimaire Spock a servi à soigner une simple allergie._ » Le dernier parlait d'il y a deux jours à Tarsal, et disait « _Une mise en danger inutile de la santé de Kirk aurait pu causer la mort du capitaine, du premier officier et du médecin en chef pendant une folle tentative de sauvetage. La chance était de leur côté et M. Spock a été récupéré, cependant 1,16 secondes plus tard les actes du capitaine auraient transgressé directement les ordres de Starfleet. Kirk serait-il resté pour sauver son… ami ? Il ne devrait y avoir aucun doute sur la question. C'est la goutte de trop._ »

Jim était sans voix.

Non seulement ce procès pouvait potentiellement mettre fin à sa carrière, mais les conséquences du fait d'y avoir attiré Spock venaient juste de le frapper.

Spock, qui était célèbre dans son peuple pour être au mieux une expérience scientifique intéressante, au pire un métis inférieur, mais qui avait enfin réussi à être reconnu et respecté en devenant un vrai héros… être accusé d'une chose pareille était la pire insulte qu'un Vulcain puisse entendre. Jim ne pensait même pas à l'offense sur son propre nom face à l'énormité de l'humiliation pour son premier officier. Accuser un fils de Surak d'être 'émotionnellement compromis' dans un procès public rendait Starfleet soit incroyablement stupide, soit totalement cruel. Comment _osaient_-ils… ?

« Capitaine ? »

Et soudain il sentit que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il était humain, parce qu'il était le Capitaine, parce qu'il avait été promu aussi jeune et que chacun de ses mouvements devait donc être surveillé, parce qu'il voulait que son ami soit près de lui quand ils se téléportaient dans un monde nouveau et étrange… d'une manière ou d'une autre il devait être totalement responsable d'avoir fait honte à Spock comme ça. Quiconque ayant rencontré son premier officier pourrait immédiatement conclure qu'il était inimaginable que Spock puisse devenir 'émotionnellement compris' par Jim dans ce sens-là. La notion même était simplement _impossible_.

Qu'est-ce que Spock devait penser de lui maintenant ? Comment s'en sortiraient-ils ? Les preuves étaient mauvaises. Très mauvaises…

« Capitaine. »

Il agrippait le datapad avec tellement de force que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il ne pouvait plus respirer à cause de la combinaison d'émotions qui ravageaient ses entrailles ; la peur, le désespoir, la confusion, et par-dessus tout une rage aveuglante qui faisait sonner ses oreilles et assombrissait sa vision.

Attendez. Il ne pouvait _littéralement _pas respirer. Il avait le vertige, il suffoquait…

« _Jim._ »

Spock posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jim et le stabilisa, ses yeux noirs se faisant sincères. « Vous _devez _reprendre le contrôle, » dit Spock fermement.

Jim le chercha dans les yeux de Spock et le trouva.

« Désolé. »

Il prit quelques petites inspirations tremblantes et se calma. D'accord, peut-être que Chapel avait raison quand elle disait que s'exercer était un peu une mauvaise idée.

« Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Spock le lâcha, laissant ce qui ressemblait à deux empreintes de main chaudes sur le haut de ses bras. « J'ai demandé une observation du point de vue de l'accusation sur l'affaire afin de connaître la gravité de notre situation. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'abord, comme vous, douté que leur argumentation puisse être assez solide pour être soumise avec succès à la justice. Il se trouve que nous avions tous les deux tort. »

« D'accord… d'accord, alors… _comment _avez-vous eu ça ? »

Soudain Spock détourna le regard de celui, inquisiteur, de Jim et regarda le sol. C'était presque… honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Spock ? »

« Il était logique d'évaluer la menace. Si l'accusation avait voulu garder leurs notes secrètes ils auraient mieux sécurisé la mémoire de leur ordinateur. »

Jim était à la fois stupéfait et impressionné.

« Vous avez _piraté _les _fichiers _de l'accusation ? »

« Le fichier, au singulier. Obtenir cet unique fichier m'a suffi pour me rendre compte que nous sommes en grave danger- »

« C'est ça, détournez l'attention avec ça, » railla Jim. « Sans parler du fait que c'était totalement illégal. Et que vous êtes _Spock _! »

Mais quand Spock leva les yeux, il était froid et imperturbable, le regard sombre et brillant, et Jim sentit son admiration pour cet homme grandir et lui réchauffer la poitrine.

« Jim, je crois que vous avez toujours fonctionné en estimant que je respecterais les règles quelles que soient les circonstances. Votre jugement serait correct dans approximativement 96,4 pourcent des cas, puisqu'il est très rare qu'une occasion se présente où ne pas prendre en compte ces règles est justifié par la logique. C'est l'une de ces occasions. Je n'ai pas le désir de partir, et Starfleet se trompent dans leurs revendications, tout comme dans leur jugement sur notre relation. »

C'est là que Jim perdit à nouveau sa capacité à respirer, mais cette fois c'était à cause de la manière dont la voix de Spock avait lentement et doucement revêtu un ton plus émotif qu'il utilisait très rarement.

« Cependant, je comprendrais si vous vouliez me punir. »

Et c'est _là _que Jim s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Capitaine ? » dit Spock, paniqué. « Peut-être que vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie. Votre santé n'est clairement pas optimale pour l'instant. »

« Je – je vais bien, » croassa Jim, bien que ce petit voyage lui ait réellement coûté. « Écoutez, il faut qu'on parle à un avocat ou quoi. Donc, hum, on devrait faire ça. Et je veux une vraie réunion sur cette question avant ce soir, nous arrivons à la base demain, c'est ça ? J'estime que ça prendra environ… dix-neuf heures ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Aussi, envoyez… envoyez cette fichue liste à mon ordinateur, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Et quand j'ai dit une vraie réunion, je ne voulais pas dire que votre explication n'était pas correcte. Elle l'était. Super. Mais j'ai besoin de détails, et je veux parler au Commodore de la base stellaire Theta, et je veux aussi lire la lettre officielle de convocation, et - »

« _Oui_, Capitaine. Vous pouvez faire cela au lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jim fit un sourire malicieux à Spock. « Bien sûr. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? »

Spock le regarda d'un air inexpressif, ses yeux ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées.

« Pas _dans _le lit, Spock. Je veux dire, pour s'occuper de tout ça. Vous êtes toujours mon premier officier, excellent d'ailleurs, alors j'attends de vous que vous fassiez votre travail, tout ça. On est dans le même bateau, non ? Et vous serez toujours… enfin, si vous le voulez, vous serez toujours mon premier officier. »

Spock dit simplement, « Je le veux. »

L'espace d'une seconde Jim voulut essayer de s'excuser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi, au juste… il savait que s'il prétendait s'accuser de ce bazar Spock le jugerait simplement illogique, alors il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un coup amical à l'épaule.

« Génial. Allons botter du cul d'avocat. »

« Vous considérez une agression physique contre nos accusateurs comme un plan d'action viable ? »

« Vous savez exactement ce que je voulais dire, petit _menteur_. »

« Les Vulcains ne mentent pas – »

« Menteur. »

« C'est tout à fait illogique. »

« Ça va être _énorme_. Une quête pour établir la vérité ! »

« _Vous _êtes tout à fait illogique. »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez. »

« Je ne vous 'aime' pas. »

« Oh allez, je plaisantais et vous le saviez aussi. Même si votre voix est devenue un peu bizarre sur la fin, Spock… il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne vous dis pas, Capitaine. Cependant, le fait d'entretenir en secret des sentiments amoureux pour vous n'en fait pas partie. »

« … »

« …Jim ? »

« Désolé. C'est juste que… vous étiez en train de _sourire_. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai ! Ce truc, avec vos yeux ! C'est… plutôt sympa. »

« Mes yeux ne _sourient _pas. Ce serait – »

« Mais si, carrément ! »


	4. Vérité et utilité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Ah j'adore toutes ces petites références à TOS...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Veritas et Utilitas**

La base stellaire Theta était une toute nouvelle installation construite près de la planète de classe K Abscido II, et Jim n'y était jamais allé.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose dessus en dehors de ce qui était dans les archives du vaisseau, et ne connaissait pas non plus le Commodore qui la dirigeait (un certain Commodore Emerett, décoré), mais Spock lui avait dit qu'ils avaient un programme scientifique incroyablement avancé qui avait eu l'air de beaucoup intéresser son Premier Officier.

Jim, cependant, était loin d'avoir hâte d'arriver. En fait, une partie de lui s'attendait encore à se réveiller du pire cauchemar de l'histoire, et à découvrir que personne n'examinait sa relation avec son ami le plus proche avec une minutie gênante, et qu'il pouvait encore vivre avec la certitude que Spock était sien et que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de leur faire une farce cruelle dont il attendait simplement la chute. Et qu'elle n'arrivait jamais.

« Alors combien de temps va durer toute cette procédure ? » lui demanda McCoy en chemin vers la salle de téléportation.

« Eh bien, ça commence dans dix jours mais je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça va durer, » répondit Jim, tentant d'ignorer le frétillement nerveux dans son ventre ; il détestait toute l'attention qu'on lui accorderait quand ils se téléporteraient. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de médias sur la base ; il en avait eu assez sur Terre, après avoir eu le commandement de l'_Enterprise _et avant de partir pour sa première mission. « Tout le monde est en congé et a le droit d'utiliser librement les équipements jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf quelques personnes à la maintenance et à l'ingénierie, bien sûr. »

« À l'ingénierie ? » Son médecin-chef sembla surpris alors qu'ils prenaient un virage. « Nous n'avons eu aucun problème, non ? Je suis sûr que la maintenance peut s'occuper d'elle (1) pour l'instant, enfin, elle est _arrimée _et tout. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais après réflexion- »

« Scotty a refusé de partir. »

« Ouaip. »

« Fantastique. Eh bien, c'est vrai que j'ai hâte de prendre du repos, mais… » et là le regard de McCoy se voila, et il arrêta Jim en lui attrapant le bras. « Je suis vraiment désolé que ce soit à vos dépens à tous les deux… c'est injuste, et stupide, vous avez travaillé tellement dur et vous ne méritez pas ça. »

« Écoute, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder le médecin dans les yeux quand ils recommencèrent à marcher. « Spock et moi allons rencontrer notre avocat aujourd'hui, aussi. »

« C'est super. »

La fausse joie dans la voix de son ami fit sourire doucement Jim. « Merci, Bones. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Mais il oublia de répondre quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de téléportation et trouvèrent Spock qui les attendait déjà à l'intérieur. « Hé, vous êtes là ! »

« …Oui. »

Le Capitaine se frotta les mains joyeusement et marcha jusqu'au panneau de contrôle. « Scotty, on est prêts pour la téléportation ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. Tu viens avec nous, Bones ? »

« Je viens _juste _de te dire que je dois finir de faire mes bagages. Et l'Enseigne Reeves a besoin d'un check-up de dernière minute avant qu'on le laisse sortir, sans parler de se téléporter. Contrairement à certains Capitaines de vaisseaux qui ont l'air de croire qu'ils peuvent simplement décider- »

« D'accord, d'accord, à bientôt, alors, » dit Jim avec hâte, jetant un œil à Spock, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Si son premier officier croyait que Jim avait l'autorisation médicale de faire ce qu'il voulait, cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait interprété les commentaires (_tout à fait involontairement _trompeurs) de Jim concernant son autorisation à sortir d'une manière qui n'était pas tout à fait… correcte.

« Penses à y aller doucement. Repose-toi. Tu devrais être au lit à l'heure actuelle, » continuait à dire McCoy d'un ton sévère. Les yeux de Spock s'étrécirent légèrement et Jim grogna intérieurement.

« Je vais très bien. »

« Et appelle-moi une fois que vous aurez parlé à l'avocat. Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé, » ajouta le médecin. En entendant cela Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière inattendue, touché de voir quelqu'un vraiment, sincèrement se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce genre de chose ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

« Absolument. »

« Oh, et au revoir à vous aussi, Spock. Bonne chance. »

« Le concept de chance- » Mais le médecin s'en allait déjà avec un petit rire amusé.

Spock se tourna vers Jim avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans le regard, et ils marchèrent tous deux vers la plateforme.

« Le docteur McCoy est un humain des plus illogiques et imparfaits. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Quoi ? C'est ce que vous alliez dire, non, Spock ? »

Spock ne répondit pas mais son expression était plus dure à déchiffrer ; cette fois il réprimait sûrement l'envie de soupirer ou quelque chose du genre. Cela n'empêcha pas Jim de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Scotty, est-ce qu'ils sont prêts à nous recevoir ? »

« Oui, le Commodore Emerett est prêt à vous accueillir personnellement. »

« Vraiment ? » Ce n'était pas tout à fait bon signe, et Jim devint tout de suite soupçonneux. « Eh bien, espérons qu'il n'est pas trop accompagné. Énergie. »

La salle de téléportation disparut devant ses yeux puis il n'y eut rien jusqu'à ce qu'une autre pièce, inconnue, ne se présente à sa vue.

Il avait eu raison de s'attendre à un comité d'accueil. Peut-être même un poil optimiste ; le mot 'comité' semblait impliquer quelque chose d'organisé.

La base stellaire Theta était l'une des plus récentes et des plus grandes de la galaxie, de ce fait elle hébergeait un nombre incroyable d'officiers : scientifiques, ingénieurs, personnel de maintenance, et cetera. Il sembla à Jim qu'à cet instant ils avaient tous essayé de se serrer dans cette seule petite pièce et n'avaient pas tout à fait réussi, débordant donc sur le couloir. Et sûrement sur tout l'étage. Peut-être même sur tout le pont.

Charmant.

Quelques mètres devant tout le monde se tenait un homme grand aux cheveux gris qui avait l'air assuré de quelqu'un qui est à l'aise dans son grade, et qui sait que celui-ci est élevé.

« Jeune Capitaine Kirk, enfin. Bienvenue sur la base stellaire Theta. »

La voix profonde du Commodore comportait une pointe de condescendance que Jim perçut immédiatement. Malgré tout, Jim descendit de la plateforme et tendit la main, et Emerett la serra.

Ils avaient communiqué avant que l'_Enterprise _ne s'arrime, mais de près l'effet de la carrure imposante de l'homme était amoindri par le fait que sa ceinture était légèrement trop serrée et qu'il semblait avoir des débuts de double menton.

« Merci, monsieur. Voici le Commandant Spock, mon premier officier. »

« Commandant. » Emerett salua Spock, puis fit un signe de main désinvolte derrière lui. « Voici mon assistant, Neil Dervin. » Un homme que Jim n'avait même pas remarqué portant une grosse pile de PADDs fit un signe de main maladroit à la gauche d'Emerett. « J'espère que vous vous sentirez tous les deux chez vous pendant votre… séjour. »

Jim résista à la forte envie d'émettre un pouffement de dérision et plaqua un sourire diplomate sur son visage. « Eh bien, honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire que je suis content d'être ici, mais c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Commodore. »

Un rire artificiel accueillit ces mots, paraissant d'autant plus forcé que la foule qui les regardait resta silencieuse.

« Oui, j'aurais aussi aimé que les circonstances soient différentes… » Les yeux marrons passèrent de Jim à Spock puis revinrent en arrière d'un air évaluateur. « …mais j'ai déjà informé le commandement de Starfleet que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire suivre par des agents de sécurité toute la journée. »

« Ha. Sachant que ce n'est pas vraiment le protocole habituel quand il n'y a pas d'accusation de meurtre, je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu faire autrement. Mais merci quand même, monsieur. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jim décida qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas beaucoup Emerett. Le sentiment était clairement réciproque, à en juger par la grimace que le Commodore lui fit en réaction.

« Donc, j'espère que mon équipage n'a pas posé de problèmes ? La base a l'air incroyable mais ce doit être difficile de loger quatre-cent personnes de plus. »

« On m'a dit que tout le monde s'était très bien installé, Capitaine. Nos équipements sont plus que capables d'héberger jusqu'à un millier d'officiers. »

« Wow, c'est super. »

Oups. Il aurait sûrement dû dire 'c'est excellent' ou 'c'est merveilleux' et pas 'wow'. Mais l'expression indignée sur le visage du Commodore fit que ce petit faux pas en valait la peine.

« Très bien alors, Neil va demander à quelqu'un de vous montrer vos quartiers. »

Il ne résista pas ; « Génial. »

Quelque chose dans son ton insolent devait avoir irrité l'homme, parce qu'Emerett renonça à sa fausse bonne humeur un instant, pour ajouter : « On m'a informé que vous avez demandé des chambres voisines. »

Jim pâlit. La foule commença à marmonner et à froncer les sourcils.

« Bonne chance pour expliquer _ça _au jury, Capitaine. »

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment critiquer le Commodore décoré devant autant de personnes, même s'il le voulait. Et pourtant… Même en exceptant la répulsion automatique qu'avait Jim pour les figures d'autorité, cet homme venait juste de le ridiculiser en public en _mentant_.

« C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait une demande pareille. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne devenez pas sénile ? »

Les murmures cessèrent brusquement, laissant la place à des airs choqués et, à la sinistre satisfaction de Jim, à quelques airs admirateurs mal dissimulés.

Emerett renifla. C'était un excellent acteur. « Vous vous prenez pour un type drôle, Kirk ? J'ai hâte de vous voir utiliser cette vivacité d'esprit pour vous défendre au tribunal. »

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte. » Jim eut un sourire éclatant. « De me défendre, je veux dire, pas de vous revoir de sitôt. »

Et il quitta la pièce la tête haute, conscient qu'il venait juste de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide et imprudent mais trop énervé pour s'en soucier.

« Ce n'était pas un acte judicieux, Capitaine, » dit calmement Spock tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule d'officiers.

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous n'avez pas réellement demandé que nos chambres soient voisines, je présume ? »

Jim fut surpris. Il avait cru que Spock le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour ne pas avoir à demander une chose pareille.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était une idée grotesque. »

« …Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de demander ? »

ooo

Au final l'avocat avait été nommé par Starfleet, alors ils ne purent jamais choisir qui les défendrait. Tout ce que Jim savait de l'homme, c'était son nom, Nathaniel Moss, et dans la recherche rapide qu'il avait faite avant leur arrivée il avait trouvé un nombre impressionnant d'affaires gagnées, sans parler du fait que quand l'Amiral Pike avait appelé pour leur souhaiter officieusement bonne chance, il les avait félicités d'avoir décroché l'un des meilleurs, ce qui était assurément encourageant.

Pour l'instant, ils ne savaient absolument rien de l'accusation.

Après le court trajet jusqu'à leurs quartiers (il s'avéra qu'on leur avait _vraiment _donné des chambres voisines), Kirk et Spock contactèrent l'Enterprise.

« On parie que je peux donner à Scotty les coordonnées parfaites pour que mes vêtements apparaissent à l'intérieur du placard ? » demanda Jim d'un ton malicieux. Ils avaient dix minutes à tuer avant de rencontrer M. Moss, et il savait que l'Ingénieur en Chef s'ennuierait, puisqu'il restait très peu de gens à téléporter.

Spock haussa un sourcil sceptique et ne répondit pas, mais Jim crut détecter un flash d'amusement dans l'expression de son premier officier.

« Hé Scotty, attendez une seconde avant de téléporter nos bagages, d'accord ? » interpella-t-il dans le communicateur.

« _À vos ordres, du moment que vous ne prévoyez pas de changer les coordonnées à la dernière minute._ »

Ignorant le ton chagriné de son ingénieur, Jim rejoignit l'ordinateur de la chambre et commença à taper une équation incroyablement complexe et détaillée aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Intégration de… quoi, deux virgule un mètres par étage, Spock ? »

« Deux virgule zéro quatre-vingt-quatorze. »

« Parfait, et je crois que c'est le pont 5… » Ses doigts expérimentés dansaient sur le clavier avec aisance, et il était tellement pris par la tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas comment Spock le regardait.

Et c'était une bonne chose, d'ailleurs.

« Ok, je crois que c'est bon. »

Spock lui tendit le communicateur et Jim récita les nouvelles coordonnées qu'il avait calculées. Scotty devint immédiatement intéressé une fois qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« _L'espace est un poil trop petit pour ce que nous avons ici… mais c'est une idée intéressante, peut-être que si on intègre un module de compression…_ »

« Ouais, mais un petit, peut-être avec des proportions de 29 sur 30 juste au cas où ? Je ne veux pas que toutes mes chemises puissent tenir dans ma boîte de médicaments contre les allergies. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Elle est minuscule. »

« _Bien sûr, Capitaine._ »

« Bien… Prêt, Scotty ? »

« Peut-être qu'il serait prudent de s'écarter, Capitaine. »

Une main chaude et puissante se ferma sur le bras de Jim. L'espace d'un instant il oublia ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et se tourna pour regarder Spock, pour tenter de déceler de l'émotion dans ces yeux… parce que Spock ne le touchait jamais. _Jamais_. Pas de façon désinvolte, du moins. Pas à moins d'être en train de l'étrangler, comme cette fois-là, ou comme hier quand Jim avait failli faire une crise de panique.

Alors c'était… sans précédent (à cet instant il ne pensa absolument pas qu'il était sur le point d'être jeté sur la surface plane la plus proche … et s'étouffa). Et c'était bizarre, et étrange, et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son premier officier.

« Euh… quoi ? »

Dans sa stupéfaction il avait totalement perdu le fil de ce qui se passait.

« Bien que je ne puisse trouver aucune faille dans vos calculs, la prudence veut que nous reculions dans l'éventualité où il y aurait des complications imprévues, » dit Spock raisonnablement. Jim cligna deux fois des yeux et tenta d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Ha, peut-être que Bones avait eu raison en disant qu'il avait besoin d'alitement ?

Spock le touchait toujours, ce qui était source de distraction.

« Ouais… ouais, bonne idée. »

Finalement la main s'en alla et ils firent quelques pas en arrière.

« Ok Scotty, énergie ! »

Ça marcha… en gros.

Sa chemise drapée préférée fut la seule à ne pas arriver, mais Spock le consola en remarquant qu'il pouvait simplement la répliquer à nouveau, bien qu'il 'ne voie personnellement pas l'intérêt de la porter si souvent, si l'habit n'était même pas or comme doit l'être un uniforme de commandement', ce à quoi Jim haussa les épaules et répondit 'j'ai juste un faible pour la couleur verte'.

Ooo

« P7:13 et… P7:14. C'est là. »

« Le bureau de M. Moss ne peut pas être ici, » dit Spock d'un ton catégorique.

« C'est l'endroit où il a demandé à nous rencontrer, Spock. Pont 7, salle 14. »

C'était la cafétéria.

« Alors quelles activités proposez-vous en attendant l'arrivée de M. Moss ? » dit Spock avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

_Trop facile_, pensa Jim avec un sourire, et il dit ; « Prenons notre petit déjeuner. Je meurs de faim. »

Il entra le premier, prit un plateau et marcha jusqu'aux réplicateurs, ignorant les regards qu'il s'attira de la part de chaque officier qui se trouvait dans la cantine bondée.

« Vous me mangez rien, Spock ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture à l'heure actuelle. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Jim fut enchanté de remarquer que la base proposait plus de choix de nourriture que son propre vaisseau, et demanda des pancakes, en plus de son café habituel.

« Vous avez déjà mentionné ce plat, Capitaine, » dit Spock avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule. Jim était étonné qu'il s'en souvienne, puisque cela faisait au moins trois ou quatre mois qu'il s'était mis à rêver éveillé de pancakes chauds suintant de sirop d'érable et recouverts de crème pendant un service particulièrement long et ennuyeux.

« Ouais. Vous voulez en goûter un ? »

Il parcourut l'endroit du regard à la recherche d'une table disponible, et en trouva une petite juste au milieu de la pièce. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, même si les conversations à voix basse qu'on ne pourrait pas qualifier d'inaudibles n'étaient pas tout à fait accueillantes.

« …Peut-être bien. »

Ils s'assirent et Jim soupira, le sentiment de camaraderie et d'affection qu'il ressentait habituellement avec Spock étant gâché par son instinct toujours présent qui sentait le danger. Il anticipait déjà, réfléchissant à pourquoi l'avocat leur avait demandé de le rencontrer comme ça, et tentant de déterminer s'ils pouvaient vraiment considérer quiconque travaillant ici comme un allié ou si tout le monde attendait de voir le Capitaine jeune et précoce se brûler les ailes dans un procès scandaleux.

« Je dois admettre que je trouve l'odeur… intrigante, » murmura Spock d'un air absent, regardant l'assiette avec une intensité focalisée et méticuleuse, ce qui en vérité était plutôt hilarant, et Jim se retrouva à vouloir immortaliser l'instant, par exemple en prenant une photo : "Spock versus le pancake, une histoire d'amour".

« Le goût est encore meilleur, c'est promis, » sourit Jim, instantanément revigoré, et il coupa un morceau de la pâte moelleuse et fumante, puis le trempa dans le liquide sucré.

« Tenez, goûtez. »

Soudain il y eut un moment suspendu où Jim, sans réfléchir, tendit la fourchette vers Spock comme s'il avait l'intention de nourrir directement son second, puis il s'arrêta, la panique bloquant ses membres.

Les yeux de Spock vacillèrent vers l'ustensile puis se redirigèrent vers le visage de Jim, mais il ne dit rien, décidant apparemment d'attendre de voir ce que son Capitaine allait faire.

Mais Jim était figé. Il y avait un bruit puissant qui tonitruait dans ses oreilles et qui pourrait être son pouls, et il se sentait _bizarre_, comme si sa peau brûlait, mais avec de la glace…

Puis Spock se pencha en avant sans regarder Jim dans les yeux avec une expression totalement indéchiffrable, et prit doucement la fourchette de sa main, faisant attention à ce que leurs doigts ne se touchent pas.

La gorge de Jim s'assécha tandis qu'il regardait la bouche de Spock se fermer sur le morceau dégoulinant et doré puis tirer, laissant une trace humide sur les dents de la fourchette et attirant son attention sur le fait que la langue de Spock… eh bien… _existait_…

« James Kirk ? »

« M. Moss ! » Jim se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba presque en arrière, et il se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe tout en tendant une main vers l'avocat. Nathaniel Moss était un homme potelé aux yeux foncés et aux cheveux gris, qui faisait au moins une tête de moins que Jim, et portait un manteau marron clair au lieu d'un uniforme réglementaire et ce qui ressemblait à… un livre.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Capitaine Kirk. J'ai beaucoup entendu… » Moss jeta un œil prudent vers Spock, le demi-Vulcain mâchant toujours avec un air totalement impassible et ne faisant même pas attention à lui. « …parler de vous. »

« Spock vient juste de manger des pancakes avec du sirop pour la première fois. Laissez-lui une minute, » dit Jim en feignant un chuchotement confidentiel.

« Je vois. » Moss lui rendit légèrement son sourire, apparemment malgré lui.

Enfin Spock se leva à côté de Jim, attachant ses mains derrière son dos.

« M. Moss, » dit-il, avec un signe de tête poli.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, Commandant Spock. Nous devrions vraiment y aller, mon bureau est à l'autre bout du pont 4… »

« Attendez. » L'expression de Jim se durcit et il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Jusqu'ici l'avocat avait paru trompeusement amical, mais le Capitaine ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

« Écoutez, je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas toujours croire vos clients ou je ne sais quelles conneries qui vous ont poussé à nous demander de vous rencontrer ici. Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux bien mettre au clair, _monsieur_. » Il fit un pas en avant de manière à surplomber l'homme plus petit. « Ne nous cherchez pas. Ne faites pas de petits tests, ou des expériences sur nous. Venez nous voir et demandez directement. Je n'aime pas me sentir manipulé, et c'est exactement ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Capitaine Kirk, je pense que je ferai tout ce que j'estimerai nécessaire pour m'assurer que nous gagnions ce procès. Et si cela implique une petite observation de votre comportement dans un environnement social, alors je l'aurai, » répliqua immédiatement Moss ; son ton affable était maintenant déterminé et tranchant.

Bon. Au moins il ne se laissait pas facilement intimider, et le regret de l'homme sembla sincère quand il ajouta : « Cependant… Je suis réellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être en mauvais termes avec vous ; nous sommes une équipe, et nous ferons face ensemble. »

Le Capitaine et le Premier Officier échangèrent un regard.

« Merci, » dit Spock sèchement, et il commença à marcher. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait eu une menace dans ce mot. Jim sourit pour lui-même, réussissant à oublier ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée de M. Moss, et il rejoignit Spock à grands pas, s'alignant sur l'allure rapide du demi-Vulcain pour qu'ils puissent parler un peu plus sans interférences.

« Est-ce que vous allez admettre que le pancake était bon ? Je vous avais dit qu'il était bon, » dit-il avec suffisance. Spock fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

« Bien que je maintienne que le goût n'a pas d'importance par rapport à la valeur nutritionnelle… le pancake était… acceptable. »

Jim sourit triomphalement, réussissant par la même à oublier la paire d'yeux perçants qui fixait leurs silhouettes élégantes, cataloguant chaque geste, chaque regard.

Et il n'entendit pas Moss marmonner pour lui-même : « Ouh là. C'est pire que je pensais. »

Mais Spock l'entendit.

(1) Au cas où ça paraîtrait bizarre, je précise qu'ils parlent de leur vaisseau au féminin, pratique assez courante pour toutes sortes de véhicules quand on y est attaché.


	5. La vérité déteste attendre

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Veritas Odit Moras**

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Moss, secouant la tête.

« Pardon ? »

Ils se tenaient enfin dans son bureau, une pièce vaste et bien éclairée avec plusieurs meubles en bois (y compris le bureau et la chaise) ; un luxe onéreux. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant était qu'il y avait une étagère avec quelques vieux livres soigneusement rangés par ordre alphabétique.

« Vous deux. Je n'aime pas l'impression que ça donne. » L'homme fronçait les sourcils et les regardait successivement avec intensité.

« Ça donne quelle impression, M. Moss ? » demanda Jim froidement. À côté de lui, Spock était silencieux comme à son habitude.

Au lieu de répondre, l'avocat fit un pas en avant, mit ses mains dans le petit espace où leurs épaules se touchaient presque (mais pas tout à fait) et les écarta, sa force inattendue faisant tituber Jim, de manière à ce qu'il y ait au moins trente centimètres d'air entre eux deux.

« Leçon numéro un ; des amis ne se tiennent pas l'un à côté de l'autre comme ça. »

« Se tenir _comment _? » dit Jim avec indignation, la chaleur du corps de Spock qui irradiait contre sa peau lui manquant déjà. C'était _confortable_.

« Je veux que des particules d'air puissent passer entre vous, » dit Moss sarcastiquement. « Moins de trente centimètres ne suffisent pas. Votre image sera totalement professionnelle à partir de maintenant. Vous serez des collègues qui font ce qu'il faut parce que c'est votre _travail_, et que vous croyez en votre _travail_. »

« Mais _nous sommes _des collègues- »

« Mais vous êtes aussi de très bons amis. Et vous êtes proches, je me trompe ? Très proches. Peut-être qu'il y a même quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas. »

L'homme les regarda avec calme et posa la question que Jim avait attendue toute la journée.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir à ce sujet ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, au juste ? »

Il avait essayé de se dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'énerver, mais ce sentiment puissant et volatile flamboyait au fond de son estomac.

« Oh ne prenez pas cet air contrarié, Capitaine Kirk. C'est une question tout à fait justifiée. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » dit Jim les dents serrées. « Parce que j'en ai déjà marre de l'entendre, et ce procès n'a même pas encore commencé. »

« D'accord, d'accord, calmez-vous. » Moss leva les mains en feignant la capitulation, et jeta un œil à Spock. Le demi-Vulcain ne trahissait aucune émotion, il regardait simplement son Capitaine, offrant un tableau de parfait sang-froid. « Alors pour mettre ça absolument au clair, vous niez tous les deux l'existence de la moindre liaison- ? »

« Oui, » dit brièvement Spock, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder l'avocat quand il parla.

« _Vraiment _? »

« Oui ! » cria Jim, exaspéré.

« Très bien, très bien. Disons que je vous crois ; pouvons-nous au moins nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que, s'il est vrai qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous toucher tout le temps ? »

« Nous ne nous touchons pas tout le temps, » répliqua immédiatement Jim, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant boudeur. D'accord, il savait qu'il pouvait être un peu tactile, mais il essayait toujours de faire attention avec Spock, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. À l'inverse de M. Vous-êtes-trop-amicaux McEspace-Vital ici présent, qui avait jugé bon de les écarter brutalement comme ça.

« Si, vous le faites. » Avant que le Capitaine puisse protester à nouveau, Moss le devança. « Et ne le niez pas, je suis ici pour vous aider donc c'est vous qui devez m'écouter. C'est la vérité. Et ça doit cesser. Vous n'êtes pas accusés d'être ensemble ; ce procès doit établir si cette relation interfère avec la gestion d'un vaisseau de classe constitution. »

« Nous connaissons les charges – »

« Le risque que nous avons ici est que l'accusation tente de transformer ça en un concours de "ensemble/pas ensemble". »

« Mais – »

« Voilà la leçon numéro deux ; si cela arrivait, nous _perdrions_. »

« Mais ça _n'arrivera pas_, » dit Jim d'un ton désespéré. « Pas vrai ? C'est ridicule ! Tout ça est délirant ! »

Ça faisait _vraiment bizarre _de parler de ça à voix haute, avec Spock qui se tenait là sans rien dire.

« Bien sûr que ça n'arrivera pas, puisque nous allons l'empêcher. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que les membres du jury vous voient vous tenir côte à côte comme ça et pensent que vous formez un joli couple. Et ça n'aide pas que vous soyez tous les deux aussi séduisants. »

Spock haussa un sourcil en entendant ça.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi notre apparence physique a un rapport avec la perception erronée de notre relation par le jury. »

Moss fit un vague geste de la main. « C'est le cas, d'accord ? Et ça pourrait être un problème. » Il soupira avec mélancolie. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose. »

« Quoi, vous voulez dire nous rendre moins beaux ? » Jim eut un sourire suffisant, vindicativement content de voir l'inconfort de l'avocat.

« Non, enfin… oh, je ne sais pas. Très bien, oubliez que j'ai dit ça, » souffla l'homme avec agacement et il tourna de nouveau un œil critique dans leur direction. « Mais il y a beaucoup plus que les apparences là-dedans, je me trompe ? »

Ni Jim ni Spock ne purent répondre à ça.

« Il _faudra _qu'on change quelque chose. Il y a… hmmm. »

« Quoi encore ? »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Spock, dont la bouche tressaillit, ses yeux brillant de complicité silencieuse. Moss semblait être plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… mais c'est vraiment… là. Il y a sans aucun doute quelque chose que nous allons devoir rectifier… avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Tous ces vagues pronostics catastrophistes commençaient vraiment à taper sur les nerfs de Jim.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, bon sang ? »

« Ça veut dire que ce procès est engagé pour une raison, Capitaine Kirk, » rétorqua Moss. « Et cette dynamique que vous avez ne marche pas dans le sens que je veux, alors je vous dis tout de suite qu'il faudra changer ça, ou ça va finir par jouer en votre défaveur. Donnez-moi un jour pour évaluer la situation et je vous dirai exactement ce que je veux, mais pour l'instant je peux dire sans risque que ce que je ne _veux _pas c'est que vous continuiez à vous comporter comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que ça vous a traînés en cour martiale.

« J'ai en ma possession une liste très intéressante de charges portées contre vous. Maintenant, bien que je ne connaisse pas chaque transgression que vous avez commise par cœur, j'en ai assez vu pour savoir qu'il faudra plus que ce joli sourire pour conquérir un jury. Il y a des preuves, des preuves accablantes, contre vous. »

Jim était sur le point de contester férocement quand, à son grand étonnement, Spock s'avança vers M. Moss, ses larges épaules droites et tendues. Jim pouvait pratiquement sentir la fureur émaner de son premier officier par vagues menaçantes, même si une autre personne serait sûrement dupée par l'expression contrôlée de Spock.

« Les preuves sont incomplètes, » dit-il, d'un ton dur et tranchant, les syllabes coupant l'air comme des rasoirs.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la cafétéria pour le rendre tout à coup sensible à sa colère ?

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Si quelqu'un analysait un échantillon de terre de l'un des déserts de Vulcain, il le trouverait insuffisant pour déterminer la composition de toute la planète. Tout comme vous ne pouvez pas acquérir une connaissance parfaite du corps humain en examinant une seule goutte de sang. Une erreur semblable est commise ici ; hors de contexte, les données peuvent être trompeuses. En fait, toute la base de ce procès semble être une tentative délibérée et évidente de discréditer James Kirk dans ses débuts de capitaine en semant de fausses rumeurs et des spéculations totalement infondées qui ne serviront qu'à entacher son dossier autrement excellent, et pas à découvrir la vérité. Donc vous avez tort. Les preuves ne sont pas accablantes. Les preuves, M. Moss, sont _incomplètes_. »

Jim était stupéfait.

Il ne pouvait ni réfléchir, ni parler, et en était réduit à regarder son premier officier bouche bée et à lutter contre l'envie soudaine et inexplicable de prendre Spock dans ses bras. Forcé de serrer les poings en gardant ses mains le long de son corps et de respirer profondément pour se calmer, se disant sévèrement que Moss ne comprendrait pas le geste et que Spock péterait sûrement les plombs. Donc c'était une _mauvaise idée_. Donc il devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à le faire.

« Très bien, M. Spock. Vous venez juste de deviner toute la base de notre défense d'une manière concise et… _expressive_. »

Pendant que Jim luttait intérieurement, M. Moss regardait Spock en plissant les yeux avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la suspicion ; mais si Spock se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en parlant de cette manière, il ne le montra pas.

Soudain l'avocat frappa dans ses mains, brisant l'atmosphère chargée.

« Stratégie de défense que j'ai l'intention de travailler pendant les dix jours de préparation qu'on nous a donnés. Je déteste avoir aussi peu de temps, mais quelque chose d'aussi historique allait forcément être précipité en tirant les bonnes ficelles. »

« Oui. J'ai eu la même conclusion quand j'ai été informé que notre présence était requise à la base immédiatement, » dit Spock, et Jim s'était enfin repris et fut capable de détecter une étrange prudence dans la voix de son premier officier. Plus tard, il décida qu'il demanderait à Spock ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être que le pancake avait été une mauvaise idée. Après tout, c'était sûrement pour une raison que les Vulcains n'incluaient pas le sucre dans leur régime. Et s'il l'avait rendu malade ? Seigneur, Spock allait mourir et c'était principalement de la faute de Jim ! (Une partie de la faute, naturellement, devait être imputée au pancake lui-même.)

« L'_Enterprise _est l'un des vaisseaux les plus importants de la Fédération, je présume ? Très demandé ? » demanda Moss.

Spock acquiesça, l'air impassible. « Ce qui rend ces procédures d'autant plus… illogiques. »

« Oui, bon. » L'air calculateur sur le visage de Moss ne disparut jamais vraiment par la suite. « Alors je ne vois aucune raison de remettre la question à plus tard, commençons ! »

« Quoi… maintenant ? » dit Jim, surpris.

« Bien sûr maintenant. » L'avocat contourna son bureau et désigna les deux chaises devant lui. « Asseyez-vous, il y a beaucoup à faire… non, pas comme ça, _j'ai dit que je voulais que l'air puisse passer entre vous !_ »

ooo

« Alors… c'était mauvais ? »

Jim essaya de trouver un mot suffisamment négatif pour décrire la séance de torture que lui et Spock avaient dû endurer en passant toute une journée dans le bureau de M. Moss avec la pause déjeuner la plus courte de l'histoire.

Il fut presque content de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait _littéralement aucun mot _pour décrire cette horreur.

« Oh, allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible ? »

Ils dînaient à une table avec McCoy et Uhura, étant une fois de plus la cible de tous les regards dissimulés de la cantine. Jim faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser toute cette attention indésirable l'atteindre en tentant de se convaincre qu'il était déjà habitué à être l'objet d'une énergie négative, même si ça semblait remonter à très loin.

« Jim ? » dit le médecin.

Spock posa le genre de fourchette bizarre qu'on leur avait donné pour manger et regarda son Capitaine d'un air pensif. « Je crois que les humains utilisent souvent, à tort, le terme… "mortel". »

Jim éclata de rire. Spock semblait aller bien maintenant, étant redevenu aussi Vulcain que d'habitude, et n'était manifestement pas sur le point de mourir d'une indigestion de pancake, donc il était sûrement inutile de l'interroger sur son étrange emportement de tout à l'heure.

« Bien que la signification soit bien sûr métaphorique dans ce cas-là – » continuait Spock, haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir les esclaffements de Jim. « - je crois que cela permet d'illustrer un sentiment que le Capitaine a exprimé avec véhémence douze secondes après que nous ayons quitté le bureau de M. Moss. »

« Je vois, » dit McCoy avec un sourcil haussé de manière prééminente.

« Ce type est _fou_, Bones, » dit Jim (il ne geignit pas), se souvenant de certaines des choses que Moss leur avait dites au cours de la journée.

Il savait qu'il devrait continuer à converser sur un ton léger et ne pas gronder à table, ce qui serait étrange et pourrait donner à Bones une excuse pour planter un hypo dans son cou, mais son sourire devint légèrement plus difficile à maintenir car il ne pouvait empêcher sa colère aveuglante d'exploser dans sa poitrine dès qu'il repensait à l'un des commentaires acides de l'avocat.

« _Vous le regardez toujours comme ça ?_ »

« _…Capitaine Kirk, je suis _par ici_._ »

« _Un peu plus vers la gauche, Capitaine Kirk, s'il vous plaît. Rappelez-vous que Spock est Vulcain et n'apprécie sûrement pas que vous empiétiez sur son espace vital._ »

« _L'image fait tout dans ces cas-là, Capitaine Kirk._ »

« _Et nous avons beaucoup de travail alors nous ferions mieux de nous _concentrer_, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine Kirk ?_ »

« Il semble être obsédé par les… aspects émotionnels du procès, » dit Spock en baissant les yeux vers son bol de soupe, son visage formant un charmant masque pâle.

Uhura et McCoy échangèrent un regard. Jim sentit une migraine pointer.

« _Donc_, » soupira-t-il. « Moss a mentionné que nous pourrions bientôt en savoir plus sur l'accusation, il s'en occupe et va sûrement avoir quelques noms à nous donner. »

« C'est super, » dit Uhura, essayant manifestement d'avoir un ton encourageant.

« Ouais. »

Soudain sa faim sembla avoir disparu. « Écoutez, je crois que je vais me coucher. Moss nous veut dans son bureau de bon matin demain. » Il se leva pour partir.

« Vous n'avez pas terminé votre repas, » commenta Spock, avec une attention qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jim ne put s'empêcher d'en être content.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Les humains ont besoin de nourriture. Vous n'avez mangé que trois feuilles de céleri et approximativement un huitième de carotte. » Son premier officier leva un sourcil impassible dans sa direction.

« Il a raison, Jim. Tu as besoin de manger, on dirait que tu as frôlé la mort il y a deux jours. Oh mais attends. »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux, tu es pâle, maigre… te regarder me donne envie de prendre l'hypo. »

« Évite s'il te plaît. Pense aux baleines. »

« Quoi ? » Parfois distraire Bones avec des absurdités marchait. Pas cette fois, malheureusement. « Rhaa, je vais vraiment te mettre un hypo si tu ne manges pas correctement, bon sang. Ne m'oblige pas à en faire une recommandation officielle. »

« Ça s'appelle recommandation pour une raison, Bones. C'est-à-dire : je peux l'ignorer si j'en ai envie. » Mais il se rassit et adressa un petit sourire fatigué à Spock.

« Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose pendant votre congé, Leonard ? » demanda Uhura au médecin.

« Pas vraiment. Mais Chekov a l'air très enthousiasmé par le programme scientifique. Vous en savez quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, pas en dehors de ce que Spock m'a dit. » Elle se tourna vers le demi-Vulcain.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Jim tenta (sans succès) de poignarder une feuille de salade.

« …et le département de recherche et de développement a été installé récemment dans les ponts 6 et 7, pour étudier les effets des rayons gamma sur la flore sporeu- »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » éclata enfin Jim, fronçant les sourcils avec une frustration comique alors que les minuscules dents échouaient toujours à attraper quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Spock, interrompant son explication et examinant la drôle de fourchette arrondie. « Mais cela semble servir également de cuillère ; peut-être une mise à jour des réplicateurs destinée à économiser l'espace. »

« Ben ça craint. »

Spock continuait de le fixer avec son regard savant.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous n'appliquez pas une pression suffisante. »

« Si vous allez commencer à me parler physique à table, Spock – »

« Nous discutons souvent de physique pendant les repas – »

« Oui, eh bien, si vous me laissiez terminer vous m'auriez entendu dire "faites attention à utiliser des mots qu'Uhura et Bones peuvent comprendre, parce que vous savez comment on est d'habitude et vous vous souvenez de cette fois où Sulu a failli vous poignarder par accident avec son couteau à beurre" ? »

« …Je vois. »

« Eh bien, c'est pas que je n'adorerais pas vous entendre parler de la physique des _fourchettes_… » commença McCoy sarcastiquement. « Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que tu devais te lever tôt demain. »

« Oui, _maman_, » dit Jim en levant les yeux au ciel. Le regard noir que cela lui valut le fit soupirer dramatiquement. « Désolé. Je veux dire papa. »

« Contente-toi de finir de manger et d'aller au lit, Jim, » ordonna le docteur, son regard noir remplacé par une exaspération affectueuse.

« Attendez. » Uhura regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Jim et fronça les sourcils en direction de quelque chose qui était derrière lui. « On peut vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle froidement juste au moment où Jim sentit une tape timide sur son épaule.

« Êtes-vous Kirk ? Le Capitaine Kirk ? »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux officiers inconnus ; une jeune femme portant le bleu des scientifiques et un homme (un pilote, à en juger par son insigne) en or.

« Oui, » répondit Jim avec une pointe de réserve. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

L'homme habillé en or s'avança. « Je m'appelle Lucas. Lucas Dalle. »

« Euh… d'accord. Salut Lucas. »

Jim échangea un regard avec McCoy et Lucas eut un sourire gêné. Il était légèrement enrobé, exactement le genre de personne qu'on qualifierait d'"affable", et semblait sympathique.

« Ouais, et voici Mara. C'est ma petite sœur. Nous avons tous les deux eu beaucoup de chance d'être nommés sur la même base. »

« …D'accord. »

« Donc, toute notre famille vit sur Terre. Et je voulais juste dire que… cette histoire de procès ? C'est sorti sur le web aujourd'hui, votre… euh, avec votre Premier Officier… » _Fantastique_. Jim grogna intérieurement. « …et ça me paraît plutôt stupide. Enfin on est au début des années 2000 ou quoi ? Grâce à vous, toute notre planète a survécu. Vous avez pratiquement sauvé l'humanité. »

Oh. Jim sentit une rougeur menacer de s'installer sur ses joues, et la combattit férocement. Il ne s'y habituerait _jamais_.

« Vous êtes un héros. » Lucas se tourna vers Spock. « Même si… vous devez être Spock, c'est bien ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour Vulcain. »

« J'accepte le fait que vous vous sentiez émotionnellement obligé d'exprimer votre chagrin pour établir une courtoisie mutuelle. »

Le pilote cligna des yeux. « Ok. En tout cas, vous deux… vous êtes tous les deux des héros. Et moi je dis, ben, continuez de faire ce que vous faites parce que vous avez l'air de le faire très bien, et, hum, là où je veux en venir, quelque part… »

« Mon frère essaie de vous souhaiter "bonne chance", » intervint la jeune officière. Elle avait une voix agréable et gutturale et de longs cheveux noirs, avec des yeux brillants assortis.

Aussi, elle était _splendide_, pensa Jim avec retard, se redressant un peu sur son siège.

« Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls ici à penser que c'est du gros n'importe quoi, » continuait Mara. « Ce matin au petit déjeuner, c'était malpoli. J'étais là et je suis désolée que personne n'ait proposé de table. D'habitude nous sommes des gens sympas, mais sans connaître les accusations… eh bien, si vous voyez un gars poursuivi en justice, vous vous dites que ça doit être important, pas vrai ? Et si vous vous rendez compte que c'est un Capitaine de Starfleet ? Alors là, des vies sont en jeu. Du moins, c'est que ce nous pensions. Pas que c'était des conneries bureaucratiques. »

Wow, c'était une grande gueule, celle-là.

« Donc vous avez notre soutien, c'était ça qu'on voulait dire. Accrochez-vous. »

Jim sourit, un serrement déplaisant dans sa poitrine réussissant à se défaire légèrement. « Eh bien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci. »

« De rien. » Mara leur adressa un sourire éclatant à lui et à Spock, puis inclina la tête sur le côté. « Et vous êtes très mignon, Spock. Dans le genre fort et silencieux. »

« Hé là, petite, » rit Jim, plus amusé que menacé. « Spock n'est pas intéress- »

« _Petite _? » Elle émit un bruit de dédain. « J'ai vingt-sept ans. Vous avez quoi… deux ans de plus que moi ? »

Il pouvait entendre Uhura ricaner derrière lui et le rire mal dissimulé de McCoy. Spock était parfaitement silencieux.

« Euh, eh bien, je ne… hum – »

« D'aaaccord, il est temps de partir, Mara. » Lucas fit un sourire d'excuse et salua Spock d'un signe de tête, puis tira sur le bras de sa sœur.

« À bientôt, j'espère. » Mara lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Enchanté de vous avoir rencontrés tous les deux. Et encore merci. »

Ils saluèrent de la main et sortirent de la cantine.

Jim se passa une main dans les cheveux et exhala avec incrédulité. « Eh bien, c'était – »

« Des _fans _! » s'exclama Uhura, incapable de cacher la jubilation dans sa voix. Jim était sur le point de la corriger, quand il réalisa que c'était _Spock _qu'elle taquinait joyeusement. Non seulement c'était vraiment bon signe pour la progression de leur relation, mais en plus c'était quelque qu'il pouvait tout à fait soutenir.

« Ouais Spock… cette fille avait vraiment l'air de vous trouver _mignon_. Dans le genre fort et silencieux. »

Les sourcils de Spock se haussèrent brusquement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Elle était _adorable_, » continua Uhura.

« Elle avait l'air intelligente aussi. Une scientifique. Vous pourriez faire des expériences de folie ensemble, hein Spock ? » ajouta McCoy, apparemment incapable de résister.

« Ouais ! Et parler physique… » Jim fit semblant de soupirer d'un air rêveur.

« Du débat logique versus instinct… »

« Nous pourrions avoir suffisamment de temps pour poursuivre notre dernière partie d'échecs si vous terminiez votre repas dans les dix prochaines minutes, Capitaine, » coupa alors Spock. Il avait sans aucun doute présumé qu'une diversion serait nécessaire pour détourner l'attention, et ça marcha : le sourire suffisant de Jim en devint un qui rayonnait de pure joie.

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez ? »

« Je ne serais pas opposé à – »

« Vous le voulez ! Génial, allons-y ! »

ooo

« Échec. »

Il sourit paresseusement et se renfonça dans sa chaise pour regarder le prochain coup de Spock.

Ces parties d'échec avaient commencé à peine deux semaines après que Jim ait pris le commandement de l'_Enterprise _; il avait vu Spock jouer contre Chekov dans la salle de jeux un soir, et avait immédiatement ressenti une étincelle d'excitation à la pensée d'un tel challenge. Un esprit aussi affûté et impitoyablement logique que celui de Spock fournirait une distraction incroyablement tentante et nécessaire au Capitaine récemment nommé.

Spock avait battu le prodigue russe avec une aisance évidente et avait l'air de prendre la chose avec suffisance, du moins aux yeux de Jim à l'époque, alors il avait nonchalamment rejoint le duo.

« _Hé, je peux ?_ »

_Un regard froid et évaluateur et un simple hochement de la tête._

À la surprise absolue de Spock, Jim avait gagné. Il se souvenait que Spock et Uhura étaient en couple à l'époque, et le regard de respect réticent de cette dernière avait été ce qu'il avait préféré dans ce match, à l'exception possible du fait que son premier officier ait instantanément (et seulement avec une légère irritation) demandé une nouvelle partie. À la fin de la troisième la plupart des occupants de la pièce s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et Spock avait battu Jim deux fois ; et ainsi commença un étrange rituel à travers lequel Capitaine et Premier Officier mesuraient leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et apprenaient à se connaître mieux qu'ils ne connaissaient qui que ce soit d'autre.

Alors que les premières parties étaient à la fois agressives et compétitives, puisqu'ils jouaient l'un _contre_ l'autre, ils avaient fini par passer à autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau pour l'un comme pour l'autre, quelque chose de tout aussi prenant : jouer l'un _avec _l'autre.

Et pas de la manière carrément bizarre à laquelle son cerveau avait tout de suite pensé, _Seigneur_ (bien que pour la défense du cerveau de Jim, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… _joué_… à quelque chose d'autre qu'au solitaire).

Mais ouais, il y avait quelque chose d'assez incroyable dans l'idée de devoir utiliser toute la force de son intellect rien que pour égaler son adversaire, ce que Jim n'avait jamais eu à faire avant.

« Échec et mat, Capitaine. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Il avait vu la possibilité, mais n'avait pas calculé un coup aussi rapide. « Wow. Vous êtes _bon_. »

« Cet adjectif est ambigu. Cependant je suppose que vous, en tant qu'humain, savez l'utiliser correctement. »

« …Et c'est _raté _pour la modestie. »

Les yeux de Spock lui souriaient avec suffisance, et Jim savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, ce qui était merveilleusement agaçant.

« Vous avez perdu. »

« Oui _je sais_, Spock, merci beaucoup de le signaler. Encore. »

« Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre maintenant. Vous avez besoin de repos. » Le demi-Vulcain se leva avec grâce (l'homme faisait tout avec une grâce parfaite, fichus différentiels de gravité) et Jim leva les yeux, juste un instant, et se retrouva à penser que Spock était horriblement, insupportablement épuisé. Ce qui était stupide et n'avait aucun fondement dans la réalité puisque Spock avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

« Hé, est-ce que vous… ? »

Il y eut un silence attentif.

« Euh, non rien. Oubliez ça. » Jim secoua la tête et se força à sourire. « 'Nuit. »

Le demi-Vulcain hocha la tête et sortit par la porte communicante qui se ferma derrière lui dans un sifflement, laissant Jim tout seul.

Dès l'instant où son Premier Officier fut hors de vue Jim sentit ses ennuis précédents revenir, comme si la présence de Spock agissait comme un calmant et le berçait dans un sentiment factice de sécurité, lui faisant oublier la peur, les soupçons, l'effroi face à ce qui était à venir. Même avec le soutien de ses amis, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent perdre ; une chose qu'il n'admettrait jamais à voix haute, bien sûr, mais…

Il soupira et voulut que Spock revienne. Et si possible qu'il ne reparte jamais.

* * *

Je ne serais pas contre plus de reviews, un grand merci à celles (ou ceux) qui en laissent !


	6. La vérité engendre la haine

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Veritas Odium Parit**

Jim était descendu à la cafétéria du pont 7 avec la ferme intention de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le problème est qu'à l'instant où il y mit les pieds il fut accueilli par un silence stupéfait, qui aurait été comique s'il n'avait pas été des plus agaçants en réalité. Les autres officiers ne le regardaient plus avec hostilité (du moins, la plupart), mais les regards curieux, presque de pitié n'étaient pas une grande amélioration. Il ne voulait pas être scruté. Il voulait qu'ils essaient au moins de faire comme s'il faisait partie de la foule… pas se démarquer.

Peut-être que dans une autre situation il ne s'en serait pas vraiment soucié. Après tout, James Kirk s'épanouissait sous la pression et avait l'habitude d'être le sujet d'attention dans une pièce. Mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça, quand à chaque heure qui passait il se sentait plus confus et moins maître de la situation.

Il essaya de voir si Mara ou Lucas étaient là mais ne put trouver aucun des deux, et conclut qu'ils devaient être en poste dans un endroit plus proche d'une autre cantine. Enfin, Jim soupira et marcha jusqu'aux réplicateurs dans ce qu'il savait être une tentative ratée et défensive d'afficher son habituel sourire confiant et prétentieux.

Spock était encore dans ses quartiers, expliquant la situation compliquée à son père, et avait refusé la proposition terrifiée de Jim d'offrir un soutien moral en citant les nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que c'était extrêmement illogique, toutes pouvant être résumées par la phrase : "Je suis Vulcain". Jim avait fui ses quartiers avec gratitude (peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Sarek était là la fois où il avait dû compromettre émotionnellement son fils… et où Spock l'avait étranglé contre une console).

N'ayant pas du tout hâte de commencer les activités de la journée, le Capitaine avait finalement renoncé à un vrai repas pour s'asseoir seul, offrant un sourire charmeur à quiconque le regardait tout en ruminant intérieurement, et sirotant une tasse de café brûlant.

« B'jour. »

Jim leva les yeux, étonné, pour trouver Sulu qui portait un plateau avec du jus de fruit et des pancakes.

« Salut. » Il poussa la chaise d'en face d'un coup de pied. « Voulez vous asseoir ? »

« Ouais. » Sulu s'exécuta, puis haussa un sourcil face au plateau vide de Jim. « Pas de petit déjeuner ? » remarqua-t-il.

« J'ai pas particulièrement faim. » Jim prit une gorgée de sa boisson brûlante.

« Je vois. Alors… comment ça se passe avec cet avocat ? Il est bon ? »

« J'ai pas encore décidé. » Il grimaça. « Hé, ça vous dérangerait de parler de tout sauf de ce stupide procès ? »

Sulu tressaillit visiblement. « Bien sûr. Désolé, vieux. »

« Vous inquiétez pas – »

« Non je le pense, ça doit être horrible. J'imagine même pas… en tout cas, et si on faisait autre chose ? »

« On pourrait essayer de faire la conversation. Vous savez, parler de la vie, ou de la météo. »

Sulu rit. « Ouais, non. Et si on jouait à un jeu ? »

Jim sentit son humeur sombre s'éclaircir légèrement à l'idée que Sulu faisait cet effort juste pour lui remonter le moral.

« Un jeu ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré lui.

« Ouais. Celui qui peut demander au réplicateur de lui faire le plat le plus bizarre et dégoûtant gagne. »

« Gagne quoi ? »

« Bah, pouvoir voir son adversaire le manger, bien sûr. » Sulu sourit, et Jim sourit tout de suite en retour, pas dupe une seconde ; il savait que soit son pilote l'avait remarqué soit McCoy avait mentionné qu'il avait besoin de manger plus.

« D'accord alors, trois essais ça vous va ? Nous ne connaissons pas toute la gamme de ce réplicateur. »

Sulu se leva pour chercher un autre plateau.

« Super. »

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un plat de quelque chose qui ressemblait en gros à une soupe jaune-verdâtre, avec des morceaux qui flottaient. Jim détestait les morceaux qui flottent dans la soupe. De plus elle sentait le poisson, et le poisson répliqué était tout aussi horrible.

« Ça, mon ami, c'est du Kal'ya, » dit fièrement Sulu. « Et c'est dégoûtant. Croyez-moi, Chekov a essayé d'en faire une fois pour tous les pilotes et j'espère vraiment que le goût voulait dire que c'était _raté_. »

« Oh, pitié, ça va être du gâteau de faire mieux que ça, » taquina Jim. « C'est un plat terrien. Je peux faire pire en choisissant le premier plat d'Orion qui me viendra à l'esprit. »

« Ah, mais seulement si c'est programmé dans les réplicateurs. Trois essais, Kirk. »

« Ouais ouais. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Sulu et tenta de se souvenir si Spock avait déjà mentionné un plat Vulcain particulièrement bizarre en marchant vers la queue. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer le Sash-savas, c'était censé être un fruit acide que Sulu détesterait –

Il était au bout de la file quand il sentit une main forte sur son épaule et il se retourna, surpris.

« …Ben ? »

C'était absolument la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à trouver ici.

« C'est une question, Kirk ? »

Ben Finney était un officier scientifique de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu clair que Jim avait rencontré à San Francisco, et il restait l'un des deux seuls hommes avec lesquels il avait batifolé à l'Académie (vraiment, ces jupes réglementaires ne laissaient pas beaucoup de choix), l'autre étant Gary Mitchell. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus pendant un moment avant que le ressentiment et la jalousie de l'autre Cadet ne ronge leur amitié, mais le dernier souvenir que Jim avait de Finney n'était pas vraiment plaisant, alors c'est avec une réserve froide qu'il dit : « Ça fait longtemps. Comment tu vas ? »

« Clairement pas aussi bien que toi, _Capitaine _Kirk, » répondit Ben les sourcils haussés en lui jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur. Mais il n'y avait aucunes félicitations sincères dans sa voix, et Jim savait pourquoi ; quand sa promotion rapide avait été annoncée Ben avait été l'un des premiers à protester, aspirant lui-même à être capitaine, et ayant un an de plus que Jim.

« Tu crois ? » renâcla Jim. « Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour m'amuser, et tu le sais. On dirait que la moitié de la galaxie le sait, » ajouta-t-il en maugréant.

« Ouais, ben, les rumeurs vont vite sur le web, et ça fait un moment que tu fais la une, ne serait-ce que parce que ce joli visage fait vendre des abonnements aux flux. Même si j'aurais jamais deviné… le professeur lutin ? Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu le détestais. »

« C'est _faux_, » claqua Jim. Le ton de Finney aurait pu passer pour de la plaisanterie amicale mais il contenait une nuance railleuse qui commençait vraiment à gonfler Jim. « Et j'ai seulement enfreint quelques sous-sections dans le protocole d'exploration. Spock est un ami, c'est tout. »

M. Moss avait conseillé de ne pas utiliser le mot "ami", mais "collègue" ne suffisait vraiment pas.

« T'en es sûr, tête d'affiche ? Je veux dire, je comprends que ton inexpérience implique sûrement qu'ils te surveillent de super près, et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à t'en tirer en faisant les choses que les _vrais _Capitaines font impunément tous les jours… mais c'est pas le genre de l'Amirauté de convoquer une Cour Martiale complète juste pour le "protocole d'exploration", si ? » Finney mima des guillemets et rit.

« Wow, on dirait que quelqu'un est vraiment frustré d'avoir été envoyé à la base la plus éloignée. »

L'arrogance dans son ton hérissa visiblement Finney, mais ça valait le coup. Ce type n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il venait juste de dire tout haut les plus grosses insécurités de Jim.

« Au moins je garde mes mains dans mes poches, » cracha Ben. « On penserait qu'obtenir la promotion la plus bête de l'histoire de Starfleet te donnerait une pointe de bon sens, Jimmy… ou au moins un _semblant _de self-control… »

« Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est la défense la plus clichée que j'ai jamais entendue. » Soudain les yeux de Ben parcoururent une fois de plus sa silhouette, cette fois plus lentement, plus délibérément. « Et n'oublie pas que je te connaissais à l'époque, tu n'as pas dû changer tant que ça. Je me souviens de _tout_, Jimmy… ton extra-terrestre doit sûrement être intéressé par le sexe, je te l'accorde… »

À ce stade Sulu avait commencé à se lever de table, fronçant les sourcils, mais Jim secoua subrepticement la tête et tenta de se concentrer pour garder son sang-froid, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

« Écoute Ben, je comprends que tu sois encore amoureux de moi – »

« Ton ego continue de grandir, hein ? Tu es bon au lit, Kirk, la belle affaire. La moitié de l'Académie peut en témoigner, pas vrai ? »

« Jaloux, Finney ? »

« De la moitié de l'Académie ? Tu plai – »

« Je veux dire de _moi_. » Jim faillit rire.

« C'est ridicule. » L'homme légèrement plus grand fit un pas en avant, essayant sûrement d'être intimidant, mais Jim ne cligna même pas des yeux. S'occuper des idiots qui essayaient de déclencher une bagarre était sa spécialité, sûrement parce qu'il en avait été un pendant longtemps. Le seul problème maintenant était de ne pas céder à sa propre envie de tabasser Finney. « Écoute Jimmy, ça m'amuse infiniment que tu aies réussi à gâcher la plus grosse opportunité de ta vie en moins de deux ans en craquant pour ton premier officier, mais ne crois pas que ça te rend encore plus – »

« Excusez-moi. »

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds les bouscula pour les dépasser et lança un regard agacé à Finney.

« Vous bloquez la queue, » lui dit-elle d'un air guindé, et elle rejoignit calmement un groupe d'officiers en rouge à la table la plus grande et la plus bruyante.

« Garce, » marmonna Finney.

Jim fut momentanément distrait de ses pensées meurtrières et la fixa, pas seulement parce qu'elle était splendide (même si elle l'était vraiment), mais parce que son visage était étrangement familier.

« Écoute Jim, quand tu perdras, et ça arrivera, je veux ton commandement, ton vaisseau et ton titre. Je veux que tu le saches pour que le jour venu – »

« Argh, tais-toi, tu veux ? » grogna Jim, regardant toujours la fille. « C'est _physiquement _douloureux d'entendre quel triste vieil homme tu es devenu. »

Mais l'officier scientifique ne répondit pas, et quand Jim se retourna pour le fusiller du regard il vit que Ben regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Jim et un sourire dangereux s'étendit lentement sur son beau visage.

« Tiens tiens, regarde-moi ça ; si c'est pas ta meilleure moitié. »

Jim se retourna et vit sans surprise que Spock venait juste d'entrer dans la cafétéria.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » marmonna-t-il furieusement, espérant que Spock n'entendrait pas.

Finney rit et fit signe au Commandant de venir. « T'es adorable, vraiment, Jimmy. »

« Je suis sérieux petit con – Spock ! Salut ! »

« Bonjour Capitaine. »

Mais Spock ne regardait pas Jim quand il parla ; il regardait l'autre chemise bleue avec froideur.

« Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré votre compagnon – »

« Vous devez être le tristement célèbre Spock, » interrompit Finney, mais Jim eut la profonde satisfaction de remarquer que son masque d'assurance vacilla quand il s'adressa au Vulcain qui n'était clairement pas impressionné. Parce que Ben pouvait _essayer _d'avoir l'air plus grand ou plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment, mais Spock respirait l'intimidation sans battre un cil.

« Spock, voici Ben Finney, un ancien… camarade de l'Académie. » Il était hors de question qu'il utilise le mot "ami" maintenant.

« Camarade ? » Ben haussa un sourcil suggestif. « Vraiment, Jim ? »

« La ferme. »

« Quoi, tu ne veux pas que ton petit ami sache qu'on – ? »

« J'ai dit _la ferme_. Venez, Spock, Moss nous attend dans dix minutes. » Jim se tourna pour partir mais fut surpris de voir que son Premier Officier était clairement resté immobile, regardant toujours intensément Ben.

« M. Finney semble être en proie à plusieurs méprises, » dit finalement Spock, et il ne faisait aucun doute que sa voix commençait à s'affûter avec une pointe d'hostilité maintenant.

« Ouais, il est stupide comme ça. On va être en retard, Spock. Allez. »

« Un instant, Capitaine. »

« Oh, excellent. Est-ce que vous allez me demander de ne pas m'approcher de Jim là ? » annonça Finney avec une fausse bravade.

Bien sûr Jim choisit ce moment en particulier pour se rendre compte que toute la cafétéria s'était tue et que Sulu articulait silencieusement "oh non non non non" en secouant la tête.

« Parce que ça serait super mignon, putain – »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, officier. » Spock parlait avec son habituel ton poli, mais ça n'allait pas tout à fait avec la profonde couleur noire que ses yeux avaient prise. « Cependant, je n'ai pour ma part aucun désir de connaître un exemple aussi évident et… désagréable de jalousie humaine avec plus de détail – »

« Je ne suis _pas _jaloux de Jim – » commença Finney avec passion, mais une fois de plus Spock le coupa de sa voix fluide et égale.

« Je crois que vous l'êtes, comme vous avez toutes les raisons de l'être ; le Capitaine Kirk a obtenu son rang actuel à un âge d'une jeunesse inédite en réalisant un accomplissement remarquable en matière de courage de même qu'une démonstration de commandement digne d'éloges, ce qui n'a pas été votre cas, raison pour laquelle il a été choisi pour commander l'_Enterprise _à votre place ; sans mentionner le fait que son intelligence surpasse de loin la vôtre. »

Jim sentir une joie irrationnelle mais momentanée inonder ses veines, et dut réprimer un sourire énorme (et probablement idiot).

« En conclusion, il vous serait profitable de ne pas vous trouver près de moi à l'avenir, car je n'entretiens aucun désir d'être sujet à votre présence. Je ne parle pas pour Jim. »

« Et vous croyez que je vais faire ce que vous me dites ? » renâcla Ben, et Spock cligna des yeux, ce qui chez lui pourrait passer pour un signe de surprise. « T'as l'habitude qu'on suive tes ordres, hein, espèce de Vulcain hybride ? »

À ces mots Spock resta silencieux pendant un temps suspicieusement long, et Jim, dans un brusque éclair de lucidité, comprit ce qui se passait ; une lutte interne se déroulait juste devant lui, et la colère avait toujours été une émotion difficile à contrôler pour Spock, n'est-ce pas… ?

« On s'en va. Maintenant, » dit fermement Jim, et il attrapa délibérément le bras de Spock par le coude, enfonçant ses ongles pour se faire bien comprendre.

Spock tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté et Jim faillit reculer d'un pas quand il vit ce que ces yeux contenaient.

Finney rit et secoua la tête.

« Vous allez perdre ce procès, » dit-il.

« Allez, Spock, » répéta Jim, relâchant son emprise et se tournant pour partir sans regarder derrière lui pour vérifier s'il était suivi.

« C'est pas terminé, Kirk, » cria Ben.

Jim secoua la tête et parla par-dessus son épaule. « Rien n'a jamais commencé, Ben. »

Les visages choqués des observateurs firent place au bourdonnement des conversations qui commencèrent avant même que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

« Capitaine – »

« J'ai l'impression que je vais _mourir_ si je n'envoie pas une tarte à cet idiot dans les cinq prochaines secondes, » affirma Jim, sa fureur étant si violente qu'il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à sentir le goût de son sang.

« Cette situation est improbable… par conséquent vous parlez métaphoriquement, encore une fois. »

La déduction mesurée de Spock le fit sourire, un peu.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez été impliqué là-dedans, Spock, Ben devient méchant quand il est énervé, et il est bel et bien énervé contre moi maintenant. »

« Je dois admettre une certaine curiosité concernant la manière dont il est parvenu à valider les évaluations psychologiques de l'Académie. »

« Oh, il n'est pas fou, c'est juste un enfoiré. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas vérifier ça, hein ? Même si ça veut sûrement dire que je ne serais pas passé la première fois non plus… »

Quand Spock ne répondit pas, Jim lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et surprit un éclair d'émotion sur le visage habituellement indéchiffrable : Spock semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa consternation, et un petit pli délicat était apparu entre ses sourcils.

« Jim, vous… »

La porte se rouvrit et Sulu faillit leur rentrer dedans. « Oups. Désolé les gars. » Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et il se tourna vers Jim. « Hé, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? »

« C'est ce type que j'ai connu à San Francisco. L'imbécile dit qu'il veut mon poste quand ce sera terminé. » Jim leva les yeux au ciel avec lassitude et tenta d'éviter de repenser à ce que Ben avait dit… _ton inexpérience implique sûrement qu'ils te surveillent de super près… _tenta d'ignorer les voix qui chuchotaient qu'aucun Capitaine qui se respecte serait assez stupide pour dépendre autant de son Premier Officier… _c'est pas le genre de l'Amirauté de convoquer une Cour Martiale complète juste pour le "protocole d'exploration"… _et sûrement pas d'une manière qui donnait l'impression qu'il était amoureux de lui, bon sang…

« Crétin, » grogna Sulu avec colère.

« Peu importe. Oublions ça, d'accord ? Finney n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Avec une certaine réticence, son pilote acquiesça, mais Spock détournait ostensiblement le regard et l'ignora, ce qui fit suspecter à Jim que son premier officier n'oublierait pas tout ça de sitôt.

« Euh, donc, écoutez, je vais retrouver Chekov et Scotty plus tard. On se voit au déjeuner ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Sulu.

« Si Moss nous laisse nous arrêter assez longtemps pour manger, ouais. »

Ils devaient prendre des chemins différents ; Jim et Spock se dirigeant vers le pont 4 et Sulu retournant à la section du pont 5 où la plupart des quartiers de l'équipage se trouvaient, avec l'une des salles de jeux. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de civils sur la base (peut-être parce qu'elle était encore assez nouvelle, et sûrement parce qu'elle était éloignée des colonies peuplées et qu'elle n'était pas très connue) et de toute façon la fonction première de Theta était la recherche et le développement. Cependant, malgré le manque de personnel n'appartenant pas à Starfleet, il y avait quelques bonnes salles de jeux, un centre sportif, une piscine et même quelques bars.

« Eh bien, bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Sulu lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et salua Spock, puis partit. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction opposée.

« Hum… donc, je croyais qu'on allait se retrouver dans le bureau de Moss, » dit Jim après un silence inconfortable (du moins pour lui). « Je vous manquais ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Spock sembla sincèrement offensé par l'idée. « Non, Capitaine. »

Et Jim ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu offensé par _ça_. « Wow, ok. Je plaisantais. »

« …Je vois. Une farce humaine. »

« Ouais. Exactement comme quand on tire sur les couettes d'une fille sauf que vous ne voulez pas admettre que ma présence en or vous a manqué… » commença-t-il ironiquement. Mais ensuite… « Attendez ! »

Soudain il se retourna et attrapa la manche de Spock pour l'arrêter. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, ça avait ravivé sa mémoire, comme si quelque chose l'appelait… la fille.

Il avait oublié la fille quand Spock s'était brusquement lancé à son secours (non pas qu'il ait besoin d'être secouru ou quoi que ce soit, non pas que Spock soit un beau chevalier et qu'il soit une princesse… attendez, _quoi _?) mais il était certain de la connaître et il y avait aussi autre chose, un –

« _Vous bloquez la queue._ »

L'insigne sur sa chemise, il l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, et les cheveux blonds et courts, c'était ce qui l'avait induit en erreur parce que la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue elle avait des couettes –

« Spock… je crois que je la connais ! »

Spock resta silencieux pendant trois secondes, puis dit : « L'humaine blonde dans la cantine ? »

Jim le fixa. « Ouais. Vous la connaissez aussi, c'est ça ? Elle m'est vraiment familière… »

« Je crois également l'avoir déjà vue. »

« Oui, c'est… machin-chose… Beth ! »

« Ruth. Et non, ce n'est pas Ruth, Ruth est la jeune femme que vous avez rencontrée à l'établissement deltan dans votre jeunesse. »

« Ah. Oui. » Les joues de Jim rougirent d'embarras. Ce n'était pas la nuit dont il était le plus fier, même si ça avait été avant d'entrer à Starfleet. « Attendez, comment savez-vous… ? »

« Vous m'avez raconté cette histoire. Dans le moindre détail, j'ajouterais. » Les yeux de Spock souriaient, ce qui fit également sourire Jim avec hésitation.

« Ah. J'étais soûl à ce moment-là ? »

« Je crois bien. C'était notre première semaine de congé après le succès de la mission _Porthos_. »

Il avait perdu cinq officiers de sécurité. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé la mort de ses hommes voler sa sobriété. « Je vois. Donc, comment connaissons-nous cette femme ? »

« Vous avez rejeté ses avances durant notre deuxième semaine de congé après la mission _Porthos_. »

« Ah… oui, d'accord, je m'en souviens maintenant. » Jim grimaça. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander si j'étais intéressé par _vous_. Comme si c'était la seule raison possible pour que je refuse de lui payer à boire, pas vrai ? »

« …Exact. »

« Donc… comment elle s'appelle ? »

L'espace d'un seul et étrange instant, Jim crut voir la mâchoire de Spock se serrer inexplicablement. Puis ça passa et il réalisa que c'était hautement improbable.

« Areel Shaw. »

Oui. Areel. Pas Ariel.

_« Areel. __Pas Ariel. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_Jim jeta un œil à Spock et ils échangèrent un regard d'incrédulité silencieuse (enfin, Jim regarda Spock avec incrédulité et interpréta le sourcil haussé de Spock comme la réponse adéquate). Elle portait une jolie robe verte et des couettes ; ça lui donnait l'air d'avoir autour de douze ans, bien que Jim soupçonne qu'elle devait avoir environ son âge._

_« Une danse, Capitaine Kirk ? »_

_« Euh… désolé, non. »_

_Normalement, il aurait dit "oui". Du moins, avant, quand c'était normal, ou peut-être que c'était ça qui était normal et qu'avant ça avait été un peu… trop. Mais être là avec Spock et sa voix calme et apaisante, et se contenter de discuter, lui paraissait super pour l'instant._

_Elle fit la moue. Wow, elle était vraiment jolie. Mais non. Elle ne valait pas la peine de perdre du temps passé avec Spock. C'était rare de voir son Premier Officier être forcé d'être dans un environnement aussi décontracté, et Jim, contre toute attente, _s'amusait.

_De plus, il fallait quelqu'un pour aider le demi-Vulcain à éviter qu'on le touche, et pour s'assurer que personne n'essaie de lui faire des avances. Uhura était encore sur le vaisseau, et elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas que son petit ami soit abordé par une myriade d'humains. Vraiment, il faisait ça pour elle._

_« Vous êtes sûr ? J'adore cette chanson. »_

_« Je suis sûr. Désolé. »_

« Capitaine ? Le fait que vous n'avez pas consommé suffisamment de nutriments ce matin a-t-il négativement affecté vos capacités mentales ? »

« Comment vous pouvez savoir que j'ai manqué le petit déjeuner ? »

Spock se remit à marcher et Jim le suivit avec aisance, ses yeux perçants remarquant la manière dont les gens s'écartaient de leur chemin dans le couloir fréquenté.

« Vous attendiez votre tour aux réplicateurs mais n'aviez pas encore obtenu votre nourriture. »

« Ah. C'est vrai. » Ce n'était pas sorcier, hein ? « Écoutez, Spock, cette fille… Areel. Vous croyez qu'elle se souvient de moi ? »

« Pertinence, Capitaine ? » demanda Spock sèchement. Jim commençait à avoir l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans cette conversation.

« Plein ! Si elle ne savait pas que c'était moi d'accord, elle a dû oublier mon existence et n'est pas allée sur le net ces deux derniers jours. Mais c'est peu probable. Peut-être qu'elle ne fait pas le rapprochement entre moi _maintenant _et moi dans le club il y a un an. C'est aussi possible, mais peu probable ; elle savait déjà qui j'étais à l'époque, elle m'a appelé "Capitaine Kirk." » Il songea à faire une blague sur le fait qu'il était "mémorable", mais quelque chose dans le ton de Spock, ou peut-être dans sa posture pendant qu'il marchait, l'en dissuada. « Mais si elle s'en est souvenue, du club et du net, je veux dire, et qu'elle savait qui j'étais, alors elle a fait semblant de ne pas me connaître quand elle m'a vu tout à l'heure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Capitaine. Le comportement humain m'échappe souvent. »

« C'est juste… bizarre. Je sais pas. Suspect. » Jim fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

C'était évident. Juste sous son nez, et il savait qu'il se montrait incroyablement bouché ou peut-être stupide ou peut-être que c'était juste l'une de ces choses qui sont tellement flagrantes que vous ne les remarquez pas, cachées sous vos yeux.

Dernièrement il se sentait plutôt dépassé, en réalité. Le procès était la principale raison, bien sûr, mais même maintenant, en parlant à Spock, quelque chose… clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi. Tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi des alarmes se déclenchaient dans sa tête à propos de cette fille, Areel, ayant un rapport avec le fait qu'il l'avait rejetée tout en étant en compagnie de son Premier Officier.

Il espéra, pour la première fois, que son instinct le trompait, et qu'il était paranoïaque. Il espéra que tout finirait par aller bien, que tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'arrangerait.

Bien sûr, Jim savait qu'_espérer_, dans cet univers, ne suffisait jamais. Mais s'il avait Spock à ses côtés il s'estimait capable de faire face à tout ce que la vie mettrait sur son chemin à l'avenir.

* * *

Comme le fait remarquer l'autrice, si vous avez regardé TOS, les noms de Ben Finney et Areel Shaw (de même que Gary Mitchell) devraient vous rappeler quelque chose...


	7. Le refoulement de la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Ce chap m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Suppressio Veri**

« Parlez-moi de cet "incident d'allergie". M. Spock semble avoir complètement ignoré des ordres directs dans cette instance, et j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé. »

« Oui ! » Jim sauta avec excitation dans sa chaise et effleura accidentellement des doigts le dos de la main de Spock qui était posée sur l'accoudoir, il était vraiment agité. Elle fut immédiatement retirée bien sûr, d'un geste aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Il surprit également le petit sourire indulgent de Moss face à cette évidente démonstration d'enthousiasme, car c'était quelque chose dont le jeune Capitaine n'avait pas fait preuve depuis leur rencontre.

« Oui, c'est vraiment des conneries ! Ça dit ici que… » Il relut l'entrée dans ce qu'il appelait maintenant La Liste de la Mort et se hérissa avec agacement. « …_ L'arrêt non prévu pour chercher du matériel médical commandé par le Capitaine intérimaire Spock a servi à soigner une simple allergie._ D'abord, oui c'était imprévu, mais nous sommes quand même arrivés au rendez-vous à temps, et le protocole sur les arrêts non approuvés par Starfleet est au mieux vague, surtout si on considère que techniquement la santé d'un membre de l'équipage était en danger. Deuxièmement, cette "simple allergie" m'empêchait de respirer correctement, donc on pourrait affirmer que ça gênait mon commandement. »

« Vraiment ? » Moss gribouilla furieusement. Avec un stylo. Sur du papier. Jim le fixa, puis se tourna pour échanger un regard avec Spock mais ne trouva aucun regard sombre prêt à croiser le sien dans une complicité silencieuse. Au lieu de ça, le demi-Vulcain regardait intensément le carnet que l'avocat utilisait. « Mais on pourrait affirmer que vous n'étiez pas aux commandes, puisque M. Spock a été forcé de prendre la relève et que c'est lui qui a ordonné le détour du vaisseau. »

« Mais… mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas aux commandes, je viens juste de dire que j'en étais incapable… J'étais à l'infirmerie à cause de cette "simple allergie" ! »

Moss sourit et Jim avait déjà deviné que c'était un autre petit test.

« Bien sûr. Mais les avocats aiment retourner vos propres paroles contre vous. Donc, au lieu de "on pourrait affirmer que ça gênait mon commandement", dites "j'ai été forcé de me décharger de mon commandement à cause de ce sérieux problème médical". » Spock n'avait toujours pas jeté le moindre regard à son Capitaine. Moss continuait. « Tout ça est très utile. Je vais avoir besoin du journal de votre médecin-chef pour l'enregistrer comme preuve, bien sûr. »

« Pas de problème. » Jim fixait toujours Spock, son enthousiasme retombant, pour être remplacé par de l'agacement quand il devint apparent que son Premier Officier l'évitait délibérément. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste ?

« Kirk ? »

Spock était-il en colère pour une raison ou une autre ? Peut-être que cette histoire avec Ben Finney l'avait dérangé plus que Jim l'avait cru ?

« _Kirk._ »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Moss poussa un profond soupir.

« D'accord. Très bien, j'en ai assez. Ce qu'on a dit hier ? Oubliez ça. Entièrement. Ça ne va pas aller. »

« _Quoi _? »

Jim retomba dans sa chaise, ayant l'impression que l'air venait d'être aspiré de son corps. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "ça ne va pas aller" ? »

« Oui, veuillez clarifier, » dit Spock, s'avançant légèrement dans son siège et croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était sans aucun doute un geste inconscient, puisque ses oreilles vulcaines pouvaient recevoir chaque mot à la perfection, et où était la logique dans le fait de croiser étroitement ses doigts ?

« Je ne peux pas vous faire passer pour des collègues. Ça ne va pas être possible. Je vais aussi être incapable de faire en sorte que tout le monde ignore le lien évident qui existe entre vous deux. Et avant que l'un de vous deux ne songe à m'interrompre avec un discours courageux sur l'amitié, économisez votre salive et abstenez-vous. _Écoutez-moi_. »

Pour une fois, ils s'exécutèrent tous les deux. Dans le cas de Jim c'était par pure crainte, car il devint submergé par le genre de panique qui bloquait ses membres, pas par le genre qui lui éclaircissait l'esprit et lui donnait une poussée d'adrénaline pendant les situations de crise. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de truc… subtil… et sentimental. Il ne savait pas comment agir, et à l'heure actuelle, même _penser_ avec un semblant de cohérence semblait être un défi.

« Amitié ou pas, liaison ou pas, je retire ce problème de l'équation. Ne vous occupez plus de vous distancer. Enfin, d'accord occupez-vous-en, pensez à agir normalement… comme des amis _normaux_. Mais à partir de maintenant, nous sommes au-dessus de toute cette spéculation dérisoire. Si l'accusation veut aborder le sujet, nous dirons "Vous êtes ridicules." S'ils prétendent que vous êtes ensemble nous dirons "Ce n'est pas pertinent pour cette cour." Mais je ne vais pas risquer que cette chose se retourne contre nous. Il est inutile de lutter contre l'inévitable ; je suis sûr qu'Areel voudra utiliser ça pour vous blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre et si elle est intelligente elle trouvera un moyen de s'assurer que ça ait l'air de – »

« Attendez. » Un effroi glacé tordit le ventre de Jim jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une crampe douloureuse. « _Attendez. _Areel ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, je voulais vous le dire. Starfleet a mis cette jeune procureur sur l'affaire… et pour être honnête je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent parce qu'elle fait la moitié de mon âge et ne doit pas avoir son diplôme depuis plus de deux ans, peut-être trois – »

« Areel Shaw, » interrompit Jim, d'une voix plate.

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Jim a déjà fait sa connaissance, » se proposa Spock. « Elle semblait entretenir des sentiments amoureux envers lui. »

« _Quoi _? » Moss avait l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une attaque.

« Non ! Quoi ? Non. Ce n'est pas… ce n'était pas du tout comme ça, » intervint rapidement Jim. Il fixa Spock et se sentit soudain seul, et… _blessé, _pour une raison inconnue. Spock refusait toujours de croiser son regard. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à ce club il y a un an, mais ce n'est pas… il n'y a jamais rien eu… il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Mes excuses, » dit calmement Spock. Sa tête s'abaissa doucement et il sembla très humain à cet instant ; regardant ses genoux avec ce qu'on pourrait presque appeler de la honte… ou de l'embarras. Au minimum, de la confusion. « Je me suis… mépris. »

Mais… Spock ? Embarrassé ou confus ? Jamais.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

« C'est… enfin, elle a seulement demandé une danse. » Jim baissa la voix et se rapprocha de son ami avec inquiétude. « J'ai dit "non", vous vous souvenez ? On vient juste d'en parler, qu'est-ce que… ? » Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Depuis une heure auparavant lorsque lui et Spock avaient combattu un ennemi commun et avaient gagné, en quelque sorte, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rendre le Vulcain soudainement mal à l'aise en sa présence ?

Est-ce que ce serait trop bizarre si Jim posait une main sur l'épaule de Spock ?

Moss prit une profonde inspiration pour se raffermir et tapota son bureau avec impatience.

« Excusez-moi. M. Spock, veuillez avoir la gentillesse de quitter la pièce ; j'aimerais parler au Capitaine Kirk. »

« C'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas, laissez-le rester. »

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, bien sûr, parce que le départ de Spock était habituellement de mauvais augure, mais après qu'il ait parlé il réalisa que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d'entendre ce que l'avocat avait à lui dire en privé.

Cette petite crise lui fut évitée quand Moss secoua fermement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, M. Spock, mais c'est nécessaire. »

Un éclat de détresse passa momentanément sur les traits de Spock, puis il se leva de sa chaise d'un seul geste fluide. Il était certain que quelque chose préoccupait le Vulcain, puisque normalement aucune trace de tourment intérieur ne transparaissait sur cette façade de pierre.

« Désirez-vous que je reste à l'extérieur ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît, Commandant, » acquiesça Moss. « J'aimerais vous parler aussi plus tard. »

« Très bien. »

Quand Spock se tourna pour partir Jim regretta de ne pas avoir touché l'épaule du Vulcain malgré tout, même si cela n'aurait servi qu'à rendre Spock légèrement mal à l'aise… parce que Jim savait que Spock savait que le geste se voulait réconfortant, et serait donc interprété comme tel.

« On se voit dans quelques – »

La porte se referma dans un glissement derrière lui et Jim réalisa, non sans irritation, qu'il s'était tourné pour fixer désespérément le dos de Spock, comme un chiot transi d'amour ou un truc tout aussi pathétique. Et si ce qui embêtait Spock en réalité était son comportement collant ? Et si Spock avait enfin réalisé que c'était, à la base, de la faute de Jim si tout ça arrivait ?

Le procès leur chamboulait les esprits.

_Reprends-toi, Kirk. _Il devait se réveiller ; il s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il s'appuyait trop lourdement sur son Premier Officier ; il devait prendre ses distances, se souvenir de qui il était et du fait que le soleil métaphorique ne se levait pas et ne se couchait pas avec le fichu Commandant Spock.

« Kirk. »

« Oui ? »

Moss croisa les doigts et soupira.

« Je crois que nous pouvons battre ces accusations. »

« Euh… d'accord ? »

« Je crois que ce sera difficile et que ça prendra du temps, mais nous pouvons gagner. Bien sûr que nous pouvons gagner. Les gens vous admirent et vous respectent, vous êtes apprécié dans la flotte maintenant – »

« Enfin je ne dirais pas vraiment ça. »

« Vraiment ? » Les sourcils de Moss montèrent à ses cheveux. « J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'un des Capitaines les plus aimés. »

« C'est peut-être l'impression que le net veut donner… mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas… j'ai encore des choses à apprendre. Bien sûr. Et beaucoup de vétérans le savent. La plupart… en ont on va dire "marre" de ça… et certains n'aiment pas ça. »

« Hmmm. »

Il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Il n'allait pas demander – « _Quoi _? »

Bon sang.

« Rien. Il me semble juste que… vous êtes peut-être plus populaire que vous le croyez. »

À ces mots Jim ne put qu'émettre un bruit de dédain et secouer la tête.

« C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi on vous a vus vous embrasser, alors ? »

Oh… _Seigneur._

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu. »

Jim grogna.

« C'est une blague. Ça doit être une blague, hein ? »

« J'aimerais bien, Capitaine Kirk. Malheureusement non. Les rumeurs volent littéralement par ici… et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Les médias devraient arriver sur Theta dans environ une semaine – »

« Les _médias _? Mais je croyais – »

« - avant que le procès commence, et je ne veux pas que de nouvelles histoires de cœur circulent sur le net. »

« Votre sens de l'humour _craint_. »

« Kirk, s'il vous plaît. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher ; sa paume s'abattit contre la table et il se leva, sa chaise se renversant avec fracas. « Bien sûr que nous n'avons pas… ! Fait chier ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste tout ça ! C'est tellement… vous, les gens, et vos hypothèses stupides et… ! Ça me fait m'apitoyer ! _M'apitoyer _! Avant je détestais les gens qui s'apitoient ! Et je veux y _faire _quelque chose mais chaque fois que j'essaie on dirait que ça ne fait qu'empirer notre situation, et Spock… oh _non_, oh par pitié ne le dites pas à Spock. » D'un mouvement brusque il s'appuya sur la table, sachant très bien qu'il affichait son air le plus sérieux et le plus implorant et que ses yeux paraissaient énormes de près. « S'il vous plaît, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il le sache. »

Moss rencontra son regard avec une réserve froide. « Vous savez que soit il nous entend à travers cette porte, soit il finira par le découvrir. »

« Oui. Mais s'il vous plaît… pour l'instant, ne dites rien. Spock n'a pas besoin d'ajouter des complications émotionnelles à celles qu'il a déjà maintenant… je ne veux pas ajouter un autre fardeau… ce bordel est digne d'un cauchemar Vulcain. »

« J'en suis certain. »

Jim n'aimait pas la façon dont l'avocat parlait, comme s'il savait des choses que Jim ignorait, mais cette fois il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser prendre.

« Écoutez, Kirk. Je voulais vous parler en privé parce que je pense qu'il serait bon que nous clarifions l'un des points les plus importants de l'accusation une bonne fois pour toutes. »

"La voilà qui arrive," pensa Jim. "Entretenez-vous secrètement un amour passionné et refoulé pour votre Premier Officier… ?"

« Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous ignorez le protocole d'exploration chaque fois sans exception ? »

Oh. Quoi ?

C'était inattendu.

« C'est ça votre question finale ? »

« Oui. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Écoutez, j'aime partir en mission. Il n'y a rien dans les règlements qui interdit à un Capitaine de les mener, et rien de plus qu'une recommandation qu'i – que le Premier Officier reste à bord pendant que je suis sur la planète. J'admets que je prends souvent Spock avec moi, mais c'est parce qu'il est le meilleur Officier Scientifique du vaisseau. Et encore, nous n'y allons pas toujours ensemble. »

« Oh, ça je le sais. Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle des occasions où il y a un danger potentiel, ou lorsque la section 6.2 est impliquée… ? Admettez que ce n'est pas joli. »

La section 6.2.a traitait de l'indisponibilité du Premier Officier d'un vaisseau pour se téléporter sur une planète en raison d'un problème de santé, et interdisait plus ou moins au Capitaine de partir également si c'était le cas, pour empêcher que les deux officiers supérieurs ne soient hors service et/ou impliqués dans une situation périlleuse. Le 6.2.b développait cela en disant que si ledit PO était sur planète et incapable de remonter, le Capitaine n'était pas autorisé à faire partie de l'équipe de recherche qui allait le récupérer, pour la même raison.

Techniquement Jim avait enfreint celle-là plusieurs fois, il le savait.

« Mais cette règle est idiote, » se vit-il dire. « En gros, si Spock est en danger quand je suis déjà sur planète je peux essayer de le secourir moi-même… mais si je suis sur le vaisseau quand ça arrive, je ne peux pas ? »

« Je ne dis pas que la 6.2 se tient, Kirk. Je dis que vous l'avez enfreinte à de multiples occasions en sachant très bien ce que ça impliquait. »

« Argh. »

« Et M. Spock aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il tenta de se souvenir… oui, par deux fois Spock s'était téléporté avec les secours… Jim se permit un bref sourire. Il se souvint de Spock lui disant dans ce labo comment il avait obtenu la liste et "_Je crois que vous avez toujours fonctionné en estimant que je respecterais les règles quelles que soient les circonstances…"_

« Mais nous pouvons argumenter contre ça, » dit Moss d'une voix rassurante et confiante. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait des recherches dans le dossier d'autres Capitaines – »

« Attendez, vous avez le droit de faire ça ? »

« - et j'ai trouvé un récurrence assez intéressante dans la plupart des affaires qui amoindrira vos erreurs. Je ne crois vraiment pas que tout ça justifie de retirer M. Spock de son poste à l'Enterprise et de le réassigner sur un autre vaisseau. »

« Oh. Bien. Merci. »

Moss afficha un sourire qui ne contenait qu'une pointe de condescendance. « C'est mon boulot. »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, mais pour la première fois il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait faire confiance à cet homme.

« Donc… c'est vraiment tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« Oui, en gros. Je vous reverrai ici après le déjeuner, alors ? »

« D'accord. »

Jim se précipita vers la porte, impatient de parler à Spock et de discuter de ce qui le contrariait (d'une manière détournée et exaspérante, sûrement, vu que Spock prendrait un certain temps à admettre qu'il puisse ressentir de la "contrariété"), mais ensuite…

« Kirk ? Un instant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces… accusations. Elles semblent un peu innocentes pour être menée devant une cour martiale. Elles auraient plus leur place dans un rapport d'avertissement, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Les doigts de Jim effleurèrent le panneau de contrôle à côté de la porte, mais il ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchi. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé dès l'instant où Spock lui avait expliqué les charges (ou, enfin, peut-être après qu'il ait fini de paniquer et tout ça). Simplement, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'avocat militaire irait jusqu'à lui en parler.

« Ouais. C'est ce que je me suis dit. »

« Je vais parler franchement, James. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un dans l'Amirauté qui aurait quelque chose contre vous ? Parce qu'une chose pareille serait très facile à arranger, bien sûr, et techniquement vous avez bel et bien enfreint le règlement… le simple fait de le signaler engendre un procès. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier Capitaine à le faire et vous ne serez pas le dernier, alors je ne sais pas vraiment quel était le but… espérer que vous perdiez contre toute attente et soyez séparé de M. Spock, et que vous entachiez tous les deux vos dossiers brillants et immaculés ? Saboter délibérément Starfleet en ruinant la réputation de leur tête d'affiche avec un scandale ? »

« Pitié ne m'appelez pas comme ça – »

« Vous voir faire face à ce que vous craignez le plus et vous forcer à accepter la fragilité de votre situation ? Vous _aider _? »

Jim serra le poing et ressentit à nouveau cette colère, cette colère irrationnelle envers… envers le monde, envers son injustice parce qu'il n'avait aucune autre cible à viser.

« Ils n'auraient pas dû impliquer Spock, alors, » éructa-t-il finalement. « Si c'est ce que c'est, une sorte de… d'avertissement ou quoi. Une sorte de tentative détournée de me façonner, d'essayer de me rendre meilleur, plus froid, plus détaché, je ne sais pas. Ils ont fait une grosse erreur en impliquant Spock. S'ils diffament ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu la réputation de mon Premier Officier et essayent de l'arracher à mon vaisseau, à… s'ils lui font ça… »

« …Ah ? Vous allez les faire souffrir ? »

Jim entra violemment le code d'ouverture et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Non. Mais je vais les faire enrager. »

ooo

Spock attendait à l'extérieur, le dos contre le mur opposé sans le toucher, une main tenant l'autre par le poignet, droit comme un i et ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue. Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Jim quand il arriva, puis il regarda de nouveau droit devant lui.

« Hé. »

« Capitaine. »

Après un salut bref il dépassa Jim, avec une allure seulement légèrement plus rapide que la normale, ce qui indiqua néanmoins à Jim avec une certitude horrible et éclatante que Spock essayait de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

« Attendez. »

Son bras s'élança sans son consentement et attrapa le poignet de Spock quand il arriva à sa hauteur ; forçant le Vulcain soit à se libérer, soit à continuer à avancer en obligeant Jim à tituber derrière lui.

Spock s'arrêta de manière à ce qu'ils se tiennent côte à côte mais dans des directions opposées, sauf que la tête de Jim était tournée pour regarder le visage de Spock mais ce dernier se contentait de regarder droit devant lui.

« Regardez-moi, » lâcha Jim, la peur et la colère alimentant sa voix. Il était nerveux et tendu et il avait besoin de Spock ; il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande logique, Capitaine, » répondit calmement Spock. Mais il se tourna, avec un regard prudent et une expression soigneusement impassible, dissimulant sûrement une émotion inconnue.

« Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Apparemment demander gentiment n'était plus d'actualité et maintenant il ne pouvait plus que donner des ordres. Tant pis, il mettait ça sur le compte du stress de ces deux derniers jours, et aussi de la manière dont la mâchoire de Spock se serrait avec ce qui devait être de la colère ; une vue étrangement distrayante.

« Relâchez-moi d'abord. Il n'est pas nécessaire de recourir à l'agression physique. »

Jim se déplaça sur le côté de manière à ce qu'ils soient encore plus proches ; son épaule effleurant la poitrine de Spock et sentant immédiatement la manière dont les muscles de Spock se tendirent encore plus à ce contact. Il fut soudain content que le couloir bien éclairé soit vide et qu'ils n'aient pas en plus à _faire semblant_, parce qu'au moins maintenant il pouvait fusiller Spock du regard, lâcher la main de son Premier Officier mais ne pas lui donner le luxe d'avoir un espace vital, et résister à l'envie de se donner une claque, tout à la fois (ouais, il était un pro du multitâches).

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, Spock ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? »

« Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Jim. »

En réprimant à peine un grognement de frustration, Jim fit deux pas en arrière et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se sentant fiévreux, hors de contrôle.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir touché. Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je veux dire… tout allait bien et tout à coup vous redevenez distant comme… C'est à cause – est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a embêté ? Vous pouvez me le dire, Spock, c'est bon, je sais que parfois on ne se comprend pas et je vous ai peut-être offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Juste… dites-moi comment arranger ça et je le ferai, mais s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi arranger ça. Si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit… ? »

Spock resta silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être un temps infini, ses yeux sombres fixant ceux de Jim d'une manière qui lui donna presque envie de retirer ce qu'il avait dit et de demander à Spock de détourner le regard, par pitié, parce que c'était un peu trop, cette façon dont ça rendait Jim incapable de bouger ; ses membres étaient figés et son souffle lui semblait presque être une intrusion, une agitation inopportune, donc peut-être que respirer était devenu inutile… ?

Il ferma les yeux, _c'est le moment, il va dire "Je voudrais une réduction significative de la fréquence et de la durée de nos interactions," _et il ne pourrait pas le supporter, que Spock le repousse pour de vrai ? Pas question, non, c'était impossible…

Puis il y eut une main chaude sur le haut de son bras, le saisissant à nouveau avec une poigne ferme ; il ne l'avait même pas entendu faire ce pas en avant, le sale sournois furtif, puis il y eut la voix profonde de Spock, douce et pleine de… regret ?

« Je suis désolé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes problèmes personnels actuels… Je ne voudrais pas donner la mauvaise impression. »

Jim ouvrit les yeux et sourit un peu, une puissante vague de soulagement s'engouffrant en lui et le faisant presque frissonner. « Ben, c'est ça le problème, voyez ? Quand vous ne voulez _rien _montrer, c'est très facile pour moi de deviner que vous cachez quelque chose. »

La surprise voleta si rapidement qu'il la manqua presque.

« C'est très perspicace de votre part, Jim, » dit Spock.

« Et il fait aussi dans les _compliments_. On peut dire que vous savez comment flatter un Capitaine. »

Comme il s'y attendait, un petit froncement de sourcils mignon suivit ces paroles. Mais ensuite Spock haussa un sourcil et Jim était tellement heureux de voir qu'il était _de retour_ qu'il faillit céder à son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui aurait été idiot bien sûr.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Vous désirez discutez de la raison pour laquelle je mets encore davantage mes émotions à distance ? »

« Je peux mettre mes émotions à distance ! Je peux carrément le faire ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire (Jim sourit, Spock… fit son truc) et c'était mieux parce que ça restait non-dit, une _private joke_, un moment intime qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre et ça avait manqué à Jim, pendant ces quelques dernières minutes, ce qui quand on y réfléchissait rendait sa presque-crise de panique assez idiote, mais là encore il s'agissait de _Spock_.

« Je crois que M. Moss attend ma présence. »

« Ah… c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Complètement.

Oups ?

« Alors… je peux vous attendre. Si vous voulez. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter les installations. »

Il était vrai que Jim avait hâte d'explorer un peu, oui, mais il préfèrerait vraiment le faire avec un Spock à embêter à ses côtés.

« Vous non plus, » fit-il remarquer.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » répéta Spock. « Cependant, je vous retrouverai ici après l'intermède de restauration. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« L'intermède de restauration ? Sérieux ? Ça vous _tuerait _de dire "déjeuner", hein ? »

« La mort par utilisation d'expressions familières est hautement improbable, Jim. »

Et une blague. Jim eut un sourire satisfait et donna une tape sur le biceps de Spock. « D'accord, d'accord, on se voit plus tard. »

Au final il réalisa que Spock avait adroitement évité de répondre à la question de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais ce n'était pas grave. Un homme pouvait bien avoir sa vie privée.

Évidemment Jim finirait par le découvrir, parce que si quelque chose avait embêté Spock alors Jim allait trouver ce que c'était et lui mettre son poing à la figure, mais il pouvait attendre.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était, c'était obstiné.


	8. L'obscurité enveloppe la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Obscuris Vera Involvens**

Il avait environ une heure avant de retrouver Sulu et Bones pour déjeuner.

Flâner dans le couloir le mena à un turboascenseur, et Jim décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir ce fameux département scientifique qui enthousiasmait tout le monde, même s'il avait l'impression que le jargon technique pouvait en gros être traduit par "regarder les plantes pousser" (de la version plus longue "observer comment les plantes poussent puis l'écrire").

Il dirigea l'ascenseur vers le pont 6, s'appuyant contre l'intérieur circulaire avec un soupir mélancolique qu'il n'aurait jamais poussé en public. Le vaisseau lui manquait. Le commandement et son équipage lui manquaient. Les missions lui manquaient. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent beaucoup moins _compliquées_. Non pas que quoi que ce soit ait été tout à fait simple avant, mais sa relation avec Spock devenait enfin plus facile, ils étaient devenus amis… il avait été tellement content la première fois que Spock avait dit : « _Il est illogique de votre part de me demander de vous parler "comme à un ami". Je suis… toujours votre ami, et de ce fait je ne peux pas vous parler autrement que comme tel._ » Ouais… ça avait été une bonne journée.

Il voulait revenir à l'époque où il n'était pas une personne chiante et geignarde qui s'appuyait contre des murs et soupirait mélancoliquement.

Et tout à coup, sans raison, il se souvint qu'il avait voulu demander à Spock la réaction de son père à cette situation après leur appel mais avait oublié à cause de ce stupide Ben Finney. Mince alors. T'es un super ami, Kirk. Il ne savait pas si le Haut Conseil Vulcain essaierait d'intervenir en faveur de Spock… mais une voix lui dit que c'était peu probable. Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour se soucier de ça, et de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas nier que Spock avait des émotions parce qu'il avait déjà dû une fois se retirer du commandement à cause d'une "compromission émotionnelle".

Cette fois-là aussi, Jim avait été impliqué…

« Capitaine Kirk ? »

Oh. Les portes s'étaient déjà ouvertes et il n'avait même pas remarqué. Super. C'était bon signe pour lui.

« Désolé. » Jim allait dépasser le type mais réalisa soudainement qu'il le connaissait. « Euh… »

« C'est moi… Lucas ? »

Bien sûr, le pilote qui était venu lui parler juste hier. « C'est ça ! Salut. »

Malheureusement, Mara, la sœur canon, ne semblait pas être dans les parages, mais Lucas était avec trois autres types ; deux autres pilotes, en jaune comme Jim (qui n'avait pas de vêtements de civil avec lui de toute façon, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en répliquer) et un officier scientifique en bleu.

« C'est super de vous voir, monsieur. »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas la peine… » dit Jim avec hâte. Lucas sourit.

« D'accord. Vous allez visiter le département de science ? »

« Euh, ouais, je voulais voir pourquoi on en fait tout un plat… » Il tenta subrepticement de regarder le couloir par-dessus l'épaule de Lucas, où il pouvait clairement entendre une activité bouillonnante. Malheureusement, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire que Jim était petit, Lucas était très grand, et il ne put apercevoir que de la lumière solaire artificielle à travers une porte vitrée sur la gauche avec l'impression qu'elle donnait sur une pièce énorme.

« En fait nous avons une pause juste maintenant, » dit un type avec un sourire hésitant. C'était le scientifique. « Vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous voulez. Nous montons à la salle de jeux F. »

« Ouais, » intervint Lucas. « Ouais, franchement, venez avec nous ! Vous pouvez toujours venir ici plus tard, pas vrai ? »

« Ah. Hum… » Avec quatre visages enthousiastes qui le fixaient, Jim n'avait pas le cœur à refuser. Il était partant pour se distraire de toute façon, plutôt que pour visiter le département de science seul ; il pouvait faire ça avec Spock une autre fois. De plus une petite partie de lui voulait prouver à ces types qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne en pitié ou qu'on le materne, qu'il pouvait tenir le coup. « D'accord, pas de problème. Merci. »

« Super ! » applaudit le scientifique.

Après un trajet rapide, Lucas le guida dans d'autres couloirs très éclairés par des néons puis dans une très grande salle de jeux comme prévu. Comparé à celles de l'_Enterprise_, cet endroit était énorme, avec des écrans sur chaque mur et une effervescence d'activités autour des tables ; ils avaient tous les jeux que Jim connaissait et plein qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec autant d'officiers, c'était bien sûr normal d'avoir ces endroits pour se détendre et se calmer ; sinon les gens seraient sous pression avec une cohabitation aussi longue. Même si la base elle-même était grande, il était impératif de se défouler un peu, d'où cet endroit, les bars, centres sportifs, piscine, etc.

Jim sentit son moral remonter considérablement car personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention et il siffla, prêt à admettre qu'il était, comme il se devait, impressionné. « Wow. »

« C'est super, hein ? Vous voulez voir les jeux interactifs virtuels ? Alex est redoutable au Fizz B'in ! »

« Jamais entendu parler, mais je veux bien essayer. »

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible, après tout. Jim se permit de se détendre un peu et sourit avec un intérêt sincère. Alex, le scientifique, lui rendit son sourire et commença à se diriger vers l'une des tables les plus proches…

Et c'est là que l'enfer se déchaîna.

Ça commença avec une vibration discordante qui secoua jusqu'aux semelles des bottes de Jim, suivie d'une plainte stridente qui le fit haleter ; puis tous les écrans de la pièce explosèrent. Des cris résonnèrent contre les murs alors que des gens tombaient ou se brûlaient, et Jim se retrouva au sol et se débattit pour se redresser, suffoqué par la fumée et étourdi par la douleur à son abdomen, là où sa blessure pas-tout-à-fait-guérie le lançait férocement.

« C'est quoi ce- ? »

C'était le chaos ; les néons d'un blanc éclatant étaient éteints et seules les lumières de secours rouges et faibles fonctionnaient, de telle sorte que les clignotements qu'émettaient encore les moniteurs lançaient des ombres confuses. Les gens appelaient leurs amis et les blessés criaient de douleur.

Jim regarda autour de lui et tenta de jauger l'étendue des dégâts. Beaucoup de victimes, mais les gémissements et les cris semblaient indiquer qu'ils étaient tous vivants.

Chaque chose en son temps ; d'abord il fallait alerter l'infirmerie, et vérifier si la même chose était arrivée ailleurs. Une montée soudaine de panique fut brutalement éteinte quand il lui vint à l'esprit que d'autres ponts pouvaient être touchés… et qu'il s'obligea à rationaliser. Simplifier. Se détacher. C'était une capacité qu'il perfectionnait encore, mais que malheureusement en tant que Capitaine il avait eu beaucoup d'occasions d'exercer.

Il repéra deux officiers, un homme et une femme, qui tentaient de prendre le contrôle manuel des portes et de les ouvrir, mais sans succès. C'était normal ; la sécurité de toute la base était prioritaire dans les cas de défaillance du système, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était possible que ce soit un incident isolé. Les contrôles environnementaux pourraient être les prochains à lâcher mais au moins les paramètres de gravité semblaient être intacts pour l'instant.

L'explosion dramatique des écrans lui avait déjà indiqué que ça avait été une surcharge des circuits, mais il avait besoin de savoir si cette pièce était sur le circuit général ou pas, pour déterminer s'ils risquaient de dépendre uniquement de l'énergie de secours.

Il se leva avec difficulté, l'agonie de son ventre brouillant momentanément sa vision avant qu'il puisse de nouveau voir clairement.

« Hé, ça va les gars ? »

Les quatre hommes avec qui il était venu étaient tous allongés par terre et Alex chemise-bleue se tenait la tête là où elle avait percuté le côté de la table ; Jim vit une traînée de sang sur sa mâchoire.

« On survivra, » grogna l'un des autres officiers en jaune.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si cette pièce fait partie du circuit général ? »

« Elle n'en fait pas partie, » dit Lucas, se levant également avec une grimace. « Le général passe par les ponts 9 et 10, ici c'est le 14. »

« Bien. » C'était, en fait, incroyable. Ça voulait dire qu'il se pouvait que ce soit le seul endroit où la surcharge de courant était arrivée, et ses battements de cœur erratiques se calmèrent infinitésimalement. « On a besoin d'un communicateur, le système de secours devrait se mettre en marche mais je veux quand même alerter l'infirmerie des blessures potentielles. »

« Attendez, et le système de communication ? »

Jim désigna l'appareil calciné et enfumé sur le mur près de la porte d'un signe de tête. Il était inutilisable.

« Mince. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit que les gens avaient commencé à se rassembler autour des blessés par groupes, ceux qui connaissaient les gestes de premier secours donnant des instructions à leurs camarades.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a un communicateur ? »

À son cri tout le monde se tut soudainement et se tourna pour le fixer. Jim réprima ses insécurités tandis que les regards passaient de la confusion à la reconnaissance ébahie et il sauta sur une table pour s'adresser à la foule. « On devrait contacter l'infirmerie et demander de l'aide. »

« J'ai déjà appelé, » dit d'une voix tendue un officier à l'air compétent qui avait plusieurs années de plus que Jim, mais sans aucune trace de reproche.

« Excellent. Bien joué. Quand même, si quelqu'un pouvait me prêter le sien, mon médecin-chef et son équipe pourraient aider – »

« Tenez. »

Une femme aux cheveux blonds roussis lui tendit rapidement le sien, puis retourna vers son ami tombé, dont les mèches brun foncé étaient pleines de verre, cramoisies et collantes.

« Merci. »

Jim se força à regarder ailleurs, à oublier ses émotions. Il se remit à parler d'une voix forte et claire à la pièce. « Ok, écoutez-moi. Nous ne pourrons pas ouvrir les portes avant que la sécurité arrive, mais quand ils arriveront ils pourront entrer sans problème. Par contre juste au cas où il faudrait un tir de phaser, on devrait essayer de s'éloigner de la zone. »

À son intense soulagement on obéit instantanément à ses paroles et les non blessés se précipitèrent pour aider les commotionnés et les inconscients à se déplacer, et les deux qui avaient essayé d'ouvrir les portes s'éloignèrent lentement également.

« Bien. Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à rester tranquilles une minute et tout ira bien, je vous le promets. » Il tenta d'avoir sa voix de Capitaine la plus rassurante et espéra que sa voix n'était pas rendue aussi rêche par la poussière qu'il ne le lui paraissait.

Finalement il décida qu'il n'y avait plus aucune action immédiate qui nécessite quelqu'un avec ses compétences (hum, Bones aurait objecté ici pour signaler qu'il faudrait plutôt parler de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sens de l'auto-préservation, mais vous savez, peu importe, c'est juste des détails techniques) et il ouvrit le communicateur emprunté.

C'est à cet instant, malheureusement, alors qu'une petite partie de la poussée d'adrénaline s'en allait, que les genoux de Jim décidèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le soutenir et se dérobèrent. Il s'effondra sans élégance sur la table et s'assit en tailleur, luttant contre l'envie de se plier en deux de douleur lorsque la blessure sur son côté protesta contre ce mouvement brusque, sachant qu'il devait présenter l'image calme d'un leader.

En dépit du fait que tout son corps protestait bruyamment contre cet effort, Jim savait sans aucun doute ou fausse prétention que ces gens lui jetteraient des coups d'œil occasionnels et auraient besoin de le voir garder son sang-froid ; c'était juste un fait, un acte inconscient d'auto-réconfort de leur part, et il savait aussi qu'il devait tenir un peu plus longtemps, juste un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appeler…

« Kirk à McCoy, » dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Il devait tenir.

« _Ici McCoy !_ »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de son ami.

« Bones ! Nous avons une urgence à la salle de jeux F, il y a eu une sorte de dysfonctionnement du circuit qui a causé une grosse surcharge de courant, et nous avons plusieurs blessés. Les systèmes environnementaux semblent encore fonctionner mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps si le circuit général a été touché. Je vois quelques brûlures de second degré, peut-être de troisième, c'est pas sûr. Pas de morts… pour l'instant. »

« _Alerte reçue, le médecin-chef Richardson est déjà parti pour aider à organiser l'équipe de secours._ » McCoy semblait stressé et bourru, un ton qui était on ne peut plus familier à Jim. « _Le circuit général va bien, nous avons seulement reçu un appel de quartiers privés sur le même pont que le tiens et je crois que personne d'autre n'est blessé. Ne t'inquiète pas, une équipe est en chemin._ »

« Merci. Bien. » Respirer commençait à faire un peu mal. « Kirk terminé. »

« _Jim, attends ! Ça va ?_ »

« Merveilleusissimement. »

« _Tu mens ?_ »

Il couvrit le petit micro avec sa main quand il toussa. « J'vais bien, Bones ! Va t'occuper de sauver des vies et tout ça ! »

« _C'est ça. À plus tard pour un examen, j'en doute pas. _»

« Oui. »

« _McCoy terminé._ »

L'appareil se ferma dans un claquement et Jim réalisa qu'il allait devoir enfreindre sa politique du "Ça fera moins mal si je regarde pas" et jeter un œil à sa blessure. Il remonta sa chemise avec précaution mais, à son intense soulagement, trouva qu'elle ne saignait pas, même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

Maintenant que c'était fait il pouvait appeler –

« Oh merde, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Une femme en rouge (l'une des deux qui étaient devant les contrôles de la porte, pensa-t-il) se pencha pour examiner sa blessure et Jim put profiter d'une vue charmante sur sa poitrine généreuse dans cette robe bien ajustée ; mais bien que ce soit une distraction bienvenue, ça ne suffisait vraiment pas à lui faire oublier la sensation d'urgence qui lui rongeait les entrailles, et il voulut ardemment que la femme s'en aille.

« Longue histoire. Pas de chance avec les portes, je vois ? »

« Nan, le système est grillé, et nous n'avons ni gants de sécurité ni outils pour le trafiquer correctement. »

Lorsqu'elle se redressa l'homme qui était avec elle passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille qui criait "bas les pattes." Jim eut envie de gémir. Il y avait des gens allongés par terre en train de saigner et ce con s'inquiétait qu'il veuille lui voler sa petite amie ? Sérieux ?

Mais il laissa sa chemise retomber pour couvrir l'étendue de peau apparemment provocante qui couvrait ses côtes, songeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour déclencher une bagarre. La femme fit une petite dégoûtée et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« J'étais en pré-méd et cette greffe de peau a l'air tendue. Vous savez qu'il faut de l'alitement pour régénérer les tissus, non ? Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir tranquille pendant une semaine, au moins, ou ça fera une cicatrice. »

Est-ce que _chaque _personne qui travaillait en médecine développait un complexe maternel ? Bon Dieu.

« Pas de problème. Si vous avez fait pré-méd, par contre, vous devriez aller le voir. » Il pointa Alex du doigt. « Il s'est cogné la tête, je crois. »

Dr. Maman se mit immédiatement à genoux pour examiner l'Officier Scientifique, qui avait été redressé contre le pied de la table par ses deux amis, et son partenaire s'en alla pour assister la blonde qui avait prêté à Jim son communicateur en déchirant des morceaux de sa chemise et en les utilisant pour essayer de contenir le saignement. _C'est peut-être pas un abruti fini, alors, _dut admettre Jim avec réticence.

« Hé Lucas, quel système secondaire… ? » Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il parlait dans le vent. Lucas était parti, et dans la pénombre enfumée Jim n'arriva pas à le repérer parmi les nombreuses silhouettes qui se détachaient. Peut-être qu'il essayait de trouver un communicateur pour appeler sa sœur.

Bon, c'était fini alors. Il avait enfin une seconde de disponible, un moment pour souffler ; et au lieu de souffler il utilisa le communicateur pour appeler le bureau de Moss.

« Kirk au Département Judiciaire. Nathaniel Moss. »

Pendant un long et terrible instant personne ne répondit.

« Allô ? »

« _Kirk ? C'est Moss ! Êtes-vous près du pont 14 ?_ »

« Où est Spock ? »

Mais il le savait déjà. Son instinct lui donna la réponse à la question avant que Moss ne parle.

« _Il vient de partir. Quelqu'un a appelé… il y a eu une sorte d'accident et il a dit qu'il allait venir en aide – _»

« Non ! C'est dangereux ici ! Dites-lui d'aller – »

« _Attendez, vous y êtes aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« Bon sang, vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser faire ça ! Il n'a aucun instinct d'auto-préservation, ce noble _idiot_… ! »

Jim abattit sa paume contre la table sur laquelle il était assis et imagina que c'était la stupide conscience de Spock (un impressionnant exploit de réalisme abstrait réalisé par la combinaison de sa poussée d'adrénaline et d'une imagination débordante).

« _Il est parti, James ! Je suis seulement resté dans mon bureau au cas où quelqu'un appellerait, je ne sais pas où – _»

À ces mots il raccrocha et glissa de la table, se levant sans grande stabilité. Le sol vacilla une fois et il tituba, croyant l'espace d'un instant que les paramètres de gravité avaient enfin lâché, mais ensuite il réalisa que son équilibre était très mauvais et qu'il balançait sur place.

« Hé ! James ! »

Jim se tourna avec lassitude en direction de la voix. C'était Lucas, qui courait à nouveau vers lui et qui s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous aviez l'air d'être sur le point de vous évanouir ! »

« Ça ira. T'inquiète pas. Hé, est-ce que Mara va bien ? »

Le pilote ouvrit la bouche pour répondre –

« _Votre attention officiers._ »

Une voix tonna dans la pièce et Jim dut se couvrir les oreilles ; elle était discordante et inutilement forte. Les haut-parleurs avaient dû être cassés aussi.

« _Je suis le Chef de la Sécurité Hayes, veuillez rester éloignés des portes._ »

Un espace correct avait déjà était fait pour qu'ils puissent agir, les deux entrées de la salle de jeux étant à des côtés opposés et suffisamment éloignées du centre de la pièce, où la plupart des gens étaient venus se rassembler.

« _Dix, neuf, huit…_ »

Tandis que tout le monde comprenait qu'ils allaient enfin avoir de l'aide, un sentiment général de soulagement sembla imprégner l'atmosphère, et deux officiers émirent même de faibles acclamations. Jim nota que l'un d'eux avait même une épaule clairement disloquée, le _badass motherfucker _(1).

« _Sept, six, cinq, quatre – _»

La voix mécanique fut brusquement coupée.

Le silence qu'elle laissa était inquiétant et tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura un Enseigne particulièrement jeune. Il avait un éclat de Plexiglass dans l'avant-bras.

« Quelqu'un a trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir les portes sans utiliser d'appareil explosif, » déclara Jim d'un ton confiant, même s'il savait que ça pouvait en fait dire que finalement ils seraient incapables d'ouvrir les portes, si une nouvelle menace contre leur sécurité avait été détectée. « Laissez-leur une seconde pour se bouger le cul, les pauvres. »

Le silence devint de plus en plus bruyant à mesure que les secondes passaient, ponctué seulement par le crépitement occasionnel d'un câble ou d'un crachat d'étincelle.

Et ensuite…

Un grincement clairement métallique résonna par derrière, au niveau de l'autre entrée, celle par laquelle Jim n'était pas passé. Chaque tête se tourna pour regarder, Jim inclus, bien sûr.

Son cerveau en état de choc n'était pas préparé à digérer ce qu'il vit.

« Putain de merde… » marmonna Lucas.

Une silhouette éclairée de derrière était en train d'ouvrir les doubles portes en les séparant avec sa force inhumaine, comme une sorte de super-héros du genre dont Jim avait adoré lire les aventures quand il était gamin.

« Est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« C'est le Commandant Spock. »

« Le Vulcain. Celui qui a un procès. »

« Comment il _peut_ faireça ? »

Les bras de Spock s'étendaient lentement mais sûrement, tordant suffisamment les portes pour que la lumière éclatante du couloir se déverse dans la pièce obscure. Jim était totalement figé sur place et une partie de lui enregistra que la même chose semblait être arrivée aux autres ; des expressions ébahies et stupéfaites décoraient chaque visage et l'idée que Spock puisse en fait avoir besoin d'aide ne sembla venir à l'esprit de personne. Parce que c'était tellement évident qu'il faisait ça tous les jours sans aucun effort, que c'était le genre de chose qu'il faisait dans son sommeil et que ses membres agiles de Vulcain ne sentaient pas l'effort.

Quand l'espace fut suffisant, deux hommes en rouge insérèrent un appareil de traction entre les panneaux de portes pour éviter qu'ils se referment et Spock entra. Derrière lui se précipitèrent quatre officiers de sécurité et l'équipe médicale, qui se dispatchèrent tous rapidement pour assister ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« Ceux qui sont mobiles et non entravés doivent quitter la pièce immédiatement. Cela permettra de mieux s'occuper de ceux qui ne le sont pas. »

Le Commandant parla d'un ton calme et composé, sa voix profonde et impassible exprimant assurance et autorité sans une pointe de fatigue. C'était un ton qui exigeait une obéissance immédiate et sans conditions, comme si Spock savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa demande serait exécutée.

Il y eut un instant bref et fou où Jim se demanda ce que ça ferait de refuser de faire quelque chose que Spock avait demandé avec le même ton. Puis il secoua la tête, décidant que l'explosion lui avait retourné le cerveau, et il commença à se déplacer pour aider les autres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, il y eut un fracas et la tête de Jim se releva brusquement, pour essayer de localiser sa source. Il fut choqué de découvrir que c'était _Spock _qui s'était figé sur place cette fois, ses bras arrêtés en plein mouvement alors qu'ils tenaient les restes d'un moniteur qui était rapidement tombé au sol, vraisemblablement quand il avait vu Jim.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

L'instant se poursuivit encore et encore, Jim ne sachant pas vraiment quelle expression afficher et Spock se contentant de le regarder, manifestement stupéfait même si son visage ne montrait qu'une mâchoire légèrement relâchée… jusqu'à ce que finalement le cerveau du Vulcain semble redémarrer et que Spock ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose à travers l'espace entre eux, mais Jim secoua immédiatement la tête et articula silencieusement : « Je vais bien. »

Un minuscule pli apparut entre les sourcils de Spock et il fit un pas en avant, son pied écrasant le moniteur tombé sans qu'il le remarque, apparemment. Jim secoua à nouveau la tête, se demandant ce qui clochait chez son ami ; Spock savait sûrement que ce serait une _très mauvaise idée _qu'ils attirent l'attention sur eux maintenant, et normalement son Premier Officier était presque physiquement allergique à ça.

« S'il vous plaît, Capitaine Kirk, vous pourriez… ? »

La femme au communicateur fit un signe de la main à Jim et le sort se brisa, le forçant à détourner le regard de Spock et à revenir aux choses sérieuses. Elle était agenouillée à côté de son ami et l'infirmière avait besoin de quelqu'un pour aider à la soulever.

« Bien sûr. » Il ignora fermement la vive pointe de douleur qu'il ressentit en se mettant à genoux et banda ses bras musclés expérimentalement, puis les tendit aussi doucement que possible vers le torse de la fille inconsciente.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » Une traînée de larmes avait traversé la poussière sur le visage de l'autre femme. « Elle était juste à côté de moi, vraiment près de l'écran. »

L'infirmière était penchée sur son scanner. « Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas encore. »

Les biceps de Jim commençaient à être un peu douloureux sous le poids mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il évita avec soin de regarder autour de lui pour voir ce que Spock faisait, décidant qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur cette tâche, et qu'ils pourraient parler plus tard.

Peu à peu le chaos devint plus modéré, quand les seuls bruits qui se distinguaient de l'agitation ambiante furent les gémissements étouffés de détresse et les chuchotements de réconfort. Les officiers de sécurité allaient et venaient ; principalement pour dégager un passage à travers les débris pour que les patients puissent être transportés sans encombre, et ensuite pour aider les infirmières et médecins à le faire.

Sous la lumière éclatante et implacable la salle de jeux avait l'air horrible ; tout était couvert de suie et la fumée qui s'élevait de l'équipement cassé avait embrumé l'air et faisait constamment pleurer les yeux de Jim, sans parler des étincelles qui avaient laissé des marques de brûlure sur le sol auparavant brillant et poli.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure de manœuvres délicates durant laquelle Jim refusa de partir pour pouvoir aider également, et finalement il ne resta que lui, Spock, les techniciens et quelques personnes de la maintenance. Un bas murmure provenait du couloir à l'extérieur, cependant, ce qui suggérait une accumulation de témoins.

« Jim. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à la contenance pâle de Spock. Pour une fois son Premier Officier immaculé était couvert de poussière ; ses cheveux soignés étaient devenus gris à cause des cendres et il avait de la saleté sur le visage. Dans l'ensemble le résultat était étrangement attachant, pensa Jim distraitement.

Ah, peut-être que ces instincts maternels de médecin déteignaient sur lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé. »

Ce fut dit avec un ton qui semblait suggérer que si Jim _avait _été blessé ça aurait bardé.

« Non, je vais bien, » clarifia-t-il, bien que Spock n'ait pas techniquement posé la question.

« C'est une chance. La probabilité d'être blessé dans cet espace était approximativement de 78,9 pourcents. »

Jim se demanda comment diable Spock avait pu calculer ce chiffre, mais décida de ne pas commenter, car son Premier Officier avait l'air particulièrement tendu et implacable.

« Vous devez malgré tout vous rendre à l'infirmerie, » continua Spock. Ses yeux étaient devenus très noirs, ce qui voulait habituellement dire qu'il était en colère. Jim espéra secrètement que cette fois au moins il n'allait pas devenir la cible de cette émotion, bien que par le passé Spock ait clairement exprimé son irritation chaque fois que Jim (inutilement, pour Spock, mais avec un héroïsme incroyable, pour Jim) se retrouvait à avoir besoin de passer du temps dans ladite infirmerie.

« Ils doivent être bondés maintenant, Spock. Je peux attendre. »

« Vous avez besoin – »

« Évitons de faire ça. S'il vous plaît. » Ses paroles lui valurent une mâchoire serrée et un froncement de sourcils, l'équivalent d'un Regard de la Mort chez Spock, mais Jim, en éternel rebelle, se contenta de le lui rendre.

« Capitaine, ce n'est pas une question de subjectivité – »

« Pensez _logiquement_. »

« Il n'est pas logique de refuser un traitement médical lorsque vous pourriez en avoir besoin. » Les mots eux-mêmes ne furent pas prononcés d'un ton tranchant, mais Spock réussit à exprimer son total dégoût envers son Capitaine assez bien, comme si c'était la stupidité et l'inconscience de Jim qui l'avaient presque rendu victime d'une explosion, au lieu d'un simple mauvais timing.

Parfois quand même, ce type pouvait trouver des moyens d'être extrêmement agaçant.

« Je sais déjà que je ne – »

« Vous n'êtes pas un professionnel formé, votre opinion n'est pas valide dans le cas présent – »

« Oh, et dans votre divinité omnisciente _votre _opinion est bien sûr la meilleure – »

« Hé ! Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » L'un des techniciens commença à marcher vers eux, manifestement ennuyé. « Parce qu'on a du travail ici. »

Jim regarda autour de lui et réalisa que chaque personne dans la pièce les fixait avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il se montrait juste ridiculement obstiné ? Peut-être. Pourquoi fallait-il que Spock fasse parfois ressortir le vieux masque débile de dur à cuire qu'il essayait de dépasser ? Qui est-ce qu'il essayait d'impressionner au juste ?

« Désolé. On s'en va. »

En marmonnant sombrement "fichus beaux gosses de l'espace" et "bulles" (ouais… quoi ?) l'homme s'en alla.

Jim s'approcha de la porte avec une curiosité mal dissimulée, tentant d'examiner les sillons que les doigts de Spock avaient gravés dans le métal sans que Spock le remarque, mais abandonna à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent et où il réalisa que c'était stupide.

« C'est vrai que parfois vous vous comportez comme un monsieur je-sais-tout condescendant mais je dois admettre que c'était plutôt cool, quand vous les avez écartées comme ça, » dit-il avec un sourire hésitant. Spock soutint son regard un instant puis baissa les yeux vers le bidule qui empêchait les portes de se refermer.

Si Jim ne le connaissait pas il penserait que Spock était légèrement gêné. Mais bien sûr l'idée même serait… des plus illogiques.

« Vous semblez avoir tendance à vous retrouver dans des situations qui détériorent inévitablement votre état de santé, » dit-il finalement.

« Hé, c'est pas comme si je le faisais _exprès_, » le réprimanda Jim, mais il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses paroles. Il avait déjà décidé que Spock était manifestement contrarié par quelque chose, et il était même prêt à deviner que ça avait un rapport avec l'empathie et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour les autres, et le fait d'avoir des difficultés à réprimer ces sentiments, ou même d'en être incapable. Spock se souciait de la vie… c'était le cas de tous les Vulcains, bien sûr, ils étaient pacifiques de nature, mais le respect de Spock pour les êtres vivants dépassait un peu ça, pensa Jim. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Ça le rendait vraiment… _bon_.

Ha. Il y avait sûrement un meilleur terme pour ça mais Jim trouvait celui-là étrangement approprié.

« Cela se produit avec une constance trop excessive pour être une simple coïncidence, » insista Spock.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel avec attendrissement. « Eh bien je m'excuse _vraiment_ si je suis malchanceux, » dit-il. « Venez, allons-nous-en. »

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus, quelqu'un le heurta avec suffisamment de force pour le faire tomber sur les fesses. Heureusement la main de Spock s'élança pour le stabiliser en soutenant brièvement son dos et Jim réussit à rester debout, mais pas sans qu'un grognement de protestation n'échappe de ses lèvres quand la personne à l'identité mystérieuse le serra trop fort.

« Aïe ! »

L'abondance de longs cheveux noirs l'identifia un instant plus tard, mais Jim fut très, très surpris une fois qu'ils se séparèrent et qu'il vit qui c'était.

« Vous venez vraiment… ? C'est vraiment arrivé ? » Il se tourna vers Spock d'un air interrogateur, essayant de tourner la situation en dérision. « Est-ce qu'Uhura vient vraiment de me _faire un câlin_, Spock ? »

Mais une fois de plus sa tentative de faire de l'humour échoua spectaculairement car Spock répondit simplement, rigide et monosyllabique ; « Oui. »

« Et ne vous avisez pas de le dire à qui que ce soit, » claqua Uhura, mais la douceur dans ses yeux sombres racontait une autre histoire.

Elle se tourna vers Spock après cela, mais n'essaya pas de le prendre dans ses bras, Dieu merci. « Et toi, ça va ? »

Son ton était légèrement accusateur quand elle dit ça, pour une raison inconnue.

« Je n'étais pas à proximité quand la surcharge de courant s'est produite. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Spock ne fournit aucune réponse, cependant, et pour éviter un moment potentiellement gênant entre les deux ex Jim fit remarquer qu'ils devraient dégager le passage.

« Sulu a dit qu'il attendrait Jim près de l'infirmerie et que vous feriez mieux d'y descendre tous les deux. » Elle lui lança un regard significatif pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. « Donc en vérité, je suis là pour vous kidnapper. »

« Mais oui. Le câlin était juste un leurre pour me donner une fausse impression de sécurité, alors ? » dit Jim avec suffisance. Il savait qu'il pourrait éviter d'être examiné une fois qu'ils arriveraient, donc pour l'instant il décida qu'il allait la suivre.

« Bien sûr. Pour vous rendre tout vulnérable et délicat. »

« C'est ça. »

Uhura poussa un gémissement théâtral. « Vous n'allez jamais me laisser oublier ça, pas vrai ? »

Dans cette situation aucun d'entre eux n'admettrait ses vrais sentiments, bien sûr, mais Jim songea silencieusement qu'il était plutôt touché qu'elle se soit souciée du fait qu'il était blessé, surtout parce qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Uhura, entre tous, se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cela fit grandir son affection pour la splendide Lieutenante d'une manière inhabituelle, inhabituelle parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans (ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de réfléchir à un moyen de la mettre dans son lit), mais ça avait plus… de valeur. C'était mieux. En dehors de Bones, on ne pouvait pas dire que Jim avait une pléthore d'_amis_ avant.

C'était plutôt génial.

ooo

« Oh, _super_. Il y a un déchirement des tissus de cicatrisation et une rupture mineure de muscle. »

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air si terri – »

« Tu vas avoir besoin de check-ups constants et d'une journée entière d'alitement. »

« Pas question. »

Jim avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et totalement contre sa volonté, été convaincu par la pression exercée par une partie de son équipage de passerelle qu'il devait entrer dans l'infirmerie et se faire scanner par McCoy. Plusieurs fois. Ce qui était ennuyeux, parce qu'il ne savait même pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé ; un instant il était genre "Je veux aller à la cantine et _déjeuner_" et l'instant d'après Spock était genre "Non." C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Bon sang, écoute-moi, » grogna le docteur. « Tu pourrais te blesser sévèrement, ok ? »

« Bones. Je vais y aller doucement. Je suis désolé. » Le ton de Jim devint immédiatement un ton d'excuse quand il réalisa qu'il se montrait stupide et inconsidéré. McCoy était sérieusement stressé et l'infirmerie était _pleine _; le grand espace était devenu confiné à cause des bips des moniteurs, du plafond bas et des voix qui devenaient inévitablement plus fortes. En fait, c'était tellement bondé qu'ils n'avaient même pas laissé le moindre de ses amis entrer avec lui.

« Bien. Lève le bras, je vais essayer de coudre ça un peu plus serré pour que ça tienne. »

En s'exécutant, Jim laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers la femme qui saignait gravement. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre jusqu'ici il y avait seulement trois officiers dans un état critique, elle comprise, quatre autres avec des brûlures graves et le reste comptait plusieurs blessures mineures. Mais pas de morts pour l'instant, et avec un peu de chance et d'espoir il n'y en aurait aucun.

Le Commodore Barnett avait diffusé un rapide message d'explication de la situation adressé à tout le monde dans la base à travers les haut-parleurs, et les avait assurés que des personnes travaillaient à découvrir ce qui était arrivé. À la surprise de Jim, il était ensuite descendu dans l'infirmerie et était resté un moment pour parler aux patients (mais avait évité Jim lui-même, ce qui lui fit regretter une fois de plus ses actes pendant leur première rencontre), avant de remonter pour superviser l'enquête.

« Où est Spock ? » demanda McCoy d'un air absent en vaporisant quelque chose de glacé contre le flanc de Jim.

« À l'extérieur. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien. Je me disais que le gobelin serait dans les parages, vu que tu es blessé et tout. »

Pour une raison inconnue cela irrita vraiment Jim.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Uhura est là aussi, tu sais. Elle m'a _fait un câlin_. Et Chekov, et Sulu, et ils ont dit que Scotty allait venir me voir plus tard. Il allait amener _Keenser_. »

« D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, je suis désolé. Je disais ça comme ça. »

Sa colère disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. « Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Bones. Va faire ton boulot et je promets d'être sage. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu es allé te faire enfermer dans une pièce qui a _explosé_, » dit McCoy sarcastiquement.

« Mais bon sang, je ne savais pas que ça allait _arriver _! »

Son ami sourit avec fatigue, ce qui réjouit secrètement Jim, puis fit signe à une infirmière que Jim ne reconnut pas (et qui devait donc être de la base, pas de l'_Enterprise_) de venir.

« Oui, docteur ? »

« Amenez ce gars dehors et vous trouverez un groupe de personnes qui attendent de le voir. L'un d'eux est un Vulcain ; dites-lui de ma part, le Dr. Leonard McCoy, qu'il ferait mieux de s'assurer que Jim aille droit au lit et y reste. »

« Parfois je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression de te détester, Bones. »

« Le déni n'est que la première étape, Jim. »

L'infirmière leur lança un regard légèrement incrédule, mais escorta malgré tout Jim dehors et localisa Spock dans la foule, comme promis. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu et Scotty se tenaient tous autour de lui en demi-cercle, et Jim se demanda depuis combien de temps ça durait ; avant Spock restait toujours l'ombre silencieuse, se reléguant à la ligne de touche.

« Bonjour. Le Dr. McCoy a dit que je devais vous dire quelque chose… ? Je présume que vous êtes le Commandant Spock. »

Spock hocha brièvement la tête, dans l'attente.

« Vous devez mettre ce gars au lit et faire en sorte qu'il y reste, d'accord ? »

Et sur cette note inoubliable elle poussa Jim dans la direction de Spock comme s'il était une sorte de chaton abandonné et partit.

Il y eut un silence fantastiquement stupéfait, pendant lequel Spock cligna une fois des yeux puis devint seulement légèrement moins expressif qu'une statue, la seule chose qui montrait qu'il était un être vivant étant les taches jumelles de rougeur verte sur ses pommettes hautes. Il se tint parfaitement immobile et sans croiser le regard de son Capitaine (non pas que ledit Capitaine _essaye _de croiser son regard ; il était trop occupé à être fasciné par le sol et par la beauté de ses chaussures) pendant un temps incroyablement long et inconfortable, pendant lequel Jim songea à en faire une blague comme il l'aurait normalement fait, mais pour une raison inconnue les mots s'étaient logés dans sa gorge et refusaient de coopérer.

Le pauvre Spock était sûrement assez embarrassé pour être incapable de faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris le double sens, pensa Jim rationnellement (et à tort, mais il ne le savait pas). Pour sa part, Jim aurait voulu oublier cette dernière minute, parce qu'une partie de lui commençait à suspecter que les Problèmes attendaient au tournant et oui, même dans son esprit il y avait un "P" majuscule.

Heureusement, ce fut Uhura qui les sauva en éclatant d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle fut suivie par les autres et au bout d'un moment Jim décida qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se joindre à eux, puisque le monde avait manifestement décidé de devenir complètement dingue aujourd'hui.

Spock resta parfaitement immobile pendant cet étalage très humain, son expression ne trahissant rien, comme d'habitude. Ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois que le groupe commença à marcher vers le pont où leurs quartiers se trouvaient, qu'il tenta de stabiliser son cœur battant et de calmer ses sens en éveil.

Personne ne sut qu'un frisson d'appréhension (même dans son esprit, le mot "peur" était rarement admis) parcourut son échine. Personne n'entendit le soupir infiniment doux et bas qu'il se permit d'émettre quand Jim adressa un sourire éclatant à Sulu et fit semblant de le frapper.

Personne ne vit le désir silencieux dans ces yeux sombres et indéchiffrables, parce que Spock ne le montrerait jamais.

(1) Expression intraduisible, ou en tout cas je n'ai rien trouvé qui lui fasse justice, et puis c'est assez répandu sur le web. Au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas, en gros ça veut dire quelqu'un qui déchire grave.


	9. Qu'est-ce que la vérité ?

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

La publication est un peu ralentie parce que j'ai des problèmes d'internet. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, en particulier anonymes puisque je ne peux pas vous répondre. Un merci particulier à Wallace (ne t'excuse pas, tes reviews sont un plaisir à lire). J'espère ne pas avoir foiré l'accent de Chekov.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quid Est Veritas ?**

La cabine de Jim paraissait plutôt pleine, malgré sa taille généreuse, après que les autres se soient tous agglutinés à l'intérieur.

Quand il était devenu capitaine, il avait eu des doutes concernant la possibilité de devenir ami avec son équipage… mais maintenant, apparemment, l'alitement n'était pas synonyme de solitude, ce qui touchait considérablement Jim.

« …et donc j'imagine qu'à ce stade, la Directive Première a été mise aux oubliettes, et qu'ils avaient déjà assez de mal à contrôler la situation sans que les Klingons ne s'en mêlent, » disait Uhura pensivement. Elle s'était gracieusement installée sur le sofa le plus grand et le plus confortable ; ce qu'aucun des garçons n'avait jugé bon de contester.

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi l'actualité, ces derniers temps, » coupa alors Jim, ce qui lui valut des regards reconnaissants de Sulu et Scotty, qui eux aussi n'avaient pas entendu parler de cet incident-là.

Ce n'était pas à cause du procès qu'il évitait les médias. Ce n'était même pas vraiment _délibéré_… mais depuis Nero, surfer sur le web était devenu une expérience parfois dérangeante et souvent embarrassante ; il y figurait si souvent. « Est-ce que c'est lié au sabotage des capacités de distorsion du _Midas _le mois dernier ? »

« Oh non, c'est arrivé un peu awant ça, » expliqua Chekov en fronçant les sourcils. « Même waisseau, autre dilemme. Même si j'ai été très désoulé d'entendre qu'un bâtiment aussi précieux avait été détrouit. »

« Oui, elle était jolie. Vieille mais solide, vous savez ? Bien conçue. Résistante. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel au commentaire de Scotty, qui bien sûr était relatif uniquement au vaisseau en dépit du fait que beaucoup de personnes auraient pu être blessées (même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, grâce aux services d'urgence et à un sauvetage à temps. Autrement, Jim savait que l'ingénieur n'aurait jamais dit ça, bien sûr).

« Une perte significative pour Starfleet, certainement, qui n'en a pas donné une bonne image publique, je pense, » contribua Spock. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un silence contemplatif s'empara de la pièce, mais il fut vite brisé.

« Alors dites… est-ce quelqu'un sait comment répliquer de la crème glacée ? » demanda innocemment Jim.

« Oui, je peux aider, » dit Scotty avec un clin d'œil. « Fraise ? »

« Il n'y a pas un genre de règle qui interdit aux hommes de manger des trucs _roses _? »

« Hé, j'adore la glace à la fraise ! » protesta Sulu.

« Chocolat alors, Capitaine ? »

« _Excellent _choix, Scotty ! »

Uhura tendit le cou vers Spock, qui était assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, le dos droit et les membres parfaitement positionnés.

« _Il ressemble à un féroce petit bébé sehlat parfois, non ?_ »

Jim était sur le point de se plaindre bruyamment quand il réalisa qu'elle avait parlé en Vulcain, ne voulant manifestement pas que qui que ce soit d'autre comprenne ses paroles. Il ne parlait pas la langue couramment ou quoi que ce soit, mais il essayait d'apprendre (et devenait plutôt bon dernièrement, s'il devait en juger lui-même). Par exemple, il savait qu'un sehlat était une créature appartenant à une espèce presque éteinte qui avait vécu sur l'ancienne Vulcain, et que ça ressemblait en gros à un énorme nounours avec des crocs de quinze centimètres. Sauf que les bébés sehlats ne les avaient pas encore, donc en gros Uhura venait de le comparer à une peluche mignonne.

Certains avaient vraiment du _culot_.

Spock jeta calmement un regard dans sa direction, puis regarda à nouveau devant lui. « _C'est ce qu'il désire te faire croire. Il désire être sous-estimé – _»

« _Oh ça je le sais. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être adorable en le faisant, même si le kan-bu sait qu'il l'est._ »

Kan-bu voulait dire "bébé". L'étendue de l'humiliation cinglante de Jim était maintenant _infinie_.

Spock se remit en mode standard pour dire : « Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur la question. »

Les autres occupants fixaient la paire avec des expressions confuses ou perplexes, et il y eut un silence d'attente pendant lequel Jim dut résister à l'envie de crier à Uhura qu'il _détestait _totalement le fait qu'elle lui ait donné autant de noms pelucheux, en s'adressant à son premier officier, qui plus est.

« Hé, on devrait s'amuser, un peu. »

Jim n'était pas celui qui avait dit ça, bien qu'il puisse totalement s'identifier à Sulu.

« Je vous rappelle que le Capitaine ne peut pas quitter le lit où il est allongé. »

Uhura leva les yeux au ciel et s'étira. « Enfin, Spock. Sulu le sait bien. »

Sulu acquiesça vigoureusement. « Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je voulais juste dire que… Jim peut rester là, mais on devrait… oh je sais pas. En fait, vous croyez qu'ils nous laisseraient aider aux réparations et tout ça ? »

« Probablement pas. » Jim secoua la tête. « Mais vous devriez y aller. Je veux dire… vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester là et de me tenir la main ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis un grand garçon, je crois que je suis capable de rester allongé dans un lit sans rien faire. » Il ajouta la dernière partie avec un sourire qui n'était que légèrement forcé.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était à l'opposé du genre de chose que vous êtes capable de faire, Capitaine, » dit Sulu avec un sourire suffisant, alors bien sûr Jim lui balança un oreiller.

Malheureusement, le geste tira sur ses muscles et il ne put dissimuler une légère grimace de douleur, ce qui déclencha des grognements bruyants dans toute la pièce et fit lever instantanément Spock, ce dernier irradiant de désapprobation d'une manière qu'il avait perfectionnée avec le temps (qui consistait en un équilibre indirectement relatif entre la quantité d'expression sur son visage et l'air signifiant vous-êtes-tellement-stupide-que-ça-me-stupéfie-parfois qui passait au travers).

« Désolé ? » tenta Jim avec un sourire penaud et son meilleur regard bleuté, ce qui au moins sembla ramollir tout le monde sauf Spock, qui se rassit avec des yeux légèrement étrécis. Yeux qui restèrent scotchés à Jim le reste de la soirée, cataloguant chacun de ses gestes inappropriés ; une expérience qui s'avérerait épuisante.

Et Sulu garda l'oreiller. L'enflure.

« On peut traîner ici, » déclara Uhura, de manière à ce que ça ressemble à une suggestion alors que vraiment, quand ils n'étaient pas sur le vaisseau, Jim avait assez de couilles pour admettre qu'être le Capitaine ne comptait pas forcément.

Et au final c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Ils discutèrent calmement, taquinèrent encore Spock à propos de ses fans et du fait que la cascade digne de Superman qu'il avait faite ne ferait qu'augmenter ladite popularité… c'était sympa. La blessure de Jim s'était peut-être rappelée douloureusement à son bon souvenir deux fois quand il avait gesticulé pour s'exprimer, mais c'était… _très _sympa. Ils devraient faire ça plus souvent, pensa-t-il rêveusement.

Sans que cela implique une explosion et un danger de mort, bien sûr.

ooo

« Vous me passez le pistolet de scellage ? » marmonna Jim à un Enseigne sans quitter le bazar de câbles sur lequel il travaillait des yeux.

« Le quo - ? Hum, à quoi il ressemble exactement, monsieur ? »

« Il est long et vert… »

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel il faillit penser à quelque chose de _vraiment très étrange_, mais ensuite ça passa et évidemment il n'y avait pas pensé du tout parce qu'il était impossible que la vie soit aussi cruelle et tordue.

Pas vrai ?

Jim secoua la tête comme un chien pour garder les idées claires, puis reprit la tâche en cours.

Il s'avéra qu'il y avait eu une surtension mineure dans la Salle de Contrôle principale, qui avait causé quelques dommages aux équipements, ce qui avait ensuite fait surcharger les lignes de courant du circuit du pont 14. Scotty et son équipe avaient demandé à faire partie de l'enquête et heureusement le Commodore Emerett avait été assez intelligent pour le leur permettre.

La raison pour laquelle Jim était lui aussi perché au-dessus d'un escalier à loucher en direction des tubes d'un panneau auxiliaire était qu'il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas doué pour rester coincé dans sa chambre sans rien faire. Respectant sa parole, il était resté au lit pendant toute une journée et toute une nuit (c'était hier), mais l'idée d'une autre matinée sans travail s'était avérée être un peu trop pour lui. Moss les retrouverait après le déjeuner, ce qui était très bien, mais il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir à huit heures trente, donc sans le dire à Spock il avait joyeusement informé Scotty qu'il allait les aider.

« Ouaip, c'est celui-là. Maintenant réglez-le sur une charge basse… disons, deux virgule cinq – »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? »

Oh non.

Ce n'était pas le Dr McCoy, mais…

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, infirmière Chapel, c'est pas comme si… hum… »

« Pas comme si quoi ? Pas comme si vous pendiez au plafond sans harnais ? Pas comme si vous travailliez même si vous êtes un Capitaine de vaisseau et pas un ingénieur ? Oh excusez-moi, j'oubliais : _pas comme si vous étiez censé vous reposer _? »

Jim commença à descendre les marches vers le couloir, où les officiers de passage lançaient des regards étranges à l'infirmière Chapel. Elle pouvait être une dame très effrayante.

« Mais vous ne le direz pas à Bones ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Je ne veux pas qu'il _meure_, non. »

« Merci. Parce que je me sens très bien, en fait. » C'était tout à fait vrai ; il avait essayé de s'étirer un peu et rien n'était douloureux.

Chapel lança ses mains en l'air avec exaspération (sérieux, les gens qui travaillaient dans le secteur médical avaient un grave problème ; tous des drama queens).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous ne vous contentiez pas de regarder une holo-vidéo ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sauve juste des vies, la routine. » Jim lui adressa son sourire emblématique et montra le plafond du doigt. « Vous voyez ça ? Le circuit est totalement foutu à moins qu'ils ajoutent plus de matériaux disperseurs de chaleur entre les câbles. Je parlais à Scotty tout à l'heure et il a dit que c'était pas très bien conçu, et je suis d'accord, parce qu'ils ont essayé de contourner le chevauchement de relais… euh, en gros ça veut dire qu'ils voulaient booster l'énergie mais n'ont pas essayé de compenser ça en conséquence, ce qui a vraiment l'air d'avoir affecté les mécanismes de refroidissement. Le truc, c'est que si le système avait – qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle avait sorti un tricordeur médical et était en train de le scanner.

« Levez votre chemise, s'il vous plaît. »

Jim s'exécuta patiemment et fit signe à l'Enseigne qui l'aidait. Il était presque sûr que le nom du gars était…

« M. Gray ? »

« Ouais ? » L'énorme sourire qu'il reçut en réaction lui dit qu'il avait vu juste. « Je veux dire, oui monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas demander à M. Scotty ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre pour aider ? Il sera au Principal, le pont du dessous avec l'ingénieur en chef Roberts, j'ai presque fini ici. »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Il partit en hâte et Jim baissa les yeux vers Chapel, qui louchait en direction de ses abdos et fronçait les sourcils. Quand il lui adressa un autre sourire conciliant elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi les gens vous aiment-ils autant alors que vous tenez à être irresponsable dès que votre santé est en jeu ? »

Jim fit semblant de hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

« Mon charme est trompeur. »

« Je suis trompée, » dit Chapel, pince-sans-rire. Cela le fit rire à gorge déployée, et ses yeux à elle étincelèrent joliment aux coins tandis qu'elle levait encore plus la chemise, puis faisait de nouveau passer son scanner sur lui. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si – »

« Capitaine. »

Jim se retourna si rapidement qu'il fit accidentellement tomber le tricordeur des mains de l'infirmière. Il tomba avec fracas.

« Oups ! Désolé Christine… »

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. »

« Non, c'est de ma faute… »

« Bonjour, » dit Spock derrière lui. Jim sentit ses joues chauffer et se tourna plus lentement, tentant de composer son expression la plus joliment innocente. Le Vulcain regardait sa chemise que, comme il le réalisa tardivement, Jim tenait toujours au niveau de ses aisselles, donnant une jolie vue à toutes les personnes alentours de la zone qui allait de ses pectoraux à la ligne de sous-vêtement bleu foncé qui dépassait de son pantalon taille basse noir.

Faire par inadvertance du rentre-dedans à son premier officier avant le petit déjeuner, _check_.

« Bien le bonjour, Spock ! »

Il laissa promptement tomber le tissu sur sa peau exposée et tenta de l'ajuster tout en conservant les éventuels vestiges de sa dignité perdue depuis longtemps. « Euh… quoi de neuf ? »

Spock ignora cette question. « Étiez-vous en train d'exercer des activités physiques, Jim ? »

« Je… »

« Oui, » coupa Chapel, et Jim se sentit complètement trahi et lui lança un regard profondément blessé.

« J'étais _assis_, » clarifia-t-il pour Spock.

« Dans des escaliers. Près du plafond, » ajouta gentiment Chapel.

« Arrêtez de parler, par pitié. »

« Il aidait les ingénieurs. »

Jim gémit. « Sérieusement Christine, parler comme ça n'a _rien _d'attirant. »

Le regard de Spock aurait pu solidifier du nitrogène. « Jim, je suggère que vous vous absteniez de tenter de… je crois que le terme correct est "alléger" la situation ? »

« C'est tout à fait correct, M. Sp – »

Le regard qu'elle reçut de son Capitaine fit enfin faire à Chapel mine de coudre sa bouche et elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Je vais à l'infirmerie et il vaudrait mieux que je vous y voie avant le dîner. »

« Ouais ouais, Bones m'a déjà fait promettre. »

Avant de tourner à l'angle, elle lui fit un signe de la main et cria : « Vous guérissez bien, soit dit en passant, et pas grâce à vous-même ! »

« Allez-vous-en ! »

Les yeux de Jim se reportèrent sur Spock.

« Pitié, épargnez-moi les – »

« Il me semble que vos paroles exactes hier étaient "je crois que je suis capable de rester allongé dans un lit sans rien faire." Vous surestimez clairement vos propres capacités, Capitaine. »

Jim attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais son ton se fit affectueusement taquin. « D'accord, maintenant vous avez évacué ça. Ça va mieux ? Vous voulez me raccompagner à mes quartiers et vous assurer que je reste en place ? »

Les yeux de Spock glissèrent des siens jusqu'au sol. « Ce serait acceptable. »

Jim rit, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce résultat. « Cool. Parce que j'ai deux questions pour vous. »

« Je vois. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher de concert dans la direction opposée au turboascenseur le plus proche.

« Ouaip. D'abord, et je suis désolé que ça ait pris si longtemps mais je voulais vous demander… ça s'est bien passé avec votre père hier matin ? »

Spock cligna deux fois des yeux avant de répondre, ce qui dit beaucoup de choses à Jim avant même que l'homme ait parlé.

« Il a exprimé son opinion comme étant… de la déception. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa propre opinion (bruyante et indignée) mais Spock le devança. « Envers Starfleet. Il a affirmé sa déception envers l'administration et l'amirauté en particulier. En fait, il… sympathisait plutôt avec notre cause. »

« Vraiment ? » Spock venait juste d'utiliser le mot "sympathiser" ? En parlant de son père ? « C'est génial. Enfin, qu'il puisse aider. »

« Vous vous trompez ; sa position d'ambassadeur sur Terre ne lui fournit aucune ressource juridique pour participer à ma défense… » Jim secouait la tête. « Vous parliez figurativement. »

« En quelque sorte. Ouais. J'avais déjà compris qu'il se pourrait que le conseil ne puisse pas prendre position en se mettant, vous savez, "officiellement" de votre côté, ou je ne sais quoi, mais votre père… c'est super. Je suis content pour vous. »

Ils arrivèrent à un autre turboascenseur et s'arrêtèrent pour attendre avec deux autres officiers qui ne cessaient de leur lancer des coups d'œil nerveux. Jim, qui remarqua qu'il commençait en quelque sorte à s'y faire malgré lui, lança un sourire en coin à Spock.

À sa surprise, quand il regarda Spock sous cet éclairage, il réalisa qu'il y avait une légère pointe d'ombre sur sa mâchoire. Est-ce que Spock se rasait ? Pourquoi cette image mentale refusait-elle de lui venir à l'esprit ? Bon Dieu, à quoi ressemblerait Spock avec une _barbe _?

« Puis-je connaître la source de votre amusement, Jim ? » demanda Spock avec curiosité. Il y eut un "ping" joyeux et les portes s'ouvrirent, expulsant tout le monde sur le pont avant que la paire puisse entrer dans un ascenseur maintenant vide, et pendant tout ce temps Jim fut incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

« C'est… votre… pilosité faciale… l'_univers_… ! » Il haleta, se tenant les côtes.

Spock arqua un sourcil et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce que Jim interpréta comme signifiant "Je suis amusé, sous toute cette apparente exaspération, par votre personne en général."

« Quand vous riez vous arborez des "fossettes." »

Ils se figèrent exactement au même instant et Jim réalisa _seulement maintenant _que les deux autres personnes qui attendaient l'ascenseur s'étaient totalement dégonflées et n'étaient pas entrées avec eux.

« … » dit Jim, fixant la courbe blanche et brillante du panneau mural juste devant lui. Il tenta ensuite de déterminer si oui ou non il devrait faire semblant de n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, ce qui était une idée stupide parce que ça avait été parfaitement légitime, bien sûr, cette observation de Spock.

« C'est une caractéristique humaine, » ajouta Spock après que le silence ait menacé de se transformer en cette horrible, terrible présence dans l'ascenseur avec eux.

« …Oui, » acquiesça Jim.

Aucun d'eux ne regardait l'autre, chacun regardant droit devant soi, et quand Spock ne développa pas et que les portes s'ouvrirent, le sujet fut abandonné avec plaisir et presque oublié. Presque.

« Vous avez affirmé qu'il y avait deux questions auxquelles je devais répondre, » lui rappela Spock, et rien dans son expression ne suggérait que quelque chose de plutôt perturbant s'était produit quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ah. C'est vrai. Ouais ! » Jim décida de suivre ce plan et ouvrit la marche dans le couloir fréquenté qui menait à leurs quartiers. « Maintenant que nous savons qu'Areel est la procureur… vous voulez me dire comment vous avez fait pour avoir cette liste bien pratique dans son ordinateur sans même connaître son nom ? » Il réduit sa voix à un bas murmure, sachant que Spock pouvait l'entendre.

« Je n'ai pas obtenu de telles informations directement depuis son ordinateur, Capitaine, car je ne savais pas que c'était elle qui les avait élaborées. » Spock dû se rapprocher un peu pour chuchoter ça dans l'oreille de Jim, bien sûr, parce que Jim, lui, n'avait _pas _une super-ouïe. « Le fichier se trouvait dans les banques de données de l'accusation. »

« Areel est l'_avocat _de l'accusation. »

« Elle ne travaille pas seule, Jim. J'ai suivi la trace de la liste originale et ai découvert qu'elle était un message du commandement Starfleet à son département ; c'est également cette version que M. Moss possède, tout comme les juges et le jury impliqués dans le procès. Souvenez-vous, la liste fait partie des charges contre nous, et – »

« Elle est enregistrée comme preuve, oui, je sais. Ils y ont _tous _accès. »

Spock se pencha encore plus près et baissa sa voix de manière à la rendre plus profonde et plus douce.

« J'ai ensuite fait une copie du document modifié par la procureur pour m'assurer de la… gravité de notre situation. »

Le souffle du Vulcain était chaud comme de la vapeur qui descendrait le long du dos de Jim, ce qui faisait picoter sa peau.

« Je crois que vous connaissez bien les derniers évènements, » murmura Spock.

Pfiou. Il faisait vraiment chaud ici, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. L'estomac de Jim eut une drôle d'embardée/secousse et il se demanda s'il allait être malade, mais écarta cette idée quelques instants plus tard quand ils atteignirent leurs portes respectives.

Pour mettre de la distance entre eux, Jim s'appuya contre le mur et agita un doigt espiègle vers Spock. « Méchant Vulcain. »

Spock ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, mais ce n'était pas loin.

« Entrez dans votre cabine Jim, s'il vous plaît, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il décida que se reposer n'était pas, en fait, une si mauvaise idée. Il se sentait un peu… fiévreux.

« Vous voulez venir ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà un engagement. »

« Ah ? »

« Mara Dalle a accepté de m'assister dans la démonstration d'une expérience. »

« Ah. »

Entrant le code d'entrée de sa chambre avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire, Jim se força à sourire. « Dans ce cas, amusez-vous bien tous les deux. »

Bien sûr, hier seulement Jim avait décidé d'être totalement cool avec Spock. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre ses distances et à apprendre à avoir moins besoin de lui. Alors comme ça Spock allait au département scientifique sans lui ? Génial. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Jim, pas le moins du monde. Et, bien sûr, Spock n'y allait pas seul, même si ce fichu crétin était assez intelligent pour tout faire tout seul et donc _bien sûr_ il _fallait _que Mara y aille avec lui.

Parce qu'il fallait que tous les officiers scientifiques soient pâles, aient des cheveux noirs et soient _ridiculement _attirants, pas vrai ?

« Merci, Capitaine. Je fais l'hypothèse que ce sera une expérience des plus intéressantes. »

« Carrément. »

Stupide Spock et sa stupide collègue scientifique et leurs stupides expériences dans leur stupide labo.

« Je vous verrai certainement dans le bureau de M. Moss ce soir. »

« Certainement ! »

Spock n'avait pas été livré avec un détecteur de sarcasme intégré, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne décelait pas les bobards de Jim approximativement 98,84937598 pourcents du temps (quoi ? Ce chiffre était _tout à fait _exact!).

Pourtant, cette fois il ne commenta pas le comportement étrange de son Capitaine.

« Peu avant que la surcharge de courant ne se produise, il m'a informé qu'aujourd'hui nous testerions nos réponses avec l'appareil Veritas. »

À ces mots le train de pensées meurtrier de Jim dérailla et il tourna brusquement la tête sous la surprise. « _C'est vrai _? »

« Oui. C'est la procédure standard dans une cour de justice. »

Il le savait. « Je le savais. » "Appareil Veritas" était en réalité une manière très pompeuse de dire "détecteur de mensonge". « Ben, merci pour l'avertissement. On se voit plus tard alors. »

« Au revoir, Capitaine. »

Spock commença à retourner vers le turboascenseur, ses longues jambes mangeant l'espace, et Jim fantasma sur l'époque où on pouvait claquer les portes. Ça devait être tellement satisfaisant.

Il se précipita vers son lit et s'y effondra, se délectant de la sensation de ses muscles s'étirant sans douleur.

Comme le détecteur de mensonges ne fonctionnait que sur certaines espèces (les Vulcains, par exemple, étaient immunisés), il y avait eu plusieurs tentatives de le bannir des cours depuis sa découverte et son efficacité subséquemment prouvée, il y a cinquante ans. Jim aurait voulu que quelqu'un ait réussi, parce que… parce que…

Parce que… ?

Il se redressa soudainement sur le lit, la poitrine agitée par une respiration rapide.

Attendez. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir. Si ?

_Quoi _?

Lui et Spock étaient juste amis. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il se défendait en disant la vérité.

Pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait récemment évité de réfléchir au fait qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit seulement attiré par Spock, donc pourquoi avait-il… ?

Oh.

Oh _non._


	10. La vérité ne meurt jamais

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Veritas Nunquam Perit**

…Spock était attirant.

Très bien. C'était compréhensible, et ce n'était pas comme si cette idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit jusqu'ici… si ? Nan, il avait dû le penser à un moment ou à un autre ; les preuves étaient impossibles à manquer.

Mais il devait y avoir plus que la soudaine révélation que Spock pouvait être plutôt superbe sous certains angles d'éclairage… ce qui était le cas, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer.

Jim se laissa retomber sur le matelas et gémit à voix haute. Ok, plafond beige standard et ennuyeux ; c'était le moment de réfléchir sérieusement.

Il avait établi que A, Spock était attirant. Avec le recul, ce point était extrêmement évident.

C'en était même insultant. Comment se _faisait-il_ qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Bref, il était temps de s'occuper des points B et C.

Point B. Est-ce que le fait que Spock était maintenant, soudainement et inexplicablement, beau, changeait quoi que ce soit ?

Pas nécessairement. Jim était-il vraiment incapable d'être ami avec quelqu'un de séduisant sans essayer de le mettre dans son lit ? Nan, le nom de Nyota Uhura réfutait totalement cette idée. En fait, c'était depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis qu'il avait arrêté de penser à elle de cette façon. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement continuer à faire comme avant ?

Oui, Jim connaissait la différence entre admettre que Sulu, par exemple, pouvait être attirant, et vraiment vouloir coucher avec lui (ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas). La question que le point C soulevait était : dans quelle catégorie mettre Spock ?

Sa réponse instinctive était _Mon Dieu, non_, il était impossible qu'il veuille coucher avec Spock. Ce serait sûrement la pire idée qui soit, non ? Sans parler du fait que Jim s'intéressait très rarement à des mecs, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement inédit, bien sûr, et, hum, les traits délicats de Spock le rendaient sans aucun doute aussi joli qu'un homme puisse l'être sans être féminin.

Mais… il ne voulait pas Spock de cette façon.

C'était la conclusion logique à tirer de tout ça.

Pas vrai ?

En tout cas, c'était ce qui semblait.

La vie pouvait continuer comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Était-ce seulement important qu'il ait songé que Spock était plutôt canon ? Pas pour Jim, non ! Après plus d'un an passé à être Capitaine, Jim avait appris (vraiment, _vraiment _difficilement) à contrôler sa libido, et (tristement) à vivre sans sexe pendant des durées horriblement longues. C'était indubitablement une partie de cette énergie déplacée qui lui revenait en pleine face, mais il pouvait gérer ça.

Spock était son ami le plus proche. Bien plus proche qu'Uhura, par exemple, alors Jim penserait simplement à lui comme il pensait à elle. Problème résolu.

Le futur commença à s'éclaircir un peu quand Jim réalisa qu'il avait trouvé une issue à une perspective potentiellement terrifiante. Pas mauvais pour un playboy handicapé des sentiments et soi-disant immature, non ?

Euh… peut-être que ça l'était ?

Comme s'il avait attendu qu'il termine cette pensée, son ordinateur bipa et Jim fut éjecté de ses interrogations confuses par un appel entrant. Sujet : Personnel.

« Ordi – » commença-t-il, la voix rêche parce qu'il avait eu la bouche légèrement ouverte, puis il toussa. « Ordinateur, identifiez l'appelant. »

« _Spock, depuis la Nouvelle Vulcain_. »

En entendant ce nom Jim se leva d'un bond et tituba jusqu'à la console.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son premier officier… c'était l'autre Spock, le vieil homme qui s'était échoué dans le monde de Jim en provenance d'un autre univers. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans toute la galaxie à qui Jim voudrait plus parler à cet instant, même s'il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait un léger mal de tête ; comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de lui frapper la tête avec une batte et l'avait à peine manqué.

Il tapa le code approprié à l'écran avec des doigts faussement calmes et s'assit juste au moment où l'image nette du visage ridé mais familier de Spock s'affichait.

« Salut Spock ! C'est super d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! »

« Salutations, Jim. »

Ils s'étaient appelés quelques fois depuis la dernière fois que Jim l'avait vu le jour où il avait eu son commandement, mais d'habitude leurs sujets de conversation étaient d'ordre administratif (sauf le premier jour, peut-être, quand Jim l'avait appelé pour lui demander comment il était possible que le jeune Spock connaisse l'existence du vieux Spock sans que l'univers n'implose). Spock était toujours merveilleusement gentil et amical à sa manière, mais aujourd'hui, même si cette lueur chaleureuse brillait dans ses yeux, il paraissait presque… un peu inquiet.

« Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ? » demanda immédiatement Jim, mettant de côté ses propres problèmes. Il était devenu incroyablement doué pour déceler les humeurs subtiles en passant du temps avec son Premier Officier.

« Il y a plusieurs projets en cours que j'ai la charge de superviser, mais jusqu'ici nous progressons normalement, si ce n'est plus lentement que prévu. »

« Oh. » Il se demanda si faire remarquer que Spock avait l'air inquiet serait pris comme une insulte. « Hum, eh bien… »

« Jim, j'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter plus tôt. On ne m'a informé de l'existence de ce procès qu'il y a deux jours. »

« Hein ? »

Spock développa patiemment. « Je n'appelle pas parce qu'il y a eu des problèmes dans la colonie, Jim. J'appelle parce que j'aimerais exprimer ma… » Il s'arrêta prudemment et dans ces yeux noirs se trouvait la connaissance d'une vie de plus d'un siècle. Jim resta silencieux, dans l'attente. « J'aimerais vous faire comprendre que je suis "à vos côtés", comme disent les humains. »

L'une des différences criantes entre ce Spock et sa version plus jeune était la… franchise dont faisait toujours preuve le vieil homme avec Jim. C'était une sensation étrange, d'être considéré avec autant d'affection et de confiance alors qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour justifier ni l'une ni l'autre. Ce qui bien sûr le fit songer à cet autre Jim Kirk que ce Spock avait connu, celui à qui ces émotions étaient vraiment _destinées_…

Parler au Spock plus vieux était toujours une sacrée expérience ; ça lui chamboulait l'esprit.

« Merci. » Il décida de ne pas corriger le Vulcain en expliquant que l'expression était "_de _votre côté" plutôt que "à vos côtés". Il préférait un peu cette version de toute façon.

« Dans ma chronologie, un tel procès n'a jamais eu lieu, en dépit du fait que des circonstances similaires s'étaient produites. »

« _Vraiment _? »

Jim se redressa un peu dans sa chaise et se pencha en avant, tentant de se l'imaginer. Un autre Jim et un autre Spock qui risquaient leurs vies l'un pour l'autre… est-ce que l'autre Kirk s'était réveillé un matin avec cette étrange réalisation, comme lui… ou l'avait-il toujours su en étant forcé de l'ignorer ?

« Oui. Il y a eu de multiples occurrences, cependant les évènements qui se rapprochent le plus de ceux-ci se sont produits quand on m'a cru perdu, et quand Jim a dû réquisitionner l'_Enterprise _et organiser une mission de sauvetage, désobéissant ainsi directement aux ordres de Starfleet… »

« Attendez, attendez une seconde. Votre Jim a volé l'_Enterprise _pour avoir une petite chance de vous sauver ? » Whoa, c'était carrément bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Oui. Plus tard, il a aussi été forcé de programmer la séquence d'autodestruction, et le vaisseau a été, malheureusement, endommagé de manière permanente. »

« …Et après il l'a _fait exploser _? » Jim s'agita, puis éclata d'un rire hystérique, parce vraiment autrement il gémirait ou pleurerait et il détestait faire ça. « Comment c'est possible que vous vous en soyez sortis sans être emprisonnés ? _Au moins _avec une peine partielle ? »

« Jim a été démis de son grade d'Amiral et est redevenu Capitaine. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, bien sûr, cependant, je crois qu'il s'est trouvé plutôt satisfait du résultat. »

Jim secoua la tête avec stupéfaction. « Wow, vous avez plutôt eu la belle vie, hein ? »

Mais là les yeux de Spock se voilèrent, et il n'inclina pas la tête pour approuver. « Nous avons également connu des développements difficiles. »

« Oh. Désolé, je ne voulais pas… je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire, » l'informa Spock sereinement. La lueur dans ses yeux revint et Jim se remit à respirer plus facilement ; il détesterait penser qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre fait souffrir le vieil homme, même par inadvertance. « Cependant, il semble en effet que votre chronologie se dirige vers l'éventualité la moins heureuse, Jim. »

Et Jim put entendre la sympathie dans sa voix, qui agit comme un baume sur ses blessures.

« Ouais, ben, vous m'avez dit une fois que l'autre Jim avait eu une décoration pour avoir créé ce sous-programme sur le Kobayashi Maru, non ? Moi, j'ai eu une audience disciplinaire. »

Les yeux de Spock brillèrent d'hilarité et Jim lui sourit en retour, se délectant de l'acceptation facile et de l'admiration qu'il sentait venir de l'autre homme. Ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement pendant un certain temps avant que Spock ne soit forcé de couper la connexion, prétextant qu'il avait du travail, et Jim réalisa qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner et qu'il voulait dénicher Bones et forcer l'homme à s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir appelé. Je… ça me touche beaucoup. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Une réaction plaisante est toujours associée à votre présence, Jim. »

Jim sentit son cœur se serrer. « Euh… de même. » Puis il se racla la gorge et se sentit fuir ces émotions lourdes ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un sentiment aussi sincère d'_appréciation _lui être destiné avec une franchise si simple et ça le rendait toujours nerveux.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher Spock… le vous plus jeune ? Il est en train de faire une stupide expérience ou je ne sais quoi mais je pourrais aller l'interrompre sans problème et l'embarquer avec moi… » Et en gros le _sauver_. « Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien en fait, donc – »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, bien que j'apprécie votre considération. »

Spock leva la main pour faire le salut Vulcain, mais à la surprise de Jim il ne dit pas "Longue vie et prospérité".

« Bonne chance, Jim. »

Jim savait qu'il en aurait besoin, mais penser que le vieil homme faisait quelque chose d'illogique en lui souhaitant de la "chance" le fit sourire avec affection. « Au revoir, Spock. »

ooo

Le déjeuner avec Bones se passa plutôt bien, en fait. Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre son ami d'arrêter de travailler et de _manger _(ils avaient plein de choses en commun, après tout), mais après que Jim ait traîné le docteur vers la cantine la plus proche, la conversation avait été légère et taquine ; une petite bouffée d'air frais au milieu du lourd nuage de chaos émotionnel confus que la vie de Jim semblait être devenue dernièrement.

Trois autres personnes vinrent les voir pour exprimer leur soutien par rapport au procès et Jim répondit à leurs questions hésitantes du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il fut content qu'aucun n'attende beaucoup de lui ou ne reste longtemps.

Après qu'il ait songé à faire une remarque sur les attributs physiques de Spock et qu'il l'ait instantanément rejetée, ils se séparèrent ; McCoy retournant à l'infirmerie et Jim au bureau de Moss.

« Essaye de ne _pas _réussir à te tuer accidentellement avant ton checkup de tout à l'heure ? »

Une personne naturellement confiante et joyeuse Leonard McCoy n'était pas.

ooo

« Bonsoir, Capitaine Kirk. Vous vous sentez mieux, j'espère ? »

Jim haussa les épaules tandis que la porte du bureau de Moss se fermait dans un sifflement derrière lui. « J'ai été à peine blessé, en fait. » Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit frisson nerveux quand il s'assit et regarda la chaise vide à côté de lui. « Spock n'est pas encore là ? »

Moss se pencha en avant sur son bureau et regarda Jim les yeux plissés, comme s'il voulait cataloguer chacune des micro-expressions que le jeune homme révèlerait quand il parlerait.

« Il a été retenu au département scientifique, ce qui tombe en fait très bien parce que je voulais d'abord travailler avec vous seul. »

« Ah. »

Alors comme ça Spock était tellement intéressé par ces expériences qu'il était _en retard _? C'était soit ça, soit Mara devait vraiment être une créature fascinante. Hmpf. Il n'allait pas leur souhaiter du bonheur ; une liaison pareille ne pourrait jamais bien se terminer et Spock était un parfait idiot s'il ne voyait pas que Mara en avait seulement après ses oreilles pointues ou, euh, quelque chose d'un peu plus sensé que ça –

Mais ensuite il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait. Non, Spock était chroniquement incapable d'être en retard à quoi que ce soit.

« Vous lui avez dit d'attendre avant de venir ? »

Moss ne tressaillit même pas. « En fait, je lui ai dit de ne pas venir du tout. Ce sera juste vous et moi aujourd'hui. »

Jim se renfrogna. « Est-ce que c'est à cause du test par Veritas ? Je vais devoir répondre à ces questions devant un juge, le jury militaire, vous, cette chère Miss Shaw, mes amis _et _Spock. »

« Oui, mais je veux d'abord tenter quelques questions qui pourraient vous mettre mal à l'aise, et en fonction des résultats que nous obtiendrons aujourd'hui je saurai quoi faire de vous à la barre. Parce que je vais devoir vous appeler à la barre, bien sûr. Non seulement ce sera suspect si je ne le fais pas, mais le jury a besoin d'entendre certaines choses de votre propre bouche. »

Jim acquiesça. « Ouais, mais je pense quand même… » Puis une image lui vint à l'esprit, du regard contemplatif de Spock qui le scruterait pendant que le cerveau confus de Jim tenterait de donner des réponses évaluées comme vraies ou fausses avec une exactitude parfaite… « D'accord. Très bien, allons-y. »

Moss ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un appareil rectangulaire qui avait environ la même taille qu'un datapad, avec un revêtement noir brillant et sans écran.

« Nathaniel Moss, code quatre-huit-quinze-seize, » énonça clairement l'avocat. Il y eut un doux vrombissement, puis ;

« _Confirmé_, » répondit une voix. Il était impossible de dire si elle était masculine ou féminine. « _Poursuivez._ »

« Excellent. Eh bien, Jim, quand les senseurs de cette machine détectent une question, elle scanne automatiquement la réponse pour déterminer sa véracité. Les réponses par "oui" ou par "non" sont préférables, bien sûr, mais pas obligatoires – »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà utilisé cette chose ; chaque vaisseau en a une pour les missions d'enquête. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Vous connaissez donc le piège… ? Veritas ne sait pas si un fait est réel ou non ; c'est, à toutes fin pratiques, un détecteur de mensonge avec un scanner incroyablement puissant. Donc il détecte _uniquement _les mensonges, c'est bien clair ? »

Jim acquiesça à nouveau. C'était l'un des principaux problèmes quand on utilisait de tels équipements. « Quand un tueur croit vraiment qu'il est innocent, même s'il ne l'est pas, la machine ne voit pas le moindre problème dans sa réponse. »

« Exactement. »

Moss rapprocha l'appareil apparemment innocent de Jim et regarda ce dernier, dans l'attente.

« Votre nom est-il James Tiberius Kirk ? »

« Ouaip. »

« _Correct_, » répondit instantanément la machine.

« De quel vaisseau êtes-vous le capitaine ? »

« L'_USS Enterprise_. »

« _Correct._ »

« Êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock, James ? »

« Vous _plaisantez_. »

« À quelles questions vous vous attendiez quand j'ai dit que "vous pourriez être mal à l'aise" ? »

Jim se frotta les tempes et décida au moins de _se comporter _avec maturité ; il n'aiderait ni Spock ni lui-même en faisant un caprice stupide maintenant.

« Très bien. Excusez-moi. Réessayez s'il vous plaît. »

« Êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock ? »

« Non, » répondit-il avec confiance. Ça, au moins, il en était plutôt certain, même s'il était assez perceptif pour remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas de Moss.

« _Correct_, » dit la voix mécanique après une pause très courte.

Se sentant plutôt suffisant, Jim haussa les sourcils face à l'expression de légère surprise de l'avocat. « Content ? »

« Un peu. Continuons. Êtes-vous émotionnellement compromis par le Commandant Spock ? »

« Non, » dit Jim, avec encore plus de force.

« _Correct._ »

« Êtes-vous conscient que l'enquête du commandement de Starfleet sur cette affaire a commencé sans que vous soyez informé ? »

Ça, c'était une tournure inattendue.

« Évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas contre les règles ou quoi que ce soit. »

« _Correct._ »

« Êtes-vous conscient du fait que le niveau de surveillance auquel vos missions ont été soumises excède le taux normal appliqué aux autres Capitaines ? »

« Je m'en doutais, ouais. »

Techniquement, Jim comprenait que c'était logique, bien sûr. Il n'y avait rien d'illégal ou même de fondamentalement problématique dans le fait de garder un œil sur lui. Il était jeune, inexpérimenté, la plupart du temps associé à des termes comme "effronté" et "impulsif", _et _avait la réputation de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux et de ne pas respecter les règles. Sans parler du fait que son dossier incluait la mutinerie et la tricherie dans un test.

Bon, d'accord, quand on regardait les choses sous cet angle, c'était peu reluisant.

« _Correct._ »

Mais franchement, ça faisait plus d'un an. Oui, l'envie d'envoyer bouler l'establishment était toujours là, et Jim ne pensait pas qu'elle le quitterait un jour ; même s'il pouvait techniquement être considéré comme faisant partie de "l'establishment" maintenant. Cependant, les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure, et s'il avait appris une chose dans sa vie c'était qu'il y avait toujours, toujours quelque chose à prouver.

Il croyait avoir répondu – non, il avait _dépassé _toutes les espérances, non ? Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, ce qui lui avait indubitablement facilité la tâche, mais il avait eu l'impression d'avoir pris leurs préjugés sur lui pour les leur mettre… euh, enfin, de les leur avoir fait oublier.

« Êtes-vous conscient que vous n'avez pas respecté les règles à de multiples occasions ? »

Jim hésita. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? J'en suis parfaitement conscient. »

« _Correct._ »

Moss leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, tout d'abord, ne répondez pas par "j'en suis parfaitement conscient". »

« Par quoi, alors ? »

Le coin de la bouche de l'avocat tressaillit et il se mit à expliquer quel genre de réponse était "approprié". Jim fit de son mieux.

Le temps passa relativement vite jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et Jim apprit à parler comme quelqu'un qui aurait des problèmes avec le langage de base en énonçant des demi-vérités tellement alambiquées que c'en était impressionnant, le détecteur de mensonge devant les accepter comme "correctes". Il s'avéra étonnamment très bon à cet exercice éprouvant mais très utile, donc à la fin de la séance un sourire d'autosatisfaction était de rigueur.

« J'étais pas mal, hein ? »

« Pas mal du tout. »

Jim se leva de sa chaise, sourire toujours fermement en place. Il se sentait presque _soulagé_, ce qui était bizarre. « Vous avez l'air surpris. »

« Je le suis, » répondit Moss, tout à fait sérieux. Jim rit. « Je dois admettre que je suis satisfait des réponses que nous avons trouvées, Kirk. Espérons qu'elles ne changeront pas, mm ? »

Il choisit d'ignorer ce dernier commentaire. « D'accord, d'accord, à demain, alors ? C'est dimanche, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas un problème ici non plus ? »

« Vous imaginez bien. Nous manquons déjà assez de temps de préparation comme ça. »

Ils se séparèrent plus aimablement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et Jim se permit même de ressentir une mini, minuscule pointe d'optimisme en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie où McCoy l'attendait pour son checkup. Il se sentait très bien, sa terrifiante épiphanie de ce matin semblait bien moins dramatique maintenant et s'ils gagnaient le procès rapidement il pourrait retourner sur son vaisseau dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

Avec le recul, il aurait dû savoir que les choses n'étaient jamais faciles et que, si votre nom était James T. Kirk, "optimisme" était un terrible présage, ou au moins un signe de –

_Oh Seigneur c'était Spock près du turboascenseur qui parlait à deux hommes et s'il se retournait et s'il voyait Jim et s'il lisait dans ses pensées une minute il n'était pas censé être dans les labos… ?_

Jim ralentit ses pas et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Un deuxième regard révéla que cet homme était légèrement plus petit que Spock, bien qu'il soit manifestement aussi un Vulcain. Voyez-vous ça. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'un Vulcain travaillait sur la base.

Le couloir était vide en dehors de leur petit groupe parce que la plupart des officiers étaient en train de dîner. En se rapprochant, Jim vit que cet homme était un type très séduisant ; il avait les sourcils épais et les yeux noirs qui caractérisaient son peuple, mais il y avait quelques différences qui le distinguaient du Premier Officier de Jim. L'inconnu était élégant et posé mais sa posture était encore plus rigide que celle de Spock, et donc moins gracieuse. Il avait aussi un nez plus droit et des traits plus anguleux, ou peut-être que c'était juste le manque total d'expression de cet homme, également plus prononcé que celui du demi-Vulcain. Au lieu de miroiter joliment à la lumière, les yeux de cet homme étaient froids et vides.

« …il reste une semaine, de ce fait j'aurai suffisamment de temps pour me procurer un entretien – »

Le regard du Vulcain se tourna vers Jim et y resta. Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et se tourna pour lui faire face, avec une expression tellement dénuée du moindre signe indiquant son humeur que ça aurait pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre mal à l'aise.

Jim lui sourit et leva la main pour le saluer.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Vous êtes James Kirk. »

Jim acquiesça. « Ouais, et vous discutiez de la date de mon procès, si j'ai bien compris ? » Il garda un ton jovial mais il lui était difficile de croire aux coïncidences.

« Oui, » répondit le Vulcain.

« Et vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la permission à mon avocat ou quoi que ce soit, vous savez, » ajouta-t-il. "Me procurer un entretien" était tellement formel. Mais là encore, c'est des Vulcains qu'on parlait.

« Vous ne seriez pas opposé à un entretien ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils, puis fixa les deux humains à l'air plutôt hargneux qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait. L'un tenait une caméra, et l'autre un paquet de datapads, mais ils n'avaient pas l'insigne de la base, et quand il regarda à nouveau le Vulcain il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme.

« Vous êtes un _journaliste _? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Le terme correct est chercheur diffuseur. Vous pensiez que j'étais un officier de Starfleet travaillant sur cette base. » La dernière phrase n'était pas une question, plutôt une simple affirmation de la crétinerie de Jim.

Wow. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un Vulcain puisse ne serait-ce que songer à exercer une telle profession. Mais bien sûr ils le devaient ; les flux d'actualité étaient un moyen pratique de se tenir informé, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un écrive les articles, non ?

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Jim, essayant d'être amical. Il ne voulait pas donner la moindre interview ; on lui avait déjà mis plein de micros dans le visage sur Terre et il n'avait pas l'intention de revivre cette expérience, même si c'était en tête-à-tête. Juste au cas où, cependant, il décida d'éviter de répondre aux questions pour d'abord demander à Moss. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée de mettre le public de leur côté en jouant les pauvres héros incompris.

« Je m'appelle Stavok. »

Jim se demanda si Stavok lui en voulait pour la perte de sa planète ; l'homme savait forcément qui il était. Puis il se demanda s'il avait fait partie de ces Vulcains qui, comme Spock, avaient été incapables de réprimer une poussée d'émotions. Est-ce que Stavok avait eu une femme ? Des enfants ? Des frères ou des sœurs… ? Une famille, sûrement. Ses parents étaient-ils en sécurité dans la colonie ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas été sur la planète quand Vulcain avait disparu, peut-être que lui et sa famille étaient ailleurs et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait survécu.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Stavok, » dit Jim avec sincérité. Pour une raison ou une autre il se rendit compte qu'il se souciait de ce que cet homme pensait de lui ; que c'était à des gens comme lui qu'il voulait montrer que ce procès était une farce et qu'il était vraiment un bon Capitaine. Il tenta de réprimer cette pensée irrationnelle mais elle resta.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos prouesses, Capitaine Kirk, » dit Stavok pour lui rendre la pareille, et dans sa propre logique l'affirmation était un compliment, bien sûr, donc Jim fut content. De plus, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire parce que parfois Spock faisait des gaffes et disait des choses comme "enchanté", mais clairement ce type prenait la discipline Surakienne très au sérieux ; et l'idée que Spock n'investisse pas toutes ses capacités mentales et tous ses efforts dans quelque chose était assez hilarante.

« J'imagine que je vous reverrai bientôt, alors. » Jim salua les deux autres hommes d'un signe de tête, ceux-ci lui répondant avec réticence. Être coincé avec un patron qui ressemble à un robot doit être épuisant, pensa Jim avec un haussement d'épaules mental, et il décida d'être indulgent.

« C'est correct, » convint Stavok.

Jim entra dans le turboascenseur en faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et les portes se fermèrent.

« Infirmerie, » dit-il avec confiance. À travers la petite fenêtre transparente, les étages passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et Jim fixa le plafond de la capsule, un léger sourire encore sur le visage.

ooo

Au final, ça se passa très vite.

_Slam._

Jim sortit de l'ascenseur sans regarder et heurta un solide mur de muscles aussi durs que l'acier.

Ça se passa _trop _vite.

Il perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber en arrière, mais un bras l'attrapa autour de la taille. Et soudain peu importait si le monde penchait puisque son échine était courbée sous un corps fin et plus grand cambré au-dessus de lui dans un geste étrangement protecteur. Des yeux noirs comme la nuit s'attardèrent au-dessus de son visage et l'espace d'un instant Jim aurait pu compter les étoiles incandescentes dissimulées dans leurs profondeurs insondables. Pour que cet instant dure il aurait vendu son âme…

Mais ensuite il fut brusquement redressé avec un seul bras sur son dos et une force excessive ; un geste abrupte et violent qui le fit s'écraser contre le corps de son sauveteur une fois de plus. Il n'y eut aucun avertissement.

Seulement une proximité soudaine qui l'enflamma.

Son menton était soutenu par une épaule plus haute et il était rehaussé avec une telle force que pendant une seconde Jim fut pratiquement soulevé du sol, se tenant à peine sur la pointe des pieds. La pression de la main étalée contre son dos signifiait qu'ils étaient alignés parfaitement, et tandis que la gravité reprenait ses droits et qu'il commençait à glisser pour se remettre sur ses pieds le frottement de leurs corps fut une caresse brûlante… alors le cerveau de Jim se court-circuita rapidement et mourut.

Et ensuite ce fut terminé.

Spock le posa et tout était tellement _confus_, irréel, vertigineux ; un instant une peau étonnamment chaude était pressée contre lui et un souffle brûlant comme des flammes lui caressait le cou… et l'instant d'après il avait froid. Tellement froid.

Creux, vide, perdu et seul… Jim n'eut même pas l'occasion de réagir avant qu'on lui adresse un hochement de tête raide et que Spock entre dans le turboascenseur, suivi par Mara Dalle qui avait une expression très curieuse sur le visage.

Ils ne _parlèrent _même pas. Pas un mot, pas un trop formel "excusez-moi, Capitaine" que Jim savait être la façon qu'avait Spock de dire "bonjour", pas même… non. Il était parti. Et Jim se retrouva seul exactement là où Spock l'avait laissé, surpris et soufflé exactement comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre ; il pouvait presque sentir le besoin physique de se plier en deux de douleur sous l'effet du bouillonnement de son sang mais c'était distant, noyé sous le bruit de ses battements de cœur comme des gouttes d'eau noyées sous le bruit d'un tonnerre explosif, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles…

Les yeux bleu électrique fixés sur le sol, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps, alors qu'il se concentrait sur le fantôme de cette chaleur choquante sur tout son corps. Il pouvait encore sentir le contact comme un chuchotement moqueur et rieur dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner sous la sensation, soufflant encore sur lui… c'était insensé, c'était fou, il ne devrait pas ressentir ça, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait absolument _pas _se permettre de ressentir ça.

Pas question.

Non.

Il avait décidé, il avait déjà _décidé_…

Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais il le ressentait. Bon sang, il le ressentait indubitablement, et c'était impossible et ridicule et dangereux, bien trop dangereux mais c'était là, dans la langue de chaleur parcourant son échine et dans le nœud de désir serrant son ventre.

Jim commença à marcher sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait de la chance que le couloir soit vide et qu'il ne rentre pas dans quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait Spock. Bien sûr. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Est-ce qu'il était _aveugle _? De qui s'était-il moqué, de toute façon ? Bien _sûr _que c'était pour ça qu'il avait paniqué ce matin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Spock était séduisant, c'était juste un fait.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait en quelque sorte agir en conséquence.

Comme peut-être découvrir ce que ça ferait de pousser Spock contre un mur et de l'embrasser.

Espèce d'idiot.

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment ce fait avait pu lui échapper jusqu'ici. Ou… bon, d'accord, ça n'avait pas été totalement inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer que Spock était beau, mais… mais comment avait-il fait pour résister aux _yeux _de Spock ? C'était quoi leur problème, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi sombres et sincères parfois mais aussi perçants et débordants de cette intelligence vive et impitoyable qui faisait ronronner le sang de Jim…

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jim était plutôt impressionné par lui-même. Le niveau de déni qu'il fallait pour ne pas remarquer que les mots "Spock" et "sexe" devraient carrément être utilisés ensemble _tout le temps_ était… tout à fait extraordinaire.

Donc pour résumer : exactement une semaine avant le début du procès, il avait réalisé qu'il était attiré par l'homme par lequel on l'accusait d'être émotionnellement compromis.

Wow, on faisait pas plus pourri comme timing.


	11. Dans le vin, la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : In Vino Veritas**

Jim entra dans l'infirmerie bondée encore sonné par ce qui était arrivé (à la fois en dehors et à l'intérieur de sa tête) et par conséquent faillit trébucher sur plusieurs équipements. Et sur des gens. Heureusement, c'était une grande pièce, en dépit du plafond légèrement trop bas qui donnait un sentiment d'enfermement.

« Vous êtes là ? À _l'heure _? C'est officiel, tout est à l'envers aujourd'hui. »

Jim ne put s'empêcher d'être vigoureusement (mais silencieusement) d'accord avec la déclaration ébahie de l'infirmière Chapel.

Elle se tenait près d'un lit où se trouvait un homme d'âge moyen qui était plutôt vert, et pas joliment comme les Vulcains.

Hé, il avait vraiment un faible pour le vert, hein ? Jim se frotta les yeux avec le bout de la main pour tenter de retourner dans le monde réel.

Ça ne marcha pas.

« Le Dr McCoy est par là. » Chapel désigna la rangée de lits à l'autre bout de la longue pièce bien éclairée d'un signe de tête. Jim plissa les yeux et, effectivement, reconnut son ami qui parlait avec deux autres médecins.

« Merci, Christine. Vous voulez vous joindre à notre groupe pour dîner tout à l'heure ? »

Elle sembla surprise qu'on le lui demande, mais secoua la tête en souriant. « Je me suis portée volontaire pour aider ici pendant un moment. Ils ont des équipements plutôt cool. »

Jim acquiesça ; le geste lui attira un pic de douleur à la tête, mais il l'ignora. « Eh bien, amusez-vous bien en plantant violemment des hypos dans les gens. »

Le patient lui lança un regard vaguement terrifié et il entendit les gloussements de Chapel en s'en allant, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en simulant une quinte de toux qui ne trompa personne.

Tandis qu'il passait à côté des divers patients dans leurs lits (la plupart endormis, bien que certains soient en train de dîner et le saluent par de timides signes de tête) pour atteindre McCoy, Jim réalisa qu'il en reconnaissait un. Pas parce qu'il connaissait son visage, mais parce qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns caractéristiques et que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ils étaient trempés de sang…

Il s'arrêta devant son lit avec hésitation. Elle dormait manifestement, les draps d'un blanc éclatant remontés jusqu'au menton, mais en dehors du fait qu'elle était un peu pâle ses signes vitaux lui paraissaient corrects. Non pas que Jim soit un expert médical ou quoi, mais vous appreniez quelques trucs en étant à l'infirmerie aussi souvent que lui (c'était parce que son meilleur ami était le médecin-chef, bien sûr…).

« Elle s'en remettra. »

Jim se tourna vers McCoy avec un sourire soulagé. « Ah ouais ? »

« Il a fallu beaucoup de régénération des tissus et elle avait une fracture du crâne, mais pas de dommages cérébraux. Seulement de l'alitement pendant les prochains jours. Et elle a dit qu'elle écouterait ce que le médecin recommande. C'est fou ce que les patients savent qu'ils doivent faire de nos jours. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre. » Jim sourit encore plus et ils commencèrent à retourner vers l'entrée en même temps.

« Tu sais que c'est pas une visite de courtoisie, hein ? » dit McCoy en brandissant la valise médicale dans sa main puis en pointant quelque chose qui se trouvait en face de Jim du doigt. « Ce lit vide porte ton nom. »

« Hé, je suis venu de mon plein grès, non ? »

« C'est vrai. Oh, Spock était là il y a deux minutes, je crois. »

Jim se figea en chemin.

« À propos d'une petite brûlure à la main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas avec toi ? Cette fille de l'autre jour est venue avec lui, Tara machin. »

« Il va bien ? »

McCoy jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et lui fit signe de continuer à marcher.

« Je crois, ouais. Il y a cet autre médecin ici, le Dr M'Benga, qui a fait sa formation sur Vulcain, même si je sais pas du tout comment il a fait pour être accepté. »

Jim acquiesça mécaniquement. « Oh. C'est bien. »

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'un bras pour le redresser…

« Tu te sens bien, Jim ? »

« Euh… je… »

Dans un jaillissement enivrant, les images lui arrivèrent toutes en même temps ; la chute, le rattrapage, le bras de Spock enroulé autour de lui puis le corps de Spock pressé contre le sien, la chair de poule sur son cou qui était encore là causée par le souffle fumant de Spock, la façon dont ils s'étaient brusquement séparés et dont l'air était devenu glacé… le signe de tête d'au revoir de son ami sans le moindre mot.

Puis il y en eut plus, d'autres fois, d'autres images ; « Je ne vous _aime _pas » et cet adorable petit froncement de sourcil indigné que Spock avait quand il était adorablement indigné, la bouche de Spock se refermant sur la fourchette avec un morceau de pâtisserie sucrée et l'incapacité de Jim à détourner le regard de cette vue, Spock le touchant ces quelques fois où il avait été forcé d'ignorer son mépris instinctif pour le contact physique, les yeux de Spock brillant sous la lumière d'une planète avec trois soleils, le corps de Spock penché au-dessus de son scanner sur l'_Enterprise _et la façon dont le cours des pensées de Jim s'arrêtait habituellement quand ça arrivait…

Très lentement, Jim secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés et sincères.

À son indignation, son ami ricana et ne sembla pas prendre l'air de pur désarroi de son ami très au sérieux.

« On dirait que quelqu'un t'a frappé à la tête. Fort. Avec une batte, » dit McCoy avec légèreté, le conduisant à nouveau vers le lit.

« Ben, c'est plus ou moins ce qui est arrivé, » avoua Jim, l'esprit encore tourbillonnant de souvenirs en mosaïque.

L'humeur joviale s'évanouit à une vitesse inquiétante pour être remplacée par une moue renfrognée. « Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une blague, Jim. »

« La batte était métaphorique. »

« …Ah, tant mieux, alors. »

Hum. Son ton était un peu déphasé là. Jim étrécit les yeux en regardant McCoy et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que l'enfoiré savait que Spock était canon ?

Et il ne l'avait pas _dit _à Jim ?

« Assieds-toi, Kirk. »

Jim s'assit sur le bord du matelas fin, plissant encore les yeux avec suspicion.

« Bones ? » dit-il finalement pendant que McCoy fouillait dans sa valise à la recherche d'un tricordeur médical.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que j'aime bien Spock, hein ? »

Quoi ? Jim n'était pas un idiot _fini_, en dépit de ce que les récents évènements pourraient indiquer.

« Bien sûr. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. »

Il y eut une seconde figée pendant laquelle Jim faillit mourir d'une soudaine et brutale crise d'anxiété avant qu'il n'entende McCoy continuer.

« Pas que je le dirais jamais à ce fichu elfe, mais _tout le monde _apprécie Spock, Jim. »

Il avait trouvé le tricordeur et commença à scanner le torse de Jim avec.

« C'est vrai. Enfin, oui. Mais… je… j'aime bien Spock… » Ça ressemblait au début d'une phrase, mais au moment où il la commença Jim réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à la terminer parce qu'il ne savait pas encore _comment_, et la pause ne cessait de s'allonger, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que dire quoi que ce soit d'autre soit bizarre, donc il se contenta de laisser la phrase incomplète en suspens comme une sorte de truc inachevé qu'il priait pour que Bones comprenne.

« …Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi ça. »

Une lueur curieuse dans l'œil du médecin indiqua à Jim que son ami faisait délibérément mine de ne pas comprendre, peut-être pour s'assurer que Jim voulait bien dire ce que McCoy pensait qu'il voulait dire, et pour ne pas précipiter une révélation prématurée qui mènerait à une inévitable crise de panique.

Mais Jim pouvait s'en charger. Il en avait déjà eu deux.

« Bones. Je veux dire que Spock me _plaît_. Dans le sens où ça ne me dérangerait pas de le voir nu – »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Arrête maintenant, par pitié ! »

Sentant une opportunité de se venger de manière parfaitement justifiée, Jim continua à parler.

« Sous la douche – »

« Ne sois pas _répugnant_, » siffla McCoy, son visage devenant un masque de tourment et d'agonie.

« Tout fumant et mouillé, avec de l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux et de ses oreilles pointues… »

Ah. Hum. Oui, bon, peut-être qu'il _devrait _arrêter.

« Il y aura un enfer spécialement réservé pour toi et pour ton peuple. »

« Mon "_peuple_" ? » Un éclat de rire secoua Jim, mais il essaya de ne pas être trop bruyant (deux personnes dormaient dans les lits adjacents). « C'est super. Ce sera sûrement l'enfer le plus cool, le plus génialissimesque – »

« Ce mot n'existe pas. »

« Ferme-là, ça existe. L'enfer le plus génialissimesque. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera le tien… ? »

McCoy plissa les yeux pour regarder les résultats de son scan et son front se dérida. « Mon enfer est ici, » marmonna-t-il d'un air absent. Jim rit, sentant son moral remonter. « Ta guérison se passe bien, Jim. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai dit que je serais un bon garçon. »

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel en réaction. « Ouais ouais, très bien. Écoute, je ne monterai pas dîner aujourd'hui ; Uhura a appelé pour me demander si je voulais venir mais il y a trop de travail ici. »

« D'accord. T'en fais pas. »

McCoy lui lança un regard oblique et un sourire moqueur. « …Alors comme ça Spock te plaît, hein ? »

Jim déglutit, complètement déconcerté par son propre comportement de fille de quinze ans. « Euh… oui, enfin, c'est temporaire. »

« Ah oui ? »

Oui. Forcément. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'allait pas se languir ; il allait passer à autre chose. Il n'allait même pas songer à la moindre autre option. Et… peut-être que s'il se répétait ça suffisamment de fois ça deviendrait vrai ? Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

« Ouais, carrément. Je veux dire, tu imagines si je laissais ça continuer ? Avec le procès et tout… sans parler d'essayer de diriger l'_Enterprise _avec un crush ridicule sur mon Premier Officier. C'est déjà assez bordélique comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de complications. »

« Oui, parce que ce genre de chose est totalement sous ton contrôle, bien sûr. »

« C'est ça ! _Merci_, Bones ! » Il soupira de soulagement et sauta du lit. « Je me sens bien mieux maintenant que j'en ai parlé, en fait. »

Le médecin se frappa le visage avec la paume en signe d'exaspération, et parla d'une voix étouffée. « Tu vas vraiment… ? Oh, laisse tomber. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Rien. Va manger un peu. »

« C'est prévu. On se voit demain. »

« Ouais. À plus. »

Ils échangèrent des tapes bourrues et viriles sur l'épaule et Jim s'en alla.

Malheureusement son humeur légèrement améliorée s'était évanouie environ quatre secondes après qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie. Non seulement marcher dans le couloir lui rappelait les évènements qui s'y étaient produits seulement quelques minutes auparavant, mais l'idée de faire de nouveau face à Spock dans les quelques _prochaines _minutes était soudain très intimidante.

Se comporteraient-ils comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Était-ce seulement une option ? Spock expliquerait-il pourquoi il n'avait pas dit un mot à Jim après ? Jim serait-il capable de cacher cette appréciation nouvelle pour la courbe des… oreilles de Spock ?

Au moment où les portes du turboascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le pont Jim ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était nerveux. Très nerveux. Tellement nerveux que ça se voyait presque.

Son allure était normale et confiante comme toujours, mais le cœur n'était pas derrière cette fausse confiance en soi, et à l'instant où il repéra le profil de Spock qui se tenait près de la porte de la salle 14 il arrêta même d'essayer.

Les pas de Jim ralentirent tandis qu'il assimilait la vue des traits brillants de son Premier Officier. Spock était vraiment beau. Il était un mélange de douceur ; dans ses lèvres et la grâce soignée de ses mouvements, et de force ; la mâchoire indéniablement masculine, le nez proéminent et les yeux noirs perçants.

La faim dans sa poitrine se déploya à nouveau sans sa permission, rendant ses battements de cœur hésitants et erratiques et installant une étrange sensation de palpitations dans son ventre…

Attendez.

Des palpitations… comme des _papillons _?

Oh _Seigneur._

« Hé Spock ! » appela-t-il avec une joyeuseté forcée.

La posture de Spock ne changea pas, ni son expression, mais quelque chose dans la manière dont il regarda Jim sembla se raidir un peu plus, se compresser et se contracter.

« Capitaine. » Le visage sérieux de Spock était trop difficile à déchiffrer, et sa voix profonde était basse et contrôlée. « Il est… fortuit de vous trouver ici. »

Malgré lui et le sifflement dans ses oreilles, Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement à ces mots. « Fortuit ? On a _dit _qu'on se retrouverait ici. Arrêtez d'être prétentieux. »

L'emprise méticuleusement gardée sur les émotions de Spock s'était peut-être détendue d'une manière infime quand il s'avança vers son Capitaine.

« Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de paraître… Je ne me montrais pas "prétentieux". »

« Mais si. Avec beaucoup de talent. » Il résista à l'envie de serrer l'épaule de Spock et lui fit un clin d'œil à la place. « On entre ? »

« Très bien. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria juste au moment où un couple sortait, donc Spock recula immédiatement pour éviter tout contact.

« Hé, écoutez – »

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge car c'est là que Jim se souvint de quelque chose qui avait une importance vitale, quelque chose que, dans son état moins qu'alerte, il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à oublier. Quelque chose qui changeait _tout_.

Spock était télépathe par le toucher.

Il savait.

Il devait savoir que Jim s'était senti… il devait avoir réalisé ce que Jim avait ressenti et avait manifestement été dégoûté, ou triste ou même effrayé, mais il était trop poli pour le mentionner et c'était pour _ça_ qu'il n'avait rien dit. Spock s'y était sûrement encore moins attendu que Jim. Oh, c'était encore pire que cette fois où il avait été enfermé dans un tube de Jefferies étroit pendant neuf heures avec une réserve d'oxygène qui diminuait doucement…

« Oui, Jim ? »

Devrait-il lui demander ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait soit la chose la plus saine à faire émotionnellement, soit ce que Jim considérait comme une option plus probable : du suicide.

« Je, euh, Bones a dit que vous vous étiez blessé la main. Ça va ? » Il parla par-dessus son épaule en menant la marche vers une table vide assez grande pour contenir les autres quand ils arriveraient. Il fut vaguement content de remarquer que même dans la pièce bondée, la plupart des gens les ignoraient maintenant. Ils s'habituaient à cette nouveauté.

« Une brûlure électrique de second degré. Elle n'est pas dommageable et ne réduit en aucun cas ma dextérité. »

Ah, oui, ça… n'était pas un bon mot, ni une image mentale qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quand Spock était à trente centimètres. Derrière lui. Jim tenta futilement de la bloquer, puis d'ignorer la pensée en utilisant uniquement sa ténacité et son obstination, mais c'était impossible ; comme si quelqu'un disait "éléphant violet". Essayez donc de ne pas penser à ce fichu éléphant violet.

« Cela n'a nécessité qu'un peu de régénération des tissus. »

« Eh bien, je suis content de l'entendre. »

Quand Spock s'assit face à lui, Jim ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur ladite main, à moitié par inquiétude pour la souffrance de son Premier Officier et l'autre moitié pour, eh bien, les longs doigts habiles de Spock. Mais il ne pouvait voir aucune cicatrice, et… il savait qu'il valait mieux ne plus toucher Spock.

Cette pensée le laissa curieusement perdu, l'idée que cette époque facile était terminée. Il devrait se surveiller constamment à partir de maintenant ; plus la moindre peau chaude contre la sienne…

En se secouant mentalement pour la énième fois, Jim se concentra. Très bien, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement pour savoir si cette nouvelle conscience de l'existence de Spock serait un problème. Sa détermination à la faire passer le plus vite possible se renforça.

« Je dois admettre que je suis surpris que vous ayez décidé d'aller à l'infirmerie, par contre. Bones doit pratiquement vous y traîner par les cheveux quand on est sur le vaisseau. »

Spock lui lança un coup d'œil. « Ce n'était pas mon intention initiale, cependant, l'équipe a insisté sur la nécessité d'une visite à l'infirmerie et Mlle Dalle a proposé de m'accompagner. »

Ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'aborder le sujet…

« C'est pourquoi j'étais là-bas quand nous nous sommes – »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir foncé dedans. »

« – rencontrés. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis Jim résolut de régler ça maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Je sais qu'en tant que télépathe par le toucher c'est très inconfortable pour vous de, eh bien, toucher les gens. Et je suis désolé. »

Spock inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les tendons de son cou s'étirèrent et les yeux de Jim se retrouvèrent fascinés par la vue. C'était _quoi _son problème ? Ça ne pouvait pas être normal. C'était comme si maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Spock l'envie était dix fois plus forte. Ah oui, très mature, Kirk.

« Des excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Votre coordination humaine n'était pas suffisante pour que vous anticipiez le possible accident. »

« Hé, je suis parfaitement coordonné. Mais sérieusement, » S'il y avait bien une chose que Jim Kirk était, c'était très courageux. Ou très entêté. L'un des eux, pour sûr, « avoir toutes ces impressions… des émotions des gens… ça doit être chiant, non ? »

Un pli unique de confusion apparut sur le front de Spock. Il n'était clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que Jim concernant la signification sous-jacente de cette conversation.

« Bien que le contact physique soit de préférence à éviter, je vous assure que mes barrières mentales sont suffisantes pour m'empêcher de lire les esprits des autres, Jim. Nous en avons déjà discuté. »

« Oui, mais… vous en êtes absolument, complètement sûr ? »

Spock paraissait encore perplexe et Jim renonça à la subtilité ; ça n'avait jamais été son truc, de toute façon. « Vous n'avez pas reçu d'impression de moi… rien ? »

Il y eut une pause, plus longue que d'habitude. Les tripes de Jim se tendirent avec effroi. « Non, » répondit finalement Spock. « J'étais occupé par mes propres pensées. »

Fiou. Soit Spock était un excellent acteur et un menteur de première classe, soit il disait simplement la vérité, et Jim était enclin à croire à la seconde option. Il pouvait voir la sincérité pure dans ces magnifiques yeux obsidienne.

Ah, voilà qu'il était reparti.

« Super. Donc où sont Uhura et les autres ? »

« En retard, je présume. Si vous avez besoin de nourriture, vous pouvez consommer… »

« Nan, on devrait les attendre. Je crois que je peux tenir encore cinq minutes sans m'effondrer par terre. »

Spock ne fut pas séduit par l'idée, clairement, même si c'était une blague. Jim lui fit un large sourire.

« Hé, j'ai rencontré un autre Vulcain aujourd'hui. »

À ces mots les sourcils de Spock se haussèrent marginalement de surprise, bien qu'il moque clairement Jim pour son changement de sujet. « Un officier de Starfleet ? »

« Nan. Un _journaliste_. »

Le dégoût dans l'expression de son Premier Officier était presque comique, et Jim se délecta avec plaisir de ce moment de légèreté.

« Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai pensé aussi. »

Spock reprit contenance avec sa vitesse habituelle. « Vous ne _pouvez pas _connaître mes pensées, » dit-il fermement. Jim pensa que c'était un peu étrange qu'il ait choisi ce sujet en particulier pour se fermer.

« …Bien sûr que non. Je disais ça comme ça. Je veux dire, j'essayais juste d'être d'accord avec vous. »

« Je comprends, » répondit doucement Spock, une pointe d'excuse dans ses yeux sombres. Jim lui sourit avec exaspération.

« C'est bon. Il avait quand même l'air sympa. Pas que ce soit facile à savoir avec vous autres. Pour ce que j'en sais vous pouvez pas me blairer, et vous êtes juste très doué pour le cacher, » taquina-t-il.

« Je crois qu'une liste de preuves contredit cela, Capitaine, » fit remarquer Spock. Jim sentit sa mâchoire tomber et son estomac se retourner, ne pouvant pas croire que la Liste de la Mort avait été mentionnée. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi inquiet de se retrouver avec Spock déjà ? C'était brillant, il se sentait _super bien_ en fait ; le bonheur grandissait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer…

Ah oui. C'était pour ça.

Il fit passer une main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête, soudain incapable de regarder Spock dans les yeux.

« Bah, qui je suis pour contredire les preuves ? » dit-il, espérant que son ton n'était pas troublé (il n'allait même pas imaginer la possibilité d'une rougeur, c'était tout simplement embarrassant).

« Vous voilà ! »

Scotty et Uhura se dirigeaient vers leur table avec des plateaux chargés.

« Et dire qu'on vous a attendus pour manger. Sulu et Chekov ne sont pas encore là ? » Jim se leva pour aller chercher à manger aussi, ayant tout à coup très faim, et Spock l'imita.

« Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, » répondit Uhura, s'asseyant. « Ils nous ont dit de commencer. Il est assez tard. »

Ils étaient tous les quatre à peu près au milieu de leur repas quand Sulu arriva enfin, suivi de Chekov deux minutes plus tard. Apparemment, ils avaient été au pont 19 pour essayer des techniques de simulation de vol et s'étaient laissés distraire, ce que Jim pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

Bien que la présence de Spock reste à l'esprit de Jim pendant toute la soirée, il arriva à laisser la conversation le distraire agréablement. Il put moquer le fait que Scotty n'avait pas voulu quitter l'_Enterprise _pendant les deux premiers jours, ce qui était amusant. Le procès ne fut heureusement pas mentionné donc, bien qu'il ne l'oublie jamais vraiment, ça devint plus facile de ne pas y penser. Même après qu'ils aient terminé et quand le groupe marcha amicalement jusqu'à leurs quartiers assignés, tout commençait à paraître plus normal, même si tout le monde regretta que McCoy ne soit pas là.

« Bon, c'était fun mais je suis super fatiguée. Bonne nuit, tout le monde. » Uhura fit un signe de la main, entrant le code de ses quartiers. La porte s'ouvrit et Jim fut bouche bée ; ils faisaient au moins deux fois la taille des siens et la porte ouverte de la salle de bain laissait voir une baignoire à l'ancienne.

« Hé, attendez une seconde ! Comment ça se fait que votre chambre est aussi géniale ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna sur elle-même. « Il faut bien que cette stupide robe serve à quelque chose parfois, non ? »

Jim afficha une expression d'horreur feinte. « Avec une grande beauté vient une grande responsabilité, Uhura… »

« Oh, fermez-la, » gloussa-t-elle, et la porte se ferma devant son visage.

« Elle fait toujours ça, » grommela Jim. Spock le regardait drôlement. « Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de baignoire ? »

« J'ai une douche sonique, comme tout le monde, » dit Jim. Puis il réalisa ce que la question impliquait. « Attendez, vous avez aussi une baignoire ? Comme il y a longtemps quand ils gaspillaient toute cette eau ? » Spock se contenta de cligner des yeux, mais ce fut suffisant. Jim gémit. « La vie est tellement injuste ! »

« C'est sûr, Capitaine, » se lamenta Chekov.

« Et nos chambres sont _adjacentes_, en plus. J'ai la poisse, non ? À moins que vous ayez aussi utilisé votre magnificence pour séduire la secrétaire de Barnett ? »

Oups. Un silence plutôt stupéfait suivit les paroles de Jim, mais à travers son pur désespoir il réussit à continuer à sourire.

« C'est lequel des deux, Spock ? »

« Je crois que la poisse est probablement la meilleure réponse, » dit Sulu, d'une voix un peu plus haute que la normale, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Scotty avait le regard dans le vague, n'ayant sûrement aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et les yeux de Chekov étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

Spock paraissait simplement incrédule. « Peut-être qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, Capitaine. Demain, nous sommes supposés nous lever tôt. »

« Ouais, très bien, on devrait y retourner. » Ils ne séjournaient pas du même côté du pont que le reste de l'équipage, bien sûr. « À plus les gars. »

Il y eut un chœur d'au revoirs et les trois autres commencèrent à descendre le long couloir, chacun allant vers sa propre chambre. La section des quartiers résidentiels de Jim et de Spock n'était accessible que par un trajet horizontal en turboascenseur, donc ils s'arrêtèrent devant le premier qu'ils virent et attendirent.

Normalement, Jim n'aurait aucun mal à commencer une conversation, ou même à garder un silence amical, mais maintenant il avait du mal à faire l'un et l'autre. C'était encore ce fichu éléphant violet.

La partie butée de lui qui ne croyait pas qu'une situation puisse être sans issue refusait d'abandonner, bien sûr. Tout était de sa faute, donc il devait au moins _essayer _d'arranger ça. Il se tourna vers Spock avec détermination, et avec la ferme intention d'essayer d'ouvrir avec une blague…

Et les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Spock avait l'air très fatigué. Jim avait déjà eu cette impression une fois, la nuit où ils avaient joué aux échecs, et tout comme cette fois-là il n'y avait aucun signe pour soutenir son affirmation, mais il était aussi convaincu qu'il avait raison. Pour une raison ou une autre que Spock ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse, la même raison pour laquelle il s'était excusé auprès de Jim pour ses "problèmes personnels" dans le couloir devant le bureau de Moss seulement deux jours plus tôt, il était épuisé.

« Spock… » commença-t-il, ne sachant pas du tout comment continuer. Enfin, il savait qu'il voulait proposer son aide, bien sûr, mais Spock n'avait probablement pas besoin que son ami humain curieux vienne se mêler de sa vie personnelle à l'heure actuelle. Surtout si ledit ami humain avait des difficultés à gérer ses propres problèmes, des problèmes qui avaient un rapport avec le charme du Spock mentionné précédemment, qui le regardait maintenant dans l'attente.

« Rien. Désolé, allons juste dormir un peu. »

De toute façon ce n'était pas dans la nature de Spock d'avoir besoin du soutien de Jim ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, Spock ne faisait même pas des trucs comme s'appuyer contre des _meubles _ou d'autres surfaces. Ça paraîtrait… étrange.

Ou peut-être intéressant d'une certaine manière. Soudain l'image d'un couloir faiblement éclairé et de Spock, les yeux aussi sombres et impénétrables que d'habitude, apparut sans son consentement dans son esprit. Il n'y aurait rien de désinvolte dans sa posture, bien sûr, juste la grâce languide habituelle que cette gravité lui donnait, et peut-être tout au plus une pointe de lassitude dans ses épaules, ou dans l'inclinaison de sa tête aux cheveux noirs. Les bras croisés et le dos légèrement courbé, une jambe fléchie pour le soutenir.

Des ombres mettraient en relief sa silhouette contre le mur blanc et obscurciraient un côté de son visage, laissant Jim fixer l'autre moitié, la garder pour lui, s'émerveiller de la force de sa mâchoire et de la ligne qui allait du bout de son oreille à son cou…

C'est quelques instants plus tard, attendant toujours l'ascenseur, que Jim fut éjecté de sa rêverie avec la distincte impression qu'il venait d'être excité par l'image d'un Spock _penché_.

Et c'est là qu'il décida, assez fermement, qu'il avait besoin de tirer son coup. Quel genre de dépravé en manque de sexe avait des pensées pareilles quand il soupçonnait son meilleur ami d'être troublé ?

Ce pauvre Spock n'était que la victime ignorante de la libido folle de Jim. Et il n'allait pas la laisser tout gâcher. Ce qu'ils avaient, leurs travails et leur amitié, était trop important pour que ces stupides pulsions sexuelles les séparent. En fait, il n'allait pas laisser cette attraction magnétique bizarre grandir, ou même continuer. Il allait la combattre à chaque instant, et il allait _gagner_, bon sang, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse importer. Il devait l'éteindre. Il devait s'en débarrasser _tout de suite_.

« Je crois que je vais aller au bar avant de me coucher, » dit-il avec désinvolture. Spock se tourna pour le regarder sans répondre.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu… » d'alcool « …de solitude, je pense. »

« Il est peu probable que vous restiez totalement seul, Jim. Vous avez tendance à attirer… l'attention. »

Eh bien, c'était l'idée. Jim força un sourire. « Je crois que je peux me débrouiller. Vous inquiétez pas. »

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et le Vulcain y entra.

« Spock… »

Spock se retourna, dans l'attente. À le regarder maintenant, considérer son Premier Officier comme une âme gentille et innocente qui avait besoin d'être protégée de Jim, le grand méchant loup, serait vraiment une idée hilarante si elle n'était pas, de manière mortifiante, proche de la vérité (du moins de la version légèrement étrange de la vérité, qui était en fait assez éloignée de la _vraie _vérité, que Jim pensait connaître).

« Bonne nuit. »

Les yeux de Spock se réchauffèrent et Jim se força à ignorer le frisson agréable qui lui parcourut l'échine à cette vue. « Bonne nuit, Jim. »

ooo

Oh et, et… _et_, de ce que Jim en savait, Spock n'aimait même pas les hommes ! C'était genre carrément hors de question, putain. Rien ne pourrait jamais, jamais arriver entre eux. Jamais. Manifestement l'univers était un ennemi conspirateur qui ne voulait pas que Jim ait des relations sexuelles vraiment excitantes avec Spock. Oui. Clairement l'univers craignait, grave.

Donc vraiment son plan consistant à travailler à ne pas penser à Spock semblait se diriger vers un échec magistral, mais vraiment… _vraiment_, Spock était trop canon pour ne s'intéresser qu'aux filles ! Non ? Ou, ses vêtements étaient trop serrés. Ou c'était ses sourcils. Sa bouche super sexy ne pouvait sûrement pas n'être faite _que _pour embrasser des Uhuras sur des plateformes de téléportation juste devant de pauvres Jims stupéfaits qui ne s'étaient carrément pas attendus à ce qu'une telle chose arrive de leur vie ?

Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne chose que jusqu'ici on l'ait plutôt laissé tranquille (il soupçonnait que son aura disant Je-suis-un-festival-d'apitoiement créait un charmant champ de répulsion) ; il n'était même pas très soûl, c'était juste que… bon Dieu, penser à Spock craignait tellement. C'était genre, vachement douloureux. Comme si quelqu'un enfonçait gentiment un clou rouillé dans son globe oculaire.

Aïe. Voilà qu'il faisait dans le macabre maintenant.

Jim fusilla la boisson dans sa main du regard et tenta de se forcer à penser à autre chose. Vraiment, _n'importe quoi _d'autre. S'il vous plaît ?

C'était une tentative pathétiquement faible et ça ne marcherait pas ; même lui pouvait le voir. Spock était juste trop canon et bien trop probablement-hétérosexuel pour lui.

Soupir.

« …à cause de mon âge ! Bon sang, c'est tellement chiant quand un vieux schnock croit qu'il a tout vu et que mes opinions sont donc automatiquement invalides. L'expérience ne fait pas _tout_, vous savez. Il faut un peu d'intelligence aussi, et des tripes. »

Hein ? Ça sonnait bizarrement comme quelque chose qu'il dirait.

Jim leva les yeux du comptoir en acier inoxydable brillant du bar et tenta d'identifier la source du discours étrangement familier. L'éclairage multicolore, les boissons étincelantes et des degrés variés de vêtements civils excentriques lui firent se demander brièvement si un arc-en-ciel avait explosé ici quand il avait eu le dos tourné (comprendre : quand il avait été voûté sur le bar à s'apitoyer). Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop éclairé, sinon quelqu'un ferait bientôt une crise d'épilepsie.

L'endroit était plutôt plein, étant donné qu'on était samedi soir, donc il dut tordre le cou pour voir.

« Qui d'autre aurait pu rêver de prendre cette affaire ? C'est pratiquement du suicide, ne croyez pas que je ne le sais pas. »

« Personne, Ari… on le sait. »

La musique qui pulsait depuis les haut-parleurs était trop basse pour mal entendre ce surnom, et les tripes de Jim se contractèrent dans une colère irrationnelle et mal dirigée. Enfin, seulement légèrement mal dirigée.

Il les vit une seconde plus tard, un groupe de quatre personnes qui venaient juste d'entrer. C'était Areel Shaw et trois de ses amis.

« …Ouais. Donc quand je demande _un peu _de respect, c'est pas comme si… » Elle vacilla quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Jim la fixa, audacieux et sûrement aussi un peu effrayant, mais ses yeux à elle se détournèrent et elle sembla se concentrer très fort pour regarder devant elle quand elle passa, puis le dépassa…

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire comme si je n'existais pas, » dit Jim bruyamment. Elle se figea en chemin, dos à lui.

« Je veux dire, allez quoi. » Il baissa la voix, sachant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire une scène et sachant aussi qu'elle s'accrocherait à chaque mot. « Pas même un "bonjour, mon nom est Areel et tu es en train de te soûler à cause de moi" ? »

Les trois qui étaient avec elle semblaient prêts à tabasser Jim, ce qu'il n'était franchement pas pressé de voir arriver, mais elle secoua la tête dans leur direction.

« Je reviens dans une seconde, » l'entendit-il dire fermement. « Il fait ça exprès, pour essayer de voir s'il peut me discréditer. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. »

Quelques hochements de tête réticents et des regards meurtriers supplémentaires plus tard, ils étaient seuls (du moins relativement).

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kirk ? »

« C'est une question tellement vague, » dit Jim, songeant secrètement qu'il aimerait pouvoir être capable de dire "Spock ne me plaît pas" sans mentir.

Il but une longue gorgée supplémentaire. « Pourquoi pas une soirée seul avec une fille d'Orion ? Nan, attends, déjà fait. Hum… la… lune ? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, ça la fit glousser. Jim se tourna pour regarder la femme correctement pour la première fois et se surprit en réalisant qu'elle était probablement une personne très sympa dans la vraie vie.

« Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour avoir l'air d'un idiot, » dit-elle finalement, ses yeux brillant encore d'hilarité. « Ne te détrompe pas, tu y réussis avec brio, mais vraiment, Kirk… "déjà fait" ? »

Et ce qui était encore plus surprenant était… qu'il lui rendit son sourire, et soudain il y eut ce sentiment bizarre de camaraderie entre eux et il dut lutter contre l'envie d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé ce stupide commentaire, et qu'il avait connu une fille d'Orion qui était morte et qu'il se sentait très coupable de l'avoir traitée comme ça.

« Tout ça, c'est pas parce que j'ai… » "repoussé" lui paraissait trop difficile à prononcer, et en dépit de sa clarté d'esprit à peu près conservée, Jim commençait vraiment à sentir sa langue s'engourdir. « …boudé tes avances, si ? »

« _Boudé_… ? Attends, mes _avances… _? » Elle semblait hésiter entre rire encore et être vraiment agacée. « Je t'ai demandé une danse, si je me souviens bien… est-ce que tu… ? Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

« Nan. Beaucoup de femmes ont été incapables d'accepter que je leur dise "non", » l'informa-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Bien sûr maintenant il plaisantait, ce qu'heureusement Areel comprit.

« Tu as souvent dit "non", alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant qui signifia à Jim qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il rit doucement et posa un bras maladroit sur son épaule (heureusement ; il visait mal quand il était bourré, ce dont Uhura pourrait sûrement témoigner).

« Tu sais, si ton boulot n'était pas de détruire ma carrière et de me séparer de mon meilleur ami je crois que je t'aimerais bien, » l'informa-t-il philosophiquement.

À ces mots, cependant, l'espièglerie dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'en alla et Areel baissa la tête avec un soupir. « Écoute, il n'y a rien de personnel, tu sais. Je me fiche bien de… » Elle recommença à sourire avec suffisance. « …Je veux dire, que tu puisses penser que parce que tu n'as pas voulu danser avec moi _une fois _ça ferait de moi cette femme rejetée et vengeresse – »

« L'enfer n'a pas de furie qui soit comparable à une femme rejetée par James Kirk en faveur de son Premier Officier, » dit Jim avec sagesse.

Areel leva un sourcil dans une imitation horriblement mauvaise de Spock.

« C'est une confession, Kirk ? »

« Pas question. Et puis je suis plutôt certain que battre des cils et utiliser tes charmes féminins sur moi ne compte pas, même si tu es canon. »

La main qui reposait toujours sur son épaule fut ensuite retirée avec précaution et elle leva les yeux au ciel (pour la défense de Jim il avait honnêtement oublié qu'elle était là).

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, » avertit Areel.

« Oh ce n'est pas de la flatterie. J'en fais aussi, et ça marche, genre, quatre-vingt-huit virgule six deux quatre trois pourcents du temps. »

Elle rit encore. « On t'a déjà dit que tu étais incroyablement vaniteux ? »

« Je suis juste conscient de manière réaliste de l'effet que je fais aux gens, » dit Jim avec un sourire et un autre hoquet qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Très conscient, je vois. » Elle sourit et fit semblant de plisser les yeux et de le jauger. « Tu es mignon, Kirk, mais tu n'es pas _si _mignon que ça. »

Un défi ! Qu'on ne dise pas que le Capitaine de l'_Enterprise _avait ignoré (recherché, délibérément provoqué, souvent imaginé qu'il avait été lancé) un défi.

Jim glissa de son tabouret et se stabilisa en s'aidant du bar, conservant d'une manière ou d'une autre sa grâce en le faisant. Puis il se tourna lentement vers Areel pour lui lancer son meilleur regard perçant. Jim ne le savait pas à proprement parler mais le regard qui lui venait si naturellement était une combinaison mortelle de "Je m'ennuie mais mes grands yeux bleus te dévorent par-dessous mes cils" et de "Tu veux me sauter dessus là tout de suite et je le sais. Ça ne me dérange pas non plus."

« Si, je le suis, » murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde et erratique.

Areel leva encore les yeux au ciel mais ses joues avaient indéniablement rougi. « Bon, _d'accord_. Tu as gagné. »

« Merci, » reconnut Jim avec un signe de tête satisfait, puis il se mit à réessayer de monter sur ledit tabouret de bar tout en luttant contre la gravité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses jambes étaient un peu instables.

« Alors écoute, on n'aura sûrement pas d'autre occasion de parler comme ça… » commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Jim fronça les sourcils, sachant que c'était vrai, et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Et pour ce que ça vaut, je voudrais juste dire… » Areel tendit la main. « Bonne chance. »

Il la serra. « Merci. Je… sais que c'est pas de ta faute. C'pas juste de ma part de te reprocher ce qui arrive. »

Elle tapota sa large épaule et haussa les siennes. « Hé, tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer. Je comprends. Si ça m'arrivait à moi je serais sûrement déjà évanouie par terre. »

« _Menteuse_. » Jim pointa un doigt faussement accusateur sur elle. « Tu es le genre de personne qui reste sobre toute la soirée et prend en note tout ce qui se passe pour pouvoir torturer ses amis le lendemain. »

Un nouveau rire. « Sérieusement, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas être amis. »

« Ouais. »

« Bon… au revoir. »

Avec un sourire triste elle lui fit un signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé, » appela-t-il.

« C'est… oublie ça. »

Jim hocha la tête et décida qu'il avait déjà dépassé l'étape du bourdonnement plaisant il y a un moment ; autant continuer. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si Areel avait été une horrible garce snob qu'il pourrait détester rien qu'en la voyant. Au lieu de ça elle était assez drôle, indubitablement très intelligente et sûrement une idéaliste qui prenait des affaires apparemment impossibles pour lutter contre le système sans se soucier de ce qu'elles feraient à sa réputation. Ce qui la rendait téméraire, aussi. Même si, songea Jim avec morbidité, si elle gagnait (et il y avait des chances pour qu'elle gagne, bien sûr qu'il y en avait), elle deviendrait le procureur le plus célèbre de la Fédération. Et ça voulait dire qu'elle était ambitieuse, ou tout du moins courageuse.

Elle lui faisait un peu penser à lui-même, en fait ; une version féminine, plus polie et plus soignée. Peut-être avec des quantités plus réduites de stupidité. Areel n'était pas attirée par son meilleur ami par lequel elle n'avait franchement pas le droit d'être attirée, elle, bien sûr.

Nan, ça s'était touuuut Jim.

« Voyez-vous ça. Qu'avons-nous ici ? »

Jim cligna des yeux comme une chouette en direction de la femme qui venait de se percher sur le tabouret à côté du sien d'un petit bond agile.

« Mara ? »

« Princesse Kali de Cybelon II, en fait. »

Elle portait une courte jupe noire et un débardeur bleu moulant, comme une version bizarrement sexy de l'uniforme scientifique.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle, » grommela-t-il, faisant signe au barman de lui donner un autre verre. Il allait _carrément _se soûler maintenant. Ou, euh, se soûler encore plus.

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Mara légèrement. « C'est _vous _qui n'êtes pas drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle se mit une main sur la bouche. « Eh bien, Capitaine Kirk… qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Jim sentit son mal de tête le lancer brusquement à l'idée qu'elle utilise ce même ton coquet avec Spock. Et ensuite il dût se rappeler que c'était une idée très, très stupide parce qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être inquiet ou protecteur ou peu importe ce qu'était cette saloperie qui lui retournait l'estomac de colère à l'idée qu'une femme (_n'importe quelle _femme) essaye de se rapprocher de son Premier Officier de cette manière.

Le verre suivant fut descendu d'un coup.

« Oh allez, Kirk. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, le regard audacieux. « À part garder votre Spock un peu plus longtemps que j'aurais dû ? »

Jim avait grandi avec un code moral très approximatif (et souvent inexistant), mais il avait été _là_. S'il le voulait, il trouvait souvent des manières futées de passer outre ledit code, ou sinon de l'utiliser en sa faveur, mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait voulu dire à la morale d'aller se faire foutre.

En d'autres mots, tirer sur des couettes était une chose, mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de frapper une fille.

Il finit par se contenter de grincer des dents, bien sûr, parce que Mara était petite et jolie et pas aussi méchante qu'elle en avait l'air et parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant de son affreux, affreux désir d'attraper Spock par ses cheveux parfaitement coupés et –

« Sérieusement Mara. Je préfèrerais être seul là. »

« Nan, je crois pas. » Cette fois elle paraissait sincèrement gentille. « Et moi non plus, donc pourquoi ne pas se tenir compagnie, d'accord ? »

Jim soupira avec fatigue. « Ça fera une différence si je dis "non" ? »

« Écoutez, je n'allais _vraiment _pas essayer de baiser votre petit ami imaginaire. »

Le balbutiement indigné et la quinte de toux qui en résulta furent interrompus par le ton autoritaire de Mara.

« Et épargnez-moi vos petites excuses. Je veux dire, vous dites que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Très bien, peu importe, mais ne me dites pas que vous ne mourez pas d'envie de mettre la main sur ce joli cul parce que ce ne sont que des conneries _illusoires _– »

« Fermez-la ! » murmura Jim frénétiquement. « Fermez-la, c'est pas… » Puis il eut une idée. « D'accord, très bien, qui ne meurt pas d'envie de mettre la main sur… qui ne le ferait pas ? Mais pitié _soyez discrète_. »

Pour plus d'effet il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde à portée d'oreille et ceux qui l'étaient ne semblaient pas accorder la moindre attention au couple.

« Alors vous l'admettez ? » dit Mara les yeux écarquillés.

Jim haussa les épaules nonchalamment et pensa que le niveau d'alerte et de prudence requis pour cette conversation était bien trop élevé étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée. « Bien sûr. Mais c'est pas comme ça. C'est d'abord un ami. »

« Oh. » Elle était clairement encore soupçonneuse, mais Jim espéra qu'elle finirait par y croire. « Je comprends. »

« Vous voulez encore qu'on s'auto-réconforte alors ? » demanda-t-il, baissant la voix pour en faire une invitation intime sans même savoir ce qu'il disait. Puis il réalisa que sa main effleurait la cuisse de Mara. Allez, il avait décidé que ça lui ferait du bien de batifoler avec quelqu'un, non ? Le fait qu'il ait envie de se recroqueviller de honte en faisant ça n'importait pas. Personne ne se _soucierait _qu'il couche avec Mara. Personne.

Sûrement pas Spock, en tout cas.

Mara pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec un éclat calculateur dans l'œil, comme si c'était un jeu et qu'elle décidait de si elle allait jouer ou pas.

« …Ouais, d'accord, » dit-elle finalement, avec le ton d'une fille qui savait exactement quelles étaient les intentions de Jim.

Au bout de quelques temps (et de quelques verres de plus), ils quittèrent le bar, mais Mara portait toujours la même expression étrange d'incrédulité amusée. Quand elle prit sa main et ouvrit une pièce qui s'avéra être un débarras, Jim la tira par le bras et l'embrassa, fourrant une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

Un moment plus tard elle se retira pour murmurer ; « Tu penses à qui quand tu fais ça ? »

Jim fut immédiatement immobilisé.

« …J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Tu adores m'embrouiller, hein ? » accusa-t-il, sachant que sa voix était pâteuse.

« Oui, » dit Mara. « Parce que t'es tellement stupide. »

« T'es _méchante._ »

« Peut-être. Ou seulement très perceptive. »

« J'parie sur les deux, » grommela Jim, énervé. Il se sentait très mal, vraiment, comme si c'était une trahison ou quoi. Mais trahir qui ? Spock. S'en. Ficherait.

Bon sang. Alors pourquoi _Jim_, lui, s'en souciait ?

Elle l'embrassa encore, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour accrocher ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le tirer vers le bas, et Jim tenta d'oublier, il fit honnêtement de son mieux pour se laisser simplement aller… avant il était tellement doué pour ce genre de truc.

C'était sûrement une mauvaise chose, et il ne devrait pas vouloir récupérer cette capacité.

Elle émit un petit gémissement tandis qu'il embrassait son cou sans grande finesse. « Kirk… »

« Jim, » claqua-t-il presque immédiatement. « Dis "Jim". »

« Jim… »

Mais elle le disait _mal _; ça ne résonnait pas comme un cadeau précieux quand le mot s'échappait des lèvres de Mara, ça n'était pas spécial du tout.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien, la piégeant entre lui-même et les étagères, se sentant déséquilibré et maladroit et presque certain que la pièce faisait _exprès _de tourner (…attendez).

« Donc si je glissais ma main entre tes jambes… ? » s'entendit-il dire.

Mara émit une brusque inspiration, la poitrine lourde. « Dans ce cas… » murmura-t-elle. « Je penserais que tu es encore plus stupide que t'en as l'air. »

Ses yeux accrochèrent soudainement les siens, de manière inattendue, et le cerveau confus de Jim fut trop lent à réagir et avant de pouvoir s'arrêter il pensa : _noirs, plus sombres que ceux de Spock, à moins qu'il soit en colère, auquel cas ce sont eux qui aident Jim à le savoir ; parce qu'ils deviennent intenses et perçants et…_

« Mais je te laisserais faire. »

Il était tenté. Oh, oui, _très _tenté, et ça faisait tellement longtemps… mais au final il ne pouvait pas. Une tristesse misérable le fit la repousser et penser "Je ne suis _plus _comme ça. Je n'ai _jamais _vraiment été comme ça."

« Non. »

Jim secoua la tête même si à cause de ça le sol fit une embardée sous ses pieds.

« Je suis désolé… non. Je dois partir. »

Le pire, c'était le regard qu'elle lui lança. Pas de colère, pas même de la frustration. Juste de la pitié avec une pointe de triomphe.

Elle avait gagné.

« Va-t'en, alors. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

ooo

En traversant le couloir vide, Jim étendit ses bras de chaque côté pour s'équilibrer, remarquant très scientifiquement à quel point l'espace était large, et se bornant à ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire (ou de ne pas faire). Sur l'_Enterprise _ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des couloirs comme ceux d'une base stellaire, et pourtant son vaisseau ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être exigu. Il donnait l'impression d'être à la maison.

Si seulement il pouvait y retourner, il était sûr que cette histoire d'attirance troublante s'en irait et qu'il arrêterait de penser à Spock et de vouloir lui faire des choses, des choses inappropriées qui le rendaient fou et néanmoins lui paraissaient bien plus importantes que respirer à l'heure actuelle. Argh.

Alors hé, quelle était l'équation pour les téléportations trans-distorsion déjà… ?

Le code de sa chambre se montra obstiné et l'écran tactile ne sembla pas beaucoup apprécier les doigts rebelles de Jim, mais au moins il reconnut ses empreintes, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui restait dix tentatives avant qu'une alarme d'intrusion ne sonne.

Et hé, pour une fois l'univers avait jugé bon de lui donner une pause et Spock n'était pas en vue, donc il y avait au moins ça –

« Jim ? »

« _Sérieux _? »

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Spock puis fut immédiatement éteint, et dans son état actuel Jim fut incapable de le saisir et de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Malgré tout, la posture tendue du Vulcain suggérait de la fatigue.

« Mes excuses. Je vous ai entendu avoir des difficultés à entrer dans votre chambre et ai postulé que de l'assistance vous serait utile. »

« Désolé Spock. J'étais pas… ça n'avait rien à voir 'vec vous. J'aime toujours vous voir. Toujours. À tout moment. Tout le temps. Si je pouvais, j'adorerais vous voir… » Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche parce que ça semblait être le seul moyen d'arrêter.

« Vous êtes en état d'ébriété, » déclara Spock, ses sourcils se haussant avec une légère surprise. Jim voulut qu'il existe un moyen d'utiliser la formule pour la téléportation trans-distortion par la simple force de sa volonté.

« Oui. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question ; ça n'aide pas à oublier des choses. Ou même à prendre du recul. En gros ça craint. Je crains. Vous devriez carrément me laisser mourir ici devant ma chambre pour craignosité totale. Ça existe comme mot ? Sûrement pas. Je devrais arrêter de dire "craindre", hein ? Méchantes, méchantes pensées… c'est le _mal_… [ndt : en anglais, "craindre" se dit "suck", qui veut d'abord dire sucer] »

Spock l'approcha prudemment avec une pointe d'amusement, ce à quoi Jim ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Il avait cru que le dégoût serait de rigueur, ou du moins une touche de mépris.

« Vous ne craignez pas, vous êtes génial, » lâcha-t-il. Puis il se mordit la lèvre. « Je dis ça dans un sens qui n'est pas homosexuel. »

Et _voilà _le mot de plus de quatre syllabes qu'il pouvait prononcer. Bien _sûr._

Il y avait des théories sur l'utilisation de la formule de téléportation trans-distorsion d'une manière qui permettrait une distorsion du temps si c'était coordonné avec un effet lance-pierre en tournant autour d'une étoile…

« J'vais trouver comment revenir dans le temps. Attendez. »

Les sourcils de Spock se haussèrent encore plus et il sembla, de l'avis de Jim, lutter contre l'envie de sourire.

« Je ne doute pas que vous réussiriez, Capitaine. » Oui, c'était indubitablement un rire qui débordait de ces yeux traîtres. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas et ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres ; pas bon, pas bon Jim, pas assez loin, pas s'il pouvait voir l'ombre que les cils de Spock projetaient sur ses pommettes… « Je crois que la procédure adéquate maintenant est de vous escorter jusqu'à votre lit. Peut-être avec un verre d'eau pour vous hydrater. »

« Mhmm, » dit Jim, se mâchant l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher une autre bourde. « Je crois que je peux me débrouiller pour le lit, mais si vous pouviez m'aider à ouvrir ma porte ? »

« Quel est le code ? »

Jim le lui dit, puis réalisa qu'il avait déjà essayé d'ouvrir deux fois et que la machine n'apprécierait pas d'autres empreintes.

« Attendez… ! »

Il tenta d'attraper la main de Spock avant qu'elle ne touche le scanner mais Spock fut plus rapide ; il la retira avec une vitesse incroyable et s'écarta, tout ça pour les empêcher de se toucher.

Jim s'insulta intérieurement. « Désolé. »

Spock attendit, voulant clairement une explication à l'envie apparemment soudaine de lui tenir la main que son Capitaine avait développée.

« Reconnaissance des empreintes de doigts ? » Ça sortit plutôt comme "Recronnssance d'zemperntes d'dats ?" mais Spock comprit l'idée, et entra d'abord l'autre code d'utilisateur.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Jim soupira à la fois d'épuisement et de soulagement bienheureux.

« Je crois franchement que je pourrais vous embrasser, là tout de suite. »

« Je vous demanderais de vous refreiner de réaliser un tel acte, Capitaine, » répondit immédiatement Spock, l'air plutôt alarmé.

« Vous devriez peut-êt – » Il s'interrompit en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre, seulement cette fois le geste fut tellement violent qu'un pic de douleur l'accompagna et qu'il sentit le goût du sang. Il grimaça et Spock s'avança immédiatement encore plus.

Si seulement il ne manquait pas totalement de volonté pour repousser son Premier Officier. La vache, Spock était magnifique quand il s'inquiétait mais essayait de le cacher… les yeux intenses fixés sur les lèvres de Jim, suivant le chemin de l'unique goutte écarlate qui était descendue sur son menton…

« Aïe, » dit doucement Jim, levant des yeux écarquillés.

Cela sortit brusquement Spock de son intens… ité ? (hé, ses facultés mentales étaient endommagée et tout) et il demanda à Jim d'incliner la tête pour que Spock puisse observer la blessure méticuleusement mais, comme toujours, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser ses doigts entrer en contact avec la peau de Jim.

Ou c'est ce qu'il sembla jusqu'à ce qu'il tende une main vers le visage de Jim et Jim tituba en arrière, la peur d'être découvert rugissant dans ses oreilles…

« Désolé, mais… je… peux pas… » Il vacilla, ou du moins la terre vacilla, mais il lui était très facile de se souvenir quelle chose terrible ce serait si Spock surprenait ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée des émotions de Jim à l'heure actuelle.

« Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous toucher, Capitaine, » dit Spock d'un ton neutre.

« Oh. Vraiment ? Bien, d'accord. »

« Ou de lire dans vos pensées. Ce n'est jamais mon intention. »

« Je suis désolé. Je sais ça, c'est juste que… c'est pas permis du tout, donc je vais juste partir maintenant. » Spock paraissait toujours confus et Jim recula dans sa chambre (un exploit, étant donné son niveau de coordination actuel), voulant que son ami comprenne. « C'est pas… pas permis. C'est iter… iner… interdit. Me dénoncez pas, ok ? »

« Ne pas dénoncer auprès de qui ? Je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement. »

Jim tapota le côté de sa tête. « Pas de capacités de raisonnement épiques pour l'instant, désolé. C'est sûrement juste mon cerveau qui est stupide. J'expliquerai ça demain ? »

Un poing se serra et se desserra rapidement, puis Spock hocha la tête. « Très bien. J'attendrai votre explication. »

Fantastique. Il allait vraiment se détester pour ça le lendemain matin.

La porte commença à se refermer mais Jim passa un bras pour que le radar sur le côté l'empêche de se fermer. Ils se fixèrent en silence un moment, et Jim se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ça aurait été une bonne chose de mettre fin à la soirée et de dire au revoir.

Dans le silence gênant le regard de Spock descendit vers la lèvre sûrement enflée et ensanglantée de Jim et il inspira et expira profondément une fois.

Puis il entra.

« Qu-keuwa… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » bégaya Jim.

« Nos chambres sont communicantes, » répondit Spock, parce que ça avait tout son sens, pas vrai ?

Oh attendez, bien sûr que oui.

« Mais… mais… »

« Vous pouvez vous allonger sur le lit. » Bon, Jim était peut-être soûl, mais il savait reconnaître un ordre dissimulé sous une suggestion quand il en entendait un.

« Vous n'allez pas me déshabiller ou quoi que ce soit, hein – aïe ! »

Il s'était _encore _mordu la lèvre. Spock l'ignora, marcha jusqu'au réplicateur construit dans le mur et commença à lui donner des instructions.

Jim se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa son Premier Officier tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans sa chambre. Il était encore en uniforme, même s'il était si tard qu'il aurait dû être en train de dormir. Ses mouvements ne dénotaient pas la moindre fatigue, bien sûr, il y avait juste ce quelque chose… quelque chose de tellement contenu et mesuré chez Spock. Quelque chose de tellement… méticuleusement réservé.

Quelque chose que Jim voulait. Ardemment. Désespérément, même.

Et merde, _sois maudit, éléphant violet._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Vulcain avança vers lui avec deux bandages blancs cotonneux et un peu de solution désinfectante. On n'avait pas droit aux hypos dans les quartiers personnels, mais hé, que Spock lui nettoie la lèvre à la main était…

Une situation potentiellement mortelle.

« Non ! » Jim se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche hâtivement avec une paume ouverte. Sa main fut tachée par une traînée rouge et il poussa un juron coloré.

Spock s'était arrêté en chemin et se demandait sûrement quelle saloperie son Capitaine avait bien pu boire. Jim leva les yeux vers lui d'un air penaud. « Hum… j'irai à l'infirmerie tout de suite demain ? »

« Je ne me fie pas à vos promesses quand elles concernent l'infirmerie, Jim, » dit Spock, s'asseyant par terre d'un mouvement fluide et imbibant la compresse blanche et cotonneuse du liquide.

Jim la lui prit de la main avant qu'elle s'approche de lui. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et la mâchoire de Spock se resserra fortement.

« Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas anticipé que votre entêtement naturel reste aussi ferme dans cet état. »

Bien sûr la seule chose que Jim pouvait logiquement répondre était : « Vous avez pensé à comment je serais bourré ? »

Spock faillit vraiment lever les yeux au ciel. Jim se félicita mentalement ; il se disait que s'il rendait ce type suffisamment fou, ça finirait forcément par arriver. Il savait qu'il s'en rapprochait constamment.

Au bout de deux coups de compresse, sa lèvre était légèrement engourdie et ne saignait plus, ce qui était bien, et ensuite Spock jeta les bandages dans la glissière à incinération appropriée.

« Voilà, maintenant je suis soigné. Vous pouvez aller dormir. »

« …Oui. »

Spock commença à se détourner et Jim, sans réfléchir, attrapa le bout de sa chemise bleue. Un petit coup et Spock s'arrêtait.

« Promettez-moi que vous allez dormir. Je veux que vous alliez mieux. »

Pendant un très long moment, Spock fut silencieux.

« …Vous ne pouvez pas connaître mes pensées. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. Sa tête commençait vraiment à être douloureuse et Spock se montrait encore cryptique. « Je ne les connais pas. Je veux juste que vous alliez mieux. Honnêtement. »

Son ami hocha une fois la tête, presque pour lui-même, puis retira doucement sa chemise de l'emprise de Jim. « Bonne nuit, Capitaine. »

« Hé, c'est pas illogique ? Que vous me souhaitiez une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » dit Jim avec un sourire, puis il bâilla largement.

Spock marcha jusqu'à la porte qui connectait leurs chambres sans répondre. Il l'ouvrit, passa de l'autre côté, et se tourna pour regarder Jim. Se yeux étaient dans l'ombre mais Jim pouvait presque _sentir _la douce, et incroyablement tendre expression d'affection qui en émanait.

D'une manière plutôt résignée mais réaliste il se demanda s'il devrait juste admettre sa défaite une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Oui, » dit Spock, juste au moment où la porte se fermait.

Jim se roula pour étouffer son visage dans son oreiller et gémit.

D'accord, univers. Tu as gagné cette manche.


	12. Le temps dévoile la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Veritatem Dies Aperit**

Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient simultanément pas chez lui au moment où il se réveilla que Jim ne savait pas laquelle était la plus pirissime… attendez, c'est pas un mot, mais quand même des adjectifs horribles, mauvais, affreux, négatifs s'appliquaient, qui pouvaient être résumés par le mot "argh".

Ou peut-être "aïe".

Il était allongé dans son lit avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ne sentant pas vraiment la rose. Avec une lèvre qui le lançait douloureusement. Arborant un mal de tête qui le faisait délicieusement agoniser. Sa bouche lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait essayé de manger de la barbapapa sans sucre. Étourdi. Dur. Avec une gueule de bois – _attendez_. C'était quoi l'avant-dernier ?

« Ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver, » dit-il fermement à voix haute. Juste au cas où il y aurait le moindre doute sur la question, il ajouta : « Je rêve. C'est un cauchemar. C'est pas réel. »

Sauf que c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver, bien sûr, et qu'on ne peut jamais nier la _réalité _bien longtemps.

…Et merde.

« _Tuez_-moi, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse et il se redressa tant bien que mal, se souvenant avec une vive et choquante clarté d'à quel point son imagination avait rendu les choses explicites avec Spock cette nuit, fût-ce de son propre chef et sans participation volontaire aucune de la part de son premier officier (ou du moins aucune dont le vrai Spock était conscient).

De plus, par pure coïncidence accidentelle et aveugle, la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer y avait figuré de manière plutôt prééminente [ndt : il s'agit de « Fuck me », qui peut aussi bien être un juron que correspondre à son sens littéral. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français ayant ce double-sens].

Jim se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit tout en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Le monde tangua désagréablement mais il l'ignora.

Pourquoi, plafond ? Pourquoi Spock ? De toutes les personnes qu'il pourrait désirer de la manière la plus inappropriée… _pourquoi _? Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment, endroit ou personne pour développer ce… béguin… bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui le captivait aussi entièrement chez Spock ? Était-ce seulement le fait que Spock était, de toutes les manières possibles, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Hors limites, interdit d'accès, comme une porte avec un panneau "Interdit d'entrer" ou un bouton avec écrit "Ne pas appuyer"… comme un inatteignable, inaccessible, impossible, aguichant…

Ouais, des pensées pareilles n'aidaient pas. Du tout.

Avec une férocité déterminée, Jim sauta du lit, tituba, se redressa en attrapant la chaise du bureau, puis marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain à une allure plus raisonnable.

Sa détermination à se remettre de cette attirance envers son Premier Officier ne défaillait pas… tout à fait. Elle… chancelait un peu, plutôt, à cause des obstacles qu'avait rencontrés son Plan A. Mais c'était un chancellement temporaire, bien sûr. Il s'en remettrait. C'était juste un contretemps. Un contretemps mineur, sûrement.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça avant. C'était tellement… _captivant_.

Il se fit cette réflexion tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise dans la salle de bain encore faiblement éclairée, réticent à allumer les lumières fortes.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de sortir Spock de sa tête. Pas vrai ? Il fallait que ça existe, parce que le Plan A était, il fallait l'avouer, complètement foutu puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Il s'efforça d'ignorer la preuve qui démontrait joyeusement qu'il y avait au moins une personne avec qui il avait très envie de coucher.

En faisant descendre son pantalon Jim fut finalement très content d'avoir mis le Commodore Emerett en rogne et de ne pas avoir obtenu de baignoire. Parce qu'avec une baignoire il lui serait plus difficile de résister à l'envie de faire quelque chose pour s'occuper de son état actuel, quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas vouloir faire.

Après avoir demandé à l'ordinateur de la douche sonique de régler la température de l'eau sur "aussi glacée qu'il est possible sans que je crève ou quoi, mon Dieu faites que ce soit bientôt terminé", Jim attrapa sa brosse à dents sur l'étagère sous le miroir et y étala du dentifrice, puis la fourra dans sa bouche et entra dans la douche.

« Bon Dieu de – ! » glapit-il d'une voix plutôt haut perchée, le dentifrice jaillissant et la brosse tombant sur le sol bleu tandis qu'un liquide glacé l'inondait, plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne et le réveillant violemment avec la cruauté indifférente si caractéristique des choses inanimées. De la chair de poule s'éleva immédiatement sur sa peau et il frissonna, mais après être resté immobile quelques instants il s'avéra qu'il pouvait le supporter, et il accepta la froideur, qui aidait à résorber la… raideur.

Déterminé à en finir le plus vite possible, Jim se mit à genoux et chercha la brosse à dents à l'aveuglette, la vision rendue floue par l'eau qui gouttait dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur l'objet et qu'il le remette dans sa bouche. Puis il se releva et attrapa le savon.

Avec une vitesse efficace il se frotta, mit trois produits différents dans ses cheveux sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'était, et finit par tout rincer, se sentant bien mieux, revigoré, et peut-être prêt à refaire face à une fausse lumière solaire fluorescente.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers l'autre chambre mais n'y entrèrent pas, comme un animal en cage appuyé contre les barres.

Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de se brosser les dents, quand Jim pencha la tête en arrière et laissa l'eau emplir sa bouche, puis la cracha.

Malheureusement, le liquide semblait… familier.

« Mergh, » jura-t-il, la brosse toujours dans la bouche et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur tandis qu'une pluie d'images le submergeait.

Mais oui. Une douche froide pour s'éclaircir les idées. Bien sûr. Quelle grande idée ça avait été, Jim. Contente-toi d'entrer dans la douche totalement nu et ne pense pas à d'autres choses que les gens peuvent faire quand ils sont nus… et aussi par "gens" son cerveau sautait maintenant automatiquement à "Spock !", ce qui était foutrement pratique.

On pouvait dire sans risque que son métabolisme se fichait bien du fait qu'il était censé être froid et donc _pas _dur, quand la chaleur l'inonda et quand ce qui avait été un problème en régression revint en force.

Jim sentit de la salive et du dentifrice descendre de son menton et sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Parce que choisir la solution évidente était mal. Tellement, tellement _tellement _mal. Et bien sûr _totalement _déplacé. Bref, une très mauvaise idée. Qui se dirigeait rapidement vers les limites de la dépravation. C'était même malsain. Honteux. Vicieux.

Les adjectifs emplissaient son cerveau comme de méchants murmures pendant que le souffle de Jim s'accélérait contre sa volonté, ses pulsations résonnant dans ses oreilles, et…

Spock était dans la pièce d'à côté.

Et… il le fit quand même.

Et ce fut sensationnel. Et à partir de ce moment, dans le dictionnaire, à côté de l'entrée "plaisir coupable", il y aurait une capture de ce moment.

Ou, en y repensant… il espérait que non.

ooo

Donc… ces rêves avaient été intéressants. Au pluriel.

En marchant vers la cafétéria Jim conclut pitoyablement que son cerveau avait travaillé tellement dur pour réprimer ces pensées jusqu'ici, que maintenant qu'elles étaient "libérées", en quelque sorte, il rattrapait le temps perdu. Et le torturait. Avec du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe.

Du sexe imaginaire.

Avec Spock.

Il espérait, cependant, qu'il s'était levé assez tôt pour éviter de voir son Premier Officier au petit déjeuner et sauter cette histoire d'"explication" qu'il était censé lui donner pour son comportement de timbré de la nuit dernière… Seigneur, il n'avait rien avoué par accident, si ? Tout était un peu vague, mais il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir gaffé. Même s'il se souvenait bien de s'être mordu la lèvre et que Spock était entré pour la soigner. Tellement attentionné et gentil, même quand Jim était certain de s'être comporté comme un tordu aux yeux de Spock…

Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête. Il s'était masturbé ce matin en pensant à… comment allait-il faire face à son ami maintenant ? La vie telle qu'il la connaissait était officiellement terminée ! Si seulement il avait su à quel point il se l'était coulée douce avant…

« Kirk ! Hé, Kirk ! » l'interpella une forte voix féminine dans le couloir.

Jim se tourna vers elle en sentant son estomac se serrer. Malheureusement, il repéra vite Mara qui venait vers lui à grandes enjambées, portant son uniforme scientifique et une queue de cheval.

« Euh… salut. »

Pour une fois, elle avait l'air légèrement penaud. « Salut toi-même. Écoute, je voulais dire que je suis désolée pour hier soir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée. Ne me fais pas répéter ? Je suis nulle pour ce genre de truc. »

Jim haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher ; elle marcha à ses côtés. « Alors je devrais sûrement m'excuser aussi parce que – »

« Non, c'est bon… J'ai été méchante. Je fais ça parfois, et c'était pas… enfin, on a été très stupides tous les deux. J'espère qu'on pourra oublier que c'est arrivé et passer à autre chose. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

Jim s'arrêta devant la porte de la cantine et se retourna.

« Arrête de parler de cette histoire avec Spock, d'accord ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas comme ça entre nous. Ne fais pas des montagnes de… » Il s'interrompit, le mensonge se coinçant dans sa gorge. À chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, les sourcils de Mara s'étaient haussés un peu plus d'incrédulité. « Très bien, d'accord, j'abandonne. Tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux. »

« Merci, » gazouilla-t-elle, et elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Jim leva les yeux au ciel et n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, vu qu'il mourait de faim.

Il fut surpris de voir que l'endroit était déjà rempli et qu'il ne restait que deux sièges libres. Fichus lève-tôts guillerets, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Alors… tu veux qu'on s'asseye ensemble ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il aurait préféré manger seul, ou au moins avec un membre de son équipage, mais tous les officiers présents étaient de la base et aucun ne semblait familier. En plus, la seule table libre était pour deux.

« J'adorerais ça. »

Mara se tourna pour lui sourire, pour une fois sans cette touche taquine et moqueuse, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il le lui rendit avec une chaleur sincère.

Ils réussirent à discuter assez amicalement en mangeant leurs sandwichs (Jim choisit de ne pas prendre de pancakes, merci bien) et Mara sembla faire un vrai effort pour être sympa, ce qui était super parce que le cerveau de Jim ne pourrait sûrement pas gérer de stress supplémentaire aujourd'hui.

Pas depuis la façon dont il avait choisi de le soulager ce matin.

« Oh, hé, voilà Spock. »

Elle ne dit pas "ton mari" ou "ton joujou", ce qui n'était pas rien, mais ça n'empêcha pas Jim de sursauter légèrement sur son siège quand il leva les yeux de son assiette et vit son Premier Officier entrer dans la salle.

« Ouaip, c'est lui, pour sûr, » dit-il sans regarder Mara. L'embarras s'immisça sur son visage, et allait forcément se transformer en rougeur s'il ne l'en empêchait pas (seulement il n'en était pas tout à fait arrivé au point où il pouvait contrôler ses propres flux sanguins à volonté) tandis que Jim se remémorait encore ce matin. Des caresses électriques et rapides et l'image de Spock habillé de vapeur, l'eau collant ses cils les uns aux autres, évacuant toute froideur de l'atmosphère…

« Kirk ? » Mara tapota légèrement son bras et eut un sourire suffisant une fois qu'il fut éjecté de sa rêverie.

« Quoi ? »

Son expression était pleine d'inquiétude théâtrale. « Mon chou, on ne regarde pas les gens comme ça. On regarde les _desserts _comme ça. »

Jim lui lança un regard noir, mais elle continua de sourire. Son sourire était plus hésitant qu'il l'aurait cru, cependant, comme si elle avait peur de vraiment l'énerver. Il décida que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle marche un peu sur des œufs pour l'instant.

« Sérieusement, va donc recouvrir ce type de chocolat et lèche-le, tu veux ? Rends-nous à tous un service, » ajouta Mara quand il ne répondit pas, son petit sourire se transformant en un regard suggestif. « Et je le pense vraiment. »

« Oh ferme-la, » siffla-t-il, réprimant un rire (peut-être hystérique, au point où il en était). « Il va t'entendre. »

Il fit signe à Spock de venir et pria pour que le couvercle hâtivement jeté sur ses pulsions tienne, parce que le demi-Vulcain était aussi guindé et soigné que toujours, et ça donnait envie à Jim de le décoiffer.

« B'jour, » dit-il quand Spock les atteignit et s'arrêta derrière la chaise de Mara. Le sourire amical associé à la salutation lui vint très facilement mais là encore, ce n'était pas _sourire _à Spock qui posait problème.

« Bonjour, Capitaine, » lui répondit son Premier Officier, regardant ensuite Mara, dont l'expression amusée fut remplacée par de l'hésitation.

« Contente de vous revoir, M. Spock. »

« Bonjour, » dit Spock, la surplombant.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Spock et Mara se fixèrent et Jim fut principalement occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Le labo, » lâcha Mara. « Je dois y aller. » Elle se leva (ou plutôt _sauta_) de la chaise et Spock s'écarta pour la laisser passer. « À bientôt, Kirk. »

Spock s'assit à sa place sans un mot et Jim regarda la silhouette en fuite de Mara bouche bée.

« C'était pour quoi, ça, au juste ? » dit-il, interloqué.

Spock le regarda innocemment. « Je ne prétendrai pas savoir comment fonctionne l'esprit d'une femme humaine. »

« Vous inquiétez pas, personne ne le prétendrait, jamais. »

Leurs regards se soutinrent pendant un moment avant que Jim n'attrape son sandwich et le fourre dans sa bouche d'une manière qui n'était probablement pas des plus séduisantes (mais c'était une bonne chose). Le regard de Spock dériva vers l'endroit où une goutte de moutarde était tombée sur la chemise de Jim, puis remonta lentement, comme s'il l'étudiait.

« Euwa ? »

« Vous n'affichez aucun signe extérieur d'inconfort. »

« J'vbn. »

« Peut-être que tenter de parler après avoir avalé serait plus prudent. »

Jim lutta contre l'envie de tousser à ces mots et put enfin articuler. « J'ai dit que j'allais bien. Un léger mal de tête mais rien d'insurmontable. Je… voulais vous remercier pour la nuit dernière. »

« Le désir de me remercier est illogique, puisque vous ne m'avez pas permis de vous aider. Votre lèvre est enflée et présente des contusions. »

Jim fronça les sourcils et l'effleura précautionneusement avec son majeur et son index. Ça piquait, mais ce n'était pas trop grave.

« Quand même. Vous avez été très – » adorable, attendrissant, merveilleux, incroyable « - gentil. »

Spock fit encore son truc où il fixait/analysait, cette fois concentré sur la main de Jim, qui touchait toujours sa lèvre inférieure tendre.

« Vous vouliez demander quelque chose, Spock ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux noir-chocolat s'éloignèrent une seconde et revinrent vers les siens. « Hier vous avez parlé de quelque chose qui n'était… pas permis. »

Les tripes de Jim se crispèrent d'horreur. Il ne se souvenait pas des mots exacts mais Spock allait forcément les connaître parfaitement, avec les virgules et tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… ?

« Ce quelque chose supposé était aussi interdit. Et vous m'avez demandé de n'en parler à personne, pourtant vous avez manqué d'expliquer ce que c'était. » Oh Dieu merci. « Je me suis donc enquis de sa nature, et vous avez promis une explication quand votre cerveau cesserait… "d'être stupide", comme vous l'avez, je crois, formulé. »

C'est vrai. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Seulement comment diable allait-il expliquer ça à Spock ?

« Spock… j'étais soûl. »

« Je me souviens bien de cette partie de notre interaction, Jim, » dit le Vulcain d'un ton monocorde, ses yeux sondant toujours ceux de Jim.

Jim sentit un bref sourire étirer sa bouche. Même au milieu d'une énième petite crise de panique, Spock réussissait à le faire se sentir mieux, bien que cette fois ce soit par inadvertance.

« Oui, ben, parfois nous les humains, on dit des choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Ça ne veut pas forcément _dire _quelque chose. »

Spock se contenta de soutenir son regard et ne dit rien. D'habitude Jim se débrouillait super bien pendant leurs petits concours de regards mais maintenant il ne pensait pas que regarder les yeux sombres et expressifs de Spock plus longtemps serait une idée très inspirée.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas, » dit-il finalement, baissant les yeux vers sa chemise et essuyant la goutte de moutarde avec son index. Au moins c'était un peu la vérité, si on regardait ça en biais en plissant beaucoup les yeux. « Vous savez, quand vous répétez tout le temps que je suis illogique ? »

« Oui. »

Jim lécha la moutarde et émit un petit "mm" appréciatif. « Ces trucs me manquent quand on est sur le vaisseau. On devrait programmer les réplicateurs pour qu'ils en fassent. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Vous disiez ? »

« Eh bien, l'alcool nous rend illogiques puissance un million. »

Jim se demanda si sa lèvre avait l'air en si mauvais état, parce que Spock fixait sa bouche avec beaucoup d'intensité. Tellement d'intensité que c'était presque perturbant.

Il suça son doigt une dernière fois et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Donc vous devriez juste mettre ça sur le compte des "Trucs bizarres que les humains font et que je ne comprends pas (ce dont je suis secrètement content)" et l'oublier. S'il vous plaît ? »

« …Très bien. »

La lèvre inférieure de Spock dépassait un petit peu, comme s'il faisait légèrement la moue, et Jim gémit intérieurement.

Sa virilité ne serait jamais la même après toute cette histoire.

« Alors dites, à quoi ressemblent les flux d'actualité vulcains ? »

Cela lui valut un air incrédule, sans doute à cause du changement de sujet soudain (et pas très subtil).

« Quoi ? Je suis curieux, faites-moi un procès. »

« Je crois que l'on est déjà en train de vous "faire un procès". »

Jim éclata de rire. Les coins de la bouche de Spock tressaillirent, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait pardonné Jim.

« Ça c'est sûr, et à vous aussi, donc vous pouvez parler. Est-ce qu'il y a des rubriques people ? Oh, oh, et des paparazzis ? Ce serait _super _bizarre – »

« Les flux d'actualité vulcains diffèrent grandement de tous ceux que vous devez connaître, Jim. Ils donnent l'information d'une manière qui est dénuée des… embellissements que les autres espèces humanoïdes ont tendance à ajouter pour créer un média plus divertissant. Ils fournissent des détails qui sont uniquement basés sur les faits, et ne se laissent pas aller à spéculer. »

« Donc plutôt comme des articles académiques, alors ? » dit Jim, prenant une autre grosse bouchée de son sandwich.

« La comparaison est indubitablement plus pertinente, oui. »

« Oh. Alors je suis plutôt sûr que j'ai dû en lire et en référencer quelques-uns dans mon mémoire. Je pensais juste que c'était des articles scientifiques. »

Le sourcil de Spock tressaillit. « C'est parce qu'ils _sont _des articles scientifiques. »

Jim rit. « Oui. Mais quand même – »

« Tiens donc, si c'est pas M. et Mme Spock ! »

Bordel.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers eux dans toute la salle. Les yeux de Spock se tournèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière Jim et Jim regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la source du dérangement, sachant déjà qui c'était.

Juste quand il avait réussi à oublier que l'idiot était ne serait-ce que sur la même base stellaire, Ben Finney marcha jusqu'à leur table et se planta juste à côté d'eux.

« B'jour, Jimmy, » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Clairement le type était de bonne humeur, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Jim leva les yeux vers lui avec son sourire le plus mielleux. « Va te faire foutre, Ben. »

« Jamais. Tu t'ennuierais. »

« Crois-moi, ce serait pas le cas. »

« Ooooh… tu as épuisé tes répliques bien senties pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ben avec un froncement de sourcil faussement inquiet.

Jim haussa les épaules. « Mon imagination doit s'estomper. Un peu comme tes cheveux. »

« Hmm, un peu forcé, mais c'était bien essayé. »

Spock était silencieux mais il surveillait la scène sombrement.

« Bon. » Jim frappa dans ses mains et repoussa sa chaise. « Si ta vue ne suffisait pas à me retourner l'estomac, on est en retard maintenant de toute façon. Bye. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour partir mais Ben attrapa le coude de Jim avant qu'il ait pu faire plus de deux pas.

« Plus que cinq jours avant le procès, pas vrai ? »

« Tu tiens beaucoup à ton nez ? » demanda le Capitaine d'un ton inquisiteur. L'emprise de Finney se desserra et Jim arracha son bras. « Je préfère ça. »

Ils étaient encore assez proches et Ben fronça les sourcils quand il vit la bouche de Jim. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ? »

« Pas tes affaires. Sérieux, Ben, t'as besoin de m'oublier. »

L'expression de l'homme plus grand passa de la curiosité à un grondement de colère avec une vitesse inquiétante. « Arrête de dire ça. Je te _hais_. »

Jim tressaillit et recula. Ce type se comportait peut-être comme un crétin mais… ils avaient été amis avant.

Soudain une main chaude et ferme se referma autour de son avant-bras, juste au-dessus du poignet.

« Il n'est peut-être pas recommandé d'entrer dans une altercation maintenant, Jim, » murmura Spock, bien que ses yeux soient très noirs et fixés sur l'autre officier scientifique, crachant des ondes défensives concentrées.

Presque comme si c'était _Spock _qui avait du mal à ne pas frapper Ben, au lieu de Jim. Ce qui serait bizarre.

Avec un dernier regard vers l'homme qu'il pensait avoir connu, Jim s'en alla, un certain demi-Vulcain le suivant parce qu'il tenait toujours son bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma derrière eux, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir à une allure mesurée, puisqu'ils étaient, en réalité, plutôt en avance pour aller au bureau de Moss.

« Je n'allais pas le faire. »

« Pardon ? »

Il libéra son poignet de l'emprise de Spock avec un peu plus d'irritation qu'il n'adressait habituellement à son Premier Officier. Spock regarda ses mains comme s'il venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il avait été en train de faire.

« Je n'allais pas frapper Ben, » expliqua Jim, légèrement offensé que Spock puisse penser qu'il allait vraiment frapper quelqu'un au milieu d'une cafétéria bondée cinq jours avant le procès. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me retenir ou quoi que ce soit. »

Spock sembla un peu surpris par ça, et il regarda attentivement Jim. « Vous ne désiriez pas lui causer des dommages corporels ? »

Jim émit un petit rire sombre. « Eh bien, c'est une toute autre histoire. Mais je n'allais pas y faire quelque chose. Ne me dites pas que vous, vous n'avez pas eu envie de cogner ce type, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard perçant, espérant faire révéler quelque chose à Spock. « Pas même un tout petit peu ? »

Mais le visage de Spock était neutre quand il répondit. « La pensée m'est venue brièvement à l'esprit. C'est un individu des plus déplaisants. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas. »

« Il a déclaré vous "haïr". Je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

Jim soupira en se le remémorant. Ben le méprisait-il assez pour vouloir ruiner sa carrière et sa relation avec Spock, d'une traite ? Il pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un qu'il avait sans le vouloir mis en rogne à l'Amirauté ait poussé quelqu'un d'autre à faire un rapport sur leur situation, mais il se souvenait encore d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre la mécanique des noyaux de distorsion et d'avoir échoué dans l'hilarité.

Il devait l'admettre, Jim se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour "ruiner son amitié avec Spock", mais quand même. D'une manière sournoise et insidieuse qui avait pris Jim totalement par surprise il y a quelques mois quand quelqu'un avait pointé une arme vers Spock, c'était devenu l'une des relations les plus importantes dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Ben soit l'une des personnes qui voulaient lui enlever ça, aussi.

« Donc vous admettez que ça ne vous aurait pas dérangé de lui présenter votre poing ? » insista-t-il, se débarrassant de ses pensées lourdes.

« La violence n'est pas dans ma nature, » répondit Spock d'une voix affectée. Jim pensa que c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part, et le dit.

Spock déglutit. « Je m'efforce toujours de l'éviter. Je… ne réussis pas toujours. »

« Hé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » retira Jim avec hâte, le regrettant instantanément. « C'est bon, je le méritais totalement pour ce que j'ai dit. Même si je ne le pensais pas. Et je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Nous avons déjà longuement discuté de cet incident, vous devriez cesser de vous préoccuper de ce qui a été dit. » Le ton du Vulcain était presque sévère.

« Quand vous arrêterez de vous inquiéter de ce qui a été fait, » répondit Jim avec légèreté, refusant de laisser passer ça.

Spock le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment, puis hocha brièvement la tête. « L'attitude de M. Finney semble des plus illogiques, même pour un humain. Peut-être est-il également en état d'ébriété ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jim de remarquer un changement de sujet plutôt brusque, mais il se contenta de sourire doucement et choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« C'est plutôt simple en fait. Il est amer, sa carrière n'est pas au beau fixe et je lui plaisais avant, donc maintenant il peut pas me blairer. »

« …Fascinant. À quoi cela ressemble-t-il d'être gouverné à ce point par ses émotions ? Entièrement dépendant de – »

« Laissez-moi vous arrêter tout de suite avant qu'on entre dans une autre discussion sur le sujet "Les humains ne sont pas si terribles ou si fous que ça", » dit Jim en riant, levant les mains. « D'accord sur notre désaccord ? »

« Très bien. Cependant je reste incapable de saisir ce concept. Il ne semble pas avoir la moindre logique, et j'ai vu des humains utiliser la logique à certaines occasions. »

Spock semblait vraiment absorbé par ce sujet de réflexion, comme si cette simple idée était l'une de ses passionnantes plantes extraterrestres ou quelque chose du genre.

Ça donnait envie à Jim de le lécher beaucoup.

« Allez, le concept de haine n'est pas si difficile à comprendre. Je suis plutôt certain que vous n'avez pas ressenti de _l'adoration _pour moi la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. »

Spock aurait émis un bruit moqueur s'il ne se contenait pas autant, Jim en était sûr. En réalité, il se contenta d'un air légèrement exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas l'idée générale de haine qui m'est incompréhensible. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « D'accord, maintenant c'est moi qui suis confus. Qu'est-ce qui est si dur à comprendre alors ? »

Mais Spock devint distant tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question de Jim, et ne sembla pas sur le point de donner une réponse immédiate.

Jim attendit avec impatience pendant un moment pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à ce que finalement Spock secoue fermement la tête et dise ; « C'est sans importance. »

« Quo – ? Est-ce que c'est pour vous venger de tout à l'heure ? »

Le Vulcain expira brusquement par le nez et accéléra son allure. « Non. »

Et ce fut tout ce que Jim eut pour réponse.

Bien qu'il soit plutôt excellent en mécanique des noyaux de distorsion, il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que ce que Spock avait du mal à comprendre était comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas aimer James Kirk, même si c'était contre leur volonté.

ooo

« J'aimerais appeler le Lieutenant Nyota Uhura à la barre. »

Jim haussa les sourcils au commentaire de l'avocat. « Vous voulez qu'elle soit témoin ? De quoi ? »

Moss se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers les étagères derrière celle-ci ; Jim pouvait déjà voir l'appareil Veritas au revêtement noir qui attendait patiemment d'être utilisé.

« Eh bien, elle et le Commandant Spock ont maintenu une relation officielle et ouverte pendant un certain temps. Je pense qu'il est important qu'elle ait son mot à dire. »

Spock hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait et Jim se souvint soudainement de les avoir vus s'embrasser pendant les quelques derniers mois, ce qui était arrivé un nombre étonnamment réduit de fois mais réussit quand même à lui faire serrer les poings de colère et à emplir sa bouche d'un goût amer.

« D'accord. Cool, je peux lui dire de passer demain. »

« C'est mon travail, en réalité, » dit Moss. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste que vous soyez tous les deux au courant. J'espère qu'il n'y a aucune objection de votre côté non plus, M. Spock ? »

« Non. »

« Excellent. Eh bien, nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès et nous avons bien travaillé, et il ne reste que quatre jours. Bien sûr il faut que nous continuions comme ça, mais je voudrais aussi parler au Dr McCoy. Vous avez dit que vous êtes bons amis, Capitaine Kirk, c'est correct ? »

« Ouais, nous le sommes. » Jim s'imagina Bones habillé formellement en train de se faire interroger pour la défense et n'ayant pas le droit de jurer même un petit peu. Il l'avait déjà fait pour des rapports officiels mais ce serait quand même génial à voir… et ensuite Jim se souvint de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue.

Et tout à coup cette pensée n'était plus drôle du tout.

« Je… ce ne serait peut-être pas une super idée. »

Le regard aiguisé de Moss le transperça.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Jim se redressa un peu plus et soutint le regard avec le sien, froid. « Bones est nul pour ce genre de chose. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de sociable. »

« Je croyais qu'il était votre médecin-chef. »

« Croyez-moi, c'est un mystère pour nous tous. »

Bien que son visage ne trahisse rien (prenez ça, Spock !), l'esprit de Jim était en ébullition. Soudain il se demanda s'il aurait dû mettre Moss au courant de son petit changement de perspective depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient utilisé le Veritas pour tester ses réponses.

« Je pense quand même qu'il est important que le docteur parle aussi. »

Il décida d'attendre un peu, de voir s'il ne pourrait pas essayer de gérer ça lui-même avant de se précipiter pour demander de l'aide. Moss aurait sûrement un anévrisme s'il connaissait certaines de pensées qui étaient passées par la tête de Jim aujourd'hui, le pauvre homme.

« Kirk ? »

« Ouais. Ça me va. »

« M. Spock ? Un commentaire ? »

Jim se tourna vers Spock, s'entraînant toujours à avoir une expression vulcaine sur le visage. À sa grande frustration, cependant, à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent il sentit un petit sourire étirer sa bouche et fut incapable de résister.

« Spock _adore_ Bones, » dit-il. « Pas vrai, Spock ? »

Le dédain fut une autre émotion que Spock produisit sans effort. Jim leva les yeux au ciel, sourire toujours en place.

« Donner quelques faits n'a rien d'insurmontable, je suis certain que même le Dr McCoy peut réussir. »

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Très bien, très bien, je lui demanderai donc aussi de me retrouver ici demain. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait contribuer à votre défense, selon vous ? »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi pas Sulu ? C'est le pilote, et aussi l'un de mes bons amis. »

Spock exprima son accord et Moss prit note.

Chekov pourrait être perçu comme trop jeune par le Commodore Emerett qui, étant l'officier le mieux gradé, serait le juge. Même si c'était une cour martiale et que ce titre ne lui donnait pas une autorité absolue, il était une figure respectée, et il arbitrerait le procès. De plus, le jury comporterait un panel de vétérans et de personnes accréditées qui n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle à quel point une partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise était novice.

Scotty était… Scotty, mais Jim avait probablement plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui, donc il le mentionna aussi à Moss. Le temps passa rapidement pendant que tous ces témoignages étaient débattus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur un petit groupe qui incluait Uhura, Bones, Sulu, Scotty, le Chef de la sécurité Giotto, l'une des assistantes qui interagissait le plus souvent avec Jim du nom de Rand, et l'infirmière Chapel. Ils ne finiraient peut-être pas tous par apparaître, ça dépendait ultimement de l'avocat, bien sûr, mais c'était un bon début.

« Oh, et avant qu'on parte j'ai oublié de mentionner que j'ai rencontré un reporter hier. »

« Vous avez _quoi _? »

Les yeux de Moss sortirent de leurs orbites et l'espace d'une seconde Jim et Spock eurent pratiquement des réactions identiques de surprise.

« Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais qu'ils arriveraient ici au plus tôt dans deux jours ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Rien ! Je n'ai rien dit, je vous jure, » dit rapidement Jim.

« Pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent nous prendre par surprise, bien sûr, maudits journalistes… » marmonna Moss.

Jim haussa les épaules. « J'imagine. Mais il était très sympa. Et n'avait pas l'air embêté que je dise "non" à l'interview, » ajouta-t-il.

Moss parut se calmer un peu. « Je suis quand même content que vous l'ayez fait, Kirk. » Il se tourna pour s'adresser aussi à Spock. « Pas d'interviews, j'en ai bien peur, messieurs. Du moins pas encore. J'accepterai peut-être quelque chose une fois que ça aura commencé, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de jauger la réaction du jury, avant de m'inquiéter de celle du public. »

« Ça me convient. »

Spock se leva pour partir. « Je suis d'accord. Et, puisque cela semble nécessaire, je m'efforcerai d'empêcher le journaliste d'approcher le Capitaine. »

« Vous _quoi _? »

Moss eut un petit rire. « Je ne veux pas dire qu'il faut les éviter à tout prix, M. Spock, ce sera sûrement impossible – »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. Il n'est pas digne de confiance. »

« Moi ou l'autre Vulcain ? » dit Jim sèchement.

« Le journaliste est Vulcain ? » demanda Moss avec curiosité.

« Il n'est pas digne de confiance, » répéta Spock, sa mâchoire formant une ferme ligne de détermination. « Il est inopportun pour de nombreuses raisons que vous interagissiez, Capitaine. C'est un télépathe par le toucher, et vous êtes un être tactile. »

Jim allait s'opposer à cette qualification, puis décida de s'abstenir.

« Si son objectif ici est de chercher des informations, il est probable que ses barrières mentales ne soient pas aussi strictes que les miennes, sans parler de son niveau de contrôle émotionnel. En outre, s'il goûte effectivement votre esprit il est tout à fait possible qu'il le trouve désirable. »

Eh bien le discours avait pris une drôle de direction.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jim, ma présence constante assurera qu'il ne tente rien d'inapproprié, » dit Spock d'un ton rassurant.

« Mais… _quoi_… ? »

« Vous seriez incapable de vous en sortir si cela arrivait ; votre esprit est puissant et dynamique pour un humain, mais pas suffisamment fort pour combattre le sien. »

« Mais – »

« Ne le sous-estimez pas parce qu'il est Vulcain. Ne lui attribuez pas de qualités telles que la gentillesse ; vous êtes un humain intriguant et la curiosité est puissante. »

« Mais – »

« Dans l'éventualité où il serait sensible à vos charmes, je vous assure que je me chargerai de – »

« _Spock _! » interrompit Jim d'une voix forte. Ça marcha ; Spock arrêta de parler, réagissant peut-être instinctivement à l'autorité qui émanait du cri de Jim.

Ou peut-être pas.

« D'accord, premièrement, je sais me défendre et je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous chargiez de _protéger mon esprit_. Même si je suis flatté que vous le proposiez. »

Peut-être un peu _trop _flatté. Tellement flatté, en fait, qu'il luttait contre l'envie indéniable de sautiller, ou de lancer son poing en l'air de joie, ou de faire d'autres choses tout aussi enfantines. Mais Spock n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Secondement ; on dirait que vous venez de suggérer que je séduirais ce type par inadvertance avec mes pensées géniales. Croyez-moi, si je séduis quelqu'un, la première personne à le savoir sera… enfin, en fait ce sera sûrement la personne que je séduis, mais la deuxième sera moi, sans aucun doute. Donc pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là non plus.

« Et troisièmement ; vous ne connaissez même pas le nom de ce type, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il sauterait brusquement de reporter curieux à… ce que vous impliquez et que je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ? Tout ira bien pour moi. Il n'est pas intéressé par moi de cette manière, de toute façon. »

Pour une raison ou une autre c'est cette dernière partie qui fit briller les yeux de Spock d'irritation pendant un instant. « Avez-vous déjà fait des avances ? À votre première rencontre ? »

« _Quoi _? Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne fais pas de propositions à tous les gens sur qui je tombe, vous savez. »

La main gauche de Spock se serra. « Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas savoir qu'il n'arbore pas des intentions déplaisantes – »

« Je suis plutôt certain que je pourrais le voir. Je ne suis pas _si _stupide que ça. » D'accord, il commençait à être vraiment irrité.

« Votre logique est défectueuse. »

« C'est la vôtre qui est défectueuse. »

« Vous êtes fous tous les deux et je veux que vous sortiez de mon bureau. »

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir Moss, assis dans sa chaise avec une expression de lassitude.

« Désolé, » dit Jim, mais ses yeux étaient toujours collés à Spock et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait pourquoi.

La posture du Vulcain était crispée et il donnait encore cette impression d'être comme un ressort enroulé, de se retenir, de s'accrocher à son self-control en l'agrippant avec les derniers vestiges de sa rationalité… _la colère lui va trop bien,_ réalisa Jim.

Il réalisa aussi que ce n'était pas l'irritation qui l'empêchait soudainement de respirer.

Ces yeux pénétrants, maintenant d'un noir épais, étaient totalement concentrés sur lui, faisant de Jim l'unique récepteur de chaque parcelle de l'attention considérable de Spock. C'était une sensation enivrante. Une sensation qu'il avait, certes, déjà ressentie, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment apprécier à quel point ça pouvait devenir grisant.

Jim dû utiliser chaque once de sa volonté pour détourner les yeux, faire un signe distrait d'au revoir à Moss et sortir. Les pas mesurés de Spock le suivirent directement.

Ils ne restèrent silencieux qu'un instant.

« _D'accord_. Je suis le mieux placé pour admettre que, en matière de télépathie, je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un expert, » concéda Jim. « Donc c'est normal que vous vous assuriez que ce type n'essaie pas de citer mes pensées ou quoi. Je m'excuse. »

Spock hocha rigidement la tête, apparemment satisfait, et croyant la conversation terminée.

Mais bien sûr.

« Mais c'est genre, la millionième fois que vous me traitez de traînée sans le faire exprès. »

En réaction, Spock s'arrêta carrément de marcher. Jim se tourna vers lui en espérant que sa peine ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux (il savait que cette présomption n'était pas si déraisonnable que ça, mais quand même).

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit Spock sincèrement. « Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Ce n'était pas une accusation logique. Il n'y a aucune preuve, seulement des inférences et des implications. »

Bon, il avait poussé Spock à admettre qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'illogique. C'était indubitablement un bon point pour Jim.

« Bien, du moment que vous vous en rappelez. Mais il faut aussi que vous arrêtiez d'être surprotecteur… oh. »

En le disant, l'idée le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Spock était surprotecteur. Spock… demi-Vulcain, officier scientifique, passionné de plantes et par-dessus tout expert en logique, s'_inquiétait _pour lui, James Kirk.

Tout à coup, il fut un tantinet difficile de ne pas crier de délectation.

« Il n'était pas dans mon intention de… Je tentais simplement d'aider – »

« Donc vraiment tout ça, c'est votre façon de montrer votre affection épique et éternelle, pas vrai ? »

Spock alla jusqu'à s'éloigner de lui, comme s'il était contagieux. Jim se contenta de rire.

« Oh allez, avouez-le ! Vous me couvez maintenant qu'il y a un autre Vulcain dans le coin, pas vrai ? »

« Je… Je connais mal la métaphore "couver"… »

« Vous savez que vous serez toujours mon préféré, hein ? »

À ce stade, Spock abandonna et recommença à marcher. Jim suivit en trottant joyeusement.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon. » Du moment qu'il le disait en plaisantant, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Je vous demanderai de ne pas me désigner par le terme… de cette manière. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez même pas le droit de le dire en me citant ? »

Spock plissa les lèvres. « …"Mignon", » dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

« Aha ! »

« Jim, s'il vous plaît… »

La cadence plus familière d'exaspération affectueuse fit savoir à Jim qu'il avait réussi à faire revenir les choses à la normale. En gros.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un sache que je vous ai fait dire "mignon" ? »

« En particulier, le Dr McCoy… »

« Dites un juron pour moi, » dit-il rapidement. « Juste une fois, et je promets de ne pas lui dire. »

L'éducation stricte de Spock en matière de supériorité hautaine le rendait indubitablement incapable de jurer, ou peut-être qu'il n'aimait simplement pas faire ce que Jim lui demandait tout le temps, mais dans tous les cas Jim réussit à s'en réjouir au final.

Pour une raison ou une autre il se disait que ce serait sûrement incroyablement sexy, et donc une _très _mauvaise idée.

* * *

Le procès arrive :)


	13. Toujours la vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Semper Veritas**

Les derniers jours passèrent comme un montage d'entraînement à l'eau de rose tiré de l'un de ces vieux films sportifs que Jim adorait regarder quand il était gamin. Vous savez, ceux qui parlent d'une équipe de héros marginaux et incompris qui réussissaient à déjouer les pronostics et à gagner à la toute dernière seconde de la toute fin (aussi le dessin animé avec la guerrière chinoise, parce cette chanson _déchirait_).

La routine qu'ils avaient développée s'installa rapidement, puisqu'ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur journée dans le bureau de l'avocat à s'entraîner, testant les réponses de Jim avec l'appareil Veritas, répétant et parlant tactiques. Cacher toute cette situation de "Sors de mes rêves Spock, je le pense vraiment, enfin… restes-y" rendait toujours Jim mal à l'aise, mais jusqu'ici son témoignage semblait cohérent, et il savait toujours qu'il disait la vérité en disant qu'il n'était absolument pas émotionnellement compromis par Spock.

Il se disait que personne n'allait demander "Alors est-ce que vous avez récemment fait une série de rêves pathétiquement addictifs sur des manières différentes et excitantes de coucher avec votre Premier Officier ?"

Ça semblait un poil improbable.

Les repas étaient généralement consommés dans l'une des cantines avec une partie de l'équipage. À la grande exaspération apparente de Jim, mais à son amusement intérieur bien dissimulé, Spock s'était mis à s'asseoir à côté de lui avec une vigilance silencieuse. Bien que Stavok ne fut plus mentionné ni par l'un, ni par l'autre, Jim soupçonnait que de temps en temps Spock regardait autour de la pièce pour essayer de repérer l'autre Vulcain, qui ne s'était pas encore montré.

Il y avait aussi les checkups de Jim à l'infirmerie chaque soir avec l'infirmière Chapel ; McCoy était, maintenant, trop occupé pour s'en occuper lui-même. Tout compte fait, c'était sûrement une bonne chose, puisque ça signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'occasions d'avoir d'autres conversations sur les sentiments débiles de Jim, ou leur absence (…ou pas). Et au moins Moss avait dit que le médecin témoignerait, donc peut-être que tout était dans la tête de Jim. Peut-être. Il comptait habituellement sur son instinct, et refusait de bannir totalement l'idée au cas où il aurait raison d'être légèrement parano.

En parlant de ça, les journalistes commencèrent à arriver peu après, et Jim essaya de s'entraîner à les reconnaître de façon à perfectionner ses techniques d'esquive. La plupart étaient humains, bien qu'il soit assez certain d'avoir vu une femme d'Orion, une… personne Andorienne, et un Tellarite particulièrement laid. Tout cela signifiait, bien sûr, qu'ils ne furent pas aussi polis que Stavok quand il refusa de leur parler, et malgré le fait que personne ne se montra _directement _malpoli, deux humains lui lancèrent des regards irrités qui laissaient présumer des angles de caméra peu flatteurs.

Heureusement, Jim ne pouvait qu'être, au pire, sauvagement séduisant.

La veille du procès, cependant, quelque chose se produisit et mit cette théorie à l'épreuve, parce qu'un air de surprise avec une mâchoire tombante n'était pas forcément une expression des plus séduisantes. Mais, vous voyez, il reçut un appel de sa mère.

Ce qui était… pour le moins inattendu, puisqu'il jurerait avoir oublié de lui dire ce qui se passait. Bien sûr, même elle l'aurait déjà vu sur le net à ce stade, et elle demanda (exigea) une explication. Heureusement, bien qu'elle passe bel et bien les cinq premières minutes à le fustiger, Winona ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre son fils cadet bien longtemps ; c'était sûrement un mécanisme développé avec le temps pour lui permettre de survivre à l'enfance… _excitante _de Jim. Plutôt qu'être offensée, elle lui fit principalement la morale, et au grand soulagement de Jim, ne demanda jamais s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose avec Spock.

Winona Kirk était bien plus intelligente qu'elle le laissait croire, et pouvait comprendre les sentiments de son fils, même à travers un écran de communicateur à des années lumières de distance, mieux qu'il ne le pouvait lui-même.

Le problème avec les montages d'entraînement c'est qu'ils durent deux minutes, et ensuite c'est terminé, ce qui veut dire que…

Le match commence.

Ou, vous savez, quelque chose qui ressemble plus à ce que dirait un homme adulte et mature (qui ne fantasme pas sur son Premier Officier). Aussi, le verbe "marquer" fut à partir de ce moment-là banni du vocabulaire de Jim. Et perdre n'était pas une option pour eux, pas même perdre vaillamment, ce qui apparemment pouvait arriver parfois dans ces films. Ouais, c'était quoi ce délire ? Le but du truc était le cheminement et le fait de surmonter vos obstacles et tout ça –

Ok, maintenant il avait mal à la tête.

ooo

Jim faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, sachant que c'était lui qui devait contenir son énergie cette fois, ou au moins ses nerfs, mais trouvant la chose difficile.

Manifestement, ceux qui avaient conçu les pantalons noirs réglementaires ne savaient pas (soit ça soit ils ne le savaient que trop bien, les _enfoirés_) que le cul de Spock était superbe. Et il était censé essayer de se concentrer avec ça dans la même pièce ? Et si Spock se léchait les lèvres au milieu d'une question importante et que le détecteur de mensonge disait "_Ha _!" et que le crush secret de Jim était carrément dévoilé ? Et si on détectait un mensonge important de Jim et qu'ils perdaient vraiment ? Et si ne parler à personne de ses rêves avait été une énorme erreur qu'il finirait par regretter ?

Spock n'était pas encore là, il n'y avait que Jim, arpentant l'extérieur du bureau de Moss et attendant que l'avocat les emmène au tribunal… dans sa chemise d'apparat ; verte et or, avec des manchettes, un vrai col et tout. Le tissu était étiré de manière inconfortable sur ses épaules larges et trop serré autour de ses bras musclés ; il aurait voulu pouvoir seulement porter son uniforme de commandement habituel.

« Calme-toi, bordel, Jim. »

Ah oui c'est vrai, McCoy était là aussi. Il se tenait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, regardant son Capitaine avec une désapprobation sévère (donc ce n'était en réalité qu'une légère variante de son expression habituelle, pensa Jim avec dépit).

« Je suis calme, » répliqua-t-il.

« Arrête de bouger, alors ! »

« C'est ce que j'_essaye _de faire. »

Mais il arrêta et s'appuya (bon, peut-être _se jeta_) contre un mur, le choc douloureux contre l'arrière de sa tête ne servant qu'à lui rappeler à quel point il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Tout ira bien. »

« …J'en suis pas si sûr. »

Il serra les dents et tenta de maîtriser encore plus ses émotions. Ça ne le ferait pas d'être vu comme ça en public, même si le couloir était désert à l'heure actuelle (c'était la pause déjeuner pour la plupart des membres du personnel).

McCoy continua à le regarder. « Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que les déclarations d'ouverture. »

« Et le premier témoignage. Tu sais qui est le premier témoin, Bones ? »

« Ouais – »

« Moi. _Je _suis le premier témoin. Soit je foire tout et il y aura une tonne de témoins prêts à essayer de réparer ma boulette, soit je m'en sors, auquel cas il y aura une tonne de gens prêts à monter au créneau et à dire "Voyez ? Il est pas si terrible !". Bien sûr Spock est l'un des derniers parce que son air impassible est épique et qu'il peut contrôler son putain de pouls ou je ne sais quoi, j'en sais rien, putain. »

Ok, donc il était très mauvais à essayer d'être Vulcain. Et la quantité de jurons était habituellement un assez bon indicateur de la quantité de panique qu'il ressentait.

« Jim. »

« …Désolé. Je suis juste… ça craint, » termina-t-il maladroitement. « Euh… Spock devrait déjà être là. Tu crois que l'un des journalistes a essayé de l'agresser sexuellement ou quoi ? »

McCoy haussa un sourcil incrédule. « Ça me paraît peu probable. »

« Mais il n'est _jamais _"en retard", je te l'ai dit. C'est juste pas possible. »

Il tordit le cou pour essayer de voir plus loin dans le couloir, mais Spock refusa obstinément d'y apparaître dans toute sa gloire silencieuse et intense.

« Jim ? »

« Mmhm ? »

« Tu te comportes encore comme une fille de quinze ans. »

« _Merde._ »

McCoy rit. « Écoute, Jim, je te fais confiance. Je pense que tu sais ce que tu fiches et je fais confiance à cet avocat parce qu'il a l'air futé, donc je vais pas mettre en cause ton jugement ou quoi que ce soit. Je fais même confiance à Spock pour ça, c'est pour dire. » Jim sentit le coin de sa bouche se relever dans un demi-sourire. « Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? »

« Au fond de toi tu es vraiment un type bien, Bones. »

« Je sais. » Ils sourirent tous les deux. « Et je serai toujours là – »

« Ça compte beaucoup – »

« - pour t'avertir quand tu te comportes comme un gamin de douze ans. »

Jim sentit un rire bouillonner dans sa gorge et il fit mine de frapper le bras de son ami.

« Hé, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur quinze. Pourquoi on me retire trois ans tout à coup ? »

Mais McCoy avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et il se contenta de dire : « À cause de ça. » Et il désigna quelqu'un derrière Jim.

« Spock ! » appela-t-il automatiquement, son cœur faisant un bond quand il réalisa que c'était son Vulcain favori, plus élégant et posé que jamais dans sa tenue réglementaire de cérémonie bleu argent. Au lieu d'être tendu sur ses épaules, cependant, le tissu paraissait bien ajusté et flatteur sur la carrure souple de Spock, les couleurs ne servant qu'à faire ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux, yeux et sourcils.

Jim se surprit une seconde trop tard et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami (seulement c'était plutôt un regard disant "Oh Seigneur Bones qu'est-ce qui m'_arrive _?" qu'un vrai regard noir).

« Bonjour, Capitaine. Dr McCoy. »

« Salut, Spock, » dit le médecin. « Nerveux ? »

Spock arqua un sourcil d'une manière qui semblait suggérer qu'il avait été insulté par la question mais essayait d'être le plus mature des deux. Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, docteur. »

« Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je imaginer une chose pareille – »

« Bonsoir, messieurs. »

Le trio se tourna pour voir M. Moss devant son bureau derrière une montagne de datapads, avec un air qui suggérait qu'il était peut-être secrètement amusé par ce qui se passait, mais n'était en aucun cas prêt à le montrer.

Quand il s'avança, cependant, la pile qu'il portait vacilla dangereusement et Jim prit l'homme en pitié et décida de porter la plupart des PADDs lui-même.

« Vous avez préparé un grand discours de motivation, M. Moss ? » demanda-t-il en ajustant le poids dans ses bras, ne plaisantant qu'en partie.

« Nan. Seulement bonne chance, respectez le plan et tout ira bien. Et ne fichez pas tout en l'air s'il vous plaît. »

McCoy ricana dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils commençaient tous à avancer dans le couloir.

« Oh, et n'oubliez pas qu'il est très important que vous essayiez de faire comme si vous aviez cet air "responsable" dont on a parlé, » ajouta Moss en imitant assez bien le ton monotone et impassible de Spock.

Jim fit mine d'être offensé pendant que son soi-disant ami était secoué de rire.

« Vous n'avez manifestement pas vu le Capitaine Kirk sur la passerelle de l'_Enterprise_, M. Moss, ou vous ne lui donneriez pas de telles instructions, » commenta Spock. Jim se tourna pour lui offrir son sourire le plus large et le plus éclatant, puis Spock ajouta pensivement : « Il avait véritablement maîtrisé l'art de paraître responsable. »

« Wow. Je me sens tellement apprécié là. »

Son médecin-chef claqua une main dans son dos, lui faisant presque lâcher les datapads qu'il portait. « Oh, allez Jim, c'est juste notre façon de te soutenir. »

« Ouais, c'est une vraie lune de miel. »

Mais il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'humour pour l'instant, parce que dans environ une heure les choses n'allaient sûrement pas être jolies jolies.

ooo

La salle était énorme, et presque exactement comme ce à quoi s'était attendu Jim. Avoir quoi que ce soit en bois, comme c'était la tradition au dix-neuvième siècle, serait ridiculement cher et incommode. Ici il n'y avait ni énorme estrade en bois ni rangées de sièges interminables pour le public ; à la place tout était composé de meubles en métal lisse avec un design sobre et efficace.

Il y avait une plateforme surélevée où, vraisemblablement, le Commodore Emerett serait placé en tant que juge, et à côté, légèrement plus bas, la chaise redoutée où Jim s'assiérait dès que les déclarations d'ouverture seraient terminées. Ensuite il y avait les sièges du jury de la cour martiale, jury constitué d'un groupe d'officiers et d'autres personnes accréditées. Même les personnes qui siégeaient en tant qu'observateurs de la procédure devaient être liées à l'affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre ; conseillers, témoins… aucun civil ici.

Moss les mena au bureau qui était à la gauche du siège du juge. L'accusation était déjà là ; Areel était assise sur le bureau de droite avec encore plus de datapads qu'eux, si c'était possible.

Elle croisa le regard de Jim brièvement et hocha la tête, mais c'était un geste professionnel et sec, qu'il lui rendit.

Un homme élégant aux cheveux argentés qui avait la soixantaine était assis à côté d'elle, et debout devant eux se tenait une autre femme, dont l'âge avoisinait sûrement celui de Winona Kirk. Les trois discutaient de quelque chose à voix basse, et Jim se demanda si Spock pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Probablement. Eh bien, c'était ce que vous récoltiez quand vous sous-estimiez son – le Vulcain.

« Je dois aller au fond, Jim, » dit doucement McCoy. Il semblait essayer vaillamment de cacher son inquiétude renfrognée avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'encouragement. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais Jim appréciait vraiment l'effort.

« Ouais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Bones. »

Ayant l'impression qu'il devrait peut-être essayer aussi, Jim se força à sourire ; un geste fait pour projeter une assurance extérieure sans que le cœur y soit vraiment. Pas bien différent de celui qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur son meilleur ami quand il pensait qu'il était cloué à terre, attendant que le conseil se prononce sur sa "tricherie" supposée au Kobayashi Maru, pendant que tous les autres faisaient face à une dangereuse mission de sauvetage.

McCoy n'était pas stupide, cependant, et avait qualifié cette expression de "pathétique" dès le début. En la voyant cette fois, il sembla laisser tomber l'encouragement et se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

Tant pis, Jim savait que c'était pour son bien.

« Jim. Les situations sans issue peuvent aller se faire foutre, tu m'entends ? »

La résolution submergea Jim d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis qu'il avait quitté l'_Enterprise _pour venir ici. Il acquiesça avec confiance et un vrai sourire, cette fois ; le sentiment augmentant quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de simuler son assurance du tout. Il pouvait le faire. Il _y arriverait_.

« Ouais. Sois sage maintenant. »

« C'est bien, » dit McCoy, et avec un faux signe d'au revoir il partit s'asseoir au fond. Puisqu'Uhura, Sulu et Scotty témoignaient tous, ils allaient sûrement les rejoindre bientôt. La seule raison pour laquelle cet endroit était aussi vide était que Moss avait voulu qu'ils soient là une demi-heure en avance.

Jim s'assit dans la chaise entre Spock et l'avocat et était sur le point d'engager une conversation avec son Premier Officier quand il se souvint que Moss avait dit que c'était hors de question. Pas ici, en tout cas, alors…

Et maintenant ?

Les minutes passèrent en rampant.

…C'était ennuyeux.

D'accord, Jim était nul pour attendre. Oui, il pouvait être patient pour certaines choses quand il s'y mettait, mais rester assis pendant longtemps en anticipant un évènement redouté n'était pas son fort.

Au bout d'un moment, pour se distraire, il commença à observer discrètement ses deux compagnons. Les différences entre eux étaient évidentes ; Moss lisait quelque chose sur son datapad avec un dévouement curieux, clairement absorbé. Malgré le fait qu'il était un type généralement sérieux, il était très humain dans sa façon de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

En comparaison, Spock était juste assis avec les mains sur les genoux et une expression impassible… sauf qu'elle n'était pas impassible, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait des moments où son Premier Officier gardait délibérément un visage _vide_, mais il y avait une différence entre ça et son expression neutre Vulcaine. D'habitude il était exactement comme maintenant ; comme si son cerveau incroyable assimilait mille pensées à la fois, et qu'il faisait simplement le choix de ne pas vous les dévoiler.

Oubliant rapidement les tics de Moss puisqu'il y avait quelque chose d'aussi magnifiquement complexe que _Spock _à étudier, Jim profita de cette opportunité pour le regarder en détail, faisant attention à être furtif, pour que Spock ne le remarque pas.

C'était une vue qui était devenue familière pendant ces quelques derniers mois, et pourtant elle restait tout à fait… fascinante. C'était vraiment le meilleur mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait ; comme s'il ne se lasserait jamais d'essayer de deviner ce qui occupait cet incroyable intellect à cet instant. Comme s'il ne cesserait jamais de ruser pour pousser Spock à lui révéler ses pensées (à lui et _seulement _à lui).

Son regard descendit du bout de l'oreille de Spock jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis à son menton, ses lèvres… puis remonta paresseusement vers ses pommettes, puis ses cils, qui encadraient… des yeux qui le regardaient en biais.

« …Hé. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez discuter, Capitaine ? » Sa voix était basse dans la pièce calme, un grondement plaisant qui devrait être innocent, mais qui néanmoins fit déglutir Jim avec difficulté.

« Euh, non, ça va. On peut pas parler, de toute façon. »

Un éclat d'irritation fit tressaillir le sourcil de Spock, comme s'il était agacé de ne pas avoir été celui qui l'avait fait remarquer, mais il hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Et ainsi se termina ce moment.

Très bien, donc le problème était que quand Jim n'avait rien sur quoi se concentrer, son cerveau hyperactif commençait à choisir aléatoirement des choses sur lesquelles se concentrer _à sa place_. Et ce n'était jamais une bonne idée. Surtout maintenant, quand il semblait que chacun des atomes de son corps semblait assez satisfait de rester obsédé par Spock.

Vous savez, pour changer.

Pour éviter plus de malaise Jim décida de penser à d'autres choses… un sacré exploit étant donné le fait qu'ils se touchaient presque, mais ce serait un exercice intéressant et potentiellement très utile. Des choses se produisaient dans le monde sans être d'une manière ou d'une autre liées à Spock, pas vrai ? Bon, à quoi avait ressemblé sa vie avant que cet homme au sang vert n'y entre brusquement avec cette colère vertueuse réprimée d'une manière divertissante à observer, accusant Jim d'avoir triché à un test ?

Il finit par décider d'essayer de planifier et coordonner mentalement la quantité gigantesque de travail qu'il aurait à faire quand il retournerait sur son charmant vaisseau. Ce fut plus qu'efficace pour garder son esprit occupé, puisqu'essayer de concevoir les plannings et spéculer sur la prochaine mission qu'on leur donnerait était bien assez compliqué.

Ainsi les minutes passèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la pièce se remplisse sans discontinuer de gens. Il se tournait de temps en temps pour saluer discrètement ses amis quand ils arrivaient, et reçut un pouce levé de Sulu, un sourire encourageant d'Uhura et un chaleureux signe de la main de Scotty, qui s'assirent tous avec McCoy.

Enfin, cinq minutes avant quatorze heures, les portes jusque-là invisibles qui se trouvaient derrière la table du juge coulissèrent et un groupe de personnes entrèrent silencieusement. Douze hommes et femmes en uniformes de cérémonie, tous devant avoir largement plus de quarante ans, jetèrent un coup d'œil dans leur direction, puis firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. »

Emerett entra derrière eux, portant une version serrée et très peu flatteuse de la chemise que Jim portait. Pendant que le Capitaine était occupé à analyser la foule des jurés et à essayer d'en tirer des conclusions, les yeux de Spock se fixèrent alternativement sur les deux hommes… avant de regarder résolument devant eux, contenant un éclat de mépris dirigé contre lui-même, une infime touche verdâtre apparaissant sur les bouts de ses oreilles.

« Je vous demande d'éteindre tous les communicateurs et appareils électroniques et, comme nous le savons tous, aucun équipement d'enregistrement en dehors du journal officiel n'est autorisé dans ce tribunal. »

Il y eut un bruissement d'activité tandis que tout le monde éteignait son communicateur pour s'en assurer, puis le Commodore s'assit sur la chaise et leva ce qui ressemblait à un petit marteau en métal. Ses yeux sombres balayèrent la pièce, s'arrêtant quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Jim, puis ceux de Spock, avant d'aller vers Areel.

« La séance est ouverte. »

Il frappa un appareil s'apparentant à une clochette avec le marteau, le son émis étant franchement un peu ridicule, et soudain c'était réel, c'était en train d'arriver et Jim eut l'impulsion irrationnelle de prendre la main de Spock.

Parce que ce serait génial pour leur défense, bien sûr, et Spock ne le ferait pas voler à travers la pièce s'il faisait ne serait-ce que mine d'essayer.

« Le Capitaine James T. Kirk et le Lieutenant Commandant Spock sont par la présente accusés de négligence et de fautes professionnelles causées par leur compromission émotionnelle réciproque. Cette cour martiale a été convoquée pour déterminer la véracité desdites charges et évaluer la menace que ces officiers représentent pour eux-mêmes et pour leur équipage. Le verdict de coupable ou non coupable sera rendu par le jury et confirmé par moi-même, le Commodore Gregory John Emerett, quand toutes les preuves auront été présentées par les deux parties. »

Jim s'avança légèrement dans son siège.

« Pour toutes les charges et stipulations, qu'est-ce qui est plaidé ? »

Moss se leva. « Non coupable. »

Emerett hocha la tête. « Très bien. L'accusation peut faire sa déclaration d'ouverture. »

Areel se leva gracieusement de son siège, laissant les PADDs sur la table. Elle n'avait pas l'air nerveuse, comme Jim ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer ; elle paraissait assurée et confiante et, surtout, elle donnait l'impression de savoir qu'elle avait raison à cent pour cent.

« Bonjour votre honneur, mesdames et messieurs les jurés. » Elle parla d'une voix claire et forte. « Il y a dix jours James Kirk et le Commandant Spock étaient impliqués dans une mission sur la planète Tersal II dans le Quadrant Beta qui s'est mal terminée. M. Spock a été capturé par les habitants indigènes de ladite planète avant qu'une véritable enquête sur leur développement culturel ne puisse être menée en accord avec la Directive Première de non interférence. Malheureusement, l'_Enterprise _avait reçu l'ordre de quitter la planète moins d'une demi-heure après que cela se produise, et le temps manquait pour mettre en place une véritable équipe de recherche, sans parler d'une mission de sauvetage. »

Jim se hérissa en entendant cette présomption. Elle était mal placée pour en juger ; il avait déjà rassemblé une équipe de sauvetage en moins de temps.

« Respectant le protocole, la responsable des communications de l'_Enterprise_, le Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, a contacté le Commandement Starfleet pour les informer de ce développement et on lui a répondu que l'ordre de s'en aller était maintenu, puisqu'ils devaient retrouver le _Fidelius_, un autre vaisseau qui connaissait des difficultés techniques. »

Là Areel le regarda un instant, les yeux pleins de reproche sans la moindre trace de cette contrition qu'elle avait déclaré ressentir il y a seulement deux jours. Elle était très bonne actrice, et Jim se retrouva à avoir déjà du mal à se souvenir de la femme drôle et compatissante à qui il avait parlé.

« Cependant, fidèle à une habitude inquiétante, le Capitaine Kirk n'a pas tenu compte de ces ordres. Il était déjà descendu sur la planète, gravement blessé après avoir essayé de sauver M. Spock de son sort et, contre les ordres formels de son médecin-chef, refusant de remonter sur le vaisseau avant que son Premier Officier ne soit secouru. Un sentiment courageux, sans aucun doute, » ajouta-t-elle avec juste une pointe de dédain ; elle était là, mais pas assez importante pour qu'on puisse l'accuser de se moquer de lui. « L'équipe d'exploration avait aussi été composée de quatre officiers de sécurité, qui reçurent tous l'ordre de retourner sur le vaisseau pendant que son Capitaine et le médecin-chef restaient sur planète. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Capitaine Kirk ne souhaitait pas risquer d'impliquer plus de personnes dans sa violation des règles. Là encore, on ne peut plus noble. »

Moss griffonnait à toute vitesse dans son carnet, si vite que les mots étaient à peine lisibles aux yeux de Jim.

« Mais la violation de ces règles aurait pu être ignorée sans ce qui arriva ensuite. Vous voyez, le Capitaine Kirk avait mis au point un plan pour secourir son… ami. » La pause fut brève et délicate, sans être exagérée. Jim sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers lui et se recroquevilla légèrement dans sa chaise avec un air ennuyé, tout en jurant intérieurement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Areel était _très _douée.

« Il a marché, bien sûr, puisque nous pouvons tous clairement voir M. Spock assis à côté de Kirk. Mais il a entièrement reposé sur la stratégie de M. Kirk, une stratégie mise en point en courant au secours de son ami avec une lacération sanglante à l'abdomen qui a nécessité beaucoup de chirurgie et la prescription d'une semaine d'alitement. »

Elle commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

« Le _Fidelius _attendait l'assistance de l'_Enterprise _et Kirk a ignoré des ordres directs de Starfleet pour rester sur planète. En d'autres mots, il ne partirait pas sans M. Spock. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des circonstances similaires se sont produites. Ce n'est pas non plus la seconde, ou la troisième. Ce n'était, en fait, que la fois de trop. »

Areel soupira doucement dans une expression de regret dramatique. Jim dut réprimer l'envie violente d'écraser quelque chose dans sa main. Elle donnait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas ordonné au vaisseau de partir dans les dix secondes suivantes s'ils n'avaient pas récupéré Spock à temps. Ils n'avaient jamais activement désobéi aux ordres, elle sortait les choses de leur contexte.

« Une fois qu'il fut conclu que la situation était devenue hors de contrôle, des représentants de l'administration de Starfleet ont porté cela à l'attention de l'Amirauté, qui a avec raison convoqué cette cour martiale. La liste des charges seule devrait être plus que suffisante pour condamner chacun de ces deux hommes, en dépit de leurs autres escapades plus héroïques. »

_Escapades _?

« Même si personne ne voudrait retirer la moindre gloire à leurs actes, il faut désormais se rendre à l'évidence. Le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock sont émotionnellement compromis, et leur travail en souffre. La fraternisation secrète n'a pas été ajoutée aux charges parce qu'il n'y a pas de preuve, mais à ce stade la question de savoir si leur relation est romantique ou non n'a pas d'incidence. Il semble qu'à chaque fois que l'un de ces deux hommes, ou que les deux sont impliqués dans une mission, l'autre perd sa capacité à raisonner sainement. Le Capitaine Kirk n'est peut-être "qu'un Humain", » elle mima des guillemets avec un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas une excuse. « Mais M. Spock est Vulcain, et pourtant il est lui-même incapable de séparer les émotions de la situation. »

Jim sentit Spock se raidir à côté de lui et décida que si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce que suggérer quelque chose d'insultant à propos de Spock encore une fois, il allait être vraiment en pétard.

« Il y a un lien profond et puissant ici qui suggère quelque chose qui dépasse l'affection fraternelle. Et au cours de ce procès vous verrez les preuves montrer irréfutablement que les conclusions de l'Amirauté sont correctes, » termina gravement Areel. « Je vous remercie. »

Laissant son regard s'attarder sur les douze jurés et adressant un signe de tête à Emerett, elle retourna à son siège.

Emerett se tourna vers M. Moss, le visage indéchiffrable.

« La défense peut maintenant présenter sa déclaration d'ouverture. »

Moss se leva avec un léger sourire condescendant que Jim avait vu lui être adressé de nombreuses fois. Areel détesterait ça, pensa-t-il avec délectation, se souvenant de sa diatribe avec ses amis dans le bar.

Quand Moss se tourna vers le jury, il réarrangea ses traits en une expression sérieuse, mais Jim savait que ce n'était pas par accident qu'il avait laissé entrevoir son amusement apparent.

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais juste souligner que les problèmes techniques du _Fidelius _avaient à voir avec leurs produits laitiers répliqués. Ils avaient une valeur nutritionnelle importante, sans aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une urgence. »

Une vague d'amusement traversa la pièce, et Moss marqua une pause indulgente.

« Bien. Comme nous le savons tous, les deux hommes assis devant nous sont célèbres à travers la Fédération Unie des planètes pour des raisons qui ont à voir avec des décorations et des actes de bravoure, ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter. La promotion précoce du Capitaine James Kirk a été un sujet très discuté il y a seulement un an et demi, et pourtant à cette époque il a dû faire face à des normes extrêmement exigeantes. Il a été forcé de vivre sous les projecteurs, aussi, et de voir ses décisions personnelles et professionnelles être jugées et discutées sur le net à chaque tournant. Ce n'est pas _malgré _ces réalisations que l'on en attend tellement de lui, c'est _à cause _d'elles. »

Voyez-vous ça. Moss ne les avait pas avertis du fait qu'il allait suggérer que ce procès avait été arrangé en raison de la célébrité de Jim et de Spock.

« Et pourtant il a entrepris chaque tâche qu'on lui a attribuée, et en a complété quatre-vingt-douze virgule trois pour cent haut la main. Ce sont de vrais chiffres, soit dit en passant, ce que je peux démontrer, » ajouta Moss avec un autre petit sourire. Pour partager la plaisanterie. Jim vit au moins deux membres du jury lui rendre son sourire.

« Que James Kirk est un excellent officier commandant est quelque chose que n'importe quel membre de son équipage vous dira si vous le lui demandez. Son dossier depuis qu'il est capitaine est parfait, et sous son commandement, l'_Enterprise _a un taux de missions réussies dont aucun autre Capitaine de Starfleet ne peut se vanter. Maintenant, nous ne nions pas que, avec les situations stressantes que traversent nos officiers, certaines règles doivent être ignorées afin de protéger l'équipage. _Tout _l'équipage. Je suis certain que si tous les autres Capitaines de la flotte étaient soumis au même niveau d'attention que Kirk a dû endurer sans le savoir, nous trouverions une tendance similaire. »

Là encore, l'implication que les circonstances étaient suspectes. Cette fois d'une manière moins subtile, aussi.

Moss marchait avec prestance, mais de temps en temps il regardait le Commodore Emerett et hochait respectueusement la tête. Jim devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par la performance, mais une partie de lui était aussi un peu gênée par toutes ces louanges, même s'il ne le montrerait jamais.

« Son Premier Officier le Commandant Spock est un individu respecté et remarquablement intelligent dont la culture place la logique au-dessus de tout. Il est sûrement l'une des seules personnes dans cette pièce (ou dans n'importe quelle pièce, en fait) à être capable de rester parfaitement calme au milieu d'une situation chaotique.

« En tant que Vulcain, M. Spock a aussi la capacité de contrôler ses émotions pour qu'elles ne le dominent pas. »

Dans un vif éclair la sensation fantôme de minces doigts d'acier enroulés autour de son cou bloqua la respiration de Jim dans sa gorge. Son pouls s'accélérant, il regarda fermement devant lui et espéra que personne n'avait remarqué le léger rougissement qui s'était infiltré sur ses joues.

Dieu merci les journalistes n'étaient pas autorisés ici.

« Chaque décision que M. Spock a prise quand le Capitaine Kirk était en danger peut être expliquée par la logique, et suggérer qu'une chose telle que de la "compromission émotionnelle" existe entre ces deux officiers exceptionnels n'est rien moins qu'un scandale. Aussi jeunes soient-ils, ils ont prouvé à maintes reprises qu'ils font leur travail. Peut-être que les moyens ne sont pas toujours conventionnels, mais les missions ne le sont jamais non plus. »

Peut-être que Jim avait du mal à se rappeler pourquoi il n'aimait _vraiment _pas Spock à l'heure actuelle.

« Ils forment une équipe, mesdames et messieurs. Une machine bien huilée, intelligente et dévouée à leur équipage ; deux amis qui essayent juste de faire leur travail, et il se trouve qu'ils reposent l'un sur l'autre pour ce faire. »

D'accord, il y avait une différence très importante entre attraction et affection, et il avait besoin de l'établir maintenant.

Bien sûr Jim ressentait les deux pour Spock, mais alors que la première l'avait pris par surprise, il pouvait parfaitement justifier la seconde avec leur amitié. Jim avait assez de tripes pour admettre qu'il tenait à Spock, bien sûr. Ils étaient plus que des collègues, c'était certain. Mais plus que des amis… eh bien, ils étaient partenaires, dans le sens où ils se complétaient. Peut-être que certains avaient du mal à comprendre ça (peut-être que Jim avait parfois du mal à comprendre ça parfois), mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça devait aller plus loin.

« Les choses sont parfois un peu plus compliquées qu'en se contentant de regarder un tableau général de faits incomplets et de dire "histoire d'amour impossible." » Cette dernière partie fut prononcée avec un dédain moqueur sous-jacent.

Bon, Jim n'était peut-être pas un spécialiste de la subtilité émotionnelle (ou juste… de la subtilité en général) mais il voyait bien que s'il laissait ses sentiments se développer il allait être blessé. Et il n'était pas assez masochiste pour laisser ça arriver, pas vrai ?

« Sans parler du fait que jusqu'à il y a peu M. Spock était dans une relation officielle avec une _femme_. »

Cela alla jusqu'à fait rire quelques membres du jury, mais Jim était trop absorbé dans ses propres réflexions pour faire plus qu'être vaguement content que le mot "bisexuel" ne semble pas venir à l'esprit de qui que ce soit.

Il soupçonnait que tomber amoureux de Spock serait tellement facile que c'en était effrayant… vraiment comme se laisser tomber, ou peut-être que la métaphore la plus correcte serait se laisser _couler_. Se laisser se noyer avec béatitude plutôt que de s'agiter et se débattre et lutter pour respirer au-dessus de la surface…

Se laisser simplement aller…

« Mais mis à part les aspects, hum, romantiques, ces deux hommes ne méritent pas d'être sanctionnés, ou même séparés. Ils travaillent bien ensemble, chose que les rapports de mission démontrent parfaitement, et ils continueront ainsi après que ce procès soit passé. »

Oui, ce serait plus facile de couler, mais ce ne serait pas bien. Et ce ne serait pas juste pour Spock non plus, parce que s'il le découvrait, ça le mettrait dans une situation horrible… oh Seigneur, il ne fallait _jamais _que Spock le sache.

« James T. Kirk souhaiterait se défendre contre ces charges, votre honneur, et j'aimerais l'appeler à la barre. »

« Capitaine Kirk, veuillez vous lever. »

Très bien. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter de lui-même ou de ses émotions. C'était le moment de battre cette chose. Il savait où il en était, et ce n'était peut-être pas la position la plus digne mais elle existait.

Jim marcha jusqu'à la chaise qui était entre le jury et le juge et monta les deux marches qui y menaient.

« Êtes-vous conscient que l'exactitude de vos réponses sera contrôlée avec l'appareil Veritas ? » demanda Emerett pendant que Jim se laissait tomber sur le siège.

« Oui, monsieur. » Il l'avait repéré, intégré à la plateforme, quand il avait regardé la pièce.

« Vous pouvez procéder, Mlle Shaw. »

L'accusation commence toujours la première, avait expliqué Moss. Mais c'était une bonne chose.

« Bonsoir, M. Kirk, » dit poliment Areel.

« Je préfère Capitaine Kirk, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Mlle Shaw, » répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi poli. Du coin de l'œil il vit Moss lever les yeux au ciel, mais sans colère. L'avocat avait dit de se comporter avec professionnalisme, mais aussi d'être lui-même, les mots exacts étant : "J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez être charmant quand vous le voulez. Obtenez la sympathie et le respect et nous auront gagné ce truc."

Apparemment, jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

« Bien sûr, mes excuses. Eh bien, Capitaine Kirk, allons droit au but, voulez-vous ? »

« D'accord. »

La question avait été rhétorique et Jim le savait. Areel étouffait bien son irritation, mais elle n'était pas Spock.

« Y a-t-il ou y a-t-il jamais eu la moindre relation amoureuse entre vous et le Commandant Spock ? »

« Non, » dit Jim d'une voix éraillée, puis il toussa, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il se l'éclaircit discrètement et essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« _Correct_, » vint directement.

Areel ne sembla pas surprise. Il vint à l'esprit de Jim à cet instant que si elle demandait "Souhaiteriez-vous qu'il y en ait une ?" il n'aurait pas de réponse pour elle.

Oh Seigneur.

« Êtes-vous émotionnellement compromis par le Commandant Spock ? »

« Non, » répéta Jim.

« _Correct_. »

« Capitaine Kirk… êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock ? »

Jim sentit son estomac se serrer désagréablement, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour nier l'accusation une fois de plus Moss s'était levé.

« Pertinence, votre honneur ? »

Emerett ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant plutôt Areel.

« La question est très pertinente, » dit-elle immédiatement. « Nous parlons de compromission émotionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que cette émotion soit de nature romantique ou pas n'importe pas à cette cour, comme vous venez de le dire vous-même – » répondit patiemment Moss.

« Si ces officiers ont été engagés dans une relation amoureuse sans en informer les autorités compét – »

« Ce n'est pas une accusation formelle, de ce fait elle n'a pas à être discutée pour l'instant, et elle n'est en aucun cas liée à – »

« Votre honneur s'il vous plaît, j'implore l'indulgence de la cour, puisque cette question montrera sa pertinence une fois qu'on y aura répondu. »

Jim se sentait étourdi, comme si la pièce avait commencé à tourner doucement. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision, mais –

« Très bien. Continuez, Mlle Shaw. »

« Merci, votre honneur. » Sa voix devint un poil trop douce quand elle parla ensuite ; « James ? »

Jim essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration mais ne réussit qu'à avoir une sensation désagréable d'étouffement.

« Êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock ? »

Son pouls était rapide, il pouvait à peine aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons… quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

« Je… »

Les entrailles de Jim se retournèrent quelque peu et il sentir soudainement une légère nausée. Quand il essaya à nouveau de respirer ses poumons brûlèrent, manquant cruellement d'oxygène.

« Êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock ? »

La migraine le lançait douloureusement et il y avait… il y avait un _problème _avec l'_air_.

Areel toussa doucement. « M. Kirk ? »

« C'est _Capitaine_, » rétorqua-t-il automatiquement, et il se leva.

« Kirk ! Asseyez-vous et répondez à la question, » dit fortement le Commodore Barnett. Mais Jim avait un fort sentiment de… c'était le danger, il pouvait presque le goûter.

« Capitaine Kirk ! »

Il reconnaissait les signes dans son corps, la tension automatique, le bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il en était venu à s'appuyer pas mal sur sa capacité à repérer les ennuis, puisqu'en dépit de siècles d'avancées technologies, les intuitions étaient parfois tout ce qu'il restait à un Capitaine.

« Il y a un problème avec l'air. »

« Vous serez accusé d'outrage à la magistrature… ! »

« Il se passe quelque chose. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Spock et son Premier Officier hocha brièvement la tête.

« Le Capitaine Kirk a raison. »

« _Quoi _? » Areel donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir un anévrisme, pensa Jim avec indifférence. « James Tiberius Kirk, si vous ne répondez pas à la question vous serez accusé – »

« Taisez-vous, Mlle Shaw. » Il n'avait pas le temps d'être poli. « Je crois… je crois – »

Soudain la pièce vacilla étrangement et Jim fut projeté hors de la barre, et la tête la première vers le sol.

« Jim ! »

Spock vola à ses côtés en un instant. Trop vite. Même pour Spock.

Mais Jim allait bien, il avait à peine senti un ballotement, et son torse flottait au-dessus du sol, en apesanteur.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il à toute la pièce. Il y eut quelques signes de tête nerveux, mais clairement les gens avaient commencé à remarquer ce qui se passait, et les mains agrippaient les sièges avec inquiétude. Zéro gravité ne donnait pas vraiment la sensation merveilleuse de s'envoler ou quoi que ce soit ; en gros ça donnait à Jim une bonne migraine et l'envie de vomir.

« Très bien. Pas de panique, je suis plutôt sûr que c'est les compensateurs de gravité qui débloquent, et quand je dis que je suis plutôt sûr j'ai parfois raison la moitié du temps. » Il sourit effrontément tout en tentant de calculer l'étendue des dégâts et d'évaluer la concentration en oxygène de l'air. « Malgré tout, juste au cas où, on devrait sûrement – »

« _Capitaine Kirk_, » cria Barnett, se levant avec difficulté et se balançant légèrement dans les airs. « Il me semble que c'est moi, l'officier le plus haut gradé dans ce tribunal. »

Répondre par un "_Oups_" (comme ce fut son premier instinct) aurait vraiment irrité l'homme, mais Jim pouvait voir que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, alors il serra les dents et dit, « Pardon, monsieur. »

Il agrippa la manche de Spock et l'attira ; un exploit très facile étant donné qu'un léger fléchissement de son bras suffit pour que le Vulcain s'écrase presque sur lui.

« Désolé. Écoutez Spock, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment s'assurer qu'il n'y a vraiment eu qu'une déficience du système de gravité. Si l'un des stabilisateurs principaux a explosé, ça pourrait être un problème grave. Le contrôle de la température prend plus de temps à être enregistré. »

« C'est une possibilité. » Spock ajusta son emprise de manière à tenir le bras de Jim par le coude plutôt que par le poignet, et les ancra au sol en se tenant au bord de la table retournée de la défense (M. Moss était suspendu à environ un mètre du sol avec une sorte d'exaspération résignée et ne mettait pas beaucoup de cœur à retourner à sa chaise).

« Cependant il est plus probable que l'incident de la salle de récréation F ait précipité ces évènements d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un circuit de dérivation inadéquat peut avoir causé une déficience générale du système de gravité. »

« Ah, vous avez raison. Et je préfère un mauvais rafistolage à un problème de stabilisateur général. Parce que ça, ça aurait vraiment tout foutu en l'air – »

Une autre secousse ébranla l'espace, couvrant la voix de Jim. Ils auraient pris de l'altitude si Spock n'était pas accroché à la table, empêchant ainsi le Capitaine de heurter le plafond.

Malheureusement pour certains autres occupants, il n'y avait qu'un seul Vulcain super-fort dans la pièce, et un chœur de cris surpris et d'exclamations s'éleva à nouveau.

« Que tout le monde garde son calme ! » disait Emerett d'une voix forte. « Restez au niveau du sol et ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît ! »

Jim regarda alentours pour voir comment Bones et les autres allaient, et vit à sa satisfaction qu'Uhura aidait le médecin à se tenir à sa chaise pendant que Scotty sautait joyeusement dans tous les sens, conseillant aux gens de redescendre au cas où la gravité reviendrait. Sulu venait vers eux.

« L'ingénieur en chef Roberts a informé que le problème sera bientôt résolu, donc si nous restons dans cette pièce il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, » dit fortement Emerett, lisant un PADD et s'accrochant à son bureau.

Personne ne paniquait vraiment, cependant, c'était juste un désordre plutôt mal organisé.

« …Merci, au fait, » murmura Jim à Spock, désignant la grande main pâle qui le tenait avec un sourire triste. Il dérivait maintenant horizontalement un peu au-dessus du niveau des yeux parce que le bras de Spock était entièrement tendu, sûrement pour minimiser le contact entre eux.

« Vous m'attrapez quand je tombe, vous m'empêchez de m'envoler… qu'est-ce que vous savez faire d'autre ? »

Spock était toujours debout sur le sol, bien sûr, ayant tout à fait l'air d'être la seule personne qui n'était pas affectée par des choses aussi prosaïques que la _gravité_.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous empêcher de vous envoler, Capitaine, car mon métabolisme est habitué à une gravité plus élevée que celle-ci et que j'ai donc plus de chances de flotter. »

Il rit. « C'est vrai. Mais vous êtes plus fort, donc vous pouvez avoir l'air cool en – »

« Capitaine ! »

Sulu les dépassa à toute vitesse et s'écrasa dans l'estrade du juge, puis s'écarta avec plus de prudence jusqu'à être plus ou moins à la verticale, comme Spock (Jim flottant toujours quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus d'eux retenu par le bras de Spock).

« Ces gens ont tous eu un entraînement à l'apesanteur ? » fut la première chose que demanda le pilote avec un sourire.

« En théorie, ouais. »

Il semblait clair que la plupart des officiers présents venaient des branches théoriques et académiques, cependant, et étaient peu habitués à ces situations. Areel, par exemple, essayait de rassembler ses datapads, qui s'étaient soulevés et ne cessaient de heurter les têtes des gens. Les seules personnes qui observaient tout ce désordre avec amusement étaient la plupart des membres du jury, qui avaient tous réussi à rester dans leurs sièges. Deux d'entre eux regardaient vers Jim, en fait, mais il n'avait pas la force de commencer à s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils penseraient en voyant Spock le retenir.

Le sourire moqueur de Sulu devint sérieux. « On devrait contacter la centrale nous-mêmes. Envoyer Scotty là-bas pour résoudre ces problèmes. C'est vraiment mal conçu ici. »

Jim soupira, l'action asséchant à nouveau sa gorge. « Je sais. » Il toussa. « Mais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous dise si ça s'est produit partout ou seulement sur notre pont… »

« _Ici l'ingénieur en chef Roberts, tout le monde. La gravité générale sera restaurée dans le pont 16 dans dix, neuf, huit – _»

« Oh merde ! »

La grosse voix métallique provoqua un réel chaos plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'en avait provoqué jusqu'ici, alors que les gens qui étaient proches du plafond se débattaient pour descendre et qu'on éloignait des objets flottants des cibles potentielles.

« -_ sept, six _– »

« Sulu ! »

Mais Sulu avait réussi à toucher le sol avec ses pieds et se préparait déjà.

Jim essaya de se tourner mais ne put voir les autres, trop de choses se passaient. La plupart des gens avaient l'air de se débrouiller et d'être proches du sol, mais la possibilité que des os soient brisés était toujours là si quiconque essayait accidentellement de bouger à la dernière minute.

« - _cinq, quatre _– »

Jim fut tiré avec force et redescendit pour s'écraser contre Spock, dont la main se déplaça ensuite du bras de Jim pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le maintenir en place. Du fait de ce contact totalement inattendu, l'excitation le traversa, se tortillant à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - _trois, deux _– »

Les membres chauds enchevêtrés tout autour de lui, additionnés aux effets de l'apesanteur et à la poussée d'adrénaline, rendirent Jim à moitié dur avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Il essaya de s'écarter à la dernière seconde, se débattant maladroitement dans son état de flottaison, mais c'était trop tard.

« - _un_. »

Dans un gros bruit sourd tout s'écrasa à terre, y compris Jim.

Au-dessus de Spock.

Sur le bureau.

…C'était l'_enfer_.


	14. Rapidité et vérité

**Auteur : **TheProblematique ( u/2176345/TheProblematique )

**Titre : **Veritas

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams, et l'histoire à TheProblematique.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Celeritas Et Veritas**

L'atterrissage fut dur, et pas dans le bon sens.

Si un mot devait lui rendre justice ce ne serait pas "vlan" mais plutôt "_clang_", des coudes s'enfonçant dans ses côtes et des genoux heurtant des endroits sensibles, sans parler des os des hanches de Spock qui laisseraient des bleus brûlant délicieusement pour une multitude de raisons qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas énumérer maintenant.

Aussi inélégante que puisse être leur position, cependant, Jim ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Spock s'était contorsionné à la dernière seconde pour amortir une grande partie de la chute lui-même.

_Pourquoi _fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point un putain de gentleman ? En raison de cet acte de gentillesse de la part de Spock, le cerveau abasourdi de Jim n'enregistra que quelques faits à la fois, et dans le désordre.

D'abord : _Spock est sous moi. _Cela entraîna la déduction logique : _Je suis sur Spock._

Troisièmement : _nous sommes étendus sur un bureau_, suivie rapidement par : _pourquoi suis-je tombé sur le ventre ?_

Et enfin : …_Je ne peux pas bouger_.

Quelques-uns des effets à court terme d'une gravité soudainement retrouvée sont l'affaiblissement des membres, l'étourdissement et la perte d'orientation, ainsi que la nausée et la migraine. Malheureusement pour Jim, il les ressentait tous à l'heure actuelle, ce qui ne rendait pas la situation amusante.

Par un hasard étrange et suspect Jim n'avait pas atterri sur le dos ; au lieu de ça la clavicule de Spock s'enfonçait dans son cou et l'empêchait de respirer, et il avait failli s'écraser le visage contre le bureau. Les montées et descentes lentes et régulières de la poitrine de Spock étaient, ridiculement, presque excitantes, ce qui de l'avis de Jim n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il sombrait lentement dans la folie et pas que son Premier Officier lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Le bras de Spock était autour de lui, lourd et chaud et… et le seul avantage de l'état d'apathie soudain de Jim était qu'il ne permettait à _aucune _partie de son anatomie d'attirer l'attention, en dépit de l'intérêt indubitable qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt (et qu'il ressentait toujours, pourquoi mentir à ce stade, franchement ?).

Des gémissements et des sons étouffés commencèrent doucement à remplir la pièce dès que les gens furent capables de les émettre, mais il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose en dehors de la surface lisse et lustrée du bureau, et jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse forcer ses membres à se décider à bouger, il était coincé.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Jim tenta d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts sur sa personne… mais découvrit malheureusement qu'une _grande _partie de sa personne était plutôt en sale état, ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme familier et réconfortant d'une certaine manière, mais ça craignait quand même.

« Kirk, » siffla une voix près de son oreille.

Jim sursauta et tourna lentement et douloureusement la tête. Seigneur, il avait mal _partout_.

C'était Moss, penché sur… non, agrippé au bureau pour rester debout, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses mouvements maladroits mais il restait effrayant d'une certaine manière.

« Par pitié, _enlevez-vous_ du Commandant Spock ! »

Jim avait tenté de le faire même avant d'être _sur _le Commandant Spock, et prenait plutôt mal l'implication qu'il ne faisait pas absolument de son mieux pour atteindre son but.

« Chéri, c'est pas ce que tu crois, » dit-il d'une voix sourde en essayant encore. Moss ne fut apparemment impressionné ni par sa tentative d'humour, ni par le faible mouvement que les muscles gémissants de Jim produisirent.

« Je suis sérieux, Kirk. J'ai besoin que vous descendiez de là _tout de suite_. »

"Là" désignant, bien sûr, la sensation incroyable des angles de Spock s'emboîtant avec son corps, des muscles fins confortablement pressés contre chaque centimètre de lui – d'accord, il devrait franchement s'en aller tout de suite.

Avec des bras qui coopéraient à peine et beaucoup de volonté Jim réussit à se soulever de manière à être à quatre pattes (toujours au-dessus de Spock, bien sûr… tant pis) et regarda son Premier Officier pour échanger un regard gêné ou quoi, peut-être sourire tristement et faire un commentaire sexuel inapproprié que Spock prétendrait ne pas avoir compris mais qui l'exaspérerait intérieurement…

Mais les yeux de Spock étaient fermés.

« Spock ? » murmura-t-il avec hésitation, sentant quelque chose de tranchant se loger dans sa trachée. « _Spock _? »

Les paupières du Vulcain ne s'ouvrirent pas pour révéler le regard calmement déconcerté de Spock.

Les tripes de Jim se glacèrent et il eut de nouveau beaucoup de mal à respirer, comme si l'air était aspiré de ses poumons. Il scruta le visage de Spock avait des yeux écarquillés à la recherche d'un signe, n'importe quel signe indiquant que Spock était vivant et que l'univers avait le droit d'exister. « Spock ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Il voulut le secouer mais même dans cette situation il eut le bon sens de se souvenir que s'il avait une blessure à la tête il vaudrait mieux ne pas bouger Spock du tout.

« Kirk, s'il vous plaît, les secours s'en occuperont… »

Mais Jim fit taire la voix de Moss ainsi que le reste des bruits de fond. Sa vision s'était aiguisée et s'était réduite de manière à ce que seulement le visage de Spock existe et jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse prouver à l'enfoiré qu'il allait bien, personne n'allait éloigner Jim.

Il se pencha doucement, couvrant le corps de Spock avec le sien dans une sorte de recroquevillement protecteur, de manière à ce que sa bouche soit à un cheveu de l'oreille courbée de Spock.

« _Spock_, » dit-il brusquement, strict et autoritaire ; de son ton signifiant "J'exige-une-obéissance-inconditionnelle".

Et enfin, _enfin _bordel, Spock ouvrit des yeux fatigués et le cœur de Jim ne ralentit pas son rythme irrégulier et heurté mais ça lui permit de respirer à nouveau, ce qui était un peu un soulagement.

« Capitaine, » dit Spock d'un ton égal. Bien sûr l'horrible crétin n'était absolument pas surpris par le fait de se réveiller avec son supérieur à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Oh, ce qui rappela au dit supérieur que la main de Spock était toujours drapée autour de la taille de Jim, comme si elle était trop lourde pour être soulevée ou retirée, et Jim devait mettre de l'espace entre eux immédiatement pour une raison très importante.

« Vous avez intérêt à remercier votre bonne étoile de vous avoir porté chance, » dit-il sans même essayer d'être menaçant.

« Je ne possède aucun corps planétaire, et le concept de "chance" n'est en aucun cas logique étant donné le fait que la probabilité statistique des évènements peut être déduite de… »

Pendant que Spock parlait Jim glissa de dessus lui puis du bureau, et réussit à ne pas atterrir sur les fesses, bien qu'il n'en soit pas loin. Titubant pour se lever et se sentant exceptionnellement maladroit, il sonda rapidement la pièce maintenant qu'il le pouvait.

Emerett parlait dans un communicateur et se débrouillait très bien pour avoir l'air occupé et important. Sulu n'était qu'à un mètre et essayait de se lever tout en se tenant la tête avec une grimace. Uhura, Bones et Scotty s'étaient rassis sur leurs chaises, ce dernier ayant l'air bien trop joyeux aux yeux de Jim, bien que l'ingénieur en chef Scotty soit bien sûr très habitué à ce que ce genre de chose se produise.

Areel était assise sur une pile de datapads et essayait de les trier avec l'aide de ses deux assistants, et Moss… Moss regardait encore Jim avec une expression qui réussissait à exprimer à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la colère.

Jim l'ignora et retourna à côté de Spock.

Il vit avec inquiétude que Spock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il restait simplement allongé là, le souffle lourd et lent, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de Jim sans se fermer.

Il était peut-être blessé, aussi, raison pour laquelle Jim se mordit douloureusement l'intérieur de la joue quand il s'imagina brusquement grimper à nouveau sur ce corps.

« Est-ce que, euh, ça va ? Votre tête a été touchée ? »

« La force de mon impact a été négligeable, Capitaine, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Je pense souffrir simplement des séquelles des modifications de la gravité, et une minute supplémentaire pourrait être nécessaire à mon ajustement. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Le soulagement l'inonda comme une vague, non pas que Jim ait jamais été à la mer. « Bien sûr. Votre corps est habitué à une gravité bien plus basse donc l'apesanteur chamboule votre métabolisme, c'est ça ? »

« Précisément. »

Jim sourit. « Eh bien, au moins vous êtes enfin la demoiselle en détresse ! Ça devient ennuyeux d'être sauvé tout le temps, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil joyeux.

Spock n'avait pas encore assez d'énergie pour arquer un sourcil, mais ses yeux semblaient suggérer qu'il songeait à essayer.

« Kirk, » interrompit Moss avec impatience.

Mince, il n'arrêtait pas d'oublier que les autres existaient quand Spock était là. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous vous éloigniez maintenant, allez chercher le Dr McCoy et partez. »

Jim serra la mâchoire. D'un côté, il pouvait voir que Moss avait raison et un coup d'œil au jury avait confirmé que la plupart regardaient leur table, mais Spock le regardait avec une expression soigneusement contenue, et était incapable de bouger…

« C'est l'occasion parfaite et vous allez faire ce que je dis, » lui demanda Moss rapidement. « Allez chercher le Dr McCoy et partez pour aider à résoudre le problème, je suis certain que le Commodore Emerett vous laissera emmener votre ingénieur en chef à la centrale pour travailler avec les officiers là-bas – »

« Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés sérieux ? » La voix forte d'Emerett noya le reste du discours frénétique de Moss. Personne ne répondit au Commodore mais Jim avait retrouvé l'équilibre et il se sentait indubitablement dans un état plus normal. Il serra les dents, sachant qu'il devait faire ce qui était prudent et pas ce qui était _juste_, bien que son instinct se rebelle contre cette idée.

« Allez, Kirk. Partez. »

Spock hocha une fois la tête, lentement, et Jim émit un soupir de colère.

« Ouais, d'accord. »

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule qui était debout, jusqu'à atteindre ses amis.

« Ça va vous autres ? »

Uhura acquiesça. « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu'un autre circuit a dysfonctionné… ? »

« Ouais, on pense que c'est lié à cette première surcharge. J'expliquerai mieux plus tard – »

« Attendez, où est Spock… il va bien ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jim.

Ce dernier jeta un regard en arrière, juste une seconde, et vit Spock se redresser lentement, Moss et un Sulu maintenant remis se tenant à côté de lui.

« Il a peut-être besoin d'un hypo, je pense qu'il n'a pas bien dormi ces derniers temps et que c'était un peu trop à supporter, » marmonna-t-il, voulant être celui qui aidait Spock à se lever et qui mettait un bras autour de ses épaules…

« Je vais aller jeter un œil, » dit McCoy, sortant le kit médical d'urgence qui était sous sa chaise. Jim ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu prends ça avec toi partout où tu vas. Est-ce que ça fait une bosse dans ton matelas quand tu vas au lit ? »

Mais le médecin voyait manifestement clair dans le jeu de Jim, et pouvait deviner qu'il était inquiet. « Ferme-la et sois reconnaissant. »

Jim lui lança un regard d'excuse et se tourna vers Scotty en haussant les sourcils. « Je suis là pour vous kidnapper et vous emmener à l'ingénierie centrale. Des objections ? »

Scotty se leva d'un bond et secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non, Capitaine ! »

« Excellent. On s'en va, alors. »

Avant de suivre Scotty à l'extérieur, Jim se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et enfonça légèrement son doigt dans le bras de McCoy.

« Tu vas bien aller voir Spock, pas vrai ? »

« B'sûr. »

« Reste avec lui, assure-toi qu'il va bien. Le fait qu'il peut contrôler la douleur ne signifie pas que tout va bien, donc tu devrais vraiment – »

« Jim, c'est juste une petite chute et de l'épuisement. Et puis je suis médecin, tu te souviens ? » Jim résista à l'envie de regarder encore Spock. « Il s'en sortira, » ajouta McCoy d'un ton bourru, puis il se dirigea vers l'avant de la pièce.

« Euh… »

Uhura lui barrait le passage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un regard pensif qui le figeait sur place. L'espace d'un instant Jim fut presque certain qu'elle allait faire un commentaire qui remettrait en cause sa perception de la vie, mais ensuite elle sembla se résigner, désignant Scotty près de la porte.

« Je crois qu'il vous attend, Capitaine. »

« Ouais. À plus tard, Uhura. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta.

Juste au moment où Jim atteignait Scotty à l'entrée, cependant, Emerett frappa deux coups de marteau et la pièce se tut.

« La cour est ajournée jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit résolu, moment où nous reprendrons ces questions. Maintenant, l'infirmerie a été informée et il y aura une injection d'hypospray obligatoire quand vous sortirez de la pièce. Ne sortez pas encore, s'il vous plaît. »

La porte était déjà ouverte et Scotty se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Si vous dites que vous allez bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. »

« Allons-y. »

Dans le chaos, personne ne sembla remarquer leur départ, ou s'ils le remarquèrent, personne ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

ooo

L'ingénierie restait, à ce jour, le seul travail que personne n'avait réussi à accomplir sans finir couvert de crasse, de suie et de taches d'huile. Jim se fit cette réflexion exaspérée tandis qu'il opérait prudemment sous l'un des circuits du panneau principal et sentait des gouttes grasses et noires de solution lubrifiante recouvrir sa chemise jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il avait fini par jouer le rôle du second de Scotty pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à l'ingénierie centrale.

Au début on lui demanda d'aider en passant des outils et en tenant des clés anglaises, ce qu'il fit sans protester, à la grande surprise du type qu'il l'avait appelé Capitaine Joli-Cœur en le regardant en face. Mais à la fin Jim réparait les relais individuels lui-même, organisait le travail et dirigeait les autres officiers de la base en respectant les instructions confuses de son ingénieur en chef (les ingénieurs de l'_Enterprise _étaient devenus habitués aux ordres rapides et à l'accent épais de Scotty, mais clairement ceux d'ici avaient besoin d'un médiateur).

Il s'était facilement intégré dans l'équipe en ne se contentant pas de leur dire quoi faire, mais en les y aidant également, et eut l'impression distincte que la plupart des gens qu'il rencontra étaient agréablement surpris par le fait qu'il ne soit pas, en réalité, un idiot fini.

La mécanique des noyaux de distorsion et l'astrophysique avaient été deux de ses matières préférées à l'Académie, non pas que beaucoup de gens en dehors de son équipage le sachent. Et même si les deux traitaient du fonctionnement des vaisseaux à plus grande échelle, Jim était doué pour bricoler des trucs, et son excellent sens de l'intuition combiné à cette connaissance faisaient qu'il était loin d'être inutile.

Ils réussirent carrément à refaire entièrement le rafistolage rapide du précédent incident, et recâblèrent même le système pour éviter une autre surchauffe grâce à l'une des idées brillantes et folles de Scotty (tellement brillante qu'après ça Jim dut gentiment éloigner son ingénieur des jeunes stagiaires en adoration, qui semblaient plutôt admiratifs).

Cinq longues heures de travail plus tard, il courut jusqu'à la cantine du pont 7, pensant attraper un sandwich (les réplicateurs de ses quartiers n'avaient pas de moutarde et Jim voulait de la moutarde, la moutarde était épicée et géniale. Jim n'avait pas honte de remplacer le sexe par de la moutarde) puis prendre au moins deux douches soniques. Cependant, ayant perdu la notion du temps, il ne réalisa pas que l'endroit serait bondé pour le dîner.

Son entrée fut on ne peut plus théâtrale ; la porte coulissa et la pièce se tut immédiatement alors que chacun se tournait pour le regarder bouche bée.

L'ingénierie n'avait eu aucun uniforme à donner et au lieu de demander à quelqu'un d'aller lui répliquer des vêtements, Jim avait attrapé les deux premiers vêtements un tant soit peu protecteurs qu'il avait pu trouver.

Le Capitaine le plus jeune de Starfleet portait un pantalon noir large et dangereusement bas (qui avait initialement été bleu foncé) et un maillot de corps sans manche, moulant et gris (devinez de quelle couleur avait été celui-là) qui faisait au moins une taille en dessous de la sienne. Les cheveux décoiffés et collants de saleté, des gouttes de sueur coulant encore lentement sur son cou, il commença à marcher vers la pile de plateaux dans le coin, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque paire d'yeux suivit chacun de ses mouvements en détail. Une femme se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et un homme se força à détourner le regard, rougissant, et secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre que rien ne clochait.

C'est alors qu'on entendit le grincement abrupt d'une chaise que l'on repousse ; ce qui était bizarre puisque Jim avait remarqué que dans cette cantine-là, les chaises étaient clouées au sol. Il faudrait une force plutôt impressionnante… une force Vulcaine.

C'était Spock.

C'était Spock qui se levait des restes de son siège et _s'en allait_, les yeux tournés droit devant lui, le regard concentré avec détermination sur quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas Jim. En un rien de temps le Vulcain se précipita vers la porte la plus éloignée, puis disparut. Parti.

…C'était quoi ça ?

Jim resta planté là, la mâchoire ouverte, pendant quelques secondes, tentant de trouver une explication au comportement de Spock. Était-il en colère contre Jim pour une raison ou une autre ? Spock avait parfois du mal à contrôler sa colère, mais quand même, devoir aller jusqu'à _évacuer la pièce _était un peu extrême. Pourquoi… pourquoi diable se lèverait-il pour partir sans reconnaître la présence de Jim ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu Jim du tout, mais c'était extrêmement improbable… et les clous métalliques violemment arrachés suggéraient une quelconque affaire urgente…

Confus, inquiet et tentant de ne pas trop réfléchir à la question avant que son cerveau ne l'oriente dans une direction qui était surréaliste et stupide et malsaine, Jim oublia totalement son sandwich à la moutarde. Après que les gens aient enfin semblé se lasser de le reluquer aussi ouvertement (ce qui ne les empêcha pas de lancer des regards plus discrets de temps en temps, mais il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas remarquer ceux-là), il remit le plateau en place et partit par la même porte par laquelle il était entré, celle opposée à l'endroit où Spock était sorti.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à quelqu'un de la maintenance de réparer cette chaise, par contre.

Faisant quelques calculs mentaux, Jim décida de commencer sa recherche au pont 5, où leurs quartiers se trouvaient. Se rendre au département scientifique aussi tard n'était pas inédit de la part de Spock mais semblait peu probable, de plus, leurs quartiers seraient privés, leur permettant de parler, et Jim croyait pleinement que Spock serait capable d'expliquer cette scène étrange d'une manière parfaitement logique.

Parce que sinon Jim était totalement déconcerté.

Cause : Jim entre dans la pièce en donnant l'impression que quelqu'un l'a tartiné de graisse, ce qui est plus ou moins ce qui est arrivé (si ce n'est avec plus d'hommes en sueur qui ont la cinquantaine lui demandant de faire leur sale boulot et moins d'ingénieuses sexy en jupes courtes et pas pratiques).

Conséquence : Spock se lève tellement brusquement qu'il _pète _la _chaise_, puis sort de la pièce.

Jim n'était pas aveugle. Il pouvait deviner ce que presque tout le monde dans cette cantine pensait quand il était entré, les hanches se balançant légèrement, les muscles tonifiés et ondoyants après autant d'exercice. Mais contrairement à l'opinion populaire, il n'était pas si prétentieux que ça non plus. Ouais, il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser son apparence quand il le voulait et que ça marcherait sur la plupart des gens, mais Spock n'était pas la plupart des gens. Spock était… Spock. Son ami Spock.

Son ami _hétérosexuel _Spock.

D'un point de vue objectif, bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre à quel point ça pourrait être difficile de donner une explication qui se rapprochait de la logique parfaite si on excluait l'option que Jim refusait de considérer. Mais ce n'était pas une option du tout. Il se souvenait que Spock avait dit un jour : "Quand vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, doit être la vérité." Le problème était que ce qui restait était _aussi _impossible. Il était juste hors de question que son Vulcain rationnel et calme puisse…

Donc il ne lui restait rien, et comment peut-on faire une hypothèse sans données ?

D'accord, il allait évacuer ce cours de pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à Spock parce qu'il n'était pas bon d'avoir les pensées mélangées et en bordel.

Malheureusement, et malgré le chant mental "J'y pense pas, la la la la la, j'y pense pas", Jim se sentait fiévreux et aussi nerveux qu'un écolier quand il se retrouva devant la porte des quartiers de Spock, le cœur battant.

Était-il totalement fou de sa part d'imaginer que, peut-être, juste peut-être, Spock pourrait… ? Était-ce vraiment _si _dingue que ça ?

Les paumes en sueur, il appuya sur la sonnette électronique de l'écran tactile, et voulut se gifler pour cette soudaine crise de nerfs. Il était ce putain de James T. Kirk, il ne –

La porte coulissa pour révéler la silhouette de Spock et Jim… Jim n'était pas un dégonflé ; l'idée même d'abandonner en rencontrant un obstacle était ce qui lui faisait contourner les méthodes conventionnelles et trouver un autre chemin (en le creusant lui-même s'il le fallait) pour atteindre son but. Néanmoins, en regardant les yeux d'un noir épais de Spock maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se départir du sentiment que cette bataille contre le charme de Spock était déjà terminée, et qu'il avait été mis totalement et _profondément _KO.

« Salut. »

Spock resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis rentra et fit signe à Jim de faire de même.

« Bonsoir, Capitaine. »

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Entièrement remis. Je vous remercie. Je présume que vous souhaitez discuter des évènements qui viennent juste de se produire ? »

Comme si une seringue se plantait dans un ballon étincelant d'hélium, la théorie de Jim selon laquelle son apparence avait affecté Spock d'une quelconque manière s'effondra et s'écrasa pitoyablement au sol, mourant aussi soudainement qu'elle était née.

Son Premier Officier le regardait, aussi froid et composé que toujours, sans une once d'inconfort, et voir ça donna envie à Jim de rire de lui-même, l'étendue de sa folie devenant soudainement et amèrement claire.

Seigneur, ça commençait à devenir hors de contrôle, pas vrai ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer, même une seconde, que Spock pourrait… ?

« Capitaine ? »

« Désolé, ouais. Je n'ai pas rêvé en vous voyant quitter la cantine à cause de moi à l'instant, si ? »

« Non, bien évidemment. J'avais l'intention de discuter de quelque chose avec vous plus tard ce soir, mais pas dans un lieu public. »

Encore étourdi par son petit accès de folie momentanée, Jim se laissa tomber sur le lit de Spock (avec crasse, sueur, taches d'huile et tout) sans demander la permission.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

Spock déglutit prudemment et marcha jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau, mais ne s'assit pas.

« J'ai été forcé de m'en aller. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Par qui ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, ma phrase était vaguement formulée ; les circonstances m'ont forcé à m'en aller. »

Tu parles d'une formulation vague. Jim plissa les yeux et examina la posture de Spock ; en dépit du calme de son visage, quelque chose se cachait dans ses membres raides et l'inclination fatiguée de sa tête. Il fallait juste qu'il découvre quoi.

Dans le cas présent la manière d'obtenir des informations devrait être délicate. Subtile. Avec Spock, une approche directe n'apportait pas toujours des résultats parce que ça pouvait tout aussi bien le faire se renfermer et refuser de coopérer, donc Jim devait formuler avec prudence une question qui –

« …Donc qu'est-ce qui vous fait chier dont vous ne pouvez pas me parler ? »

Ou pas.

Spock cligna deux fois des yeux, puis sembla abandonner l'idée d'obtenir une clarification.

« J'ai longuement parlé avec M. Moss aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas satisfait de notre premier jour, » dit-il finalement. « Selon lui, notre comportement était passable mais les circonstances ne nous ont pas permis de donner une première impression positive au jury. Il connaissait un emportement émotionnel au moment où il m'a informé de ces observations, mais je pense que ce fait ne diminue pas leur crédibilité. »

Ce ne fut pas tout à fait dit comme une question, mais la façon dont le regard de Spock dévia vers Jim lui montra qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain que les diatribes énervées des Humains étaient fiables. Jim lui adressa un sourire tendu et un hochement de tête, pour indiquer que Moss avait sûrement été en rogne mais sincère.

Spock continua. « Il prétend nous avoir demandé d'agir normalement, mais qu'il voulait dire normal selon des critères réels, et non selon les nôtres, et que nous devons nous efforcer de… moins nous regarder. De plus, il prétend que nous ne sommes pas… "crédibles" comme simples amis, et qu'il est très insatisfait du fait que nous avons choisi de passer quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de notre temps libre ensemble. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, pensa faiblement Jim, mais il n'émit pas d'objection. C'était pas loin.

« Il a par conséquent conclu que nous devons passer moins de temps ensemble dans une tentative d'apaiser les rumeurs. Apparemment, il y a eu de nouveaux cas de personnes déclarant faussement nous avoir vus engagés dans des… activités sexuelles. Il est possible que le Commodore Emerett ne mentait pas à notre première rencontre, mais qu'il était simplement mal informé. »

Ayant terminé son discours, Spock croisa soigneusement les mains et regarda son Capitaine, dans l'attente.

« Alors… des activités sexuelles, hein ? » dit Jim, tentant d'être extrêmement nonchalant.

Les lèvres de Spock se plissèrent et un humour inattendu éclaira ses yeux. « J'aurais dû prévoir que vous adhéreriez à cette partie de mon explication. »

Jim pouffa et essuya ses paumes sales sur son pantalon encore plus sale. « Quoi, comme des gens disant nous avoir trouvés en train de nous bécoter dans des débarras, ce genre de chose ? »

« Il semblerait. Durant sa crise de frustration, M. Moss a déclaré que l'une des rumeurs concerne notre accouplement dans un turboascenseur bloqué. »

Devinez quoi, on était passé de "drôle" à "gênant" en un claquement de doigt.

Jim se força à rire. « Bon tout d'abord, ne dites plus jamais "accouplement" s'il vous plaît, c'est – » bizarrement et follement sexy « - très dérangeant, et ensuite, si ça arrivait vraiment, comment qui que ce soit pourrait le savoir ? »

Spock sembla y réfléchir sérieusement. « Les enregistrements de sécurité, je pense, fourniraient des preuves suffisantes, » répondit-il enfin avec un air pensif.

Ah oui, il était _tout à fait _émoustillé. Les soupçons que Jim avait tout à l'heure n'avaient rien d'un vœu pieux. Nan, il n'avait _pas du tout _exagéré les choses.

« C'est vrai. » Jim soupira et se frotta le visage des deux mains. « Donc, si je comprends bien, parce que des idiots inventent des histoires sur nous et parce que leurs systèmes de contrôle environnemental _craignent_, on n'a plus le droit de traîner ensemble ? »

La bouche de Spock s'affaissa et il hocha gravement la tête. « C'est la conclusion de M. Moss. »

Bien sûr, ça expliquait pourquoi Spock avait quitté la cantine si rapidement. Et cet incident de chaise arrachée du sol était sûrement dû à l'épuisement ; ça devait être dur de surveiller sa force tout le temps et, pendant un simple instant après une journée éreintante, Spock avait été négligent.

Voyez ? Parfaitement logique après tout.

Jim se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, principalement pour empêcher son pantalon de glisser.

« Vous allez faire ce qu'il dit ? » demanda-t-il au sol, sachant quelle serait la réponse mais incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Bien entendu, sa déclaration était, dans son entièreté, emplie d'un sentimentalisme effréné, » clarifia rapidement Spock.

« Bien entendu. »

« Cependant… je dois m'en remettre à son expertise dans ce cas précis. »

Jim hocha stupidement la tête. « Ouais, b'sûr. Je suis d'accord. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Jim se rende compte qu'il mourait de faim, et qu'il avait aussi désespérément besoin de cette douche.

« Donc je vais y aller, je pense ? » dit-il, s'étirant avec un seul bras pour empêcher quelque chose d'embarrassant de se produire (ce pantalon semblait résolu à descendre sur ses fesses, sérieusement). « Et, euh, je vous verrai sûrement pas avant… hé dites, vous savez quand le procès doit reprendre ? »

Spock hocha la tête. « M. Moss a été informé que votre témoignage reprendra demain à douze heures. J'ai aussi appris que vous et M. Scott avez mené une prouesse louable à l'ingénierie ce soir, ce qui a permis la normalisation des activités de la base. »

« Oh. Ouais, Scotty a fait un super boulot. »

Le silence fut tendu cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Jim le rompe.

« Ok, alors à demain. »

Il commença à partir, se demandant comment ce serait de ne plus manger avec Spock pendant un moment, ou de devoir arrêter de jouer aux échecs. D'être incapable de parler des trucs qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui, de devoir être formel et tendu l'un avec l'autre tout le temps, jamais seuls, toujours en public.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de Bones pour me protéger de Stavok pour l'instant, » dit-il, cherchant à être léger en souriant par-dessus son épaule, mais soudain Spock devint très immobile.

« Stavok. »

« Ouais. » Jim s'arrêta et se retourna en partie, la main toujours tendue vers le panneau de contrôle. « Le reporter, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Le chercheur diffuseur, » corrigea Spock presque distraitement. Ses yeux sombres s'étrécirent. « Vous n'aviez pas mentionné que son nom était "Stavok" jusqu'ici. »

« Vraiment ? » Le front de Jim se plissa alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir. Ah, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux dit "reporter" ou "journaliste" tout le temps. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés.

« En effet. J'ai ce que vous appelleriez une mémoire eidétique. Je me souviendrais d'un tel nom. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Vous le connaissiez ? »

Spock sembla choisir ses mots avec le plus grand soin quand il parla.

« Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas le Stavok dont j'ai… fait la connaissance. Vulcain était une planète d'environ six milliards d'habitants. »

Les épaules de Jim s'affaissèrent légèrement à la mention de Vulcain et il sentit cette douleur familière dans sa poitrine. « Mais il est aussi possible qu'il soit bien le type auquel vous pensez, » dit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Stavok était dans le même centre éducatif que moi. »

« Vous êtes allés à l'école ensemble ! Wow, c'est… »

Il allait dire "super." "Une chance," même. Mais ensuite il se souvint.

Une fois, quand ils jouaient aux échecs, ils s'étaient mis à parler de l'enfance de Jim. Ce n'était jamais un sujet auquel il aimait beaucoup penser, surtout quand il s'agissait des fois où sa mère avait quitté la planète, mais la curiosité naturelle de Spock étant ce qu'elle était, Jim s'était retrouvé incapable de refuser à l'homme ce qu'il voulait honnêtement savoir. Donc il lui dit tout sur le départ de son frère Sam, sur les abus verbaux de Frank et sur la fois où il avait volé sa voiture, et sur le jour où sa mère avait enfin retrouvé la raison et avait dit à cet idiot de se tirer. Sur le fait de voir Winona aller progressivement mieux pendant la fin de son adolescence mais qu'il avait toujours besoin de mettre son énergie agitée dans _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, sauvage et incontrôlable et presque écrasé sous le poids du nom de son père.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps, peut-être pas confortablement, pas encore, mais c'était sincère.

Et ensuite Spock avait fourni ses propres aperçus.

Il avait parlé en phrases courtes et d'un ton égal, encore prudent (c'étaient les tous premiers jours, quand le mot "amitié" était encore un concept étranger), mais sans retirer quoi que ce soit non plus. Spock avait été persécuté à l'école, jusqu'au point où il avait été sévèrement compromis émotionnellement et avait fini par casser le nez d'un autre gamin.

« Jim ? »

« Désolé. Je repensais juste à… est-ce qu'il fait partie des gamins qui vous ont persécuté ? »

« …Le Stavok que j'ai rencontré dans mon enfance a effectivement tenté de me soutirer une réaction émotionnelle. »

Jim revit le Vulcain qui avait semblé si distant et impassible. Au lieu de bloquer ce qu'il ressentait, Stavok avait semblé totalement _vide _d'émotions, d'une manière qui était très différente de Spock. Oui, la perte incommensurable qui s'était produite le jour où Nero avait détruit la planète faisait de Stavok quelqu'un qui inspirait la pitié, mais cela ne l'excusait pas pour sa malveillance.

« C'est à lui que vous avez cassé le nez ? »

Le regard de Spock voleta jusqu'au sol et remonta, probablement par embarras. « Oui, » dit-il abruptement.

« Tant mieux. Il le méritait. » Jim se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce que Spock avait expliqué à propos de la perte de contrôle émotionnel et de ce qui l'avait déclenchée. « Vous l'avez revu depuis votre enfance ? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas que sa candidature à l'Académie Vulcaine des Sciences avait été refusée, ni qu'il s'était engagé dans cette voie à la place. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Spock, voyant ça, fit deux pas en avant et attacha ses mains dans son dos.

« Jim, je ne peux ignorer votre expression faciale. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon visage ? » demanda Jim, plissant brusquement le nez pour faire sourire Spock. Bien sûr, ça n'arriva pas vraiment, mais Spock eut cet air qui disait qu'il ne souriait absolument _pas_.

« Rien ne "va pas" avec votre visage, Jim. Cependant, vous sembliez être inquiet pour ma personne. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis juste… » inquiet. « …Je suis, euh, déçu de ne pas avoir compris quel gros crétin Stavok est en réalité. » Mais ce n'était pas vrai et Spock le savait.

Son Premier fit un pas de plus vers lui et secoua la tête, une fois. « Ne vous souciez pas de moi. Vous attribuez à Stavok des aspects humains qu'il n'a pas. Les enfants vulcains ne possèdent pas les niveaux de contrôle émotionnel requis chez les adultes. »

« Même. Il est raciste. »

L'espace d'une seconde les yeux de Spock semblèrent briller dans la faible lumière, comme s'il était touché par l'irritation de Jim, mais ensuite ce ne fut plus le cas. « Dans son enfance, peut-être. Il doit avoir honte de son comportement à présent. »

Jim n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça. « D'accord. Mais si je le revois et qu'il est méchant avec vous, je vais peut-être devoir le frapper. »

Cette fois l'expression fut plus évidente, mais ce n'était pas de la gratitude ; au lieu de ça Spock parut grandement amusé, comme s'il trouvait l'idée même que Jim le défendrait adorablement ridicule.

« Une situation peu probable, Jim. Je présume que vous faites de l'humour. »

Il va sans dire que Jim ne fut _pas _impressionné par cette présomption.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne pourrais pas réussir le moindre coup ? » dit-il avec indignation.

« …Oui. »

Il posa sa main sur son cœur en mimant la douleur.

« _Aïe_, Spock ! »

Spock détourna le regard sans rien regarder puis revint vers lui. Il était _tellement proche _de le faire lever les yeux au ciel !

Puis il eut une idée.

« Hé. Hum, écoutez, je sais que c'est contre les règles et tout… » dit Jim, sans regarder Spock dans les yeux. « Mais si vous voulez discuter un peu, peut-être me laisser expliquer à quel point mes compétences de combat sont épiques… et si, vous savez, vous n'avez pas encore dîné, on pourrait manger ensemble ? Ici ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils pourraient techniquement nous localiser mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un surveillait chacun de nos mouvements sur les ordinateurs ou quoi que ce soit. Ce serait juste flippant. »

« Peut-être. Et illégal. »

Jim sourit. « C'est un "oui" ? »

Spock ne marqua même pas de pause avant de répondre. « En effet. Bien que j'aimerais suggérer… un changement de tenue, peut-être. »

Le regard dégoûté que ses vêtements reçurent de la part de Spock, après que le demi-Vulcain ait dit ça, indiqua à Jim que son Premier ne les appréciait pas beaucoup.

« C'est vrai. » Il eut un petit rire. « C'est votre manière polie de dire que je pue, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Cependant, votre apparence – »

« C'est bon, Spock. Je sais que j'ai l'air affreux. »

« Vous avez l'air… » Spock s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Jim attendit qu'il continue, mais quand il reparla le cerveau de Spock semblait avoir totalement redémarré. « Je dois terminer quelques rapports pour la maintenance à quai de l'Enterprise, et je vous attendrai ici. »

« D'a-ccord. N'oubliez pas que je dois les passer en revue, par contre, avant de les envoyer. »

« Très bien. »

Spock prit un PADD sur son bureau et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

« Aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose avant de venir, Capitaine ? »

Un moment étrange pour revenir aux grades, et cette phrase était trop bien pour résister [ndt : « to come », venir, veut aussi dire jouir].

« Nan. » Il fit un clin d'œil, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Vous savez que je ne suis pas difficile. »

Spock laissa échapper un souffle qui pourrait être interprété comme un soupir d'agacement et se détourna.

D'un signe de la main adressé au dos de Spock, Jim quitta la pièce par la porte reliant leurs quartiers et tendit immédiatement la main pour retirer sa chemise en la faisant passer sur sa tête. Avant qu'il puisse terminer la manœuvre, cependant, il entendit un bruit derrière lui, qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à celui d'un PADD heurtant la surface de la table.

Il se retourna maladroitement et faillit tomber à la renverse, le tissu encore coincé autour de son cou et enchevêtré dans ses bras, l'empêchant de voir. Par contre, il entendit bien la porte coulisser (oh, elle n'était pas encore fermée ?) puis le silence.

L'espace d'une seconde il songea à demander à Spock si tout allait bien, puis réalisa à quel point ça semblerait stupide. Et Spock lui tournait le dos, donc il n'avait pas pu être scandalisé par le brusque strip-tease de Jim au point de faire tomber le PADD.

En secouant la tête comme un chien, Jim décida qu'il réfléchissait trop et fit descendre son pantalon, le retira et le laissa par terre.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Jim et Spock petit-déjeunèrent face à face, mais à des tables séparées situées dans des coins opposés de la cantine la plus grande.

D'un côté, Jim savait que c'était pour leur propre bien et que Moss avait raison ; ils n'attiraient pas du tout l'attention, en comparaison avec les nombreux regards qu'ils recevaient quand ils étaient ensemble en public.

D'un autre côté, discrètement regarder Spock pendant qu'il mangeait méthodiquement son céleri déclencha une réalisation plutôt malheureuse chez Jim, mais vraiment, la nourriture ne pouvait pas être traitée avec autant d'amour et s'attendre à ce que tout aille bien.

Il allait devoir changer ses critères concernant ce qui était ou non pornographique à partir de maintenant.

Avaler, par exemple, était quelque chose que les gens faisaient tout le temps. Et c'était normal, et pas franchement hardcore et classé X. Par conséquent, logiquement, ça devrait être vu comme un acte commun et quotidien. Et quelqu'un qui avalait à une très longue distance était encore _moins _digne d'attention que, disons, quelqu'un qui avalait à une très courte distance.

Malgré tout, quand Spock le faisait, ça devenait tellement obscène que c'en était dérangeant. Ce qui en disait long sur le niveau de pathétique que Jim avait atteint.

S'il était bien une chose, c'était batteur de records.

Spock n'était pas seul, cependant. Uhura était assise avec lui, et il lui parlait de cette manière douce qu'il avait que Jim l'avait seulement vu utiliser avec des gens qu'il connaissait très bien ou en qui il avait confiance. Et c'était bien, super même, parce qu'ils étaient amis. Une méchante petite voix dans l'oreille de Jim chuchota qu'ils étaient des amis qui sortaient encore ensemble il y avait seulement un peu plus d'un mois. Et la relation avait sûrement impliqué du sexe. Sans blague, il suffisait de regarder Spock pour… hum, enfin, Uhura était très canon, aussi. Mais c'était hors de propos. Jim était parfaitement heureux qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Spock l'appréciait encore manifestement, bien que pas de cette manière, à moins que ce soit le cas et qu'ils soient sur le point de se remettre ensemble.

Une seule fois, Spock leva les yeux de son assiette et se trouva regarder Jim droit dans les yeux.

Jim était assis avec McCoy et Sulu, qui le soutenaient tous les deux et étaient aussi géniaux que d'habitude. Sulu avait même promis de lui obtenir une place pour le simulateur de vol dans quelques jours, bien que Jim pense qu'il était peu probable qu'il ait le temps, et à la seconde où le procès serait terminé il décollerait d'ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Vers la fin de leur repas, deux femmes lui sourirent timidement et lui firent signe depuis une table à quelques rangées à la gauche de celle de Spock. Avec un peu de retard, Jim se souvint les avoir vues à l'ingénierie hier, bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux techniciennes informatiques et plus portées sur la programmation. La brunette avait proposé de sortir boire un verre ce soir et Jim avait dit non un peu plus fermement que d'habitude (non pas qu'il dise "non" d'habitude quand il n'était pas sur son vaisseau, mais on le lui avait déjà rappelé une fois cette semaine).

Ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, pensa-t-il en attaquant violemment son toast avec le machin en forme de fourchette ronde ("Bon sang Jim, _pourquoi _est-ce que tu manges un toast en utilisant des couverts ?"). C'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de coucher avec quelqu'un _qui n'était pas Spock_.

Et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il devenait _involontairement _monogame.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le voyait même pas de cette manière.

Ça comptait si tout ça arrivait contre sa volonté ? Il ne _voulait _pas ne vouloir être qu'avec Spock, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Mais dernièrement il avait l'impression de ne même pas avoir le choix.

Bientôt il commencerait à être à court d'adjectifs négatifs pour décrire à quel point c'était… atroce. Nom de Dieu.

ooo

Au moment où ils retrouvèrent Moss devant le tribunal du pont 16 Jim était, comme il se devait, à nouveau nerveux, mais moins que la dernière fois. Oui, il avait vraiment le béguin pour Spock. Mais tout irait bien. Il connaissait la question maintenant. Ça aidait, parce qu'il connaissait aussi la réponse. Il n'était pas _amoureux _de Spock. Il appréciait Spock… il était attiré par Spock, bien sûr, ça ne le dérangerait pas de coucher avec – concentration. Il n'était pas amoureux de cet homme. Il n'avait même jamais été amoureux, jamais.

« La séance est maintenant ouverte. »

"Amoureux" était synonyme d'engagement et il _savait _qu'il ne pouvait pas y parvenir. Mettre Jim Kirk et "mariage" dans la même phrase était simplement ridicule. Et il était inutile d'y penser, de toute façon, parce que c'était quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments. Pas parce que Spock n'avait pas de sentiments… mais simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dirigés vers Jim, et ne le seraient jamais, pas de cette manière.

« À la lumière des évènements qui se sont produits hier dans cette cour à quatorze heures trente, le Capitaine Kirk va reprendre son témoignage… »

Il n'était pas le genre de personne bonne et attentionnée que Spock méritait, de toute façon. Il travaillait dur pour s'améliorer, oui, mais ça ne le rendait pas _bon_. Ou au moins… au moins il savait que ça ne le rendait pas assez bien.

« …puis M. Moss avec la défense. Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous pouvez rejoindre la barre. »

Jim se leva et marcha avec autant de confiance qu'il pouvait en rassembler, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, du moins en surface.

« Mlle Shaw ? Vous pouvez continuer votre questionnement, » appela Emerett, faisant signe à Areel de s'avancer. C'était presque comme si c'était la fin d'une parenthèse, que tout à coup il était revenu à hier, et que rien ne s'était produit du tout depuis.

« Bonjour votre honneur, mesdames et messieurs les jurés. Je crois qu'avant que nous soyons aussi rudement interrompus par les compensateurs de gravité je vous avais posé une question, Capitaine Kirk ? » dit Areel avec un léger sourire.

Jim attendit.

« Une question très importante, en fait. Certains pourraient dire que c'est la question qui pourrait régler toute l'affaire, si – »

« Objection, nous savons tous quelle est la question, peut-on s'il vous plaît laisser l'accusé y répondre ? » dit Moss en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

« Retenue. Allez droit au but, Mlle Shaw. »

« Mes excuses, votre honneur. »

Areel sourit plus largement et Jim fut frappé par un horrible pressentiment, pas totalement différent de celui qu'il avait ressenti la veille quand l'air était mauvais.

« Êtes-vous amoureux du Commandant Spock, Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Non. »

Il sentit chaque tête se tourner vers le détecteur de mensonge et retint son souffle –

« _Correct._ »

Mais le sourire d'Areel ne faiblit jamais, comme si elle s'y attendait, que ça faisait partie de son plan, et le flamboiement de joie de Jim s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Eh bien, cela ne fait que prouver ce que les accusés nous ont dit depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se tourna vers le jury, cet éclat de triomphe dans ses yeux donnant à Jim la nausée. « M. Kirk – excusez-moi, le _Capitaine _Kirk n'est pas amoureux de son Premier Officier. »

Il y eut une pause tandis que toute la pièce comprenait, presque unanimement, ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

« Enfin… le Capitaine Kirk _croit _qu'il n'est pas amoureux de son Premier Officier. »

Oh, elle était douée. Elle était très, très douée, pensa Jim avec torpeur tandis que des murmures frénétiques commençaient et que Moss se levait pour dire : « Objection ! Pertinence ! Et pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît présumer que l'accusé est assez intelligent pour savoir s'il est ou non amoureux de quelqu'un ? C'est de la conjecture, et de la mauvaise conjecture en plus de ça ! »

« Silence ! » cria Emerett, abattant son marteau. « Objection retenue. »

Il regarda Areel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mlle Shaw, ce que vous allez dire ensuite a intérêt à être bien. »

Si son sourire s'élargissait davantage elle allait commencer à rire, songea Jim d'une manière horrifiée et distante. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de se tourner pour regarder Spock, même s'il savait qu'il ne verrait qu'un masque de contrôle.

« Bien sûr, votre honneur. » Areel hocha respectueusement la tête. « Le Capitaine Kirk n'a pas menti quand il a dit ne pas être amoureux de M. Spock, mais cela ne nous dit que ce qu'il croit être la vérité. La machine ne peut pas interpréter les faits, elle ne peut détecter que les occasions où un sujet n'est pas honnête ; et c'est là que repose son inefficacité, comme nous le savons tous. »

Elle jeta un œil à Jim avant de continuer.

« Le Capitaine Kirk a démontré encore et encore qu'il devient émotionnellement compromis dès que son Premier Officier est impliqué ; son jugement n'est pas sensé, ses décisions sont brouillées par l'émotion. D'accord, c'est une émotion qu'il ne considère clairement pas comme de l'amour, mais cela n'_importe_ pas. La vie personnelle de Kirk s'arrête là où la sécurité de son vaisseau et de son équipage commence. Et dans le cas présent, son _opinion _est sans importance. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Et les nombreux, nombreux exemples de désobéissance cités dans la liste des preuves sont plus que suffisants pour prouver cela.

« La relation entre Capitaine et Premier Officier est devenue préjudiciable au fonctionnement du vaisseau _Enterprise_, et mettre inutilement en danger les vies de plus de quatre-cent personnes n'est pas acceptable. »

Jim attendit qu'elle ait terminé avant de hausser les sourcils avec un air de confusion légèrement moqueuse.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est à moi de faire une déclaration dramatique maintenant ? »

Areel le fusilla du regard. Jim réprima ses propres émotions et sourit avec condescendance.

« Je veux dire, c'était une question ou… ? »

Elle l'interrompit avec un professionnalisme forcé dans la voix. « Imaginez le scénario suivant, Capitaine Kirk. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, » dit-il gracieusement, s'adossant à son dossier et s'étirant un peu pour se mettre à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, Jim vit au moins trois membres du jury sourire avec exaspération.

« Excellent. »

Areel prit une inspiration pour se raffermir avant de continuer (s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Jim avait toujours été très doué, c'était rendre les gens lentement et irrévocablement _fous_).

« Répondez à cela, s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle en serrant les dents. « M. Spock est incapable de revenir sur le vaisseau à temps et vous avez reçu l'ordre de l'abandonner. Que faites-vous ? »

La première pensée instinctive de Jim fut "Récupérer Spock, coûte que coûte." Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dire ça, parce que ce coût, ces ordres, pouvaient être d'amener le vaisseau à une colonie de civils malades en attente d'assistance médicale, et qu'à chaque seconde où il repoussait le départ il pouvait y avoir des morts.

Et pourtant il savait aussi que s'il répondait "Laisser Spock et suivre les ordres", la machine dirait qu'il mentait.

En moins d'une seconde il digéra tout ça, et décida finalement de donner toute la vérité.

« Ça dépend. »

Areel cligna des yeux. « Vous plaisantez. » Soudain elle sembla se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. « Je veux dire… veuillez développer. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné assez de détails sur la situation pour prendre une décision en connaissance de cause. Pourquoi m'ordonne-t-on d'abandonner un membre de l'équipage à la mort ? » Un rapide regard vers Moss lui indiqua qu'il se débrouillait bien. « De plus, dans quel genre de situation seulement mon Premier Officier serait coincé ? Où sont les officiers de sécurité qui sont descendus avec lui ? »

« Je ne – ils sont morts. »

« Alors je répète, pourquoi m'ordonne-t-on de partir… ? »

« Il y a une urgence. »

« Quel genre d'urgence ? »

« Je… » Elle hésita. « Seulement… une urgence. »

« Est-ce que des vies sont en jeu ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? À quelle distance sont-ils ? Et est-ce qu'un court délai – »

Areel serra les poings. « Contentez-vous de _répondre _à la question, Kirk. »

« Mais je ne peux pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez – »

« Est-ce que ça _importe _? »

Et enfin, pour une fois, Jim sut qu'il l'avait eue. Parce que cette salle était pleine de militaires et d'ex-militaires et que la dernière question d'Areel avait été très, très stupide.

« Bien sûr que ça importe, » dit-il, d'une voix forte et ferme et les yeux brillants. « Des vies sont en jeu ici. En tant que Capitaine, je suis celui qui est censé prendre ce genre de décision difficile. Si je peux sauver Spock en retardant un ordre pendant dix minutes sans perdre de vies, alors je le ferai. Quand vous y êtes… quand vous êtes au milieu d'une situation pareille, et pas en train d'en lire le rapport dans un bureau, c'est différent. »

La pièce était silencieuse, la foule buvant chacun de ses mots.

« Ça dépend souvent, Mlle Shaw, et ça importe vraiment _toujours_. »

Moss rayonnait en regardant Jim avec fierté et les yeux de Spock débordaient de respect.

« L'accusation a-t-elle d'autres questions ? » dit le Commodore Emerett après un court silence.

Areel avait l'air secouée, mais pas brisée. « Oui. Une dernière, » dit-elle.

Puis elle redressa les épaules et tenta de nouveau de donner une impression de contrôle, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement combien elle avait perdu pendant la dernière minute. Jim passa un instant à être désolé pour elle, mais le sentiment disparut immédiatement après sa question suivante.

« Souhaiteriez-vous qu'il y ait une quelconque sorte de relation amoureuse entre vous et le Commandant Spock ? »


End file.
